


Trophy Husband 《大宝》

by yellowmark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Mark Tuan, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fictional Traditions, Forced Relationship, Hate to Love, Imperial China, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mating rights, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Top Jackson Wang, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 96,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowmark/pseuds/yellowmark
Summary: 大宝Dà BǎoTo earn the hand in marriage for any available person in the small village of ĀnZhàn, a pursuer must fight other suitors off to eliminate competition. After that, they'll face the final challenge by engaging in a physical battle with the mate of their choice to prove their worthiness and capability to protect their future family.Duan Yien is renowned for being the most sought after male in the entire village, even men and women from other neighboring and far away villages come to ĀnZhàn in hopes of making him their husband. However, it's no easy task for Duan Yien is known for his impeccable combat skills, making him the most difficult-to-attain suitor in all of ĀnZhàn.Until one day, the "Unrivaled Prince" finally met his match.!! Markson Historical Chinese AU !!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 218
Kudos: 295





	1. 纯爷们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **纯爷们**  
>  _/Chún YéMen/_  
>  \- a Chinese phrase meaning “A Pure Man,” for a brave and righteous guy.

It was another beautiful and sunny day in ĀnZhàn **(安战)**. Children were playing by the riverbank with their varying colored kites in their little hands, letting the wind take them where they should be. High pitched laughter echoing throughout the area; Tiny squeals from the little girls whenever they were chosen to be it. Oh, sweet innocent childhood. The one last serene atmosphere Yien will ever get see before it happens—it never failed to plaster a smile on his face. They all look so peaceful and happy. He wished them all the blessed happiness their childhood innocence can offer.

Since the "hunting" season is coming, the children in the village would go out and make the best out of the day because when the season begins, they'll be forbidden to venture outside for obvious safety reasons. Things could get really messy, if not bloody, in these events. So far, there haven't been any cases where someone actually got killed or got brutally injured, but that's still not one to be ignored. Things could happen, and every passing year, suitors would improve (in terms of brutality) in hopes of getting a wife or husband for the past years if they were unsuccessful the last time. It's scary because they never know what the pursuers are going to do and more often than not they would resort to using cheap tricks to win.

To someone unfamiliar with their tradition, they’d be forgiven to think ill of the unjust nature of the event. You see, to earn the hand in marriage for any available male/female in the small village of ĀnZhàn, a pursuer must fight other suitors off to eliminate competition. After that, they'll face the final challenge by engaging in a physical battle with the mate of their choice to prove their worthiness and capability to protect their future family.

One can be considered eligible to be pursued once they've reached the young age of 16, which is the age of maturity. They will be then no longer hidden away like the rest of the children in the village, but they are to be set out on the battlefield to challenge potential mates. They either manage to fend off the pursuers or get conquered. Usually, after that, they will be introduced to the parents and immediately start with the marriage ceremony. Albeit, some wait for about a week or two for the ceremony.

It was an uncanny tradition of theirs if Yien were to say. But tradition is tradition. He can't do anything to stop it from ever stopping. In their village, that's just the way it is. He hated it though. He never liked the practice of behaving like animals in relationships and kinship. It made him feel like a savage. A feral, if not. They were humans, but are expected to act like animals in the wild.

The locals were to be treated as one would in the wild. Yien, for a lack of a better term, hated it. ĀnZhàn is no different from the wild; ĀnZhàn is a joke to civilization. 

Because of this tradition, he spent most of his childhood training—learning how to attack and fend off unwanted pursuers. Yien didn't want to be seen as a prize so he did everything he could to not end up as some random person's husband. 

Duan Yien is renowned for being the most sought after male in the entire village. Men and women from other neighboring and far away villages come to ĀnZhàn in hopes of making him their husband. However, it's no easy task for Duan Yien is known for his impeccable combat skills, making him the most difficult-to-attain suitor in all of ĀnZhàn.

He has seen most of his friends lose and marry strangers so many times, he had turned to loathe the practice (more than he already does). If only he couldn't participate, he wouldn't. However, the absence of participation would bring great shame to the family, dubbing it "a cowardly act"—deviance. So that leaves Yien with the only option of winning the battles so no one could have his hand. He has managed to remain untouched for over 4 years now, and he plans on making this year his 5th.

Strangely enough, his lack of enthusiasm in the battles gained him more popularity. He is the village's "Unrivaled Prince". Even his family took pride in his resistance and winning streak. They've been very supportive of his choice, though his mother is silently wishing for his son to finally settle with someone even just as close to his standards. Her son was getting older and, as much as his title grooms his dignity, participants are beginning to prey on the younger ones. (Yes, it does sound that disturbing). 

His father, however, was more than glad to help his beloved son train for the season since it gave them an opportunity to spend some quality father and son time together by engaging in spars and dabbling in martial arts—something his father has been very vehement about since he was young. Somehow deep within him, he knew that he didn’t want to lose his prized son to someone random. 

To add insult to injury (for Yien, that is), his beauty has done more bad than good. Because of his mature and youthful look, many have turned their attention to him. Added with the thrill of chasing someone who hasn't been touched, raised more unwanted interest from desperate and cocky men and women alike.

It was tiresome.

"Yien!"

A voice interrupted his attention to the playing children. The said male turned to look for the source of the voice only to find his cousin—Tzuyu **(子瑜)**. She gave him a tired smile before plopping down beside the grassy field. "You aren't going to train for tomorrow? You know that you’re still the number one target. Even after these years… Can you believe that?" She mumbled the last one, but Yien was able to hear it.

****

He smiled, "I did train. I wanted to take a breath so I went out. A breath of fresh air doesn't hurt."

****

Tzuyu nodded, "Well, your papa asked me to tell you that you should be finishing your training soon so we could all have dinner by 7. That means everyone will have enough time to rest for the evening. That way, you'll have all the energy you need for tomorrow's event. After all, you don't want to be sluggish on the first day."

****

Yien chuckled at his cousin’s bluntness before doing as told. He did a few more practices using his favorite dagger, embowed in a distinct style to signify his ownership, wrapped in red-tinted leather for good luck.

****

When night came, Yien glanced at the window adjacent to his bed. The august glow of the moon notified the time for the event to begin. The gods and goddesses will be watching them, picking their fates with little effort. All he could do was hope that everything will go the way it should.

****

This is Yien's fifth year participating, yet he still gets nervous for the day to begin. The event lasts for up to 3 days and there's no telling who is involved. It'll all come to light tomorrow. But that still doesn't give him any ease.

****

The windchime by his window sang him a lullaby. It was the last song he heard before eventually letting sleep take over.

****

****

****

****

****

With one final roundhouse kick, the man came flying across in a distance. It took him a while to stand back up again, indicating that he has lost the battle already. Yien let out a deep breath as he mentally cheered on himself. That was his 9th guy today, not counting the 2 other women who tried, and already he was disappointed in this year's event so far.

****

Sure he hated the objective of it, but getting to beat random people with a good reason and not having to face consequences was always the best part. However, this year wasn't really much of a challenge for him. Everyone was so predictable and often attacked him purely on impulse.

****

Times when he wasn't a target, he would jump on roofs to get an overview of the entire village and see who were worthy to be challenged. If he was going to participate, at least give him a good one.

****

"That's him. It's Duan Yien!"

****

He looked behind him to see 2 pairs of eyes fixated on him. Whenever someone got close to Yien, they always had the same expression—thrilled and anxious. They were no different. One of the two looked at his friend before nodding. He charged at Yien with impressive speed, wielding two knives.

****

Yien quickly jumped to the nearest roof to prepare himself then he followed. It took him a while to lose him, but Yien was able to slash the man's thigh, inflicting immense pain on the chaser. It wasn't over though. His friend who was patiently waiting for his turn automatically jumped in as the next challenger. He was just as good as his friend, but they did both have something in common—they weren't good enough.

****

The town bell roared through the entire village, making the end of today's event.

****

Yien gave the men a grim expression before jumping off the roof to go retreat to his family. As he walked past the participants, he could make out a few familiar faces who had been conquered, some were his old classmates, some were his neighbors, and some were his previous pursuers. The ones who were able to defeat their chosen mates were tending to the wounds they had inflicted on them and vice versa. Looks like some really did put up a fight.

****

Those who saw Yien gave him a mix of expressions. Some were amazed, some with a knowing look, and some even envy.

****

"Again?!"

****

"He must be really good."

****

"He should really settle down now that he's in his 20's"

****

"Isn't it the 5th year now? He should really let someone win if he wants to have a family."

****

"Lower your standards a bit, would you?"

****

"At this point, everyone should just stop going after him."

****

"Yeah, there are plenty of other girls in this village anyway."

****

"Makes you really wonder what his wife or husband is going to look like."

****

"This is getting annoying."

****

"Just how strong is he?"

****

"He probably thinks he's better than us."

****

"I wish he trained us with him."

****

"Lucky, bastard."

****

There were all kinds of whispers and murmurs coming from every direction but he paid them no mind. He knew better than to drown in the words of people with little to no significance to him.

****

Another successful day for Yien.

****

****

****

****

****

"This guy's really no joke," she mumbled to herself as she blocked another one of Yien's offense. She was a skilled fighter just like the man before her so she didn't easily back away as the rest did. It never bothered her of the words circulating around the village. All she knew was that Duan Yien was this event's most notable prize out of all and she wanted to be the first to defeat this prominent figure and be just as famous.

****

Tough luck.

****

There were four guys approaching them. It looked like they wanted to attack Yien while he was busy. He was able to sense them coming and instead threw one of the men to the girl, knocking her momentarily as he took care of the three charging at him at once. He did so by backflipping over a stone fence and into a little moat in someone's garden.

****

The five pursuers were back on his tail, attacking all out once like before. Yien made use of the water surrounding them by throwing whoever he could grab unto the vegetated part of the moat so that they would have a hard time breaking free from the untamed water lilies and other aquatic plants he didn't know the names of.

****

This wasn't the first time someone pulled off the same tactic so Yien wasn't looking forward to losing this round. Though he will admit that this day did pick up its pace.

****

Yien was distracted with the man he was punching that he didn't notice someone was creeping his way from behind. He grabbed a hold of him by the neck and pulled them both down. Yien gasped as water started entering his lungs, he elbowed the man holding him but he didn't let go. He instead tightened his grip on him, cutting off his oxygen supply. By now Yien was panicking. He didn't want to lose in this way. No. He trashed his limbs around, hoping that it would tire the man. His eyes and chest were stinging as he involuntarily coughed underwater.

****

He was able to resurface when the man finally let go of him. He violently coughed out the remaining water in him and gasped for air, seeing that the woman was to be thanked for saving him since she was the one who pulled them both up. Though Yien knew that she only saved him because she wanted to be the one to beat him.

****

Yien had to regain his vision back by taking deep breaths. As he did so he noticed that his pursuers resorted to attacking each other since one of them nearly killed him. He took that as an opportunity to jump back over to the other side to tend to his own aching lungs. He knew that it was too risky to be out on the open in a weak state so he did what he had to do to protect himself. He hid in the nearest house he could find away from the one he was just at. He found an empty outdoor kitchen area and took shelter there. It was a bit cowardly, he knew. But his violent coughs and aching lungs needed to calm down in order for him to survive.

****

After recovering, he walked out of the kitchen only to hear the bell ring. Yien sighed in relief, knowing very well that he barely got out of this one alive, let alone single. He chuckled to himself as he walked back to the direction of his house with the same kind of stares being thrown at him from yesterday. Though some were impressed and shocked seeing that someone probably almost managed to conquer him given his disheveled look.

****

This was a reminder to everyone that some people really do take this event seriously and all for what? Sex? Marriage? A family?

****

It's more brutal here in the real world for the civilians in ĀnZhàn.

****

"One more day," Yien encouraged himself. "It'll be over for now."

****


	2. 来福

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **来福**  
>  _/Lái Fú/_  
>  \- a Chinese phrase meaning “Luck comes.”

The clouds felt closer. It was just in their reach and they knew. It lulled them—the song of the _KueiShen’s_ —enough to take a break from their journey. Away from society was where they found comfort. Such nobility and honor these men had brought their names upon. Hardly, anyone else can’t tell they bore little to no difference from the rest who walked on the same land they did. Not a saint, nor a monster, but something in between. Blades of art and skills for livelihood hold no meaning to their tainted souls.

“So this is LǜTiān **(绿天)** province’s famous ĀnZhàn village.” Zaifan **(林在範)** gave his friend a lopsided grin before averting his eyes back to the mountains, majestic in all its might. “I thought it’d be a lot bigger from what I’ve heard.” Zaifan traced the gravel path beneath them, taking notes of their surrounding path later on. “You’d think that a village that hosts these kinds of traditions would be more… surprising. How many people do you think even live here? Less than the people who come here annually, perhaps?”

His friend kept his gaze on the village, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. “Don’t be too critical. I heard that they’re good fighters. They’ve been doing this for years so it’s understandable that they know who they might be up against or, at the very least, have an idea. With the event going on, it’s hard telling who’s who. Remember, most of the country’s most skilled fighters and fearless warriors come together for this sex-driven event. And I’m just here to find who’s the best one.”

Zaifan snickered, “Keep telling yourself that. I know you just want who everyone’s after. Duan Yien was his name, wasn’t it? Such a promising-sounding name, I hope he’ll be worth our time. It wasn’t a leisurely journey traveling all the way here. Might I remind you that LǜTiān is 3 provinces away from ours: 4 days and 3 nights.”

“Well if you were unsure yourself, why did you even bother coming along with me?” He retorted, giving him a nonthreatening glare.

Zaifan shook his head, “Wang Jiaer, my friend,” he placed a hand on the said male’s shoulder, “We both know that when it comes to judgment, you’re the worse between the two of us. Even if your objective is to boost your ego by doing what no one has yet to achieve, no matter how hard you try to deny it, I’ll still be the one idiot who didn’t stop you. And that’s the best type of love I can ever give you. Don’t waste it.” He pointed at his friend, who in return gave him a halfhearted laugh.

Instead of coming up with a failed attempt of a witty remark from Jiaer, he let the moment sink in for the two friends, backed up by the serene beauty before them. Listening to the screams of the river as it flowed from a distance. The younger version of him would’ve definitely fought back and did exactly what Zaifan suspected, but that’s not him anymore. “No more childish games”, he would convince himself. But Jiaer had this bad habit of concealing his insecurities through acts to which he forces the message of honor and pride. No one further pushed to question him since. After all, who would’ve thought a man from a family whose character tinted with blood more shameful than a coward’s act differently from his father?

“I think the event had just begun,” Zaifan commented, breaking the comfortable silence they just shared after noticing the sudden change of ambiance the mountains gave. “Should we be going?” Jiaer agreed and soon the two friends were on their way to the village.

****

After inquiring on the 5th lodge, the friends were beginning to question their luck. Not a single place to stay was available for the week since apparently everyone in the entire country was gathered in this one village, wanting to get a taste of their own rights for a mate. Even the cheap leech that Zaifan is was more than willing to stay in the most expensive ones just to give his butt a place to rest, praying on an actual mat and not a tree this time even if it was for a night. They underestimated just exactly how popular this event was. Challengers had booked their rooms weeks prior to the actual event, just to make sure they got a place for the season.

“ _Nai_ , are you sure there isn’t at least one room available?” Zaifan tried his very best not to lash out his frustrations on the nearest plant he can find as he listened to the old woman’s response.

“Well, there would be if the people participating would just leave after failing or winning. But you know how it goes here. Young kids these days really know how the value of persistence goes.” The old woman looked at the distressed men in front of her with a sympathetic smile. “One of my residents told me that she won’t leave until she finds herself a wife. That kid was really a tough one, I could tell. On her first day, she wasn’t able to but then luckily for her, she won over a smart-looking woman just about her age on the second day. The guy staying on the room across her was livid when he discovered that she beat him on the record. Now he’s only got a few more hours left before he’s too late.”

Jiaer and Zaifan unknowingly gave her the same confused look before Jiaer asked, “What do you mean by that?”

The woman waved her hand dismissively, “ _Aiya!_ No wonder you two have trouble getting by here. You know nothing about the event, do you?”

“We know about what it’s for,” Zaifan filled in.

It wasn’t loud enough, but the two were able to catch the old woman mutter under her breath, “Ah, newbies.” 

She sighed, looking between the friends. “Even though it’s considered a season, it doesn’t actually last very long. Things can get really messy when the participants get too desperate so the chief shortened the duration to 3 days. It proved to also be beneficial for the locals since they can get badly injured, slimming their chances of winning. If it had continued as it was before, a riot would’ve erupted. It’s not ideal to make this place the heart of the bachelors and bachelorettes’ or their mates if you would. There’s more to them, you know? They’re people too.”

“Three days? How long has it been since?”

“Oh, today’s the last day. So you two better hurry up and _find your own mates before the last echo of the bell, that’s the sign that the event’s over_."

“That’s a bit stressful,” Jiaer looked at the woman, eyes grim and tired. 

“If it weren’t, would there still be a challenge?” The woman shrugged. 

After thanking _Nainai_ for her patience with them, Jiaer and Zaifan walked out of the lodge and immediately they scanned the field for potential challenges.

“Wang Jiaer,” Zaifan grinned, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

“Hmm?”

“Our luck hasn’t been too kind for us. Maybe these are the gods’ signs telling you to stop.”

Jiaer chuckled, “Didn’t you heard what _Nainai_ said? Persistence is the key,” he winked. He took a mental note of everything the old lady had to share after feeling slightly embarrassed that she kinda scolded them for not knowing their traditions. Luckily for him, having a good memory would play a huge part in his journey. 

Zaifan ignored the gesture, continuing, “How are you going to find the legendary Duan Yien at this point? We don’t even know what he looks like. And I believe there’s no point asking anyone, considering that he’s the grand prize of this event, there are probably snitches lurking around here.”

“I’ll see what my sins have paid for,” Jiaer nonchalantly replied.

A life’s worth of credit should balance its debit, if not, then where’s the art in that? Every Yin has its Yang and he wants his piece of it. The ashes of what’s left of his mirrors cemented his comprehension on how things should be. He learned the hard way of the reality that justice can do little for prejudice. There is fairness in this world and he has yet to find his.

A mere play for his own shame?

It was faint, the result of distance taking its part in volume. Zaifan knew Jiaer heard it as well. Gargled and distraught. A feeling all too familiar for the friends. It was it, wasn’t it? Their tired minds surely couldn’t have made a fool out of them.

Silence.

The eerie sound of death looming the corner of the village. But no, it wasn’t death. The lack of presence was what caused it. 

It was too quiet. 

Then there it was again. Loud and clear.

_“DUAN YIEN!”_

The name they’ve only heard come out from strangers giving praises. This time, it was different.

Zaifan was about to say something but Jiaer had already known what he was going to. No need for words. He ran to where the sound was, replacing the dead atmosphere with heavy thumps. With a sharp turn in a corner would they be blessed with the sight of the male they have been searching for. At least, according to what the defeated male had addressed him as.

Graceful and elegant? His bloodied hand laughs at it. It may or may not be his. Who knows? It might be a little bit of both of his and the previous guy. A visible scowl was written on his face, potentially wrinkling the youthful beauty people seem to attach him with. He wasn’t like what the legends tell. He’s no god, nor was he an invincible warrior. Just the sight alone made Jiaer realize—they’ve both been wronged. Fairy tales aren’t meant for locals like him. There was no hero, no moral, no story. In this little village in the LǜTiān province called ĀnZhàn, there was only survival.

“Does sex really scare you that much, huh?” The man, practically beaten up, spat at the male who was walking away from him after implying his victory. Despite his pathetic efforts in taunting him, made little to no impact, let alone importance for Duan Yien to stop. Nonetheless, he continued, “You love the attention everyone gives, don’t you? Admit it, you love the attention! Acting all arrogant and mighty. You’re not that significant at all.”

He knows.

“Fine! Go ahead. Call me weak, desperate, and a failure. You’re not any different anyway. All these people. Men… Women… It doesn’t matter. The great and almighty Duan Yien isn’t who everyone thinks he is. I know that now that I’ve breathed the same air in the soil he walked. Fine! Stay a virgin for all I care. There’s nothi-”

The abrupt stop, a jab, and a moan made Yien turn around, confused. The man he had just defeated was silenced with a kick straight to the face, knocking him (and a few teeth) out.

“What are you doing?” Yien’s brows furrowed.

The man looked up at him, he responded, “Is this not how it’s supposed to work?” 

Yien’s face contorted into an expression which could only be defined as confusion. Jiaer gave him the benefit of the doubt, “Eliminate competition before going after you, right?”

Yien perked up at his nonchalant response and alerted himself, readying for his next (and probably last fight). “You are correct. But in case you haven’t noticed it’s nearing sundown, so be a dear for me and make this match worth the effort. I really look forward to next year’s event.” Sarcasm poisoning the last part.

Jiaer didn’t know what Zaifan was talking about earlier. There definitely was a surprise waiting for him in ĀnZhàn and his name was Duan Yien.

Jiaer grinned, his hand traveled to his sword, waiting to see the light of day before darkness consumes the sky. Yien took notice of his subtle actions, further pushing his level of comprehension of the situation unfolding before him. It was only a guess, but it appears to Yien that his next and final challenger had a different taste in his matches, though not entirely impossible, just unlikely. It was usually the typical punch, (attempt to) knock out, and drag kind-of situation for him. Yien had the occasional sword fights, however, based on his previous encounters, no one was disciplined enough to try.

Because of the lack of creativity, he had his dagger as his main weapon. Of course, he did bring his sword as well. Mostly acting as for extra measures. Though as experience had taught him, a quick slice across any limb was enough to scare them away.

“In the rules, it never explicitly stated that the challenger cannot decide what type of match they want, nor did it prohibit the pursued of accepting it.” Jiaer pulled out his sword—a Jian*—and pointed the tip towards Yien’s direction.

Yien narrowed his eyes on the latter, flickering his attention to him and the weapon he held, "Are you even taking this match seriously?"

Jiaer saw him glance at his sword and props to him for immediately noticing. Even in a fairly farther distance, the latter was able to tell what kind of sword he was using. "Why do you ask? Does my choice offend you? I don’t think the sword determines the winner in every match. Plus, I figured it’d be more fitting for the occasion. With the whole kinship and all."

“You seem to know more than what you look,” Yien teased, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Am I suppose to be offended by that?” Jiaer played along.

“Very well then,” Yien drew out his own sword, getting into position. “Two against one?” he nodded towards Zaifan’s direction, who was obediently witnessing the entire ordeal from a good distance.

“It only takes two to tango,” Jiaer boldly proclaimed as he came dashing towards him with high speed that even Yien was momentarily taken aback. Their blades clashed as soon as Yien blocked his attack. He pushed him off him so that he could regain composure. With that single strike he could tell that though he came off as lofty, the man before him knew exactly what he was doing. It wasn’t like Yien didn’t have any confidence in himself, however, his opponent did seem to be on the same page as him.

His thoughts narrowed down to the precision of his challenger’s swings. They were of a man who valued dignity. It wasn’t any swordsmanship he knew of and it was honestly quite refreshing for Yien. Men and women came from beyond the mountain borders but had failed to impress him. There were a few honorable mentions, albeit not enough for him to even remember what they looked like.

Jiaer managed to come close to Yien, their swords scratching from both pressures coming from opposing sides. “I’ve heard a lot about you Duan Yien.”

Yien huffed, “You think you’re the first to say that?” He turned to release the pressure on his sword then swung it to Jiaer’s blind spot.

The latter was quicker, blocking his offense then leaned closer to say, “Oh, then let me be the first to say that it’s getting quite repetitive and it’s honestly quite bland for a man like you. I want to hear something new, like… something that I could be the first to know.”

What was this guy doing? Words are hardly ever exchanged during matches, and yet this vain guy comes waltzing to his village and starts saying such.

“Shouldn’t that answer be reserved for when you actually win?” Yien kicked the man on his shin, successfully adding injury.

Jiaer managed to compose himself then he stepped back a bit to dodge Yien’s following attacks. Yien was definitely swift in his posture, ending his every swing with such violence only to be replaced with fluid transitions to the next. His momentum was consistent throughout. A proud observation Jiaer made, given the fact that Yien had been engaging in battles prior to him. Needless to say, his endurance was also a defining feature.

**

Zaifan had never seen his friend fight like the one he’s currently in. Jiaer and Yien both looked so violent with their attacks but every approach lingered with gentleness. He could tell that they were evenly matched. Everything did. From the swordsmanship to the way they dealt with their own blades. Like puzzle pieces, they were. Different in every single way, yet they’ve managed to fill the missing gaps of their own reflection that they see in their perfection. Or perhaps one of them was holding back and he just couldn’t tell.

They used various techniques, ranging from too violent swings to flying over the other in an attempt to dodge the other's attacks. Though Jiaer could do the same thing Yien could, it appeared to be that the latter was more on the aerial type of fighter while Jiaer preferred physical contact.

Their blades were both a prop and the star of their fight. With one glance, anyone can tell they were skilled in holding a blade. The fact that they had different ones, yet still managing to use the same exact force, bewilders Zaifan. It was often up to the blades to tell which was the victor. In their case—it wasn't.

Yien was visibly tiring. He didn’t want to give up. He kept blocking and dodging Jiaer’s attacks and when he had the chance, he’d strike. If this keeps up, he might be able to save himself. But if he can’t, then his pursuer would come out as the victor.

Somehow in the midst of their match a crowd had begun to form. Even Yien’s parents and relatives were watching the match. Scared and nervous. All rightfully amazed at the scene before them. They’ve never seen a challenger come this close to potentially winning, nor have they seen Yien fight someone for this long. What also was new to them was this challenger’s way of flirting with Yien. At least, that’s how Jiaer presents it to be.

He’d randomly throw in a few questions answerable by facts relating to Yien or it would lead to innocent jokes that honestly were so pathetic. Yien actually ‘unironically’ chuckled to one. Their match, which started off as the pursued protecting his own vision for dignity, has now turned into a playful spar by two people that looked like they’ve known each other for years added with flirtatious banter (mostly from Jiaer though).

“And he said he wanted to act mature,” Zaifan half mumbled-half sighed as he couldn’t help but wait for the match to end.

“He better hurry quick if he wants to woo our Yien. His time’s almost up,” a random bystander commented, eyeing the males in their seemingly never-ending match.

**

“You’re still not quitting?” Yien huffed after successfully elbowing the other from behind. Jiaer shrugged the stinging sensation off, then grabbed Yien by his elbow, the same one he used just now, and manhandled him to the ground. Yien was forced to drop his sword from the impact, groaning at the pain. 

Jiaer was definitely more muscular compared to him and that gave the latter the disadvantage. Then again, Yien was more swift and agile between them. Putting their situation in a tight line. 

He was quick to see Jiaer’s actions so he pulled out his trusty dagger that was hidden on the leather-wrapped around his thigh and used it to slash Jiaer on his arm, causing him to hiss.

Yien used the opportunity to stand back up again. He glared Jiaer through his lashes, unable to act immediately, feeling a little bit exhausted. Actually, they both were. They’ve been fighting for quite a while that it took a toll on their stamina. Each was their own weakness. It wasn’t like they fought for hours, but since they’re attacks required equal force to counter, it quickly drained them more than their previous fights would.

“Game’s over,” Yien exhaled deeply, voice harsh from his exhaustion. Though it wasn’t quite loud, Jiaer was able to hear it.

“What are you talking about?”

Just then, the familiar sound of the bell to Yien ripped through the halls of the village, drowning the groans of disappointment and proud cheers from people in variation. Jiaer watched as Yien took a deep breath, lifted one finger up, and spoke, “I win.” He wore a victorious grin as he began to walk to the distance of the cheering crowd, particularly to the side where his family was gathered.

He didn’t know how it happened. He wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t a fool. So how didn’t he see it coming? Or better yet, hear it?

Maybe it was a mixture of laughs, praises, and the bell. The bell…

The smiles on the crowd’s faces were now replaced with horrified and confused expressions. Sharp gasps, wide eyes, deadly silence.

The bell had just ceased.

At that moment, the only thing Yien could understand was that his back was on the dirt, face dangerously close to his opponent. He saw him grin.

He leaned down, lips brushing his ear as he whispered,

“I think, I won.”

**_Find your own mates before the last echo of the bell, that’s the sign that the event’s over._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jiàn **(剑)** \- a double-edged straight sword. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much for all your support <3
> 
> Please be patient with me for the next chapter.


	3. 老好人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **老好人**  
>  _/LǎoHǎoRén/_  
>  \- the guy who gets rejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama and Papa Tuan never revealed what their Mandarin names are so I just asked uncle google translate lol. I’m saying this in case you guys actually take it seriously since I used Mama and Papa Wang’s real names. 
> 
> Also to those who weren't able to see my previous and now deleted announcement, I basically stated I'm changing a few things to the story. In case you guys get confused.

Yien was in complete denial. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as the words of defeat echoed throughout his dazed state of mind. The silent sharp gasps and judgement of the crowd is as loud as daylight to him. The final echo of the bell, long forgotten. 

All he could see was a mop of mahogany brown locks rising to reveal his insulting proud smirk. Yien roughly pushed the male on top of him off, stumbling to rise up. His eyes drifted to the crowd behind him, all in utter shock like he is. Ashamed, he turned away from their censorious glares, scurrying his way back to the mansion. 

“Duan Yien!” 

He ignored the calls of the man, who is now his mate apparently, as he let his clouded mind bring him wherever he wants to be. And in Yien’s case, his room doesn’t seem like a bad idea. 

However, Wang Jiaer didn’t get the message. He rushed up to Yien, grabbed him by the shoulder to get him to face him. That ended up backfiring as Yien snapped and threw a hard punch straight to his face. Yien continued to trudge his way back to the mansion, unaware of the snickering crowd behind him. Jiaer groaned, a scowl written on his face. He mentally cursed at the nosy bystanders murmuring to each other, hands clasp over their mouths to conceal their wicked grins. 

Zaifan quickly rushed to his friend who was checking for blood dripping from his nose or mouth. “Are you okay?” Zaifan patted Jiaer’s back, shaking his head to answer Jiaer’s unspoken question if he was bleeding. Albeit, a bruise was to come for certain. 

His friend groaned, wiping the pain off with his arm. “I’m fine.”

The sound of dirt drew their attention. They turn to see a young woman approach them. She came off as apologetic, even giving a sympathetic smile to Jiaer. “I apologize on behalf of my cousin… He’s not very enthusiastic to this event. So please don’t go blaming yourself for his behavior.”

The two friends looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Being familiar with the shock, the woman invited them over to their home after retrieving her cousin’s abandoned sword in order to clear a few things. And by few things, she means the marriage. 

Jiaer and Zaifan were told to present themselves in the mansion’s grand hall, where the patriarch and his wife were situated. The woman accompanying them was visibly hesitant, bearing a conflicted look on her face. This, understandably, made the couple agitated for what she was about to say.

“Tzuyu, who are these men?” The woman asked. 

“Uncle, auntie… this is Yien Ge’s* new fiancé,” the said woman motioned over to Jiaer, who bowed upon addressed. 

The couple before them drastically changed in demeanor. Both giving varied reactions of the news with Beishan showing to be more shaken in contrast to his wife, Meilin **(美林)** *, who seemed to be a little bit relieved. “Tzuyu, are you saying that…” The patriarch was cut short when the said woman nodded her head. 

_Yien lost?_

“This isn’t a joke right?”

Tzuyu slowly shook her head, face contorted into uncertainty (ironically). “He won fair and square, uncle. Yien Ge couldn’t believe it himself.” She held up Yien’s sword. That was all the proof they needed to confirm their grievance. 

“Bu…but the bell? Did it not rang just now?” The patriarch run a hand through his long hair, visibly agitated. “Where is he now?” he asked, completely ignoring his first question. 

Tzuyu shrugged, “I don’t know, but he did retreat back here so he’s probably in his room.”

Beishan **(北山)** * pressed his lips in a thin line before averting his gaze to the butlers standing by the side, waiting to be needed. “Get Yien to come here.” They nodded before quickly walking to their young master’s room. 

“Heck, I knew this day would come but I didn’t think it’d be today. What do we do?” Beishan looked over to his wife, searching for her response to this news. 

Meilin manged to compose herself, saying, “I suppose we should proceed to the arrangements.” She nodded, looking at her husband. 

“We should,” he acknowledge, dispirited. “But what are we going to do with Yien? You know he’s going to put up a struggle for this.”

“He’ll have to give in eventually,” she stated. “The chief won’t excuse him. Nobody has ever been excused, as a matter of fact. So why should he do so to our son?”

“I know that he should, but you know him. He’s been very vocal of this. I highly doubt he’ll even let anyone see him right now. So how are we going to convince him to come to the ceremony hall, let alone at least tolerate this man.” Beishan looked at the man, apologized for his ignorance but Jiaer took no offense. 

“Jiaer,” he introduced. “And with me is my friend—Lin Zaifan.” He gestured to his friend, who bowed when mention. “Let me take this opportunity to introduce ourselves. We came from the province of XúnCāng **(燖沧)**. I am the second son of Wang Ruiji **(王銳基)** and Zhou Ping **(周平)**.”

“Wait, a Wang from XúnCāng?” Now taking an interest on the said male, Beishan studied the male who, according to Tzuyu, had won the right’s to have his son’s hand in marriage. “I’ve heard about your family.”

“Good things, I hope,” Jiaer followed with a lighthearted chuckle. 

“A few things, here and there.” Beishan narrowed his eyes. 

“Why?” Meilin interjected. “What about their family?”

“Barely good things are ever talked about for a man in the military,” Beishan gave his wife a knowing look. “Not many treat men like him too kindly.” He then turned back to Jiaer. “However, in Ruiji’s records… he’s gotten himself in quite a lot of trouble. I’ve heard about him before. Your mother is a well-known doctor, is she not?”

Meilin’s head pivoted so quickly at the mention of this. Impressed, she repeated, “You’re mother is a doctor?”

Jiaer nodded, “She’s the daughter of Zhou Yongchang **(周永昌)** , you might have heard about him.”

Meilin looked at the male, the grandson of the ever so famous Zhou Yongchang, in awe. Of course, with a promising title, it’s easy to gain the blessing from the parents. Given the fact that he literally won their son over already, there was already an implication of security and strength, so they no longer have to worry about the balance needed for the ‘couple’. Too much intelligence isn’t enough; Too much brute isn’t enough. It’s the Yin and Yang they were looking for.

Beishan and Meilin knew that despite the unwanted title Jiaer was unfortunately tinted with, he is blessed with a good heart. As far as they can tell, he’s just as promising as he’s expected to be. Then again, a diamond with a flaw is worth more than a pebble without imperfections so who were they to make assumptions based on this man’s reflection? All he ever did was abide by the rules, and look where that got him. 

“If I may ask,” Jiaer interrupted the couple, gaining their attention. “Can I bring Duan Yien back to XúnCāng with me?”

**

“Young master, please come out. Your father summons you to the grand hall.”

Yien rolled his eyes at the repeating pleas of the servants. He’s heard of the same sentences over and over again. It was beginning to drive him crazy. 

“For the last time—I’m not coming out. I will not listen, the tortoise is chanting sutras*.” 

“But you are to meet with your fiancé. He’s here to see you, young master.”

“He’s not my fiancé. The bell rung when he toppled me down. It doesn’t count!”

After fighting with the servants for about 40 minutes or so, he heard new voices but it was faint so it was hard to tell whose. Yien presumed it was either of his siblings asking what was all the commotion all about. But it wasn’t actually that. There were screaming and cursing. Those voices were definitely not from any of his siblings, nor any of their servants. The sound of something hard crashing with something brittle tore through his room followed by more screams. 

Was that Chi just now?

Yien yanked his door open only to be greeted by the sight of a man from before being chased by Chi who was also being chased by their servants, yelling for him to stop. 

“Get this chicken off me!” 

“Jiaer, stop!”

“Sir, please don’t hurt the young master’s Chi.”

Jiaer blindly flailed his arms around, cursing at the bird sitting on top of him. “Its claws are digging into my skin. Get him off!”

“We will until you stop and let us,” Zaifan grabbed his friend by the arm, forcing him to stop in that spot. 

“What are you doing here?” Yien appeared before them, a scowl plastered on his face. 

They all came to an abrupt stop, holding in their breaths as if they were caught guilty of something. 

The servants came to Yien, frantically pushing one another to tell him, “Young master, Chi attacked-”

“Ahh! Zaifan, be a little gentle, would you?”

Yien averted his attention to the two friends. One was struggling to get a hold of the rooster on his friend’s head, while the other cursed and clenched his fists in order to restrain himself. 

“Stop moving, goddammit!”

Chi clucked as if mocking the male before beginning to peck him. “Hurry up and get this chicken off me.” Jiaer made more violent gestures, in hopes of scaring the animal but to no avail. 

Yien rushed to their side, pushing Zaifan away from further stressing the animal. “Stop! You’re not doing any better.” He gently grabbed Chi off of Jiaer’s now disheveled hair. “You guys scared him.” Yien glared at the two, placing Chi safely in his arms. 

“We scared him?” Jiaer retorted as he brushed his hair with his hand. “Your chicken jumped on us and attacked me.”

“He’s not a chicken; He’s a rooster.” Yien corrected, backing away from the two as he pulled Chi closer to him. “It’s your faults anyway for trespassing. He doesn’t react kindly to strangers. Which brings me to my question—what are you two doing in my quarter?”

Jiaer straightened himself before pulling out something from his pocket. “Now that we’re getting married, I thought I’d give you my gift.” He pulled out a red pouch embroidered with golden patterns. Jiaer walked closer to Yien. Too close for Yien’s liking that is. The latter glared at him, turning Chi away from the approaching male. “Can you give me your hand?” 

Yien looked at Chi then back to Jiaer. “Can’t,” he shrugged, obviously teasing him. 

“Well, put the chicken down first.” Jiaer bickered. 

“Rooster,” Yien said through gritted teeth. 

“Fine,” he huffed. “Put your rooster down, please.” 

“Why should I?” Yien pressed, scowl never leaving his face. 

“Because I need your hand,” Jiaer glared at Yien’s occupied arms with the _chicken_ , looking at him with a blank stare. The audacity of this bird. After scratching his scalp and denting his manly dignity, remorse was not even in his eyes. Those dead stupid dotted eyes “For me to put on your present.”

Of all the things that has happened today, Yien was disgusted. Did this guy honestly think he was really going to marry him? “We’re not getting married,” Yien coldly rejected. Eyes cold as his tone. The servants behind him looked at each other, pitying the male frozen in front of their young master. “I’m not going to accept your proposal. Not even the most expensive gifts you can ever present to me can change my mind. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that can change my mind.”

“There is no need for a proposal, Yien.” A voice interrupted. They all turned to see Lady Meilin approaching them with her husband close behind. “You can’t turn him down. He earned his rights to marry you. He _will_ be your husband and you can’t do anything about it.”

“The bell rang, Ma.” Yien argued.

“Before it was officially over, he won. Tzuyu confirmed to us.” Meilin got between the new couple, looking quite sullen and infuriated at the same time. “She also told us probably half of the village saw the whole ordeal. If the chief gets a word of your behavior, he’ll personally have you to answer for your actions. Not only that, karma will come bite you back.”

Yien hung his head low, avoiding his mother’s intimidating glare. He knew she was right. He knew that this was unavoidable. The one thing he had sworn to deprive himself of was coming fast and he didn’t like the feeling of it, not even one bit. For a lack of a better term, it felt unreal. Excuse his temperament, but he is the one being wronged. How different will he ever be from an untamed creature if he conform to these norms. 

Beishan turned to Jiaer, eyeing the packet in his hand, “Young man, you wanted to give Yien something?”

The said male nodded, “Duan Yien, will you please give me your hand?” He held out his hand for Yien to place his but the latter was hesitant. He gave his mother a conflicted expression before reluctantly looking back at Jiaer with the same sour look from before then placing his hand on top of Jiaer’s, balancing Chi in one of his arms. 

Jiaer took out the item in the packet—a detailed gold bracelet. Etched with novel curves and geometric patterns, it was unlike any other he’d seen in his entire life before. Not even coming close to any of the works of the craftsmen in his village. The patterns were definitely something he doesn’t recognize as it was of a foreign art style. But the one thing that radiated the most were the tiny detailed jade stones lined on the rim of the bracelet, dominating the gold more than it should.

Yien watched as Jiaer lightly held his hand so he could put the accessory. Jiaer took the opportunity to take in Yien’s features while he observed the details of the bracelet. His brows were furrowed, lips slightly pouted, eyes fixed on the object, and head titled to the right a little. He looked absolutely stunning, if it weren't for the brainless chicken in his arm starring at him with a dead look in its eye. Jiaer watched as Yien’s lips struggled to put out a coherent critique of the beauty. Until he recognized what the gold was molded into, wrapping the entire circumference of the accessory.

Yien lifted his gaze from, facial expression contorted into confusion. “A phoenix? Do I look like a girl to you?*”

“Lofty precision for patience and dedication. I think it’s a beautiful symbol for it, quite fitting actually.”

Meilin and Beishan took a good look on the bracelet. Impressed, they praised, “That’s quite an intricate gift you have there.” Beishan awed. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Jiaer beamed. “It’s patterns are native to XúnCāng.”

“XúnCāng?” Yien repeated. 

“Jiaer, why don’t you introduce yourself to our Yien,” Meilin suggested. “He was _absent_ during your introduction.”

“Of course,” Jiaer nodded, smiling. “It would be my pleasure.”

****

“Well, that was quite the presentation,” Zaifan broke off the silence in his and Jiaer’s shared room. After letting everything simmer for the night, the two guests were catered and offered a place for the time being. That is until Jiaer’s request. “Do you think you made any progress for that?”

“It’s the first day,” Jiaer hissed after Zaifan pressed too hard on his growing and reddening bruise that he was trying to tame with ointments. It’ll look bad for the next two to four days, Jiaer just knows it. “Give him a little time. It’s his initial shock acting up. Undoubtedly, it’ll take time. I’ll make sure he feels comfortable with me before we take him back to XúnCāng.”

“He’s quite persistent, is he not?”

“His temperament leans towards the bad side for us.”

Zaifan leaned back to take in his friend’s condition. Jiaer had the top of his clothes peeled down to expose his wounds and bruises while Zaifan offered to help treat them. 

“This fiancé of yours is more than what you had initially thought, isn’t he?”

“He’s skilled, I’ll give him that,” Jiaer proudly pointed out. “I admit, I’m impressed. Maybe that would be the one thing we’d have in common. After all, he is going to be my husband.”

Zaifan’s expression turned earnest as he placed the towel down. “We’ve come this far, Jiaer. I want to ask you this now, as my Childe and as my friend—I care about you and your decisions.” Jiaer listened intently of his words, also bearing the same serious expresstion. “Are you sure you want to continue with this plan?”

The lingering torment of his tinted past clouds this serene moment. His aching bruise could be his testament for that. 

“Like you said—we’ve come this far,” Jiaer’s voice was low, dark even. “It’d be difficult for us to go back now.”

“But still, you shouldn’t burden the ignorant,” Zaifan frowned. “Duan Yien appears to be a strong willed individual. It won’t be easy to break him.”

“I can tell he won’t be. That’s why he’ll make the perfect fit for this.”

As the two friends shared their woes and concerns, in another separate room, one further east from theirs, was Yien lying stomach down on his bed. He was counting the seconds of Chi’s running dream. Chi was settled comfortably on his pillow near his bed, already drifted to wherever his thoughts bring him by night.

Oh, how he envied him. Animals live a life without worry, nor do they have the conscience of concepts of integrity and deprivation. Albeit, he loathed the comparison between animals and humans in his culture. In the concept of kinship, that is. That goes to show that equality is not that far different from a catch 22. 

The simple yet expensive token of endearment, some words of comfort and doubt, an insult to his pet, and a snobby man to make him want to do something else. He could blame it all on his curiosity, but he’d never admit it. Then suddenly the gold band wrapped around his wrist became hot, tingling with idiosyncrasy. There was an absence of the coldness the metal was equipped to. 

Just who was this man?

“A fool,” Yien rolled his eyes despite earning no reaction. He rolled on his back, lifted his hand to observe Jiaer’s gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The tortoise is chanting sutras.” - slang on an interjection used when making oneself ignore someone else’s words.  
> Měi Lín **(美林)** \- Mama Tuan / Duan  
> Běi Shān **(北山)** \- Papa Tuan / Duan  
> Chì **(赤)** \- Yien’s rooster; means 'red', 'sincere', and 'loyal'.  
> Gē **(哥)** \- older brother
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3


	4. 老流氓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **老流氓**  
>  _/Lǎo LiúMáng/_  
>  \- you old pervert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I created a mood board for this story. you can see it in the link attached at the end notes.

There exist a village in the North. Protected by the widely loved Black Warrior*, praised for its divine gifts. Its residents define the conventional image affixed to their region. Beyond the mountain range and pass the icy lake is the gradual vegetation of the spring ambience, straight through this little place called ĀnZhàn **(安战)**. 

Outsiders tell a tale of the peculiar practices of that village. Opinions differ from the other. They note that they were as of a wild animal on a certain week of the year, acting up to fulfill their lustrous desires. Vile, treacherous, inhumane, vicious, and all the disgusting words existing in the human diction. Those were what they used to describe the event, barely. At least, to some. 

Greed, lust, and hunger for value and self-worth. Humanity has come to lose its dignity. 

“Good morning, master EnEn.” Yien’s personal servant, Xiaohan*, greeted him. With her is his breakfast tray, complete with his favorite meal; (soy) bean broth, sorghum, dimsums, and his morning tea (talk about rich and skinny). “How was your sleep?” She smiled, placing the tray on his bed before turning to his windows to let the sun in for it to illuminate his room. 

“Please tell me yesterday was all just a bad dream,” Yien groggily whined. He sat up to stretch his sleepiness away before rubbing his eyes. Indifferent to Chi’s loud morning greeting. 

Xiaohan chuckled at her young master’s antics. “Sir Jiaer actually has a gift for you,” she cheerfully announced as she revealed a small bundle of plum blossom twigs in her hands, decorated with bright yellow flowers that she had hid from him. Xiaohan set Yien’s gift down on the tray, just beside his food. 

Yien looked down on his wrist to see that, unfortunately, everything wasn’t just a bad dream and that his pride had been tarnished by some random creep with the most insulting grin he’d seen in his entire life. The golden band on him mocked at his woes, caring little of his own misery. 

“Whose garden did that creep get these from? We don't even have a plum tree,” Yien grimaced, swatting the gift away. The twigs fell off his bed, missing some of the followers from the impact. 

“Master, if I may, you shouldn’t be too harsh on your fiancé. He really made an effort to give you these, you know,” she pouted. Xiaohan picked up the mess Yien had made. “He even told me to give these to you since he thinks you’re going to punch him again. He said that he might not be able to even get a word out before you’d react so he asked me to do it instead.” She placed what was left of Jiaer’s simple, yet endearing gift on Yien shelf this time, beyond his reach and from further destruction. 

“He’s damn right to think so,” Yien grumbled, digging into his meal. “And don’t call him my fiancé. Even though he technically is that, according to the rules that is, but I will never see him as a lover, nor an ally, but a creep—just like everybody else who participated in the event.” Yien scooped a handful of his sorghum, giving them to Chi who immediately began pecking his share of the meal. 

“Ohh…” she caressed her chin, dramatically indicating that she just thought of something funny. Quite witty, actually. “If I can’t call him your fiancé, then should I start addressing him as one of our masters? After all, he will be our third young master’s husband.”

Yien chocked on one of his dimsums, coughing violently to get it out. “God forbid the day he becomes a part of this family.”

“We’ll see about that, master EnEn,” Xiaohan laughed. “Today’s actually going to be a productive day, so I’ve heard.”

Yien shot her a confused glare, “Why? What’s going to happen?”

True to her words, today was going to be a productive day. However, it certainly wasn’t what everyone, but Yien, had in mind for being “productive”. As expected, Jiaer would begin to shower Yien with all the courteous gestures that exist in the book with the vain hopes of getting Yien to open up to him. The surprise flower gift during breakfast wasn’t even the icing of the cake. No. Wang Jiaer was going all out.

After finishing his meal and getting dressed, Yien was greeted with an ever so (annoyingly) energetic Wang Jiaer with cheesy romantic lines from famous poems the moment he set foot outside his quarters. Then during his study sessions, Jiaer had the audacity to follow him around and proclaim to everyone that he would start acting as his “special personal servant” for him (his words, not Yien’s). After that, when Yien was hiding from him in his training room, Jiaer had managed to find him and even dared to challenge him to a duel. A duel! Inside his most sacred place in the household, right after his own room. The man showed an obvious lack of integrity in him. 

That leads them to the last straw for Yien. Though it had only been merely a day Jiaer had stayed under his family’s hospitality, Yien had come to a definite conclusion of reasons why he really shouldn’t marry this guy. That being, his perverted remarks on both their bodies after Jiaer had taken a glimpse of Yien’s naked upper half. Yien had just finished his daily drills and was changing into a new set of clothes when Jiaer had to make a sex joke. 

Being the ever so persistent Duan Yien, he had to give equal amounts of effort to counter Jiaer’s advances. In simpler words, Yien has been embarrassed in his own home, in front of his family, relatives, and to all the household servants without having to do anything. Wang Jiaer is a shameless guy and Yien had to learn that the hard way. He could bring down the mountain and the heavens, for all Yien cares, and yet he’d still refuse to submit to Jiaer. So he’ll give him exactly what he deserves. 

“Young master, can you please stop throwing knives at sir Jiaer.”

The servants watched in terror as their precious young master, who was usually calm and reserved, had now turned into this bloodthirsty maniac, eyes narrowed down to his supposed fiancé. 

“This man needs to know that this is what he’s signing up for,” Yien coldly replied as he traced the edge of the knife in his hand along his fingertips. 

“Oh come on Yien, where’s your sense of humor?” Jiaer pouted, placing his hands on his waist. The poor man was breaking a sweat from dodging and blocking all the knives, swords, axes, and spears Yien had thrown at him from the second storey while he was down in the courtyard like a bunny being hunted. 

“This pervert,” Yien tisked, gripping on the weapon in his hand tightly. 

“Master EnEn, please,” Xiaohan, who was behind him, watching the entire ordeal, begged. “You’ll hurt him.”

“That’s the point,” Yien grinned before throwing the knife towards Jiaer’s direction. Everyone’s breath hitched as they watched the weapon swiftly pierce through the open air in high speed, faster than the sound of the thunder racing against the lighting. 

Just like the previous ones, Jiaer easily blocked the attack with his sword. However, what Jiaer wasn’t able to see was the second knife just a millisecond late from the one he just blocked, closing in. Thankfully, for the onlookers and Jiaer, Zaifan arrived just in time to block it for his friend. 

Brows knitted, gaze sharp, he looked up to Yien. “Master Yien, don’t you think you’ve gotten too far? I know that my friend can be a bit too much, but your behavior is not an acceptable atonement for the sins he has cost you.”

“Like I care!” Yien shouted, jaws clenched, voice reaching a lower pitch, making him appear daunting. “Let him take in my vexation.”

“Can’t you see he’s still injured? You’re taking advantage of his condition for your own entertainment. Doesn’t that seem unfair to you?” Zaifan glared at Yien, taking a firm step forward.

“Unfair?” Yien raised his brow, teeth gritting. “I handled over ten men and women a day for the past three days—sometimes even four at the same time—without having anyone to help me with. Let me be clear with you; You ‘won’ because you played _with_ the rules, not _by_ the rules,” he snarled. “Lin Zaifan, you dare accuse me of being unfair to your friend with a mere bruise on his cheek? Do you defend him for his cowardice because you think little of him?”

“You-”

“Zaifan,” Jaier placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, stopping him. He turned back to Yien before flashing him a smile, “Please forgive him. He seldom speaks on my behalf and I apologize for his impulsiveness.” He gave his friend a reassuring nod then went back to Yien. “But you do have a point. He was wrong to pin you with fraught claims without having to regard of your personal troubles.”

Yien tried so hard not to roll his eyes at the two. Zaifan might have come forth as this person who think he knows what’s better whereas two-faced Wang Jiaer comes presenting himself as a saint for his friend only to stroke his own ego. 

“Although, I would like to take your words to an understatement.” Jiaer’s playful demeanor now hinted, masked underneath his cockiness. “Dishonoring Zaifan, and dubbing me a cheat in the process certainly won’t be ignored. I can prove to you right now that I had rightfully won. If you think that I had the upper hand yesterday, then I’ll give you your chance.” He opened his arms, declaring, “Right here, right now.”

“Are you implying that you want to fight me?” Yien rested his hands on the railings, chin raised. 

Jiaer nodded, giving Yien his signature smug smile, “No bell, no other challengers. I’ll prove to you that I can beat you no matter what the circumstances are. With everyone in this place, Lin Zaifan, you, and myself included as the witnesses.” 

Yien disregarded the servants please to ignore Jiaer’s words. More than anything, he seemed to be ecstatic on Jiaer’s proposal even bearing a grim smile. “Alright.” Yien jumped over the railing, falling down to where Jiaer and Zaifan were. The servants breaths hitched, not being able to do anything but watch their young master land deftly on the ground floor. Like a cat, Yien’s feet touched the hard ground unscathed. His eyes spelled out the words of determination. “What fight is this going to be?”

“I leave the decision to you,” Jiaer replied. 

Yien thought for a while. His eyes scanning the ground where various weapons he had thrown at Jiaer previously laid before deciding on a Dao sword. “First one to get a cut—loses. Scrapes and scratches from avoiding the attacks won’t count. It has to be a clear injury from any of the blades available.” Jiaer’s eyes gave him a silent affirmation. He nodded for Zaifan to stay back, to which the latter reluctantly complied. 

Both men took their positions. The air drawing a thick and tense ambience around them. It was like their first confrontation, but more serious. The servants on the second storey asked themselves what they could possibly do to stop them, despite knowing too well that they can’t. The determination in their sharp, threatening gazes says so. Zaifan, too, was silently thinking of ways to stop them without further pushing Yien’s boundaries. 

A breeze went pass between Yien and Jiaer, threading through their hair, blowing away a few specks here and there. It was silent, contrasting their earlier confrontation. Jiaer wore an expression Yien had trouble interpreting. Nonetheless, he turned his focus on the blade fast approaching him, immediately countering Jiaer’s attacks. 

Just as Zaifan remembered, Yien’s advances were ever so violent—powerful enough for him to tell without having to be close to experience it himself. It was the same intensity as yesterday, and it was the same type of wonder in the onlookers’ eyes. Their battle was truly a sight to behold for enthusiasts alike. Their movements were remarkably complementary to the other. It was hard telling who would come out as the victor.

The huge array of weaponry within their reaches gave their match much entertainment. Hardly anyone was bored of looking since they really couldn’t tell what was going to happen and what weapon they were going to pick. One minute Yien has a sword in his hand, then have a Qiāng* in the next. Albeit, Jiaer seemed to narrow down his choices with swords—double-edged straight swords and single-blade sabers with the exception of a Gùn*. Aerial cartwheels, butterfly kicks, blunt jabs, and dodges. There was not a second, not even a millisecond, of dead air in between exchanges. 

Yien received a kick to the chest, resulting in him flying to the ground. Jiaer wasted no time in drawing his arm back, leveraging for a swing. A Chángdǎo in hand, he targeted for Yien’s arm. The latter, however, was quick and grabbed a Jǐ*, and used its handle as a form of sheild. Still refusing to give up, Yien took the opening and sweep kicked Jiaer to the ground, giving himself the time to get back on his feet. 

`~`

_[*Qiāng **(枪)** \- a kind of spear with a long staff and a steel mounted tip  
*Gùn **(棍)** \- a short, thick stick used as a weapon; a bludgeon  
*Chángdǎo Xiàn/Zhǎngdǎo Xiàn **(长岛县)** \- a two-handed, single-edged Chinese sword  
*Jǐ **(戟)** \- a two-handed pole weapon with a curved blade attached to the top and a sharp metal tip]_

`~`

With the Jǐ still in his hands, Yien swung the end where the blade was to Jiaer. The latter rolled to the side, barely missing the curved blade. Yien then spun the weapon to catch Jiaer off guard with the metal tip. Jiaer managed to lift himself off, doing a backroll. He utilized his lifted leg up by kicking the weapon away from him before composing himself. 

Yien’s grip on the Jǐ tightened. He drew one foot back to whirl the weapon in hand in a continuous circle, creating a deadly move Jiaer would have trouble countering. One wrong move and he’d get cut. So he opted to disrupt Yien’s movement by piercing his sword in the middle, sending the Jǐ flying to the other side. This move actually hurt Yien. He glared Jiaer through his lashes as he momentarily mended his numb wrist. 

Jiaer charged, sword pointed forward. Yien, knowing he can’t block this one, quickly decided to do a backflip. 

“What’s going on here?” A voice interrupted everyone’s attention. Jiaer’s head turned to the source so fast, he might have gotten whiplash. It was because of this, with Yien just landing from his flip, he tripped and had to grab unto something he could grab. That being Yien. Needless to say, the two fell, leaving them in an awkward position with the Jiaer’s back on the ground and Yien on top of him, his weapon falling out of his grip, just barely missing Jiaer by an inch. 

“Yien!” Meilin scolded, seeing her son in such a provocative situation. Yien’s ears turned red. He quickly got off Jiaer, backing away from him. 

“I…i-it’s not that!” He stammered, huffing out and breathing in deeply. He then turned to Jiaer, who still was on the ground, elbows propped up. “You really are a disgusting pervert,” he bellowed. 

“Yien, Jiaer, what are you two doing?” Beishan asked, looking between them. Zaifan rushed to Jiaer’s aid, offering his hand to help him up. 

“We…we were just.” Yien bit his lower lip to prevent himself from spilling nonsense to his parents and their village chief (?). _The chief?!_ “Elder Chen, what are you doing here?”

The long bearded old man chuckled, “I’m here to see who had taken the Unrivaled Prince’s title away from him of course.” He walked towards Jiaer, observing him overall. Despite literally looking ragged and sweaty, he could tell. “Quite the handsome man, you are. You’ve got yourself a good one here.” Chen gave Yien a genuinely proud smile, to which the latter felt revolted. “So when’s the wedding?”

“Soon.”

“Never.”

Beishan and Meilin sighed, exchanging a look. Meilin replied for the couple sending daggers to each other, “We hoped they could settle on a date soon after the Butterfly Festival.” Yien gave his mother a betrayed look, while Jiaer looked at her confused. Whereas Elder Chen found this idea to be grand. 

“That’s great! I believe it’ll be a good time for the new couple to get to know each other by then.” He looked at the two, hopeful of the thought alone. 

“Agreed, but let’s get to that later,” Beishan nodded. He would have to be a fool to not notice the scattered weaponry all over the ground, his son’s and Jiaer’s mien, and the cowering servants on the second storey. “Yien.” he began, but his son already knew what was coming.

“It’d be rude not to entertain to our _guest_ , Pa,” he retorted. 

“What do you mean?”

Jiaer came forth, standing beside Yien, hand raised. “It was my idea. I challenged Yien to a duel, and he simply participated.” 

“You two seem to have a lot in common,” the chief commented, smiling widely. “Young Duan Yien has always been known to take his father’s traits. Always attracting trouble to him. Looks like our Unrivaled Prince has met his match.”

Yien bit the inside of his cheek. God knows how much he is trying to restrain himself from throwing a petty fit in font of his parents because deep down he knew that it’d be like a dog chasing its tail to do so. Elder Chen literally could not care for his burdens. The old man has far more important things to deal with. 

“Oh, before I forget. I wanted to invite the new couple to come watch this year’s play. You two are the talk of the village, and so it’d be the performers’ pleasure to have you two in the front row. They’re offering you a free show. How about that?”

“What?” Yien exclaimed.

Indifferent, Elder Chen continued. “Your parents told me that this young man here is from XúnCāng. I figured he’d love to see the festival while he’s here. New place, new faces, new memories! This is your first time here right?”

“Yes and I’d love to go!” Jiaer beamed. 

“Wait, what? Why are _we_ being talked around the village?” Yien got in between Jiaer and Elder Chen. Confused, he said, “Other people participated in the event too so why is he getting a special treatment?”

“Because you’ve always been the best fighter in ĀnZhàn, arguably in the entire LǜTiān province. Everybody is dying to know who the prince’s fiancé looks like. The person who has finally beaten you. The news of his victory in winning Duan Yien spread even reached neighboring provinces.” The chief said. 

Yien’s robes were long enough for him to hide his clenched fists, unknowing of it whitening from the pressure. “Elder Chen, I would highly appreciate it if you stop referring me as if I were an object.”

The chief looked confused but then brushed it off by laughing. “Okay, okay. Duan Yien is still in shock, no?” He continued to laugh. Not in a mocking way, but more of a ignorant manner. Inconsiderate to the said male’s hinted irritation. 

Meilin did see it though. Being his mother, she knew without having to be told. “Yien, you’ll of course accompany Jiaer around the village. He’ll be needing someone to show him around,” his mother added, speaking in a solemn tone. Not wanting to further push her own son to his limits, albeit he might be already close. 

Duan Yien could do nothing but to look down on the ground and be obedient. His heart was pounding loudly. The mantra of his racing thoughts falling deaf. He nodded, “Yes, Ma.”

Delighted, Elder Chen patted Yien on the shoulder before continuing his conversation with Meilin and Beishan as they walked to the direction away from the three. Zaifan nodded to Yien, who still had his head hung low, silently commanding Jiaer to do something. 

Jiaer carefully approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Yien-”

The said male roughly pulled away from his touch, taking three steps back from him. He looked at Jiaer with the most revolted expression in his eyes he has ever seen. Yien said nothing then sharply turned his back against them before bolting to a different direction. The two friends were left alone in the courtyard, not knowing what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sì Shòu **(四獸)** \- “four celestial emblems”; at the heart of Chinese mythology are four spiritual creatures:  
>  **Tortoise** (Black Warrior) = North, Winter, Black, Water  
>  **White Tiger** (Kirin) = West, Fall, White, Metal  
>  **Red Bird** (Phoenix) = South, Summer, Red, Fire  
>  **Dragon** = East, Spring, Blue/Green, Wood
> 
> Character:  
> *Xiǎohán **(筱涵)** \- fictional  
> *Chén **(偉)** \- fictional 
> 
> Weapon:  
> *Qiāng **(枪)** \- a kind of spear with a long staff and a steel mounted tip  
> *Gùn **(棍)** \- a short, thick stick used as a weapon; a bludgeon  
> *Chángdǎo Xiàn/Zhǎngdǎo Xiàn **(长岛县)** \- a two-handed, single-edged Chinese sword  
> *Jǐ **(戟)** \- a two-handed pole weapon with a curved blade attached to the top and a sharp metal tip
> 
> Yes, I am doing my research. 
> 
> I feel like these trivia are like a Chinese fact of the day thing. I’m not even Chinese so we’re all learning something everyday together. Don’t you guys just love learning something in the midst of a global pandemic?
> 
> HAHAHA


	5. 吹牛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **吹牛**  
>  _/Chuī Niú/_  
>  \- when someone makes an exaggerated claim about their abilities, or more simply, a boast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just did a brainfart. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for your kudos

Lin Zaifan suggested Jiaer rest for the remaining day. He did just take on his fiancé after literally doing the same thing the day before after all. Jiaer changed into a new set of clothes since he practically ruined his. He’s wearing a variance of teal, white, salmon, and periwinkle robes—prominent colors in the Duan household—that was loosened around his chest to feel comfortable (or so he claims). But Zaifan digresses. Apparent from the noticeable cold climate in ĀnZhàn, Jiaer’s just showing off, and he knows Zaifan knows. 

Now Zaifan’s currently serving Jiaer his fourth tea of the day as they sprawl lazily in front of their shared room—just by West wing’s hall. 

“Jiaer, I think this would make the perfect opportunity for you to win over Duan Yien’s heart. What I’ve heard from the Duan’s servants: this festival is the pride of ĀnZhàn, and that it can be delightful by the night. Perfect for new couples from the event,” he reported. 

Jiaer took a sip of his red tea before responding, “You want this to turn into a fairy tale love story?”

“Wouldn’t you?” Zaifan retorted.

“My bruises seem ecstatic at the idea,” Jiaer rolled his eyes, pointing at his violet and green patches blooming loudly on his face and on other parts of his body. “Have you seen the man in action? I doubt he’d want me to be remotely close to being romantic. He’d kill me before I can even do anything.”

“But that’s the point. You need to get on his good side for him to be able to trust you,” Zaifan argued. “If you’re going to use him, then you have to at least make the most out of your situation. Do you want to get beaten up all the time? Worse thing to come out from this is me finding your corpse by the morning because you called his pet a chicken for the 1000th time.”

“I know I should, and it sounds like the most appropriate thing to do,” Jiaer hummed, giving in. “So how am I suppose to do that?”

“Start by stop acting arrogant in front of him. It’s apparent that he has a rebellious attitude towards the marriage, and the practice in general. So I highly suggest you stop rubbing the title of fiancé to his face,” Zaifan sighed. He placed Jiaer’s now empty teacup away, safe from potentially being knocked over by his very fidgety friend, who can be a bit reckless—quite literally. Zaifan laid down beside Jiaer, hands clasped behind his head to act as a pillow. “You should know that you’re like Duan Yien, more or less. How would you like to be treated when a stranger is introduced as your fiancé despite never ever meeting them before, not even in your past life, and is expected to find truce with said stranger, who has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, in a short span of time?”

Jiaer’s expression was sullen. He punched Zaifan on the arm, earning a dramatic wince from him. “You’d know,” he frowned. 

“Okay, okay.” Zaifan laughed, giving him his famous beaver smile. “But seriously. What’s the plan?”

“I thought you’d work on it?”

“Yeah, but give me a clue here.”

There was a brief moment of silence. A comfortable one. Jiaer and Zaifan watched before them the tiny white specks of ice crystals falling ever so daintily on whatever was beneath them. It’s one the the beauties of ĀnZhàn the outsiders first fell in love with upon initial observation. Back in XúnCāng, they don’t get this climate since it’s fairly tropical in the Southeast part of the country. They’re more known for the vibrant green vegetation stretching from the furthest parts of the province before gradually disappearing on the way to the capital city. 

“This festival… What’s it about?” Jiaer spoke, breaking the silence. 

“The Butterfly Festival is celebrated to honor their deities, and is somewhat connected to the event. It is said that good luck and a happy marriage is expected upon proper participation of the festival’s ceremonies. It is sometimes nicknamed The Lover’s Night for its premise,” Zaifan informed. 

“The legend goes: There once lived a very ambitious woman named Huiwen **(惠雯)**. Locals’ opinions were divided on whether her love for knowledge and adventure caused her demise, or served as a blessing in disguise. She was raised in a strict household with three other siblings. She was the youngest out of the four, and arguably the most unruly. Regardless, she lived a life with little regrets. Huiwen loved going to the mountains tops for pointless reasons. However, they later found out the truth. The icy wails of the winds, the mountains’ white coat, and the rigorous steeps never dented her doubts. Every 7th day of the week, she would begin her hike…”

~

Never in her countless voyages to the alps has she once saw a mysterious heavy cloaked man like the one before her. His first notable feature was his deathly pale skin that put her feminine dignity to shame with her contrasting olive skin hidden under her thick blue cape. She was frightened when she saw him, not because of his ghostly presence, but the striking red mark on his forehead. She asked him if he was okay, but the man assured her that it was a birthmark and she needed not to worry. 

He introduced himself as Siying **(思穎)** , and informed her of his mission to the mountains—to help those without knowing he did. Understandably, Huiwen was confused. Siying encouraged her not to think about it too much, for when she no longer seeks for it shall she then have her answers. Huiwen interpreted his words as their shared passion for adventure, and so the two became close friends. 

Every time Huiwen went to her journey up to the alps, Siying would sure enough be there waiting for her by the foot of the mountains. The sun has barely kissed this side of the country, yet yellow streaks of sunlight had always guided their path. On their way up, Huiwen would ask Siying to share what he had learned in school that week since her sex forbade her from ever stepping foot into one. Siying would of course happily share his new knowledge and even recite proverbs to her. Huiwen would keep her rendezvous with a man a secret to her family, in fear of angering them of their plans. 

She could confidently claim that this was her escape. Being with Siying made her wish for her life to be like this all the time. No fear, no restraints, no expectations, no disappointments. She never smiled nor laughed this often. Only when she was with Siying. The dull and cold picturesque mountain view could not compare to the warmth she felt inside, as warm as the orange sky by the time they’ve reached the peak. 

By the time Siying sadly apprised her of his departure soon, was when Huiwen realized her feelings for him. Just like his intentions, her voice came unheard of. Those remaining moments of Siying’s missed opportunities to disclose of his mission were as of Huiwen’s failure to ask for him to stay. She never bothered to ask seeing that it would be better off if he told her for himself. 

Spring came, and the grasses by the foot began appearing out of the snow. Huiwen was in distraught from her inability to inform Siying of her marriage to another man the matchmaker had found for her. She knew that it would be pointless. Huiwen felt herself spiraling down to the depths of misery. Surely, her confession would make little to no impact on her situation as well. Her life felt like it was falling apart, and she could do nothing. She was scared of losing this happiness. She didn’t want to go back to the way it used to be. 

On what appeared to be their last journey together, Siying offered a challenge for her seemingly out of the blue. He told her that if she could fly like he can, he’ll let her come with him on his next journey. Instead of responding, Huiwen broke out a tear and told Siying she was getting married, implying that she could never do so. She wailed along the icy winds, body defeated as she clenched the snow she walked on. 

Siying knelt beside her, embracing her trembling figure. His breath turning into vapor as he whispered, “You don’t have to be sad. I know you can fly, Huiwen.”

By the next 7th day, Siying was nowhere to be seen. Heartbroken, Huiwen didn’t continue her trek up like she normally would. Days gone by, and she still mourns over Siying’s disappearance. Even on her wedding day, she put up a fight. She exclaimed that she could not love a man who does not hold her heart. 

Her parents’ disapproving looks were the last thing she saw before blindly dashing to where her heart led her—to the mountain alps. Adorned with her blood red wedding dress, she cried out for Siying. Her pained screams falling into a hushed cry of desperation to the gods. The words repeating over and over, “I’m sorry.”

Her weeping became hoarse, strained almost. Huiwen cried until there was nothing left for her to tell the mountains. A bird* suddenly appeared over her, chirping to get her attention. She looked up, eyes fixated on the bird before drifting her gaze to the setting sun. 

_I know you can fly, Huiwen._

~

“His deathly pale skin, the red birthmark, her olive skin under her blue cape, yellow streaks of sunlight, the orange sky, green grasses, the darkness of her grief, and her blood red wedding dress. These were her most treasured memories that she could now preserve as she can now live on with her new life,” Zaifan finished off.

Jiaer hummed. He had his arm covering his eyes, and his chest rising and falling in a calm pace. 

“Are you even listening,” Zaifan poked Jiaer’s ribs, jolting him fully awake. 

“Yes! My eyes don’t need to be open to hear you, nor do I need do so to picture it,” Jiaer groaned. 

“Oh, yeah?” Zaifan challenged. “What was the ending of the story?” He figured that Jiaer might have drifted his thoughts by the time he reached the climax, only to be proven wrong. 

“She turned into a butterfly after she jumped off a cliff. When Siying told her she could fly, he symbolically meant that she can be free if she wants to be. Siying, who turned out to be the bird, also symbolized freedom in the story. As birds and butterflies are both symbols of hope and freedom. He, not only was a lover to Huiwen, was also her guide to finding her true self underneath all of her parent’s expectations,” Jiaer replied with a bored tone. “However, the entire story seems to be quite a stretch, considering that the story doesn’t really highlight just how much was she oppressed. I mean, think about it. She was a rich girl that had time to burn in her hands. What was stopping her?”

“It’s a legend, Jiaer. Take it with a grain of salt,” Zaifan laughed. “Name one legend you know that isn’t just a prolonged hyperbole with a moral.”

“But that doesn’t really help me. I still don’t know what to do,” Jiaer whined, ignoring Zaifan. “Furthermore, the festival takes place a week from today. What am I suppose to do until then?”

“I suppose you could try to make small talks. Every step makes a footprint*, you know.” Zaifan closed his eyes as he continued. “Do something nice for a change. Like not calling his pet a chicken.”

“Yeah, that will not be easy.”

****

Yien saw a shadow move behind the shelves from the corner of his eye. He sighed, continuing to focus on his reading, thinking that he was only there to watch him suffer. Although, that may not be the latter’s intentions after at all. 

Just as he suspected, out came a male draped in the same colors as him, amazed with his surroundings. “So this is how you get punished? Studying?” Jiaer scanned all over the room, awing at the neatly kept library. _Zaifan would definitely go crazy for this place._ Books and papers were arranged according to genres and subjects, there was barely a speck of dust on the shelves, and the large windows gave the pavilion a lively atmosphere. He stopped in front of Yien, observing the his work, busy with the book in front of him. There were books stacked on top of each other on both sides of his arms, awaiting for his attention. 

It’s now the third day of their “engagement”, and Yien is still not treating Jiaer any kindly. Yien chose to ignore the male, knowing very well that things wouldn’t end nicely if he made a remark, and that doing so would only add fuel to the fire. He carried on rewriting 200 proverbs to atone for his hostile behavior yesterday. As he did so, he would constantly hear Jiaer move around, making random comments Yien didn’t need to hear, and him loudly opening other books that caught his interest. 

He tapped the other end of his brush on his desk in a steady rhythm in attempts of calming his nerves. Desperately trying to avert his focus on the sound instead of the other man. Jiaer’s presence alone were enough to irritate him. Yien really didn’t want to entertain Jiaer, but it has become apparent that the longer the latter lingered, the more he’d lose a chunk of his sanity and patience. “What is it you want?” he asked, annoyed. 

“There’s nothing for me to do so I came to see how you’re holding up. Xiaohan told me I’d find you here,” he smiled, unaware that he is further infuriating Yien. “Do you need any help?” He walked back over to Yien, settling in front of him, much to his displeasure. 

“No,” he coldly replied. Eyes cold and brows furrowed. “As you had mentioned, this is _my_ punishment, and I need to finish these before dinner.” He pointed towards the entrance, making his sleeves fall to reveal his bracelet. “So leave.”

Jiaer smiled when he spotted the one gift Yien hadn’t unsympathetically threw away or ignore (not yet, at least). It shone brightly under the peeking sunlight, clattering ever so often whenever it made contact with something else. Anyone could hardly see the bracelet under Yien’s sleeves, but without a doubt he still had it on. It was a relief that he didn’t completely ignore Jiaer’s efforts. 

“Your punishment is going to take forever if you’re going to work at that pace. Let me write half of these for you. You’d be surprise of how good my penmanship is too,” Jiaer crossed his arms. 

Uninterested of his attendance and with a sarcastic tone, Yien replied, “Really?” He fought the urge not to roll his eyes for the nth time at Jiaer’s first statement. He did notice Jiaer’s weird enthusiasm for the task so he shifted his position in attempts to hide the crumpled papers on the side (some folded), saving himself the embarrassment. 

“I’ve also been writing proverbs almost all my life, so I make quite a good candidate for the job.” Jiaer leaned forward, sporting a proud smirk on his face. 

“That says a lot about you, doesn’t it?” Yien quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’m good with a lot of things,” he shrugged. “So let me,” Jiaer leaned, resting his elbows on the desk, placing his chin on his interconnected fingers. The small wind accumulated from his action caused for a few discarded papers on the desk to move, earning Jiaer’s attention. 

He took one of the papers, just in time before Yien could stop him. Viewing its contents, he couldn’t recognized what the writings said, nor what those characters were… until he did. “Brave dirt? **(勇土)**. Don’t you mean ‘warrior’ **(勇士)**. Yien, you got it wrong. And there are some with missing stroke and some have too many in here.” He grabbed a few other papers, and sure enough they had the same problem. “You don’t know how to write?”

(note: “勇士” is read as Yǒngshì, while “勇士” is read as Yǒng Tǔ. It’s hard to see but 土's [Tǔ] first line is short, and the second line is long; 士‘s [Shì] first line is long, and the second line is short.)

Yien’s ears turned into a shade of red. He snatched the papers from Jiaer’s grasp, tearing them up into pieces. “I can!” he exclaimed. “I just have a hard time writing some of them*,” he stammered. 

Jiaer supposes Yien’s punishment makes sense now. Not knowing how to respond, Jiaer nervously chuckled, “Oh, there’s no need to be embarrassed about it. I heard that characters like these aren’t utilized as much here.” It was a pathetic attempt to ease Yien, and they could both see that. 

“You’re wrong,” Yien muttered, continuing back with his work.

He had always been portrayed by others as this poster child of the Duan’s. Yien would hear these claims himself. For a while, he tried his best to be exactly as what he was represented, however, he came to realize in the following years that he was only making a fool out of himself. He knows that he shouldn’t give in to his own doubts, but sometimes it gets to him. 

Jiaer gave him a crooked smile, fearing that Yien would go on another rampage again. “I can help if you want. I know that it can be confusing to write some characters but I’m familiar to it since, like I told you, I use to write a lot of proverbs.” 

Albeit, his offer serves as an insult for Yien. Humiliating, almost. If it weren’t for the fact that it was only the two of them to witness that, he probably would’ve done exactly what Jiear feared. “I don’t need your help. I can do it on my own,” Yien, once again, rejected. Swatting Jiaer’s hand on the table with the clean end of his brush. 

“I swear, I am good at a lot of things. You name it! Writing, reading, crafting, planning, and literally anything you can think of,” he boasted. “Yien, I’m bored. Let me do something,” Jiaer pouted, but Yien was unfazed. Jiaer persisted nonetheless. He began to rant about anything he could think of. It started off tame, like him complaining about Yien’s sheer rudeness towards him, rightfully so. But then he got too specific. Jiaer, as Yien would come to know, is insufferable. Obnoxious, intolerable, annoying, loud, chatty, and too energetic. The man could literally go off on a tangent and he wouldn’t even notice it. With Wang Jiaer, the list of conversation starters could stretch across the Pacific Ocean. From one thought to the next, Jiaer was prattling inconsequentially, losing his main subject in the process. He’s too much for the quiet and timid Duan Yien. 

“Alright!” Yien slammed his brush down, making a splotchy mess out of the ink on his halfway finished sentence and on the table. Jiaer flinched at Yien’s fuming expression. His teeth gritting, brows furrowed, and eyes burning daggers to Jiaer. “If you want to do something so bad, then why don’t you go out?”

“And then what?” Jiaer pressed. 

“You’re the one who’s supposedly good at a lot of things. So do one thing.” Yien sighed, noticing the mess he made with the ink. He grabbed a blank paper sheet and used it to wipe the splotches he accidentally made before throwing the paper he destroyed.

“That’s the problem—I don’t know what to do,”

“And that concerns me because…?” Yien rolled his eyes. He just wants Jiaer to leave. Why is that so hard to ask?

“Because you get mad at everything I do,” Jiaer defended, propped on his elbow while his right leg stretched to get in a comfortable position. This posture did not came unnoticed, nor befitting. Expressing his dissatisfaction in a scowl. To which Jiaer had overlooked. “I figured asking you. Better safe than sorry. For the 14th time, that is,” Jiaer whispered the last part, referencing his previous failed acts of endearment. 

“For someone as proud as you, Wang Jiaer, you’re quite a handful,” Yien sneered. He scanned the area around him, looking for something that could give him an idea on how to get the aforementioned male to leave him alone. Preferably something that would take up a lot of time, long enough for him not to see his smug grin throughout the whole day. However, Yien couldn’t think of anything good. “I don’t know… Cook? Make yourself useful for once.”

“I can’t cook,” Jiaer gulped. 

“Not my problem.” Yien closed his eyes. “Who knows. Maybe you’ll finally find something you’re terrible at. If so, then await for me to gloat on that.” He took a deep breath, he channeled whatever positive aura that hasn’t left his soul to bring down the brewing thick fluid he felt oozing out of his nerves. He might have a calm demeanor, but God knows of his thin temper. If that wasn’t already clear enough, his actions might be there to back him up. 

祸从口出。 _Disaster comes from careless talk._

How fitting. Maybe his punishment may be helpful for his temperament after all. 

“Okay,” Jiaer sat up. “I’ll cook for you. And just you wait. It’ll be the best meal you’ve ever tasted. Maybe in your entire lifetime.” He rushed off to the exit, but before leaving completely, he called out to Yien one last time, “Be patient with me, please.”

Yien had to make sure that Jiaer did leave the pavilion by watching his frame disappear to the direction of the mansion, perhaps to the kitchen. The dramatic contrast of noise and silence with Jiaer is astonishing. It’s as clear as day as it is different from night that Wang Jiaer can leave a staggering impression to anyone. It was like him and Yien personified. 

Yien had little trust on Jiaer on this one. Then again, when has he even come close to having a positive outlook on the male. For all he knows, he could poison him or maybe even go as far as to involve his entire family. Or maybe he’s going to burn their house down, then where would they stay? Nevertheless, he’s somewhat eager to see where this leads up to. Something about thinking of ruining Jiaer’s cockiness made him satisfied. 

Alas, why did his life lead up to where he is now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> \- the legend is not an existing one; inspired by the Papago legend “How Butterflies Came To Be” and the Chinese legend “The Butterfly Lovers”  
> *The bird is a Hoary Redpolls (geographically it’s inaccurate, but hey it’s fiction)
> 
> Proverbs:  
> * **一步一个脚印。** (Yībù yīgè jiǎoyìn. 'one step one footprint') — Every step makes a footprint.  
> * **祸从口出。** (Huò cóng kǒu chū. 'disaster from mouth exits') — Disaster comes from careless talk.
> 
> Chinese characters:  
> \- this isn’t me calling Mark dumb. I know that it doesn’t historically align with the story, but I’ve always thought Mark’s struggle to understand Chinese characters to be cute, okay? So I added it in there. 
> 
> **Image inspiration of the Duan’s clothing:**  
> [For males](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/712483603539956863/)  
> [For females](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/712483603537856184/)


	6. 拍马屁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **拍马屁**  
>  _/PāiMǎPì/_  
>  \- brown-nose; the literal translation of patting a horses backside is a rather funny one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad said Papa Tuan reminds him of Sammo Hung 
> 
> *insert Bambam’s strangled noise*

It’s both embarrassing and insulting for Yien to be seated across Wang Jiaer. In hindsight, it’s nothing out of the ordinary but knowing how these two come to into affiliation (sort of), the servants watching them from afar can be forgiven. After their previous match, they’ve been instructed by a very stressed out Meilin to watch over those two and at the very least report back to her when things begin to get messy. 

Thankfully Jiaer did not burn their entire kitchen down as akin to his oath back in the library. It actually took him almost the entire day to finish this one task. So that meant he had to present what he made on the next day. He first had to ask almost everyone in the household what Yien’s favorite meal was to know what he’ll be basing on. He acquired varying responses: some were too difficult to make, while others were too bland. When he came across Yien’s cousin, Tzuyu, she suggested he make a dessert out of peach resins. She claimed that it’s not Yien’s favorite, but it is high on his list and easy for him to do. Peach resins are also fitting for the season now that spring in coming up. Xiaohan also advised him to add some of her young master’s favorites, with the hopes of appealing to his pleasure. 

Initially, Jiaer was a bit hesitant since he did plan on making a meal—not a dessert—but then he decided to follow through in the end since he was only making things more difficult for himself by expanding his options. Luckily for him, all the ingredients necessary were already stored in the Duan’s kitchen. That led him to his next problem, which was concocting it. He had no experience in cooking, let alone knowing what the ingredients were (if it weren’t for the servants helping him). Lin Zaifan was not wrong in calling Yien and Jiaer similar because they both were children of wealthy and noble families, and they both posses the same prowess. 

It might have been his pride taking a toll on him. Who knows? But Wang Jiaer highly stressed to everyone, who were willing to do the job for him, that he should do the task solely despite wanting to inside (partially). He even had Lin Zaifan surprised with this decision. Jiaer had let Duan Yien get to him, ultimately affecting his pride just to prove his worth to him. It may or may not be a bad thing, but one thing is for certain—Zaifan enjoyed watching his friend run around the kitchen trying to perfect the peach resin dessert soup all on his own with no experience in cookery whatsoever. 

Sloppy attempts, broken pots and bowls, horrendous aftertaste, mushy textures, long minutes of waiting… Jiaer went through a lot. By the time the sun fell, he was finally confident to deem his work perfect, or, at the very least presentable. The servants and Zaifan silently cheered for his assiduous behavior throughout. It really did look out of character for him. His competitiveness may have been to blame for that. But he’s not hurting anybody so who cares?

As a reward for his determination, Xiaohan arranged a little late-night date for them by garden’s gazebo with the hopes of bringing a spark to their relationship. She had the lanterns around the pond lit up to create a romantic setting just for this. After that she begged for Yien to participate, guilt tripping him by praising Jiaer’s hard work and efforts, and that he shouldn’t react too negatively or else karma will come bite him back. If it weren’t for their years of friendship and her loyalty for him, Yien would most definitely had her gone before sun rise for making him do this. 

That was what led him to being seated in front of Wang Jiaer. Arms crossed, head tilted to a forty-five degree angle, eyes elsewhere, and a scowl written on his face. He couldn’t believe they made him take away a few extra hours of sleep just for this, and the lengths their servants had to go through to help Jiaer in doing this. It was him against everybody else. 

“See! Turns out I can cook after all,” Jiaer avowed, gesturing to his ‘masterpiece’. The dessert was fairly standard in terms of presentation. He did added a few extra ingredients to add on a little bit of extra flavor, and it was emitting a strong pleasant fragrance. 

“You putting things in a bowl then heating it does not count as cooking,” Yien grumbled. 

“But isn’t that how most soups are done?” he sassed back. 

“Whatever,” Yien rolled his eyes as he picked up his wooden spoon. He just wants to get this over with so he can go back to treating him like background noise, and sleep. 

Jiaer watched with anticipation as Yien took his first scoop. The steam from the heat manifests in the darkness, tickling Yien’s skin. He brought the spoon close to his lips, blowing out the heat to get the temperature of his liking. Jiaer took note of Yien’s facial expressions when he first tasted it. At first he did seem not to care that much until his brows furrowed. He then looked back at the bowl to see what he just put in his mouth. 

“So? What do you think?” Jiaer asked, nervousness hidden in his tone. 

“Are those strawberries?” Yien tried to make out of the paling red slices from gooey texture, infused with various ingredients he did not recognize that were suppose to be in the soup. 

“Dried strawberries,” he corrected. “I also added in some goji berries since I saw them lying around.” Jiaer looked with hopeful eyes, that this decision did not affect his creation in any negative way. With Yien’s stern and confused look, it’s hard telling. 

Yien chewed the sliced berry in his mouth, savoring the rich taste he was very familiar with. He never would have thought that this taste would go so well with the peach resin’s flavor and snow fungus’ texture. 

“Is it really that bad?” Jiaer croaked, shifting his gaze to the warm bowl between them then back to Yien.

Yien hummed as he slowly lowered the wooden spoon down. “It’s not horrendous. A bit different from what I’m used to, but at least you made it taste fruity and sweet. I’m surprised.” He stared back at him, now seeing a smiling Jiaer as oppose to his nervous demeanor. “What?” he frowned.

“That is the first nice thing you have said to me.”

Yien’s ears turned red. “Don’t get your hopes up,” he stammered. 

Jiaer still kept his smile on as Yien continued to finish his dessert. He didn’t fail to notice that Yien would intentionally include a sliced strawberry or two in every scoop. He could also see him nibble on the sour goji berries when he had too much strawberries. “Duan Yien, you should know that you’re a very deceitful person.”

“Hmph!” The aforementioned male humored. “In what way?”

“You present yourself as a hot-tempered person to me, but you’re actually a soft person.” Jiaer propped his elbow on the table while his cheek rested on his palm. “Discipline takes a man to his wishes but when rage intervenes this path, he’ll be blinded with the choices he makes.” Jiaer spoke in a soft tone, his voice low and husky. 

“What are you trying to say?”

“You’re anger towards me is justifiable,” he gave Yien a sincere tight-lipped smile, eyes reflecting the moon’s lights. “You say you hate me because you were enraged that I defeated you, and it was difficult for you to accept that. Hence, your explosive behavior towards me. Despite that, I will continue to pursue you, Duan Yien.” Upon hearing this, the said male’s ears became redder than the previous, even traveling its warmth to his cheeks. The hot peach resin dessert soup wasn’t helping at all. “All the bruises you can give me won’t be enough to stop me. If you give me a chance, maybe I can change your mind.”

“You really think you can swoop me away with those words?” Yien huffed. “And with that posture? Who are you fooling?” he pointed towards Jiaer’s propped elbow with the end of his spoon. “You think you’re so cool, don’t you?”

“But I was!” he exclaimed, now sitting upright. “You didn’t think that was cool? I even used my own proverb for that.”

And just like that, his seriousness was completely overpowered by his own ego. Maybe. Just maybe. He almost had Yien with that. Luckily, Jiaer is as stubborn as a mule. He just can’t help himself but project his true colors, no matter what the circumstance is. 

“Unbelievable. Out of all the people who could have defeated me, I ended up with a narcissist,” Yien muttered before taking another spoonful. 

“You say that while you’re still eating the peach resin soup I made,” he remarked. 

“Because they keep telling me to.”

“Who are they?”

“Everyone!”

**

As the two continued to bicker, the three servants watching them from afar began to worry. Though they were at the other end of the bridge, they could perfectly see from the gazebo that their little date is taking a turn for the worse. 

“Oh, no. It looks like Master EnEn is angry again,” one commented. 

As much as they would love to see their young master try to at least get along with Jiaer, the latter’s humility would also be appreciated. Yien does have the right to be pissed, with Jiaer being inordinate all the time. Things will not go well for them if this goes one. In addition to that, Yien has been very vocal of his opinions on the practice, but that doesn’t mean he can just brush past Jiaer all the time. 

“Should we inform our Lady?” the servant beside her whispered. 

Xiaohan, who was one of the three, shook her head. “Not yet. Let them settle this themselves first. They need to talk to each other more. Master EnEn refuses to hold a conversation with Sir Jiaer occasionally, so this is the most they’ll probably get for that. And when things get too physical again, will we then inform them.” They all nodded before returning to watch their young master and Jiaer’s quarreling, unaware of its contents. 

**

“If I was wrong, then tell me why do you hate me,” Jiaer persisted. 

“Hate you? I barely know you. Don’t use fraught terms like such to paint me as the bad guy.”

“Fine, then why are you always mad when I’m around?”

“Don’t feel so special. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at concept of marrying someone who beats me in a close combat to which I can’t object. Can’t I be annoyed for that?” Yien fought back, ending his words with a tired sigh. 

Jiaer noticed this so he asked with a genuinely confused expression, “What do you mean you’re not mad at me? Didn’t you just hurl 30 weapons at me, punch me in the face, and go off every time I do something?”

“Because I don’t know what to do!” Yien placed the wooden spoon down to prop both of his elbows on the table as he ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. “I hate this. How is it any different from a wild animal? To let whoever wants us take us like we’re some sort of reward for you guys? Are we not given any thought out of all this? No! I’m just expected to just let my fate play out once there is a victor. And it just so happens to be you,” Yien glared at Jiaer. “It degrades me as a person. It does to everyone else and they don’t see that. They may have everyone else blinded, but not me.”

“Why is this a big issue to you?” Jiaer spoke with a soft voice. “Isn’t this a normal occurrence in ĀnZhàn?”

“Normal? That word disgusts me,” he sneered. “The reason why it happens a lot is because they let it. Nobody has made the decision to stop it to the point where it is now considered as ‘normal’. ĀnZhàn even has its own wedding customs because of this.” Yien clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. “Around a hundred locals or so are betrothed to someone from either within or outside the village every year,” he paused for a moment. “Do you think all of those one hundred marriages ended happily?”

Quite frankly, Jiaer did not know how to respond to this. Well, he had a thought but he didn’t know how to deliver that said thought in fear of worsening the already thick tension between them. Sure he can come across as insensitive and impulsive at times, but that doesn’t mean he’s a complete idiot. Instead he settled with a statement, “Arranged marriages are frequent in the country.” A statement that served as his rebuttal, something he should stand by with. Yet it somehow ended up more of a melancholy comment. 

“At least it benefits both of the families, in some way or another. Marriages don’t happen in a instant in other parts of the country. There’s a process for that. With our tradition, there is no telling who are we getting involved with, and what this means for us.” Yien’s voice sounded weaker, hushed almost. “You think I’m the only one who thinks this way?”

Jiaer could only stare on Yien’s lowered head. As he did so, Lin Zaifan’s words were quick to echo back to him: _You should know that you’re like Duan Yien, more or less…_

He was right. There is a good reason as to why Lin Zaifan is considered to be Jiaer’s voice of logic. He was always the one to point things out for him when he was too absorbed with other things. Jiaer, once again, failed to see that, despite Zaifan’s constant warnings. 

“Wang Jiaer, I don’t know what your intentions are or what you take me for,” Yien began, head still hung low. “This marriage will happen whether I like it or not. I have not fully accepted it yet, nor do I know when that will happen, but I am certain of one thing.” He lifted his head up so he could stare at Jiaer right in the eyes as he said. “Affinity comes to play with these types of stories. Either with or without it, I still won’t let anyone take away my self-worth. To you, least.” In the last part, Yien could hear his own choked sob. He stood up then turned his back on Jiaer. Yien would’ve said more but his tears were threatening to spill, and he didn’t want him to see that. Not to him, at least. As he was about to sprint out of the gazebo, Jiaer managed to stand up and grab his wrist, keeping him in place. 

“Yien…I’m hurt by this.” Just as he started, Yien whipped his head back to Jiaer, accidentally showing him his teary eyes. Jiaer was caught off guard at the sight. He was left speechless and in awe of Yien’s reddened cheeks and glimmering eyes. The moonlight did no justice on displaying this unseen side of Yien. Drastically different from the frowning, scowling, yelling, and angry Duan Yien he saw. 

Yien’s tugging made him snap back in their situation. Jiaer tightened his grip on him, preventing him from moving. “What makes you think I am who you think I am?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” he jeered. “You don’t know the stories going around here. You think it’s all fairy tales and happy endings in this?” Yien narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed, and voice filled with venom as he growled. “I know better.” He once again tugged his arm away from Jiaer’s but, alas, to no avail. 

“What about me? You don’t know me. You even said it yourself. So why do you keep picturing me as this kind of person? You barely even gave me a chance to properly talk to you.” It was the guilt building up inside Jiaer, and he knows it. 

Provoked, Yien replied, “Doesn’t your proud character already say a lot? You’re so annoying.” Yien stressed every word as he kept tugging his arm away from him with little success. Both of them put up a struggle. Whenever Yien broke free, Jiaer would immediately grab on his other arm. His futile attempts did not tire him, however. 

“And you persisting to ignore me isn’t annoying for me? I’m the one who’s trying to make this work, but all you ever do is push me away—Can you just stop!” Jiaer raised his voice as he roughly grabbed both of Yien’s forearms, silencing him. Yien’s infamous scowl (as Jiaer would like to describe it) replaced his defeated demeanor from earlier. 

If things keep continuing like this, it wouldn’t be any better for Jiaer’s situation. With both their stubbornness, not much can be done. He knew that he had to make things right between him and Duan Yien. He just had to. 

“Yien… you’re right. You’re right,” Jiaer sighed, confusing the said male. “I can be annoying at times, and that might have left a bad impression of me to you. But I’m not all that, I swear!”

“Are you, really?” Yien challenged. 

“Whenever I’m with you, you see me as this guy who can’t seem to shut up, right? And when I’m with you, I always see the frustrated and angry Duan Yien. Surely, you aren’t like that all the time?”

“Of course not!”

Jiaer gave him a knowing look. Yien’s words were stuck in his throat, now only understanding Jiaer’s point. He’s being led into a corner, and he had unknowingly let himself fall for it. He knows he’s not wrong. So is Jiaer. Could they have been wrong?

He released his grip on Yien, letting his hands fall to his sides. The latter made no efforts to get away like before, wanting to hear what Jiaer has to say next. “You and I got off on the wrong foot so why don’t we start over? I’ll stop being annoying, and you stop trying to kill me.”

“Don’t you get it? That’s not my main problem,” Yien narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want to marry you.”

“But I do,” he bluntly said. This time there was no hint of playfulness; no subtle mockery. Jiaer is beginning to take this situation more seriously. His voice dropped an octave or two, producing a low and gruff almost. It’s the first time Yien has seen him act like this and it actually scared him a little. 

_There were so many things wrong with that_. The words were itching in the back of his throat, but instead he settled with, “You don’t even know me.”

“You’re right. I don’t. But that’s why you have to give me a chance to do so.” He reached for Yien’s hand, which made the latter flinch, thinking he’d do the same as earlier. Nevertheless, Jiaer stepped forward and took Yien’s hand in his, the one where he had his bracelet on. 

“What are yo—”

Jiaer pushed back Yien’s sleeves, gesturing to the golden band. “Let me change your image of me then.” He lifted the back of Yien’s hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. Yien’s eyes widened, the familiar heat in his ears and cheeks returned to tease his sanity. All his boiling anger had dissolved into embarrassment when Jiaer smiled then winked at him. 

“You—” he yanked his hand back, cradling it close to his chest as he struggled to find the right words to say. 

“How does that sound?” Jiaer found Yien’s flustered face amusing. He was definitely right for calling him a soft person. “As my fiancé, you should know a thing or two about me other than that I can be annoying.”

 _Unbelievable._ Yien recalled exclaiming. “Wang Jiaer, you really are a daring person.”

It was the same insult he had heard coming from Yien. Different in structure but it had the same nature. And yet, he didn’t found it to be insulting like it normally would. 

The night was cold, but their words were icier. Thankfully Yien would be there to melt it all away. Things took in a different turn that night following their confrontation. It’s safe to say that the warm bowl of the peach resin soup had gotten cold, but not forgotten. Neither of them expected it to turn out the way it did. Both of them showed a different side of themselves, for better or for worse. Must they explain in full detail of how it left an impact on them? 

****

“Chi, what are you doing there?” Beishan quickly ran to where the rooster was. Well, ‘running’ for his age would consist of scurrying and trying not to trip on his own robe while hoping not to get seen by his wife. “Get out of there you silly bird,” he chuckled as he picked him out of the plant plot where he was nesting, showing a crushed nursery bean sprouts. _Yup, they’re as good as dead._ “Lucky for you, Yien would show no mercy to anyone who would have you as a substitute for a Peking duck for ruining those beans.” He began to aimlessly wander around with Chi snuggled in his arms. “Oh, look how cute you are. You’ve grown up, Chi.”

Chi clucked, sounding like he was talking to the human carrying him. 

“I remember when I first bought you from the market. Was it five years ago? Four?” Beishan scratched his beard. “It was Yien’s first year in participating the hunt. He was so nervous, he literally cried the week before.” He reached to the courtyard, looked up and took a deep breath. “I wanted see him smile, Chi. At first I gave you to him as a joke, by the way, since he was born on the year of the rooster so I figured, ‘A rooster, yes!’. I hope you’re not mad at me.” He petted the bird’s head, down to its neck. Chi liked the contact and made himself comfortable in Beishan’s arms, unknowing of what he was uttering. 

“You were only a little chick back then. An adorable yellow chick.” Beishan shook his head at the memory, reminiscing those days. “Yien instantly fell in love with you when he first held you. Yien took care of you, fed you, cleaned you, and raised you. And in return, you accompanied him and grew up with him.”

“My, has these years gone by so quick! Yien grew up as well. He’s getting married, and I can no longer look out for him. I think the same can be said to you too, Chi.” he sadly chuckled. Beishan entered the hallways, but still kept Chi in his arms as he continued his walk. “He won’t be with us here in LǜTiān but in XúnCāng. That’s very far away, if you didn’t know.”

Beishan continued his walk around the house until he reached his wife, who was talking to Xiaohan with a focused look on her face. “Are you sure nothing hostile has happened between them?”

Xiaohan nodded, “Master EnEn has been very respectful of Sir Jiaer’s approaches recently. Earlier today, they had a chat by the courtyard and it looked like Master EnEn was laughing along with Sir Jiaer.”

“That’s wonderful! This is great news,” she cheered. Her smile radiating around the room as Beishan reached her. 

“What’s going on?” Beishan asked. 

“Yien is getting along with Jiaer,” Meilin happily filled in. “Thank the stars, our son is no longer trying to murder his fiancé.”

Beishan genuinely was surprised at the news. “How did this came to be?”

Xiaohan raised her hand, waiting to be acknowledged and when she was granted she recalled, “Four days ago, I helped Sir Jiaer arrange a date for them by the gazebo. At first they were arguing like they normally would, but then something must have changed that night. Maybe it was when they were talking? I couldn’t really hear them so I’m not sure. But I did saw Sir Jiaer kissed Master EnEn’s hand that night then he took him to his quarters all on his own. Since then, Master EnEn has progressively been nicer to Sir Jiaer.”

Meilin smiled widely, “The heavens are upon us.” She clasped her hands before turning to her husband. “We have to get to the wedding arrangements immediately.”

“Right now?” Beishan followed up, his tone sounding tired. Meilin gave him a mirthless smile. His wife’s silence was enough for Beishan to answer his own question. “Yes, dear.”

She knew that her husband was only bitter at the fact that now was her time to pester her son. Because Yien insisted he can’t be married off to a random person, he had to train for months to hold onto his own gospels. For years he did this, sometimes even disappearing for days to train with his father to the mountains to be able to become the great fighter that he is. Beishan was of course his mentor. He taught his son everything he knew about martial arts and combat. 

“Xiaohan,” Meilin glanced over the Chi in her husband’s arms, “prepare Yien and Jiaer for the Butterfly Festival tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the story so far. I really enjoy reading your comments.


	7. 喜洋洋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **喜洋洋**  
>  _/XǐYángYáng/_  
>  \- an outgoing and righteous guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a while. I was busy with my 7 lovely dates with 7 different handsome men and a comeback that sent my nightmares to sleep. 
> 
> Also, 
> 
> **WARNING** : There are usage of body-shaming (to some it come off as such) and violent descriptions in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Yien couldn’t help but pick the hems of the sleeves of this new set of blue and white robes he was forced to wear. He felt like he stuck out a mile. “For the spirit of the festival”, they say. _Bless his mother. REALLY._ For his heart was about to jump out of his chest and burst into a million pieces. Reddened ears and fidgety hands, prompted by the eyes that lingered on them for more than what would be deemed respectful. And for what? For their entertainment?

He felt like a complete idiot. 

Word travels fast in a village like ĀnZhàn. Gossips never seem to cease whenever it concerned Yien—the crowning glory of the entire province apparently. He’s nothing but a mere glorified ~~prized~~ fighter. He doesn’t see himself in that light so what was all the fuss about? Was his situation really that interesting to have that much people invested in them? With not much going around in their village, should they really be blamed?

Kind of.

At the end of the day, it is none of their business. 

The vibrant decorations weren’t enough to draw his attention away from their looming judgement. Their hushed whispers were thankfully drowned by the roaring thunderous beats bouncing off from the hide skins and the array of woodwind instruments’ piercing melodies, saving Yien the mounting pointless insecurities he already has. Albeit, the spring of it all may not just be him. 

“Yien, you can make snow edible here?” Jiaer showed him the BaoBing* he had gotten, smiling a mile wide as he approached. “Look! They even have durian slices in them.” If their matching—down to every tiny details—festive, royal, blue clothes were not loud enough to give the people an excuse, Jiaer’s flamboyance might be enough to give the people a dumb reason to keep staring. 

“Stop goofing around,” he silently scolded, not wanting the people staring to hear them. “We have to meet up with Elder Chen before the play starts, remember?” He nudged Jiaer away from the merchants so that he could stop looking at everything that caught his eye, which can be a sport as it shows. But, of course, the unwanted gazes still followed. Jiaer seemed unfazed by the attention they were getting. That or he’s just too occupied with taking in the vast display of culture before him. _Good for him, at least._

“How did they come up with this?” Jiaer took a scoop of his new found favorite dessert of all time, moaning in delight as the savory, sweet, and creamy explosion of tastes melted into liquid in his mouth. His eyes lit up like it were the lanterns around them, mirroring the enthusiasm boiling in him. “It’s flawless!”

Yien ignored him and his poor diction as he walked further towards where Elder Chen informed them he would be waiting. In a distance, he could already see a crowd forming in front of the stage. Looks like they were late, as Yien feared. “Jiaer, can you stop. The chief asked us to arrive before the play starts because he has something important to tell us. And because of you, we’re probably not going to make it.”

“Can’t I enjoy a little snack?” Jiaer playfully pouted. Yien had grown tolerant of his shenanigans by now that he’s not bothered by one bit of his exuberant display of emotions. Albeit, it can come as a bit entertaining at times. “Besides, your dad told me to ‘Enjoy a night in ĀnZhàn’.” He walked up in front of Yien then popped a scoop in his mouth for a dramatic effect.“And enjoy, I will.”

Yien rolled his eyes while trying to suppress his laugh. “Let’s just go.”

For the past week or so, Jiaer did manage to behave. An observation that Yien didn’t think he’d admit to. Not that Jiaer drastically changed, but more so became less arrogant and became more tolerable for his liking. Though it may just be him gradually not letting the _problem_ get to him. Yien can’t let Jiaer put wool over his eyes. In some instances he’d show his true colors in the most inappropriate times just to get back at Yien for making him embarrass himself. 

Zaifan would describe them as cats and dogs, both finding ridiculous ways to annoy the other and still manage to act domestic. As Jiaer’s long-time friend, this wasn’t a new attitude coming from him. Jiaer is well known to be quite the goof when he wants to, and can be equally composed when appropriate. What amuses him, however, is Yien’s passivity of Jiaer’s approaches. It’s good knowing that he stopped trying to murder his friend every time he breathed the same air he did. To put it simply, Yien is gingerly behaving differently towards Jiaer as well. He’s not quite sure what to make out of it, but he’ll just have to play it out for now and be thankful. 

Jiaer has showed a more docile side of him that seemingly came out of nowhere. Nonetheless, Yien, of course, had to take advantage of that. He would put Jiaer in situations wherein the XúnCāng native would grow frustrated and whine a lot then insist that he can do it on his own. It was funny seeing him like that. 

As sick as it sounded, Yien loved to play with Jiaer’s pride and image. It was the one thing he enjoyed ruining. Like that one time he made Jiaer get him a fresh honeycomb all on his own. Turns out (with the help of Zaifan) Jiaer had a dramatic fear of insects. And boy, was it a show!

Contrary to Yien’s claims about having a preference of tranquility, he had fun watching Jiaer struggle with his request. His high-pitched squeals that brought shame to his masculine likeness had impelled Yien to laugh at him. Head titled back, arms wrapped around his clenched stomach, nose crinkling. Instead of feeling insulted, Jiaer took in the moment to wallow Yien’s childish reaction. It was the first time he’s heard him laugh, let alone smile that wide. The sight got Jiaer to take a minute to catch his breath. Yien would deny it ever happened, but Zaifan and Xiaohan would testify against him if he ever does. 

Thankfully, Jiaer returned unscathed from the encounter, apart from the scratch he got from slipping while going down the slope. What Yien got from that day, other than his requested honeycomb, was that Jiaer can be a bit charmingly imprudent in his own special way. He was a man with a child’s heart. Wang Jiaer would strongly oppose to it, but in some occasions action does speak louder than words. Though that might change his perception of him, Yien could not easily call it any different from having a speck of romantic attraction towards Jiaer. 

At times the word fiancé would get to Yien. He’d be reminded of what their affiliation was, and the enthralling bracelet on his wrist would be root of these haunting thoughts. He didn’t want his new impression on Jiaer to get mixed up with his kindness. Fiancé is just a mere label to him. Marriage or no marriage, **Wang Jiaer is not his lover**. After all, having someone to take him back to his quarters before bidding goodnight every night is just him being uncharacteristically courteous as akin to his proclamations. Finding him to be attractive doesn’t always mean he’s beginning to lose his mind. And getting along with him is just normal…right?

The way Jiaer looked at him before they left the Duan’s mansion, seeing him in the royal blue clothes he is wearing, was just him being a tease. And when Yien told him not to make any comments regarding their complementing outfits, he did anyway. _What a headache._ He said he looked good in dark cool colors and that it matched his skin tone. Yien’s flushed cheeks made it all the better for them (worse in his case though);

Jiaer assuring Yien that it was alright for him to hold on to his arm because he sensed he didn’t like crowded spaces in a not-so-arrogant-of-him manner was him trying too hard now;

And Jiaer placing a hand on his shoulder, absentmindedly moving him away from people who were about to bump into him in the middle of the crowded street was just him looking out for him _as one would_. 

Duan Yien does not have a crush. Xiaohan can shut it. 

They met up with the chief, who was waiting for them by the entrance. His head perked up at the sight of the two, he rushed towards them. “Ah, Duan Yien. Wang Jiaer,” he nodded at the two respectively. “You two made it.”

“I apologize for our tardiness, Elder Chen.” Yien bowed with Jiaer mirroring him. 

“No need to apologize,” he waved off. The chief didn’t fail to notice their matching outfit, and Yien didn’t fail to see that he realized. Well, who wouldn’t? It was cute. He presumed this was Meilin’s idea (and he’s right to think so). He may be an old man, but this old man has seen and been through more than these youngsters. He did also notice the half-consumed BaoBing in Jiaer’s hand, giving the foreigner a warm smile. “I see that Wang Jiaer is enjoying himself. How is it?”

“Delicious!” he replied. Yien, who was beside him, looked like he was about to plant his face on his palm as Jiaer began to ramble on about the things he had noted on their way to the venue. If there was one thing he couldn’t get Jiaer to stop, it was his instinctive desire to socialize with literally anyone that breathed. 

“I’m glad you had a great time,” The chief chuckled. “Getting into the spirits, aren’t we?” He looked to Yien, hinting their outfits and his surprising compliance, seeing that he had agreed to this. Yien did not comment, looking down instead to his feet to hide his discomfort. Elder Chen interpreted this as something innocent as young love, bashful and all, albeit that may not be the case at all. “Anyways, it’s refreshing to see young couples abide the traditional steps. The new generation always find a way to make things into something it’s not. As expected for Meilin’s children. So I suppose you two will proceed to the Yaoxi* after this? I’ve heard that the cakes this year are marvelous.”

“Cakes?” Jiaer’s ears picked up on the sound of it. “There’s cake after this?” Elder Chen patted him on the shoulder, admiring this enthusiasm from him, unaware of Yien’s hidden contrasting expression. 

_How could he forget?_ Days have gone by so smoothly to the point that everything feels robotic. Time slips by naturally, yet takes away more that it should like a thief. How is he only now realizing this? The Yaoxi would be the nail in the coffin for him. Definitely!

“Duan Yien,” Elder Chen began on a more serious note. The male looked at him with apprehension, shuffling closer to the chief to be able to hear him say. “You are undoubtedly _the_ fighter in LǜTiān. ĀnZhàn takes pride in you, my boy. I suppose you can say that you are special to us. We’ve seen your impressive battles and know of your gruesome training. You are prodigious, and deserve to be entitled as such. So I figured, as a gift, we are giving you and Jiaer a good place after the wedding ceremony. You deserve the best. Since, you know, it can be intimidating when around others.” The last part he whispered specifically for Yien, only letting him in on the innuendo. 

“Elder Chen!” Yien’s eyes widened, he took a step back, ears red, and cheeks burning hot. “Wh…Wh-how can you say that so shamelessly?!”

The long bearded old man laughed as Yien composed himself. Jiaer looked between the two, not knowing what just happened. Elder Chen may be old, but that doesn’t mean he can’t get a laugh out of making fun of kids, perverted or not. “You two should get to your seats to get those Yaoxi cakes. The show is about to start.” Elder Chen dismissed the two before leaving to find his own seat. 

“What an odd man,” Jiaer commented, “but in a good way.”

Yien shook his thoughts away before nodding at Jiaer. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

**

Jiaer has been to large places in other provinces. XúnCāng even has one of the largest cities in the entire country. He has seen a lot, and even he could say that LǜTiān impressed him the most. It’s a bit of a stretch, but it’s true. A little village hidden beyond the mountains isn’t just a rural tourist spot as some would say. 

The performance was the retelling of the beloved legend, and it was magnificent. The actors delivered excellently, and the overall visuals gave a better and broader depiction of the legend that can only be done with the aid of music and art. It was amazing. Hardly anyone could take their eyes away from the performance. 

That doesn’t apply to Yien, it would show. He seemed out of it for the most part, barely even lifting his head up for almost the entirety of the play. These were thoughts Jiaer couldn’t make out of, not even a guess. In the middle of the performance, he discreetly asked if he was alright. Yien said he was but he knew it was a lie. He chose not to push it any further, opting to ask again after the play. 

Soon after the applause, they left the area. Jiaer noticed that Yien still had the same troubled look on his face, barely lifting the corners of his lips as they walked. “Yien, are you okay?” he asked again, pulling the male to the side by his shoulder in front of a random store. 

“Yeah. Why do you keep asking?” Yien quickly changed his demeanor, masking his worries with a forced confused frown. 

“You don’t look well. Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Jiaer studied his expression, trying to figure out what he was thinking just by staring at his eyes. The eyes are the windows to a man’s soul, they say. 

Yien prayed to the heavens he didn’t look more stupid than he already felt. His eyes twitched as his and Jiaer’s met. He stared deeply into his, making him feel all levels of embarrassment.

Jiaer snapped his fingers then pointed at Yien. “You’re hungry.” Yien blinked at him. “We haven’t eaten since we left your house. You didn’t even get anything from the stores earlier either. Was that why you were grumpy? Because you wanted whatever I was having?” Jiaer mocked, “Yien, it’s okay to admit you’re hungry. No need to be shy about it.”

“But I’m not hungry,” he insisted, slightly feeling uneasy by his feigned tone. 

Jiaer crossed his arms against his chest, shaking his head. “It’s okay, Yien. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you can eat an entire tray all on your own.” He placed a finger to his lips, winking at him. 

“Why should I feel threatened by that?” He raised his brow. 

Jiaer moved his hands to his hips, “Aren’t you afraid that they’ll start thinking that the great Duan Yien eats like a pig?”

Yien furrowed his brows, “But I don’t?”

“Exactly,” he clapped. “So let’s go get something to eat and maybe I won’t make a scene.” He turned Yien around, placed his hands on both sides of his shoulder, and began pushing him lightly to a different direction. 

Yien released himself from Jiaer’s grip and turned back to face him. “You just really want to eat, don’t you.” Remembering the day when Jiaer shared to him that his stay in their mansion was the most he has ever eaten in a while since he was obsessed with keeping his body in shape. Jiaer confessed that he envied Yien’s metabolism and how he could eat whatever he wanted without having to worry about his figure. And so he told himself he wanted to let loose a little while in ĀnZhàn.

Jiaer flashed him an innocent smile, “What are you talking about? I just want to make sure you’re eating right.”

“Wow, you really fooled me,” Yien sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes while shaking his head before turning his heel and walked to a new direction. 

“Oh, come on, Yien,” he chuckled. Jiaer skipped to his side, careful not to bump into people as he threaded his way to Yien. “No but seriously, are you hungry? You haven’t eaten anything. At least have a snack maybe.”

Yien did feel like grabbing a bite or two now that Jiaer had mentioned food. He thought for a while as he briefly scanned the area. His eyes landed on the sugary red candy sticks displayed on a stall they were about to pass. “I think some Tanghulu will do,” he hummed. 

Jiaer whipped his head to where Yien was looking, “ _Bīngtánghúlu_ *?” Jiaer clarified. “Wouldn’t you prefer _Cǎoméi tánghúlu_ *?”

`~`

_[*Bīngtánghúlu **(冰糖葫蘆)** \- a traditional Northern Chinese snack of candied Crataegus pinnatifida.  
*Cǎoméi tánghúlu **(草莓糖葫蘆)** \- similar with the first but with strawberries instead.]_

`~`

“Oh, do they have it?” Yien’s ears perked up at this. He stood on his tiptoes to overlook the crowd walking by, trying to see if there were any of the said candied strawberries. 

Jiaer chuckled at the sight. _Cute._ “You really like strawberries, don’t you?”

Yien gave him a look, “Yeah?”

“You know, there’s a saying… well more of a nickname, I guess, about boys and strawberries,” Jiaer started. 

“And what’s that?”

Jiaer was about to reply but stopped himself when he realized he shouldn’t. It was too inappropriate, considering Yien’s swindling temperament of him and his flagrant display of anger towards him. “You wouldn’t want to know,” he shook his head, smiling. 

“Huh?” Yien gave him a frustrated look. “Tell me.”

“And get punched in the face again?” he gasped. “I’d prefer not to.” He crossed his arms and turned away like the dramatic queen he is. 

“You already started it” —Yien tugged Jiaer’s sleeves, forcing him to look back at him— “so you have to tell me.”

Jiaer dragged his eyes to the side, looking back at the candies. “ _Cǎoméi tánghúlu_!” He cheered, placing a hand on Yien’s shoulder. The older laughed at Jiaer’s pathetic yet effective diversion. Lucky for him, he had the charisma to pull a joke like that off. Jiaer realized just how awkward his response was, laughing along with Yien. “Wait—Weren’t we suppose to get those Yaoxi cakes as well?”

Yien abruptly stop laughing. He took a glimpse over to Jiaer, looking down immediately when their eyes met. “Did you want to attend the Yaoxi?”

“Didn’t Elder Chen said we should?” Jiaer recalled, casting a look at Yien. 

“Yes, but…” Yien’s pace faltered, causing Jiaer to slow down in his tracks as well. “I don’t think it’d be since I do… I don’t really see it yet.”

“See what?” Jiaer leaned in, sensing that it was urgent based from Yien’s soft-spoken tone. The streets were full of life—music, chanting, and laughter. It was already difficult to hear each other out, having to blur the noise out for them to hear their voices. Yien’s timidness wasn’t helping at all. 

Before Yien could reply, a hand had grasped his forearm, dragging him away. The initial shock made him stumble on his feet. He was only able to regain his balance when Jiaer grabbed his other forearm, preventing the other man from taking off with Yien in tow. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jiaer growled at the man. 

The stranger turned to them. A fairly large man, presumably in his mid 30’s, quite intimidating only if it weren’t for the alcohol fueled, lazy tight-lipped grin he gave them. “Huh? What are you talking about? Isn’t this a whore?” he slurred, laughing at the end. Yien yanked his arm back, which pissed the drunken man off so he reached to grab him back again, only to be shoved by Jiaer, sending him to fall unceremoniously on top of innocent bystanders and knock off a few items on a nearby kiosk. This made a bunch of nosy onlookers gather around them, some were helping the drunk man up and some were looking to see what had happened while Yien readied himself to back away from the unnecessary attention again. 

Yien prodded Jiaer away from the crowd, grabbing his forearm. “Come on!”

“Shit! It really is him.”

“Are you sure that’s him?”

“Hey, that’s him! It’s Duan Yien!”

The two were about to make a run it only to be then blocked by a large round belly. They looked up to see that it belonged to a colossal man with the same drunken grin on his face. “Duan Yien!” He leaned down to their level, reeking of alcohol in his rancid breath. “You were not thinking of leaving without apologizing to my friend, were you?” He pointed at the male who Jiaer just shoved, now trying to stand properly on his own two feet.

Glowering at the male responsible for his fall, the drunk approached Jiaer. “You must be the champion who, not only beat the prince, but the rest of us as well,” he jabbed a finger against Jiaer’s chest. Jiaer stood there and did nothing, opting to let the man speak. “Possessive, aren’t ya?” He chuckled at their outfits.

One of the group began, “So the words were true. You are quite good-looking,” he sneered, whispering about comparing his looks to Jiaer’s after. 

Jiaer removed Yien’s hand off him so he could hold him instead, instinctively ordering him to move aside as three other males surrounded them. They both could tell they all had too much to drink—slurred and incoherent words—and were unjustifiably pissed. 

“Are you telling me we traveled all the way here for nothing?” the scrawny one of the group bickered. “I could have been him.”

“Like you’d have a chance,” the other mocked. This one was a bit muscular, conceivably the shortest of the bunch. 

“Didn’t you get your ass kicked on the second day?” Another guy, an average looking one, who had that spoiled rich child aura coming out, laughed. He was dazzled in numerous gold clothing and wore expensive-looking jewelries on him. 

“I don’t see you with Duan Yien by your side either so what’s your point?”

“He doesn’t even look that special,” the guy blocking them added, laughing grimly. “Hey, prince.” He nodded at Yien’s direction. “Is it true your parents paid someone to be your husband because you were getting too annoying?” His companions snickered as they gave Yien and Jiaer dirty looks. “Isn’t it a bit contradicting, is it? The so-called ‘Unrivaled Prince’ losing? And ain’t it a bit suspicious you had him on he last day? You were literally the last one who went after him.”

“No wonder why he defeated him easily. You let him, didn’t you?”

“Aye, maybe that’s why you got your ass kicked so easily!”

“Rich boy and pretty boy had it all rigged!”

The friends continued to laugh hysterically, letting the alcohol in their system to take a hold of their conscience as they continued to blabber nonsense and make a fool of themselves. They were simultaneously chanting unintelligible insults, calling them “desperate” and a “sellout”. Nobody, not even the locals, seem to be pleased with their insensitive comments. Albeit, their silence was not that much help, but then what can they do?

“ _Qù xià dìyù._ ”

They all turned to a snarling Jiaer who was boring holes through their skulls, wordlessly adding insults. 

“What did you just say?”

“Show some _decency_ , would you? Haven’t you ever heard of it?”

“Eh?!” The man raised his brow. “Putting up a fight against five of us? In font of everyone! Bold of you, boy.”

“A rematch?” the scrawny one said after laughing in a fit. “Go for it, Xue Ge.”

The man who Jiaer pushed—now known as Xue—walked up to them, his proximity was enough for them to see his disoriented glare. He looked over to Jiaer, giving him the most disgusted look he could muster then to Yien. “What do you say? Are you going to leave this man if we beat his ass? I can be better than him.”

Yien’s eyes wandered to the people around them, noticing them whisper about the ruckus he had unintentionally made. The same kind of eyes as before. _He just can’t get a decent night, huh?_ He squeezed Jiaer’s arm with his free hand before walking out of his shadow. “I apologize for causing you and your friends any trouble. We didn’t mean to bring any inconveniences to you.” Yien bowed, remembering his promise to his parents earlier; promising not to make any rash decisions and to give Jiaer a fun night. By that, he will. 

Jiaer stared at him in disbelief but said nothing.

The man before them snickered, “You don’t have to apologize, Duan Yien. You didn’t push me; You’re boyfriend here did.” He lifted a finger up to Jiaer’s nose, giving him a sidelong glance. “So let me hear ‘em,” he placed his hands on his hips. Standing tall and proud, he arrogantly smiled at the two. 

Jiaer pulled Yien up from his bow as they narrowed their eyes at the man, containing the burning rage brewing in him. “Why should I apologize to you when you haven’t apologized to us?” Jiaer challenged. All five turned to stare at him, almost stunned by his hostile tone. “You were the one who grabbed _my fiancé_ and interrupted our night.”

Yien bit his bottom lip, suppressing his inner thoughts from spilling out of his mouth and make everything more embarrassing. Jiaer really had to go there. 

“Acting all tough, eh?” Xue laughed. “Fine then.” Some of them pulled out weapons seemingly out of nowhere, which none of them knew they were hiding, and began to narrow their attention to Jiaer. 

In a situation as such, people would have the right to panic and begin to run way or at least call officials to report the outbreak, but not in ĀnZhàn. That’s not one to say fights are common. No, no. Since their fates ~~sadly~~ rely on fighting, they had to learn to do so at a very young age. Not much can be said for foreigners and how they understand the norms of their village. Fighting would be one of this. So when the locals of ĀnZhàn see a fight unfold, it wouldn’t be something new, nor would they do anything to back away from witnessing one. 

“All we wanted was an apology,” Jiaer humored, meeting Yien’s gaze for a moment. “You really aren’t challenging us, are you?”

“‘Us’?” he taunted, scowling at Jiaer. “I don’t remembering asking an apology from Duan Yien. It’s you whose sorry ass we want to hear. Huh!” He looked at him, up and down, chuckling to himself, “Bold of you to walk up to us. Bet you can’t even take a swing.”

Jiaer clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He didn’t know what it was, but there was just something telling him from the back of his head to punch the guy so hard. He’s drunk but he still wants to make him feel sorry. Jiaer felt Yien shuffle close to him, hearing him whisper, “Don’t. Let’s just leave. It’s pointless arguing with a drunk.”

It’s not that he didn’t think he couldn’t take them down, but Yien was right. He had to as disappointing as it may sound, painting him like a coward out of all. Scoffing, he turned his back against the five goons, nodding towards Yien. “Let’s go,” he said as they walked around the giant guy blocking them. 

“Aww… Where are you two going?”

“Getting cold feet, aren’t we?”

“Probably embarrassed we called them out.”

“See! He couldn’t have beaten Duan Yien if he were such a pussy.”

“Rigged, I tell you!”

Xue snickered once again as he came forth and exclaimed, “Hey, at least tell us how Duan Yien was. Don’t leave out the details out, selfish bastard.” Loud and insulting, it was. Provocative and galling, just for everyone present at the scene to hear. “Why don’t you hand him over for the night so I can tell the world how he’s like for you. You won’t have a problem with it, right? Aren’t we all just a bunch of coloured wolves in here? You wouldn’t be different right, Duan Yien?”

“ _Gǒuzǎizi._ ”

They were unaware who struck first. The locals who witnessed how the fight broke out, however, would claim that it was Duan Yien.

He punched the bastard, Xue, right on the nose, presumably breaking it and his own fingers from the impact. Gasps and encouraging screams tore through the friends’ laughter, shushing them without giving them enough time to comprehend what just happened. The nosy crowd quickly spread out, graciously giving them enough space to work with. Yien doesn’t get mad that often (excuse his times with Jiaer), but when he does—it gets physical in lightning speed. 

Jiaer joined in with the brawl, quick to place a punch on whoever approached him with a deathly glare. Safe to say, him and Yien had the upper hand. It might have been the alcohol slowing them down or they might just be bad at hand to hand combats. Nonetheless, he still kept his guard up, leaving no room for mercy. 

Good thing Yien always brought his dagger with him wherever he went because it can come in handy in circumstances like the one he is in now. A sharp slash on the leg usually puts them down quick, disorienting their focus since it would make it difficult for them to take a step without feeling the trauma. Alas, the poor rich boy’s screams will be remembered as the most humiliating one of them all. 

Scrawny probably got the worse beating (if it’s even qualified to be called that) out of the rest. Brittle as presumed, he was down in a second when Jiaer grabbed the largest of the bunch and used his arm to lever himself up in the air to deliver a dire kick to the head. When he landed, he twisted the man’s arm, giving him an excruciating muscle strain that will surely leave him on a time out for the next month. He was too huge for Jiaer to take down so he opted to wear him down for now. 

Yien dodged the other guy’s frantic swings. His sword almost got him by the throat, barely missing it by bending backwards. Xue took advantage of this, grabbing Yien from behind once he was up to pin his arms by interlocking his with Yien’s. Muscle guy used his disadvantage by swinging at him once again. Thanks to their drunken states, Yien was able to redirect Xue’s center of gravity with ease by pulling him with him, leading him to take the attack instead. He groaned in agony before releasing Yien to tend to his wound. 

“Jiaer, catch!” Yien called out, tossing his dagger to the aforementioned male when he glanced over his direction. Jiaer caught the weapon the proceeded to deliver a vertical kick to the fat one, making him taste his own blood and lose his balance momentarily. He swiftly ducked under him to advance to the muscular guy. Jiaer managed to disarm him, using the smaller blade to send his sword flying to the other side. No one got hit, thankfully. Jiaer then aimed to slash his arm, but the man managed to dodge his advances. 

Xue was back on his feet, driven by anger and frustration, he roughly lifted Yien by the wrist, making him hiss in pain. Jiaer kicked Xue’s hamstring after seeing him grab Yien like a fish. This didn’t manage to let him go of Yien, it instead made him aware of his presence. He was about to grab Jiaer as well but Jiaer was quick to pull out Yien’s dagger, piercing the blade through his hand. As he cried out in pain, Yien called out Jiaer’s name. 

Jiaer saw Yien raise his leg like he was about to kick him by the head. He reacted by using his forearm as a shield, lifting it in an eye level. Yien maneuvered himself up with the help of the back of Jiaer’s forearm, twisting his own arm to give Xue and the guy Jiaer was fending off to an elevated scissor kick to the face, worsening Xue’s already bloody face. This was the move that made Xue drop him. 

Yien landed on his feet, now only noticing the numbing pain in his right hand. Scrawny grabbed the opportunity, charging towards Yien in an alarming speed with a sword raised over his head. Jiaer threw the dagger, hitting the wrist facing him, forcing scrawny to drop his weapon. Yien ducked down, sweep kicking the man down when he got to the right proximity. 

The fat one was the last guy up. Jiaer glanced over to Yien who nodded before retrieving his dagger off the ground. They charged towards him, gaining enough momentum to do an unplanned synchronize flying front kick. 

The locals got to witness the true nature of their Unrivaled Prince and why he managed to keep his title for that many years. Such beauty could not possibly be as prickly as a rose. However, there is Duan Yien to put myths to reality. Not only that, they could now understand how Wang Jiaer become Duan Yien’s most successful pursuer.

But worse of all—Yien didn't even get to have his strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BàoBīng **(刨冰)** \- shaved ice dessert famous in Taiwan.  
> *Bīngtánghúlu **(冰糖葫蘆)** \- a traditional Northern Chinese snack of candied Crataegus pinnatifida.  
> *Cǎoméi tánghúlu **(草莓糖葫蘆)** \- Tanghulu but with strawberries.
> 
> *Yào Xǐ **(要喜)** \- fictional celebration [more details will be explained in the next chapters] : 要=want/wish ; 喜=happiness
> 
> Btw would you guys like to decide how YiJia (their Chinese ship name) would kiss. I have a lot in mind but—that’s the problem—I just can’t decide on what plot. 
> 
> I figured maybe see what the people want cuz why not?
> 
> Maybe I’ll take some inspiration or maybe blend a bunch together. I do believe more colors make a rainbow (that’s me saying I need help and help makes things pretty).
> 
> So don’t be shy. Go, go.


	8. 老铁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **老铁**  
>  _/Lǎo Tiě/_  
>  \- our friendship/relationship is as strong as iron!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... umm so... I made Jiaer bad. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

Spring has begun its journey, arriving over their slumbers—unnoticed. The flowers have bloomed and the fields have begun to reclaim its green glory amidst the fallen winter snow. 

The feeling is so unreal. At times the memories of the warm sun dallies and can get lost in the middle of the gloomy winter skies. Birds of colors would come to greet the warmth before anyone else could, announcing the end of the search for comfort. 

Now the yellow moon comes to greet them by night. Rising higher than the northern mountains could ever reach, now it shall shine brighter than it ever did. 

Yien glared at the giggling servants from afar, who were just around forty yards or less away from his quarter, stupidly hiding from a corner like he’s not going to see them. They were lucky that Yien’s room was designed wherein his windows faced the garden, giving them the luxury of witnessing such sight. They were wiggling their eyebrows and pushing each other, unable to contain the giddy feeling inside their stomachs as they watched their young master sat on his bed while being tended by Jiaer with Ziafan assisting him. 

Turns out his fingers gave in from the fight like he feared. Though this wasn’t his first time having a broken bone. What was new, however, was being aided by a doctor’s son who claims to know a thing or two in the field of medicine. 

“Are they still there?” Jiaer broke the comfortable silence, noticing Yien’s tension without having to look up from his job. He was changing Yien into his new bandages for the day by starting with the splint. Last night, after the fight, he noticed Yien cradle his hand close to his chest on the way back to the mansion. He noted that it did stung and could see a slight discoloration around his knuckles. Upon closer inspection some digits were bent on ways they shouldn’t have. 

Instead of giving him a verbal response, Yien sighed. Jiaer chuckled as he finished up with the other end of the bandage cloth. “You’re quite close with them, aren’t you? Especially that Xiaohan girl.”

Yien took a deep breath, “Yeah…” —He took off his attention from their audience to face the friends— “not as close as you two, though.”

Zaifan was standing beside Jiaer’s kneeling frame, holding a bowl for the used bandages that were to be discarded. “I was forced to get along with him. My job purely relies on our relationship,” he said as he give Yien a little tip-lipped smile. 

“Hey!” Jiaer gasped, briefly taking his eyes off Yien’s hand, pouting at the male. “We do get along quite well. We’re more like best friends, aren’t we?” 

“We get along on times he actually listens to me,” Zaifan pointed, making Yien chuckle as he shake his head. 

“Correction,” he said as matter-of-factly, “On times when you do make sense. You’re not my adviser but sometimes you act like one.”

“Well you need one,” Zaifan stated which prompted Jiaer to go on a rant, complaining about whatever. Yien zoned out, not having the need to listen to another one of Jiaer’s nagging. It was another one of those nonsense rambling that is fundamentally just Jiaer making at length efforts to make whoever he is arguing with to side with him. Yien has heard a lot of those from Jiaer and he didn’t need to hear more. They work sometimes, which can be quite scary if you look into it more.

Yien leaned back a little, fearing that Jiaer would accidentally bump into his aching hand, considering that the latter was still holding on to the bandage. 

“... Why do you still use that against me? I thought you said it was okay for me to drop the ‘hyung’ thing.”

“No, _you_ thought it was okay to stop using ‘hyung’.” 

“That’s because the ‘hyung’ honorific doesn’t exist in the Chinese language.”

“You barely even address me as ‘ge’ so how is that a valid argument?”

Jiaer looked at him with a look of disbelief, feigning discontent. “We’re only two months apart.”

“That still makes me your hyung.”

“What’s a _‘hyung’_?” Yien’s soft voice broke off their bickering, ears picking up the foreign word. They glanced at Yien, whose eyes gleamed with curiosity as they both exchanged looks with him, looking like a little child getting caught up in an adult discussion. 

Jiaer slightly jolted on the realization that he almost abandoned his task. “Hyung is the Korean equivalent of ‘ge’. Oh, so that makes you our hyung!” He gently tied the final knot before leaning over to the side of Yien’s bed to grab a cloth for the sling. It might seem too much for some broken fingers, but Yien does zone out a lot and Jiaer fears that he might also forget his condition and that won’t be pretty for Yien’s part. “Finally! Someone who has a valid reason to get Zaifan to do something without pulling off a title excuse.”

“Hey!”

“Hyung? Me?” Yien blinked. “What would that mean?”

“It means you get to tell Zaifan what to do without getting in trouble. Literally anything. It’s the best title you can ever receive since it apparently comes with privilege rights too.” The venom in Jiaer’s tone and Zaifan’s ‘unbothered’ expression got Yien to think that there was a personal story behind it but he chose not to question. 

“Why is it a big deal? You two are close.”

“Exactly!” He gave Zaifan a look. 

“I can’t just abandon my culture,” Zaifan argued. 

“Lin Zaifan is originally from Korea,” Jiaer informed as he tucked the other side of the sling behind Yien. “He can also speak Korean, hence, the hyung thing.”

“Korea?” Yien ears perked up, shifting over to the aforementioned male. “But you have a Chinese name.” He gently lifted his arm upon the command of Jiaer for him to wrap his cloth around his bandaged hand so that Yien would minimize his arm movement to help fasten the healing process. 

Zaifan nodded, “I was given one. My birth name is actually Im Jaebeom.”

“Im Jaebeom…” Yien repeated, tilting his head. “Your proficiency in the Chinese language is astounding. Arguably better than mine.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, showing Yien his signature crescent eye smile for the first time. “Though, I don’t think you should belittle your capabilities, _hyung_ ,” Zaifan chuckled. 

“All done!” Jiaer got up form his kneeling position before walking over to the desk adjacent to Yien’s bed to retrieve something. 

“Wait so how did you end up in China?” Yien continued. 

Zaifan gave him a crooked smile, “It’s not a happy story. But to make it short, I’m an orphan who ended up in this country and now works for the Wang’s.” He placed the bowl he was holding on the side where he will be sure to pick up on the way out. 

“I’m sorry,” Yien said with deep sincerity. 

“I don’t really mind,” he replied, shrugging. “Accepting the past is just a part of moving on.”

Jiaer knelt back to his previous position before asking Yien to give him his uninjured hand. He lifted the gold bracelet he had placed on one of Yien’s drawers the night before in one hand while the other took Yien’s. To not worsen the swelling, Jiaer had removed Yien’s gift last night and just forgot to place it back. Since he obviously couldn’t put it back on Yien’s right hand, he temporarily had it on his left, not that it would make any difference anyway. 

Yien noticed Jiaer softly held his hand in his as it it were a delicate little flower. Far different from the way he has seen him hold his swords. His fingertips graze on his, lingering more than he should have led to it. Now that he thinks about it, Jiaer does have this passionate side of him and last night would show. It doesn’t necessarily narrow down to the kind that everyone expects he should reciprocate, but the kind of passion that inspires him at everything he does to be able to do things with dedication, and Yien respects that side of him. 

“There!” Jiaer looked up from Yien’s hand, accidentally catching him staring. 

Zaifan silently watched as the two struggle what to say next, smiling to himself as a flustered Yien thank Jiaer to which the latter replied with an equally bashful “No problem”. Both were too fixated on each others eyes to notice the tinge of pink on their cheeks. 

They’ve shared their silences before and this one felt different—rather delightful actually. Zaifan had to loudly clear his throat to remind them where they were. 

Jiaer glanced at him before apologizing. “Umm… Well you’ll have to be extra careful with your hand now. It’s in its sensitive state so one tiny bump can hurt a lot. It’s not painful, is it?”

“No, it doesn’t hurt that much now.” Yien shook his head, unknowingly presenting himself as an adorable little boy despite him being the oldest in the room. He had this different side of him that surprises people. Yien might look innocent and adorable on first glance, but when he has to slaughter someone—he will. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had a broken bone so I would know.”

“When was the first?” Jiaer asked, not noticing that Yien’s hand was still in his but Zaifan definitely did. 

“I broke my foot two years ago from an incident while up in the mountains,” he told them, though his eyes stayed on Jiaer. 

The indirect embarrassment was excruciating in Zaifan’s part. Yien’s blatant awkwardness and Jiaer’s incoherent train of thoughts as he made efforts to make Yien talk more made little to all the pleasure for Zaifan. It was uncomfortable but enjoyable at the same time. Nothing but the sweet satisfaction of his friend’s embarrassment to keep him up all day won’t do. It’s entertaining and he wouldn’t say he hated it. _He’s gone now._ Zaifan knew.

On the bright side, Jiaer and Yien do get along quite well. Behind the petty and trivial arguments, they do have a lot in common. Albeit, defied by their mannerisms. Jiaer was more energetic, loud, and bubbly while Yien was more charming, youthful, and reserved. Looking at the bigger picture, they make quite the pair. If Jiaer was the farceur, Yien would be the serenity after the laugh. 

Zaifan lightly coughed, pulling Jiaer’s attention away from the oldest who was in too deep with recalling a story he asked him to tell. Jiaer raised his brow, silently asking him what to which Zaifan nodded to their connected hand. 

“Young master EnEn, it’s time for breakfast.” A suspiciously cheerful Xiaohan entered Yien’s room before bowing to the men respectively with a tray of food in her hands. Her presence gave Jiaer the perfect opportunity to let go of Yien’s hand without having to emphasize that he did. However, the loss of contact only made the two realize their were holding hands in the first place. _How long were they holding hands?_

She placed the tray on his bed just beside where Yien was sitting. “Oh, no!” she exclaimed as she placed her hand over her mouth, startling the three. 

“Why, what’s wrong?” Jiaer asked, eyes darting between Xiaohan and the tray she had brought. 

“Silly me! I forgot Master EnEn is injured,” she wailed as he wiped her non-existent tears away with the ends of her sleeves. “He’ll have trouble eating. I just can’t let Master EnEn starve! What should to do?” Her dramatic tone got them all on a different impression. Yien was understandably livid but kept it in, veiling his anger in an expression that showed how much he was so done with her teasing. Meanwhile, Jiaer didn’t know how to react, knowing very well that he was expected to do something. 

Zaifan, on the other hand, chortled—wanting in on the teasing. He made a hissing sound as he placed his chin between his index finger and thumb. “She’s right. It’s authorized that you not move a lot, _hyung_. With your broken hand, eating would make quite a problem for you.” He feigned a sad tone for Yien. His eyes slowly drifting to his friend, gasping when he ‘realized’ there was a way. “Oh, Jiaer! Didn’t you tell Sir Yien that you’d be his ‘special personal servant’ on the second day we were here? How convenient.”

Jiaer gave them a nervous laugh as he recalled the memory. It was on the day he was blabbering nonsense to Yien just to get his attention which, of course, led to the fateful day of him almost getting his head chopped off if it weren’t for Elder Chen visiting. “If you’re fine with it.” He turned to Yien, who was still boring holes to the oblivious (by choice) Xiaohan. Quite frankly, he can be scary when he’s mad, yet, it didn’t feel like it this time. It may have something to do with Xiaohan’s cartoon-ish satire to fill in the different mood around them. 

“Well then,” —Zaifan clapped— “we’ll leave you two with that.” He grabbed the bowl he set down earlier before turning to Xiaohan. “Would you kindly show me where I can throw these away?”

“Of course, of course! Follow me.” With that Xiaohan and Zaifan rushed out of Yien’s room, not wasting a single second, leaving Jiaer and Yien stupefied. 

“The nerve of those two,” Yien grumbled. 

“They’re not wrong though,” Jiaer said as he moved the tray on his lap so he could sit beside Yien on his bed. “Since you’re not left-handed, it’ll be hard for you to eat with the cast on.” He picked up a bowl of stir fried tofu on one hand and chopsticks in the other.

“I would’ve been fine with soup for today,” Yien grumbled. “Something used with a spoon maybe.”

“Eh? What’s wrong with tofu?” Jiaer moue, lifting his hand, ready to feed Yien. “Given your condition, it’s not a bad diet. Tofu is good for the bones.”

Yien gave him a look before noticing Jiaer’s hand twitch. He then looked back to where the girls and boys were, and sure enough they still had their eyes on them. Conflicted, Yien opted to move his position. His back was now facing them, blocking them from seeing his reactions. This way, he was able to properly face Jiaer with one leg folded. The latter understood his reasoning, causing him to laugh lightly.

**

“Dang it! I wanted to see Master EnEn’s face.” They groaned and some pouted. “It’s fun seeing him get all flustered around Sir Jiaer.”

“He’s also blocking Sir Jiaer’s face,” a boy whined. 

When their days weren’t as hectic, they would come to enjoy seeing how the two had progressed in their relationship. From the hostility on the first days, the denial on the following, then the gradual acceptance. Duan Yien and Wang Jiaer’s story was understandably the highlight of their day. They were the embodiment of mere silent prayers for their beloved master’s marriage. 

One of the girls moved her attention to the male beside them, nudging him. “Hey, hey. Lin Zaifan,” she whispered. “When do you think our Master Yien is going to fully open his heart to Sir Jiaer? It’s honestly tiring to see them like this, but at the same time it’s very entertaining.”

The male chuckled, nodding, “Hopefully soon.” They silently cheered at his response, giggling as they shared pleased look. Somehow he ended up where the servants were, spying on the couple from afar like a nosy middle age neighbor who has nothing else to do. Truthfully, he enjoyed seeing Jiaer and Yien’s relationship progress like they did. Zaifan too silently prayed for them to at least be in good terms if they were going to follow through with this plan. With his guidance, his certain it’ll end in so.

Another one of them sighed in awe, “They look so good together. Our Master Yien is really lucky to have Sir Jiaer.”

“Don’t you mean Sir Jiaer is lucky to have our Master EnEn?” another asked. 

“Well it can work on both ways,” a different girl placed her hands on her waist. 

The rest nodded, their eyes never leaving the sight of Jiaer feeding Yien like it was a scene straight out of a fairy tale. When Yien would lean a little to the side, they would see Jiaer’s mouth move, indicating they were talking. They’d awe when they could see Yien move his shoulders like he was laughing. 

“Then does that mean they’re perfect for each other?” They all squealed and giggled while Zaifan tried not to laugh along with them before failing. 

Their young master has found his prince charming (or the other way around), and they couldn’t be more proud for him. Seeing him bloom into this hard but complaisant person from the arduous rebel he was speaks wonders to their intrusive nature. The secondhand anxiety they shared for Yien was real, knowing very well that their young master may not live a life of luxury where romance is the defining genre. So when the news of him finally having a successful pursuer got to them, cheers and wishes were expressed to the heavens. 

“Who would’ve thought our Master EnEn ended up with such a perfect person.”

“A fighter, a doctor, a caretaker. Sir Jiaer would be great for Master EnEn.” 

They respectively began spilling praises of their seemingly picturesque relationship, blindly brushing through the hidden woes. Alas, only Lin Zaifan would know. 

“Would you guys keep down a little,” Xiaohan shushed. “You’re going to attract their attention with your loud yapping. Next thing Master EnEn is going to do is to drop his blinds. Now we really wouldn’t see them.” They all pouted then nodded. 

“Eh, Xiaohan _jie_ *, Sir Jiaer is planning on taking Master EnEn to XúnCāng. What will you do then?” 

“No, don’t talk about that!” she cried, pathetically clinging unto the girl who said it. The other girls rushed to her, consoling sweet nothings as they held her dramatic ass up. _So much for shutting up_. “I’m not fully prepared to let Master EnEn go. Don’t remind me.”

Zaifan sighed, shaking his head at their childish reactions. And there he was thinking that Jiaer was the most dramatic person he has ever met. 

“But Master Duan and Lady Meilin hasn’t granted that request yet,” one of the boys said. “I was there. I heard the conversation. Right, Zaifan?” He turned the said male who silently nodded, pursing his lips. 

To this day, him and Jiaer had continuously fought to convince Yien’s parents to let them take him back to XúnCāng only to disheartening results. If anything, they would have given up on the plan entirely but given their dire time left, they have to take what they can get. Yien was the only person they have in their plates that could pull off this plan so giving up on him wasn’t an option. 

“But that still doesn’t change anything.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I have no doubt Master Yien will go with Sir Jiaer.” Zaifan glanced at the girl, keen on knowing what she’ll say. “Of course, Master Duan and the Lady will not immediately agree to it because it was the first day. They have to observe Sir Jiaer before they can give their final decision. Once they think it’s the right time, they will definitely grant his wish.”

“You really think so?” Zaifan asked, hopeful for a positive response to which he received. 

“But what about Master Yien? Do you think he would want to go with him? To XúnCāng?” a boy asked. 

“I think so. You guys know how much Master EnEn wants to see the world. If he had the chance, he will surely take it.”

“I agree. If it weren’t for the event, he would’ve been travelling to places.”

“Our Master EnEn has been kept from the world for too long.”

“Like a bird in a cage.”

_Oh…_

“I agree.” A voice startled them all. They turned to face the house’s patriarch who was nodding while holding Yien’s pet, Chi, in his arms. 

“Master Duan!” Xiaohan composed herself, pushing herself off the girls who were holding her to rush in front of the rest before she bowed with the other servants and Zaifan following. 

“What are we looking at and what are we talking about?” He squinted his eyes to the garden, to the pond, and to the hills behind Yien’s room with the impression they were in some sort of bounty hunt. 

“We were making sure Master Yien was doing well, Sir.” Xiaohan filled in. 

“Oh, but that’s what I was about to do,” he laughed. 

They all exchanged confused glances before Xiaohan took it upon herself and asked, “What do you mean, Sir?”

“Well I was with my wife earlier because she had something to tell Yien but then I saw you guys, peering from this wall like you guys were playing some kind of game,” he laughed. “You guys looked like you were having fun so I made my way over here so I could join you guys.” He hugged Chi closer to him, earning a cluck from the bird. “So what are we playing?”

“Wait, you were with Lady Meilin?” Zaifan furrowed his brows. “Where is she now?”

Beishan pointed at his wife after scanning the area. She had already entered Yien’s room and was now talking to the couple. From their angle, it was hard telling what their expressions were, Zaifan barely even caught Jiaer’s downcast look. 

Zaifan frowned, noticing Jiaer’s displeased expression as he listened to whatever Meilin had told them. He quickly asked Beishan, “Sir, may I ask what you and your wife were going to tell them?”

****

“Postpone the wedding?!”

“Okay, let’s calm down for a second.” Zaifan said to the pacing Jiaer, who was visibly conflicted and in distraught. It was night time and they were back to their designated room. Jiaer had told Zaifan what Meilin had to say and it wasn’t good news. Considering Yien’s condition, it would make it difficult for him to perform the wedding ceremony correctly so she suggested to move the date of their wedding. The Duan’s emphasize on the proper execution since, apparently, a successful marriage depends on how well the ceremony is performed. She did highlight that the decision stressed her, but it had to be done. 

“We’ve been gone for half a month. That’s already too long.” Jiaer was close to pulling his hair out of his roots at this point. “I’m suppose to go back a married man, Zaifan.”

“You will,” the said male interjected. “We just…we just need more time.”

“And waste another month? We came to this village because we thought this would make it easy for me. I thought that was the plan?!”

“The plan was to find you a spouse in ĀnZhàn, and we did. All that’s left is the actual marriage. That doesn’t contradict our plan, it just hindered it.” Zaifan walked over to the table to serve himself some alcohol. It’s been a long day, he needs it. “Sit down with me. We both could use a drink.”

Jiaer glared at him but agreed nonetheless. He grumpily sat across Zaifan and poured him a cup. “We still need to be prudent. My parents can’t ever find out about this so our stories have to be consistent when we get back to XúnCāng or else they’ll be suspicious.” He then poured a cup for himself. “Did you read those books I gave you?”

“I stayed in their library all day, read 6 books about their history, and memorized their culture. I know what I’m doing.” Zaifan cocked an eyebrow. "I also got something from their servants that could help you so don't you dare tell me I'm not doing anything again."

“Well then now what?”

“Just be romantic.” Zaifan snickered before taking a shot. “You don’t have to be worried about that part, right? I can see you’re already good at it.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jiaer retorted. 

“I never knew you would be so into acting so don’t fall too hard, Jiaer.”

“What made you say that?” he stammered, almost chocking on his drink. 

“I saw you.” Zaifan raised his cup for Jiaer. His friend, who wore a stunned expression, looked away from him before pouring himself another shot. “There’s nothing wrong with falling in love. If you’re going to get married, then at least make the best of it. Duan Yien has already proved to be more than just a decent man. He’s cunning, competent, well grounded, and valiant. It would be a waste not to use him in his full potential.” Zaifan took a deep breath as he rested his hand on the cup. “You’re seriously not planning on leaving him as soon as you’re done with him, are you?”

Jiaer shook his head, saying, “I already have that part planned.” He knew what Zaifan was doing. He has known him long enough to understand where he was leading him, and he hated it. Zaifan was trying to make him feel guilty. Make him reflect on his ridiculous plan. He’s already gotten so far, he won’t back down now. Not when he’s already so close. 

“I just don’t want you to hurt Duan Yien.” The older spoke with a more serious voice. Jiaer gave him a questioning look so he elaborated. “You know what’s coming but he won’t. Therefore, it’s him I’m worried about. I genuinely think he’s not bad.”

Jiaer bit the inside of his cheek before saying, “That should be the least of our worries for now.”

Zaifan glared at him through his lashes, searching for the remorse he rightfully should wear. There was none. “Wang Jiaer, I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into with these words.”

And so the night concluded with false prophecies and hearts waiting to be shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jiě **(姐)** \- older sister  
> What do you think Jiaer has planned for Yien?
> 
> Also, YiJia’s wedding will probably be in the next two or three chapters. Maybe even the next. Who knows? 
> 
> Stay tuned.


	9. 暗恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **暗恋**  
>  _/ÀnLiàn/_  
>  \- when will they ever realize that it is what it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder:  
> ĀnZhàn (安战) - village Yien grew up in  
> LǜTiān (绿天) - province where Yien is from  
> XúnCāng (燖沧) - province where Jiaer is from

Jiaer understands little of when he was told that there are things beyond his control. 

The wind hums an unpredictable melody as it brings the leaves along with it to its journey. Threading through the narrow spaces and into where life finds peace and tranquility, will it be then greeted of three men on their leisure. 

He dangles a brush in front of him, head rested on his arm that was planted on the table. Jiaer sees Yien’s frame behind the brush coming into focus. Bombarded with scriptures (that he was forced to read), the LǜTiān native had his brows furrowed in concentration, eyes reading in regression to not miss a single character. A blue book set on the table in front of him while his uninjured hand takes a piece each off of the plate beside him without having to take his eyes off his prime attention. 

It’s been a week already. Jiaer is growing impatient as oppose to Zaifan who pretty much enjoyed his days off by accompanying Yien in the library. They occasionally talk to one another while they waste their time away in this claustrophobic room. 

Jiaer had to find ways to kill his boredom in that same week. He tried cooking again before shifting to baking (because Yien prefers his meals spicy and since Jiaer can’t stand the smell, he went for pastries instead). It honestly scared him how much he actually enjoyed baking and cooking despite never thinking of trying those in the first place. He didn’t need to cook and bake for Yien but he always did. Zaifan claims he is now a changed man, but he digresses. 

Notwithstanding the unwritten rule of silence, Jiaer got up from his spot to sit across Yien with only the table between them. “Yien,” he began, gentling pushing his book away for the said male to avert his focus on him. “There’s nothing for me to do here. Can we do something else? Like go somewhere, perhaps?” _Or maybe get on with the wedding?_

Zaifan, who was reading a book across them, glared, silently cursing at his friend for requesting such. The library was a perfect room to stay in, why go somewhere else?

Yien was caught in the middle of taking a bite of his cake when he parroted, “Go somewhere? Where even?” 

Jiaer sent Zaifan a quick glance, voice unsure himself as he spoke, “You choose. You’re the one who knows ĀnZhàn better than we do. Think: Where is somewhere you think is best to be in right now?”

Yien pondered, asking himself if it would be appropriate to even drag the foreigners into his own wishes. The days have felt quite a bit longer since the Butterfly Festival and he has been lazing off the entire week. He wasn’t stupid enough to not see Jiaer’s boredom in the mansion nor did he turn a blind eye to his yawns. With his broken bones, there were limited things to do for them. In a way, he felt guilty too so he hesitantly told him, “I think my parents wouldn’t want us to parade in the market or in public in general for now, and with the wedding galore taking place all over the village, the streets are bound to be ghostly and there might trouble lurking around too. I think we’ve had enough of that for the nonce. 

He caught glimpse of Jiaer’s disheartened expression, the desperation in his eyes gradually saddened so he quickly followed up with, “Well it has been quite a while since I’ve been to the mountains…” 

It seemed like he didn’t need any further convincing as apparent to the huge smile on Jiaer’s face. “Then to the mountains we go!” He then asked Zaifan to bring snacks for all of them, indicating that they would be gone for a while. Familiar of the harsh conditions in the ranges, Yien hospitably offered Jiaer and Zaifan extra layers of clothing for the trip. It’s unclear when Jiaer intends to call it a day so it’s better safe than sorry. 

Zaifan propose they see the spot where the legend tells of Huiwen and Siying’s fateful encounter with the reason of filling in his own curiosity. Yien leads the way since he knew the mountains better than they do and takes them on a detour around the forest area, showing Jiaer and Zaifan spots that might peak their interests. To say that the two XúnCāng natives were in awe would be an understatement. It baffles them that they went on the same mountain on their way to ĀnZhàn but had never seen these hidden beauties before. Not even lucky enough to have accidentally stumbled on one of them. 

By the afternoon, they had reached halfway up the mountain, only an hour or so away from their destination. The took breaks in between, stopping for water and simply catching their breaths for their long walk up. Now resting on top of a two-meter length boulder, the three shared the cakes that Zaifan was told to bring along with some complementary tea he had instinctively brought along.

Yien breathed in deep with his eyes closed, gaining Jiaer’s attention. “I almost forgot how refreshing it is to be up here,” he said almost in a whisper. His voice low, a stark contrast to his childlike laughter and appearance. 

Jiaer coughed, “You mentioned earlier that you haven’t been here for a while. Why is that?”

Yien drew circles on the side of his cup as he replied, “My father taught me martial arts here. It’s spacious, quiet, and perfect for trials. Spent almost all my childhood and teenage years here; training, building strength and endurance, learning how to hold a sword. I aimed to improve each year to be… to be better.” He stared down at his cup, sighing to himself. 

“Is that how you became the legendary Duan Yien you are today?” Jiaer jokingly asked as he offered Yien another cake piece. 

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Yien said in a defeated tone as he accepted the white cake held up to him after setting his cup down. 

“What’s not to be proud of that?” Jiaer prodded. 

“Apparently my mother disagrees,” he sadly chuckled at the memory. “She wasn’t too proud that I got better each day. She practically banned me from going back up here because Ma really wanted me to end up with someone like everyone else so she used the incident with my leg as a reason for me not to go back when really she just wanted me to stop martial arts.”

“Would Lady Meilin be livid if she knew you were here now?” Zaifan asked, hinting his tone with a tease. 

“She knows I occasionally come up here.” Yien laughed before drinking his tea. 

“Oh, is Sir Yien a disobedient child?” Zaifan joked, sneaking a suggestive glance to Jiaer, who stayed silent at the comment. 

“Stop calling me ‘Sir’. It feels weird hearing you say it now that I do feel we’ve gotten close.” Yien scrunched his face in a cute manner, delightfully laughing at the unease that comes with the title being brought with him. 

“Would you prefer being addressed as ‘hyung’ then?”

“Hearing a Chinese name followed with a Korean honorific sounds tawdry,” Jiaer pointed. 

“Here we go again,” Zaifan sighed then drank his tea. 

“You cannot make me call you ‘hyung’ unless I address you as Jaebeom hyung. We should have just gone with this,” Jiaer said. 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to get you to do for the past years.” Zaifan looked at him offended, voice calm in a humorous way. 

“But then calling you ‘Jaebeom hyung’ in the middle of a Chinese sentence wouldn’t make sense either, would it?”

“So why not ‘ge’ then?”

“Huh?”

“Why not ‘ge’?” Zaifan pressured, feeling that he had cornered Jiaer who struggled to immediately follow up. Yien was trying not to interrupt them with his laughing, occasionally failing. Zaifan’s uncle idiosyncrasy and Jiaer’s wit has a surprisingly good chemistry. 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand where this argument is leading. Wasn’t our topic about you calling” —he pointed at Yien— “him ‘hyung’?”

“Wha-”

Yien couldn’t help but giggle at the two bickering. Giggle. This was the first time they’ve heard this type of laughter from Yien. This man…This man who is older than them, who looks younger than them, who did not hesitate to stab another man can make such an adorable sound that it actually physically hurts. Makes them realize that time hasn’t been too kind for them. 

Jiaer and Zaifan were at a loss for words, dumbfounded at Yien’s mannerisms. And if it weren’t already painstakingly endearing enough, Yien returned the same expression, asking, “What?”

Jiaer was the first to admit. “That was so cute.”

Yien dismissed them before finishing up his tea. They chatted some more until nothing of their snacks were left. They then decided to immediately continue their journey because they would reach the spot by night if they don’t hurry up. 

Zaifan was the first to jump down from the boulder, Jiaer was the next. The rocky surface below them made it unstable to land on so it was inconvenient for Yien since it would be difficult to recover his balance with one arm operating to help his land. He instead swung his legs over to where Jiaer had instructed him to before slowly sliding down. Jiaer caught him by the hips while also making sure not to add trauma to his injured hand. Their heads almost bumped but Yien was quick to lean back. 

“Are you okay?” Jiaer asked. 

“Yeah,” Yien nodded. “I’m fine.”

Zaifan stayed silent and smiled to himself as he watched Yien nervously get out of Jiaer’s hold when he realized how intimate they were. There’s no decisive judgment for what is to come to them but he has faith in his friend. Albeit his worries would be drowned somewhere in the serene landscape and arresting sounds of life around them. Their labored breaths projected tiny white clouds as the temperature dropped. The terrain got steeper, indicating they were closer to their desired location.

Yien jogged a little farther in front of them, taking an overview of where they were currently at. Smiling, he turned to them. “We’re here!” 

The two picked up their pace to reach Yien. Once they did, an august view of the mountain range came to greet them. It had the perfect framing of the powerful snowy northern mountains and the effervescent valley beneath them, making ĀnZhàn look inferior to its glory. The exceptional views of the surrounding cliffs, the treacherous slopes, the skyline in a distance. It’s perfect in every way.

A breathless interjection of amazement both left the foreigners lips as they reveled in the light, basking in the sun’s grandeur. The world looked mysterious up from where they stood. Cut off by the edge of where their vision could reach. They recognize the position they were in, only in a different spot when they first arrived in ĀnZhàn but this was nothing compared to what they’re seeing. A picturesque memory that will surely leave an impact on them.

A shrine was built in the center, adorned with wilting flowers and fruits, melted candles, and folded papers written with wishes for a successful marriage. These must have been offerings placed on the day of the festival by the locals. 

In one corner, Yien is back to his silent self. He missed the cold yet calming atmosphere in the mountains. His eyes linger on the horizon, running wild imaginations of the world beyond the mountains but never satisfied. Tortured by his own illiteracy. 

Jiaer noticed the sentiment in Yien’s gaze. He knows now that Yien is driven by his sense of adventure while his was his undying passion. Two hearts with different ambitions. Yet here they were, standing on the same dirt and breathing the same air, undeserving of what the world had to offer. Or better yet, Yien didn’t deserve what he had to offer for he was right to question his intentions in the first place. 

He does recognize what he’s doing is wrong. Jiaer is not dense like Zaifan paints him to be. The world is unforgiving and he’s here to unfortunately drag Yien down along with him. 

No matter what, he has to keep Zaifan’s report in mind:

_“Like a bird in a cage.”_

**

“Are you cold?” Yien asked, seeing that Jiaer had clasped his hands together to rub some warmth for himself.

“It’s fine,” he replied, a cloud forming as he spoke. The setting sun’s blue and orange hues graze on their pink cheeks, doing little to ease their quivering lips and cold skins. The temperature in high altitude was grisly. It may have had their hearts content with what was in front of them but same can’t be said for their condition. 

“It’s getting dark now,” Yien commented. “We shouldn’t stay out for too long. There are no torches or anything that would help us see through the dark so we better start going back now.” He stood up from his seat on the ground, patting the dirt that stuck on his clothes. 

“Alright.” Jiaer followed Yien but not before taking one last glance to the horizon. 

“Zaifan, did you bring the lantern?” Yien asked as he approached the male. 

He shook his head, saying, “I was told to bring the snacks.” He turned to Jiaer. “Don’t you have it?”

“I didn’t know we were suppose to bring one.”

All men stayed silent at the confession. Stunned, they all look at each other as if they were silently asking if it was a joke. The one thing that would be useful for their journey wasn’t even with them and they have the right to be upset. The mountain is dangerous and full of mystery by night, let alone by day. To add insult to injury, this isn’t just _some_ mountain. It’s LǜTiān’s silent giant. They are already familiar of how rugged the grounds are and how eerily dense the forest is beneath the mountains. Heading back down without light will certainly be a problem. 

Their ignorant decision led them to engage in a brief argument (a real one this time), visibly distraught and scared of what to do next. The sun was going down fast so that leaves them with little time left to make it out before total darkness consumes their path. They had to think of a plan. QUICK.

“It took us hours to get here so it’ll be night before we even get halfway down.” Zaifan anxiously looked at the sun, seeing that it was slowly disappearing to the horizon. 

“We’ll just have to stay close then,” Jiaer suggested. “We can make it if we hurry, right?”

Yien shook his head, “What’s the use of three pairs of eyes if we can’t even see? It will be dark by the time we would reach halfway to the forest and it would be hard to tell where we’re wandering, plus it’s dangerous. Blind curves are abundant after passing the giant Huangshan Pine, remember? Not only that, there is wildlife in those areas too.”

“Yien, you wouldn’t happen to have some navigation skill, would you? After all, you did spend a lot of time in the mountains.” Jiaer desperately looked at him but, alas, to a disheartening response.

“I don’t usually stay for long. I also don’t normally come up to this area.” 

Zaifan thought long and hard what to do. Theorizing his own scenarios and preferable risks. “What if I head down first then come back for you two?” They looked at him like he was crazy so he continued, “While the sun is still up, I’ll make my way back to the house quick and then get the lantern. No, wait—I think whichever place I can find nearby should do. It’s going to take a while but at least none of us will be risking on tumbling down this mountain and getting hurt.”

“And let you go alone in this maze of a mountain just for a lantern? No!” Jiaer’s tone was serious, showing genuine concern for his friend. 

“It’s better than risking us all,” he fought back. “I know it sounds too much b-”

“It is.”

“-ut going through the dark together on steep and rocky grounds sounds worse than having a outlandish plan that could actually help us.”

Yien frowned, “But Zaifan, it’ll take a while.”

“I apologize for making you wait that long but please understand that, with your condition and the current location we’re in, it’s not safe. You saw the trail. Also, I’m certain that if I hurry now, I should be doubling down the length of time when we got here. After all, it was a leisurely walk.”

Yien didn’t know what else to say. He was conflicted on how to deal this matter in a better way. 

“Zaifan,” Jiaer warned. “Don’t play with me. You should take this seriously.”

“I’m not and I am,” he gritted. “Look, we don’t have that much time. You’ll just have to let me.”

They were hesitant but agreed to it in the end. Yien then suggested they walk back down to lower grounds to shorten Zaifan’s way back and also to avoid dying from hypothermia. They sped up their trek to cut minutes, reaching back to the spot close to where they had their snack break earlier. 

It was time to part. The sun is a quarter away from completely disappearing. Jiaer reminded Zaifan to be careful while Yien told him to stay in the trail no matter what. He thanked them both before rushing off, leaving Jaier and Yien to be alone together. 

“I know Zaifan means well but this does seem quite a stretch. Unbelievable, almost,” Yien commented, going over to a rock to rest. 

_It just seems coincidental and convenient, doesn’t it?_

Minutes, or maybe even an hour, passed and there was still no sign of Zaifan. Basing their total estimate of how long it took them to come up to where they were, Zaifan must have arrived to civilization just now. The moon and stars have replaced where the sun was, illuminating little for Jiaer and Yien’s own safety. As weariness comes, they begin to question themselves is this was a good idea. Jiaer even theorized that Lin Zaifan conspired against him. 

Yien watched as Jiaer picked up things off the ground, stacking them under his arms. At first he ignored him, thinking that he was just killing his boredom but now he’s scanned the area around them enough to have Yien questioning, “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for dead branches and rocks,” Jiaer replied back

“What for?”

Jiaer didn’t reply just yet. Taking the last rock he could fit in his hand before jogging back over to Yien before unceremoniously dropping the branches in front of him. “Fire,” he answered. 

Yien squinted through the dark, seeing Jiaer pile a bunch of branches together to form a triangle. “I didn’t know you knew how to make a fire on your own. I figured Zaifan always does your bidding,” he teased. 

“Hey, I know a thing or two when it comes to survival,” Jiaer insisted. “My arrogance doesn’t equal stupidity, you know.” He prepared some dead grass on the side then grabbed two rocks on each hand and placed a tinder fungus on top of one. Jiaer seemed to know what he was doing and Yien was interested to see how he can do it. “Plus, I’ve spent an ample amount of time in the kitchen to know how to start a fire,” he cheekily replied. 

“Okay then,” he chuckled. “Let’s see you start a fire.” Yien leaned back, letting Jiaer work in peace. It definitely wasn’t a flash result and effort was clearly exerted. Springing out from the pressure would be tiny sparks. Yien would flinched when he sees Jiaer wince whenever he accidentally hit his finger but he said it was fine. The darkness wasn’t doing them any favor. “Careful!” Yien would scold him. 

“Almost got it!” Jiaer placed the fungus in the dried grass, softly blowing to it until smoke came out. He then placed it in the triangle and soon a fire broke out. 

“Woah!” Yien got up from his spot to observe Jiaer’s work closely. “You actually did it.”

“Of course I did. Did you honestly think I couldn’t?” Jiaer crossed his arms. 

“So all that time in the kitchen really paid off, huh?” In response, Jiaer chuckled. Yien placed his hand near the fire for warmth. It may not be enough but this tiny fire should do for now. For Yien, it would seem. Jiaer huddled closer to the warmth, pulling his given emerald cloak closer to his body and wrapping his arms around himself. “Are you still cold?”

“You’re not?” Jiaer gave him a look. 

“Not that much.” Yien shook his head. “I guess I’m used to it. It kinda feels like winter in here.”

“Well there are no winter back in XúnCāng so this is new,” he softly replied, watching the white cloud of breath disappear. 

Yien bit the inside of his cheek, noticing Jiaer’s furrowed brows and shivering hands. He got up to slowly take off his white cloak, leaving him to face the gruesome cold in his regular clothes, confusing the younger. 

“What are you doing?”

Yien walked closer to Jiaer then draped his cloak around his crouching frame. “You’ll need it more than I do.” He then sat back down beside Jiaer. 

“Then you’ll be cold. Plus, I’m not _that_ cold anyway.” Jiaer was about to take off Yien’s cloak when he stopped him. 

“Wang Jiaer, swallow your pride for once and take it.” Yien rolled his eyes, unknowingly smiling to himself.

Jiaer gulped, “Okay, I will. And just so you know, XúnCāng doesn’t get this cold so don’t start calling me weak, alright?” He averted his eyes to the fire to avoid Yien’s teasing, to which didn’t follow.

“Speaking of XúnCāng…” Yien’s smile now replaced with a frown. “Everyone in household has been talking about you taking me to XúnCāng after we get married. Is this true?

Jiaer looked back at Yien, catching his gaze in his. The flame’s light provided him enough brightness to see the hopeful glint in his eyes. “Yes,” he replied, voice low and soft. 

“Why?” he pushed, eyes sharp and posture tense. 

Jiaer could tell Yien was searching for the right answer. He’s been with him long enough to tell when he’s judging him and his intention. There was no right answer though. He could only give him a, “Why not?” His response didn’t satisfy Yien by the looks of it so he followed up with, “Wouldn’t you want to see what’s between XúnCāng and LǜTiān?” He had hope that Yien didn’t see his nervousness and brushed it off as his reaction to the cold. 

“You seem unsure of your answer and quite vague too.” Yien narrowed his eyes at him. “To be honest I was surprised when I heard this since you have never brought it up to me once. Were you ever going to tell me this?”

Jiaer swallowed a lump in his throat. “I was planning on telling you but I didn’t know how. Your parents have yet to grant my wish so I opted not to tell you for the meantime.” He sighed, “And I’m quite disappointed you had to hear it from someone else before me. It was suppose to be a surprise.”

Yien looked down at his hand, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. It’s just… i-it’s just when I first heard it, I really wanted to know.”

“Know what?”

“If you’re serious.” Yien’s heart was pounding, visibly agitated. “Y-you can’t just joke about this so naturally I have to know.”

“Of course I’m serious about this. I see how much you love your parents. Even if you are against some of their rules for you, you bite your tongue and nod. One way a child can show their love to their parents is by respecting them, even if it costs them their happiness and the same can be said the other way around.” Jiaer pressed his lips in a thin line, looking up at the stars blinking down at them. “Leaving them won’t be easy for you. Me even suggesting this makes me feel responsible for everyone’s worries.”

Yien gave him a sincere smile, one Jiaer wasn’t able to see until he faced him again as he said, “Thank you.” 

**

The fire would have been gone if it weren’t for Yien and Jiaer taking turns collecting another set of branches then feeding them to the flames. They were hungry, bored, cold, and alone. They were beginning to think that Zaifan forgot about them and Jiaer has every right to believe that he really did conspire against him. _That nasty snake._

They could no longer tell how much time had pass. They thought of going down on their own, with or without a lantern but then Yien feared that maybe Zaifan is just late and once he comes back for them, he’d be the one to get lost this time. Albeit, Jiaer didn’t see what was wrong with that plan. 

“Lin Zaifan. That devil,” Jiaer cursed between his gritted teeth. “I’ll have you pay for making us suffer like this once we’re out of this, I swear.”

Yien, who grew fatigue from starvation, leaned his head against Jiaer’s shoulder, not minding one bit of how intimate it may be. “Why isn’t he back yet?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets what he deserves after this,” Jiaer sighed, pulling the older closer to make him comfortable, only to find out how cold he had gotten once he held his uninjured hand. “Yien, you’re freezing!” He placed a hand over his cheek to find out the same thing—icy skin. Jiaer slowly took off Yien’s cloak he had on him while being careful not to let the older fall anywhere else. He put on Yien’s cloak back on him before returning to pull him closer to him, making sure he didn’t press too much on where his right hand was. “Why didn’t you say anything? I would’ve given it to you.” Guilt in his tone. 

He felt the older slowly shake his head against his chest. “Like a winter in LǜTiān,” he wearily spoke. 

“Idiot. You still need extra robes for the winter.”

With Yien in his arms, none of them were able to fetch more firewood to keep the flame burning, almost diminishing into ashes by now. Quite frankly, they no longer had the energy to do so. 

Nothing but the chronic sound of wildlife and the constant sound of twigs being stepped on accompanied their silence. Jiaer swore he saw a Pallas’s cat in a distance, at least he hope it was and not just some baby snow leopard wandering around because the latter would definitely mean bad news for them. 

Yien never felt so miserable in his entire life. The hunger, the cold, and his declining sanity was all making him think all kinds of things. “Goddammit, Jiaer. This is all your fault.” He clenched Jiaer’s clothes in his fist. 

“My fault?” Jiaer frowned. The sudden anger coming out of Yien confuses him, leading him to act defensively.

“If you never suggested we go out, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Yien said through gritted teeth. 

Jiaer lightly pushed Yien so he could properly face him as he said, “Well I’m sorry for wanting us to have some fun. Lazing around the house sounds way productive than my plans, doesn’t it?”

“It would have been fine if you didn’t forget to bring a fucking lantern for God’s sake.”

“You didn’t bring one either so why put the blame on me?”

Yien scooted away from Jiaer. “You thought of this, you should have prepared everything we would have need.”

“You didn’t bring anything either.”

“Don’t put this on me,” he hissed. “We would have been fine back at the library but you just couldn’t keep your boredom to yourself.”

“Well if we had gotten married earlier, then maybe I wouldn’t be bored.”

Yien’s mouth hung open, face scrunched in disgust. “ _Gǒu zázhǒng!_ ” He hit Jiaer in the chest, earning a yelp from him. “Even in harsh conditions, you still manage to insert lewd comments.”

“What are you talking about?” He put a hand over to where Yien hit him. “You’re the one with the perverted thoughts here,” Jiaer pointed. “What I meant was that we… we would have been traveling to XúnCāng or maybe even reached there already. ”

“S-shut up,” Yien huffed, looking away from Jiaer, feeling ashamed. “Like that wasn’t euphemism,” he grumbled. 

**

“Don’t tell my mother we didn’t go to the Yaoxi after the festival.”

Jiaer threw his head back so that he was approximately cheek to cheek with Yien. Their backs were against each other, still tired and miserable. _That son of a bitch named Lin Zaifan is really going to get it._ They were forced to settle their boredom with their unfiltered thoughts with no boundaries. 

“The cake thing?” he asked. “Why not?”

“It’s not just a cake,” Yien exhaled. “The Yaoxi is a minor celebratory ceremony after our supposed ‘engagement’. It is to wish for prosperity and for a lasting relationship. A happy and healthy marriage, and whatnot. You know, all of those nonsense.” He shrugged. Yien placed his left hand over his bandaged right hand as he explained, “Just like Elder Chen said, my parents expected us to participate, but we didn’t due to unforeseen circumstances. It’s not obligatory, but if this news gets to my mother, she’ll lose it. If you haven’t noticed it yet, my family is the traditional type, especially my mother. I can picture her nagging to us about this if something goes wrong in the future. She won’t stop until we burn her words into out skulls, or maybe even to my grave, so I figured it would be best if we don’t say anything about it.”

Jiaer hummed then closed his eyes. Yien confuses him sometimes. He is like a open book for the most part, but deep down he knew that he still had a few pages of him that he has to read. “Do you hate getting married? You said it before but I don’t understand.”

There was a long pause before Yien sighed, “Not really. I don’t know.”

“Aren’t traditions practices that are generally accepted in a society? It’s the pillar of a social group. The criteria of what are expected to be normal and what are not.” His voice low and husky. “I don’t believe you started seeing your tradition the way you do now before. So tell me, how did you end up with this mindset?”

Yien looked at him, seeing that he had his eyes closed while still resting his head on his shoulder and back. Another long silence passed before he answered. “You have met my eldest sister, but you have not met my other sister. She lives in a different province now with her wife.” He bit his lip before saying, “She… she actually didn’t ‘deserve’ her current spouse.”

Jiaer opened his eyes to glance over at Yien, brows furrowed. “What does that mean?”

“My sister, Enhui **(恩惠)** *, began growing an interest on her then close friend long before they were even at the right age to participate in the event. Luckily for my sister, her friend also felt the same way. They made a promise to pursue each other so they could end up together. Whenever it wasn’t the time to be fighting for marriage rights, they would often meet up and spend the entire day together. They had their goals set for them, dreams they visioned with each other, and plans they were determined on achieving.

“Now you’d think they had it easy, but they didn’t. Her friend’s family preferred their daughter end up with a man so that they would be blessed with a child since she’s the only daughter they have. During the events, her cousins, who were also participating, would do everything they could to get Enhui jie away from her. However, my sister didn’t back down so easily. She fought off the cousins and their pursuers at once. My sister’s efforts weren’t one-sided either. They both did what they could to push away the rest, even resulting in a 3-year feud between both families. Her family didn’t want my sister because she is a _she_ while my family didn’t like her family because they think Enhui jie is not worthy for their daughter’s affection.

“Despite everything, they didn’t give up. That’s how much they love each other. My sister is proud of what their story is, even detailing how much she cared for her by transcribing what it felt like for her in various poems and other texts. I’ve read them and I could only sympathize the hardship she had to endure all these time. Enhui jie believed in love. The tradition we have here in ĀnZhàn doesn’t. 

Yien’s lashes fluttered as he continued, “On their fourth year in participating, they’re fears turned into reality. He was a man from a neighboring area, well-mannered, respectful, and bright, at least that’s what they described him to be. Enhui jie was understandably heartbroken. She could not bear the pain of losing her love to another…so she did what none of us ever expected—she stole her love back.

“Two days before the day of the wedding, they both agreed to run away. My family and her’s had a nasty fight in public, calling each other all kinds of insults. The other family couldn’t bear the shame their daughter brought to their names so they too left the village. No one knows where they are now and whatever happened to the guy. I assume he went back to his hometown and had left this story behind him. 

“There is this unwritten rule of ignorance here in ĀnZhàn wherein no one is allowed to publicly talk about what happened to Enhui jie and her lover. My sister is seen as a rogue, a scoundrel, a _disgrace_. All she ever did was fall in love. And those bastards have the nerve to call themselves more decent than she is. Those same bastard that literally prey on others so that they could have someone fulfill their sexual desires. What a bunch of hypocrites.” Yien spoke with venom in his tone, unknowingly clenching his fist as he recalled.

“How’s your sister doing now?” Jiaer softly asked. 

Yien seemed to calm down at his question, replacing his scowl with a faint smile as he replied, “She said they’re doing fine now. She sends us letters every New Year and during August to inform us of her condition. Wherever she is, she’s happy now.”

Jiaer studied the solemn look on Yien face as he stared longingly at the stars. “She should be.”

Yien was jealous Enhui got to experience real love and not let her own fate be decided by someone other than herself. He envied how she managed to do it successfully. He knows how much determination and courage it must have taken her now that he’s in a catch 22.

Jiaer now knows how to play his cards well. 

**

“...prepare a bath for him, give us the grandest buffet you have ever seen, go sleep outside for three days, let me not call you ‘hyung’, you have to act cute for me whenever I tell you, brew my tea, go do my la-”

“Jiaer, that’s too much.”

“Oh, then let me remind you again what we had to endure while you were gone!”

“I told you already, most of the shops were closed because of the hundreds of weddings in the village. I had to search high and low for a single lantern. And it’s not like you were the one who ran up and down a mountain twice in one day.”

“Must have been exciting for your part.”

“Do you think going back up here was easy?”

“This wasn’t my plan so why are you mad at me?”

“You two, shut it or I’ll push you both down this mountain so I don’t have to hear your complains about everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ēnhuì **(段恩惠)** \- Yien’s second sister 
> 
> I watched a compilation of Mark giggling/laughing and I fell in love all over again. 
> 
> Also, in the next chapter will be YiJia’s wedding and you are all invited. Prepare your wedding invitations because you're not attending it without one.
> 
> Wedding night (but it’s not what you think) too??


	10. 夫君

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **夫君**  
>  _/FūJūn/_  
>  \- a Chinese phrase meaning “Gentle Husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER** : Due to the fictional traditions established in this story, some ceremonies and/or practices are not accurate or do not line up with the real Chinese traditions, therefore, are altered for the sake of the story’s premise. So please do not rely on this story as a reference to any traditional Chinese practices. 
> 
> Thank you.

The luckiest of them all was none other than Chi. The bird rested peacefully on his soft silk pillow by the widow of his owner’s room, enjoying the life he does not even know of. Unaware of his owner’s dwindling sanity, he basks in the rare tranquility found in the house of this day. 

He eyes the rouge in Xiaohan’s hand. Yien sends her a glare, giving her a firm, “No.”

“It’s just for the cheeks,” she insisted, biting back her grin. “And maybe a little bit on your lips too. Make you look alluring.” Xiaohan scooted closer to him, putting on the final touches for her young master’s look. “Master EnEn deserves to be the gem on his wedding day. You’re the talk in the village and if you’ll be one, they can at least compliment how pr-”

“Don’t they have lives to be worrying about?” he groaned, forcing back the urge to roll his eyes. “I mean, why is it always me in the spotlight? These are people who have spouses and children! Even after all these years, they’re still concern about me?”

“Oh, don’t mind them. They never do anything productive but talk about our family’s affairs.” His sister, Huixuan **(惠宣)** , who just arrived at his room, assured before walking over to where he was sitting to be of company. 

The platitude. She bore the rich beauty of maturity, as wise as she should be for her role as the eldest amongst four siblings. Huixuan was the closest to resembling Meilin.

A smile played on her lips as she took a good look at Yien’s appearance: Red robes, embroidered with the most elegant designs known in the district, bejewelled with accessories worn by previous relatives for the same occasion. Huixuan placed her hands on her brother’s shoulders. “Look at you,” she cooed. 

Yien wearily sighed, desperately fighting back every last bit of anger, disgust, fear, and anxiety down to his stomach. “Just say what you have to say while you’re here. There’s nothing I can do now that can get myself out of this.”

Huixuan presses her lips in a thin line, reaching for the rouge in Xiaohan’s hand, insisting on doing it for her. “I don’t want to be the one who says ‘I told you so’, partly because I’m pretty sure mother might have indirectly did so already, and mostly because I understand why you felt that way before to these events,” she gave him a solemn smile, her voice soothing to hear. A better melody than the bustling hallways outside of relatives and servants making sure everything was in place. “You and Enhui mei* aren’t wrong. After all, we do have the right to believe in what we want to. ”

Yien sneered. “Where were you to tell mother that last month?” he questioned, his voice laced with a bit of sarcasm and satire, earning a laugh out of her. 

“No one can change mother’s mind, not even papa,” she said before taking one final view of her brother’s hued cheeks. “There! All done.”

Yien hummed as he fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. He turned to the mirror placed before him, seeing a man—whose cheeks redder than usual—to be wedded with a part of him slowly dying on the inside. Today is the day. There’s no backing out now. 

Quite frankly, Yien doesn’t feel good. His heartbeat was going fast, his hands were cold and shaking, he feels like throwing up, and he doesn’t want to leave his room. It felt like living solely to feel what he thinks should be death. 

Oh, how he despises how this day portrays him. The wedding is an embarrassment in front of his entire family while the night… Yien doesn’t even know where to begin with that thought. It makes his skin scrawl and stomach churn for the all wrong reasons. But he came prepared. Yien meditated his actions and diction after the wedding and if Jiaer doesn’t cooperate, he’ll use his dagger—hidden underneath his silk robes. He’s not going to take any chances. 

The question of whether or not he wants to get married to Jiaer is still uncertain. The decision is purely spontaneous and automatic. Nothing of these were any of his ideas. He couldn’t get out of it, yet he doesn’t know where his thoughts are. In a certain degree, he trusts Jiaer, but that doesn’t mean he’s willing to marry him. Heck, he might not even feel _that_ attraction towards him. 

He feels trapped.

Huixuan studied the expression he wore, taking Yien’s recovered hand in hers after returning the rouge back to Xiaohan. “Yien,” she started, silently asking for him to look her in the eyes but he didn’t. Nonetheless, she continued, “I know this is all scary. We all think that once you get married, you are expected to dedicate your life to this man since you shall be promising to the Heavens you would. I would know because two of your sisters are married. I know you are hesitant because you don’t want to give your life to some random person just for beating you in a match. You know what happened to our sister, and I cried on my wedding day because I was marrying a stranger,” she chuckled as she reminisced the day their father almost cried too just by seeing his daughter crying waterfalls. “I believe that you and Enhui mei are similar in ways you might not even realize. Even your principles are alike. However, I do believe you have it lucky more than anybody else. Even luckier than Enhui mei and I.”

“What does that mean?” Yien finally looked up, only to give Huixuan a confused look.

“Didi* might be the first person to have their engagement last this long. Mine didn’t even last for four days! And I spent all those days wallowing on the remaining faith I had left. It’s scary because I didn’t know if he would be the right man for me. The ‘What if’s’ started coming to me, and I shuddered every time I thought of it.” She sighed in relief, “But you and brother-in-law had the opportunity to get to know each other even before the wedding. Not many of us here have that chance. That is why some marriages end up in disasters. There’s too much conflict in the relationship but that’s just how it goes here. Hopefully, that has change the way you see this relationship of yours. I heard you two went on dates and that brother-in-law even played physician and caretaker for you.” Huixuan grinned, suggestively grinning, getting the reaction she wanted. Yien’s real blush might be hidden beneath the fake one, but she knows. 

“W-what makes you think I see him differently now?”

Huixuan and Xiaohan looked at each other, exchanging a knowing look. “Master EnEn has been blushing a lot these days,” Xiaohan teased, making it sound like it should have been obvious for him. “Could that mean he likes Sir Jiaer?”

“Stop making stuff up,” Yien bit back, glaring at the girls’ reflections behind his. “I’m only marrying him because that’s how it goes. The way it has always been. He wins and gets his reward.” Hidden under his silk sleeves were his clenched fists. 

“Yien,” Huixuan spoke softly again, giving her brother a side hug, looking at each other through their reflections. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, okay? You’re strong and brother-in-law is a nice person. This whole time he’s been staying with us helped prove that he’s not the type of person to hurt anyone just for his satisfaction.”

“He is a son of a doctor and a general,” Yien guilelessly retorted. “What did you expect?”

Xiaohan failed to suppress a giggle, making Huixuan laugh too. “Alright, that’s enough of that. The ceremony is about to start so you better get ready now.” She abruptly stood up with a delighted smile plastered on her face. “Don’t worry too much, didi.” She wished him her final good luck before leaving to accompany her husband who was waiting for her in the reception hall, where everyone else has already seated. 

Reality struck him on the back of the head and Yien begins to reevaluate everything he had done that led up to this moment. Looking back at himself in the mirror, never once thought of the ‘infamous’ red robes carefully hugging his frame. Not to be blinded with the well-chosen auspicious symbols around him, from his outfit to the corners of everything needed for the ceremony. Meaningless purposes are solely to test his temper. 

Beishan informs of the commencement by his door, telling him it’s time so Yien gulps down everything and allows himself to be carefully led out by Xiaohan. With the unnecessarily heavy and ample designs on the wedding robes he is wearing, it makes it hard to walk on his own. The journey to the reception hall was excruciating both physically and mentally even with the assistance of his dad and Xiaohan for a brief moment. Everything is silent now that everyone was at their places. 

His father stops him at front of the door, which leads to the ceremony taking place, to give him a wide smile. “We’re proud of you, Yien. Especially your mother.” Yien forced a nervous smile as Beishan gave him a tight hug, not failing to see the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Once they they broke free from the loving embrace, he said with a broken voice, “Don’t let this change you in the worse way,” before entering first. 

Yien hears the deathly silence in there. Anticipating for his presentation. Beyond these doors will be his partner and the new life he promised to give him. There’s no guarantee for a better tomorrow but at least he feels safe knowing that Jiaer will be there.

 _Wait, what?_

Yien flinched when the doors opened, feeling his knees buckle from the weight suddenly on his shoulders. The strengthening curl in his stomach worsened as he took the first step in and, already, he could feel everyone’s eyes burning on him. A few of his uncles and aunts, Tzuyu, Huixuan and her husband, his brother, and his parents all basked in the beauty they knew Yien had it in him. 

With their complementing clothes, it’s not difficult to spot Jiaer. He stood tall and firm, chin up, shoulders relaxed , hands clasped behind the back. Yien opted not to see what they had to think so he hung his head low and focused to where he stepped his foot on, not wanting to trip with his head in the wrong kind of clouds. 

_Easy and slow steps now. Don’t think too much._ He keeps reminding himself. _One foot at a time. No need to rush._

The phrase, “everything around stops,” hits Yien differently. Things become hard to see clearly when his thoughts are all over the place. He didn’t even notice his body respond in unconditioned actions. 

Once he reached to Jiaer’s side, he immediately looked away when the latter attempted to make eye contact, not noticing the confusion he subtly projected. _Don’t lose yourself, Yien. Stay focused._

“First bow to the God of Heaven and Earth!”

Jiaer and Yien turned to the center of the reception hall, facing the alter, then did as told. Slow and steady, showing respect and the demanded gratitude to the Lords. And in the corner of his eye, Yien could see the proud smirks from his family, concealing their wonder of his obedience for this. 

_Don’t look too stiff. Keep your shoulders aligned._ The silence was too challenging that he even began to notice the little mistakes he did. _One…two…three._

“Second bow to the relatives and ancestors!”

They turned to where his parents were sitting, repeating the procedure with equal finesse and courtesy. Eyes sharp and on high alert, tracing every critical move they take. 

Yien reminds himself not to make the same mistakes again. _It’s fine. You’re doing fine. One…two…three._

“Third bow to the spouses!”

_You’re almost done._

Out of pure curiosity, Yien nervously lifted his head up, catching Jiaer’s gaze in his. Jiaer snuck a faint smile to his _husband_ and Yien couldn’t help but feel that sting in his chest again.

_One…two…three._

“The first ceremony is over. Lets us now carry on to the tea ceremony”

****

“Yien,” Jiaer spoke in a shaky voice, carefully gulping down his dreadful thoughts away. His hands up and against the wall, cornered and shit-scared for his life. “Put your blade away. It was just an innocent spouse to spouse joke. You don’t rea-”

“I swear, Jiaer,” Yien growled. He pressed the tip of his dagger close to Jiaer’s Adam’s apple, but not close enough to penetrate through his skin. 

“A-alright, alright. I promise I won’t do it again. W-why don’t we… why don’t we have some wine then? Forget what I said.” He anxiously pushed Yien’s hand away then rushed to the table where dozens of fruits and alcohol were prepared for them. Sporting a nervous goofy smile, Jiaer pours a drink for two, beckoning for his husband to come over. 

Yien glared at him from where he stood before reluctantly taking a seat at the oriental round table beside him, putting his dagger on the table to remind Jiaer he’s not putting his guard down just yet. He downs the drink Jiaer offered him in one shot, scrunching his face and groaning as the familiar burn pass through his system. Wordlessly, Yien pours himself another cup and drinks it all down again. Jiaer watched in confusion, stupefied and kind of concern as Yien continues to pour his fourth shot. 

“Yien, slow down.”

The aforementioned male shook his head, pushing away Jiaer’s hand when he attempted to take away his cup from him. “Don’t.” Knowing that he isn’t lightweight, Yien needed this. 

“Yien, you’re going to regret this.” After struggling to reach for his cup, Jiaer finally managed to obtain it but that resulted in Yien grabbing for the vessel instead. “Stop!” Jiaer confiscated that too, earning a scowl from the red-cheeked Yien. 

“Hey, I need that!”

“Are you drunk already?”

“No,” he huffed, crossing his arms. “Not yet, at least. So give it back, I’ll be needing it more than you do. I’m sorry to say this but I still don’t trust you completely.”

Jiaer sighed as he placed the cup and vessel back on the table. “I’m not asking you to sleep with me, if that’s what you’re implying. I also don’t want you to resort to fatuous vices only to rue about it in the morning.”

“What?” Confused, Yien furrowed his brows. 

Jiaer shrugged, saying, “I’m not going to force you if you really don’t want to. Just because we’re married now, doesn’t mean you have to give your body to me on the first night.”

“You idiot! We are suppose to have sex. You should know that.”

“But you don’t want to, right?” Jiaer argued. “Look, I don’t want to force you if you really don’t want to. I understand and respect that. So let’s just tell them we did it if you’re that concerned. It’s not like they’re going to know anyway. What could go wrong?” He gave him a reassuring smile before reaching to grab a bite out of the fried fish next to oranges and candles. 

“What?! Of course they are going to know.” Yien didn’t look satisfied. Heck, he was more frustrated with his ‘noble’ act. How could he just neglect the ceremony like that? It’s the vital part of being married. Everyone knows this! Unless… “You didn’t read the history book I gave you, did you?”

“Yes, I did,” Jiaer boasted after chewing his food, hoping to hide the lie. 

“Yeah?” Yien challenged, leaning in. “What are we suppose to do tonight, other than sex?”

Jiaer failed to hide the uncertainty on his face, finding it difficult to look back at Yien straight in the eyes. Not wanting to lose, he hesitantly asked, “Which one?”

“The ritual, Wang Jiaer,” he said through gritted teeth. “It’s the last thing written on the book.”

Ritual? What kind of ritual are they suppose to do? They’ve already bowed to the God of Heaven and Earth, to the family, and to each other. Have they not been married already? What else is there left to do? 

For a small village, they sure have a hefty amount of rules and principles foreign to what is widely accepted in the country. 

“You really don’t know, do you?” The baffled expression on Jiaer’s face only confirmed Yien’s assumptions. The scowl written on his face never leaving as he asserted, “The love bite, Jiaer.”

“What?!” he flinched. 

“Tomorrow, they’re expecting to see the love bites. It’s suppose to signify that we’ve become one as a couple.” Yien felt a goosebumps as the words came out of his mouth, unease clearly written on his face, replacing his anger. 

Surprised should be justifiable for his part. After all, Jiaer had diligently listened to every word Zaifan reported to him. How come he doesn’t remember hearing him tell him tha-… _Lin Zaifan, you traitor._ He must have purposefully left this information out to test him. Jiaer just have had enough of his teasing by now. 

“Just the love bite, right?” Jiaer hastily asked. Scared and nervous would be an understatement. He came here for a spouse, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he wants to take advantage of that. 

“What else do you want them to see?” Yien’s ears were practically steaming from the mixture of embarrassment and frustration. 

“Well then that doesn’t necessarily mean we have to have sex… You don’t want to engage in sex, right?”

Yien titled his head to the side, unsure of where Jiaer was leading this to. 

“You don’t want to sleep with me, and I don’t want to sleep with you either.” His words might have sounded condescending than expected. Even Yien didn’t know how to respond to that. “What I mean is that the feeling is mutual between us. N-not that I mean something else. It’s just that…that I feel like sex shouldn’t be of importance here.”

Yien struggled to find the words to say. Instead, his body commanded itself to slump, face in his hands, elbows hitting on the hard table. “What is happening? Why aren’t I drunk yet?”

Jiaer’s heartbeat picked up its pace as he quickly thought of what to do, an alternative even. He couldn’t sleep with Yien. He just couldn’t. That wasn’t the plan. But he’s also here to make it official. There is no way he’s backing out now that he’s gotten this far. 

“Why don’t we just skip the intercourse part? I-it’s the love bite that’s going to seal it, right? Let’s just do that.”

“What are you saying?” Yien pulled his head out of his hands to look at him.

“Let’s just do one thing. They won’t even tell the difference of whether or not we had sex.” Jiaer offered, thought slightly still not contented with the option himself. 

“You’re saying that we should just mark each other and skip sex?” 

“Yeah, let’s just do that.” Jiaer frantically nodded, tapping his hands against his thighs as a pregnant silence came between them. _God, this is so awkward._ Rejecting sex is one thing, but highlighting foreplay…is a whole different stage of weird. 

“B-but the books. It has been done the way it has always been.”

“Forget the book.”

“Wha…” Yien stared at him in disbelief. “You can’t just say that! Do you think I could have said the same thing when you beat me and not face the consequences?”

Jiaer stammered, “Like you said earlier, they won’t hear nor see us having sex…”

“Wang Jiaer!” Yien’s eyes widens at his crude and straightforwardness. 

“It’s the mark that will tell. We can still mark each other without actually having to go through intercourse,” he persuaded. “Tell me honestly, do you really want to do it? Have sex?”

Yien bit his inner cheek, feeling as if he’s the one who’s gotten himself cornered this time. He did have a point. He too didn’t want to sleep with Jiaer, not like this. Not even with the atmosphere they’ve built up tonight so he shook his head in response.

“So we’re not going to have sex?” he clarified. 

“No need to,” Jiaer shook his head, also feeling scared, barely even keeping his forehead sweat in. 

“So wha-… so what now? Are we… are we suppose to do it? Do you want to do it right now?” he asked, caution laced in his tone, struggling to get his words out properly. 

Jiaer flickered his eyes between Yien and the contents on the table. Maybe he was right earlier about drinking, and maybe he needed some too if they’re really going to do this. “After two bottles?”

As promised, they finished two bottles, down to the last drop. The alcohol content in their drinks made it easy to get their system lost under the haze. They drunkenly agreed to stick to the foreplay, and that no penetration will happen tonight. If Jiaer does something funny, Yien’s dagger is within reach to stop him. 

They moved to the bed after confirming their drunken states, stumbling across the room as their heartbeats picked up its pace, their mannerisms getting sloppier, and their better judgement falling in and out of their conscience. The comical atmosphere from before is now completely gone, replaced with the excruciating anticipation of where this dumb idea would lead to. 

“Don’t put your knee there.” 

“Stop moving then.”

“Ow! Don’t lean over me.”

“Fuck!” he cursed. “I’m starting to think that getting drunk for this was not a good idea.” Yien placed his hands on Jiaer’s shoulders as he settled on top of him, knees on both sides of his husband’s lap. 

“Okay, put your weight on your knees and not on me. It’ll be uncomfortable for both of us.” Jiaer placed his hands on Yien’s waist to lightly push him away so that he could have air to breath between them. 

Their nervousness allowed for another awkward silence to pass. Still in their intimate position, they apprehensively stared back at each other. 

“So what now?” Yien was the first to ask. 

“You start first,” Jiaer nodded as he leaned back a little to give his husband access. His out of the blue assertion got Yien to question if he’s ever done this before to which he replied with an honest, “No.”

“Well then don’t judge me, okay? I haven’t either,” Yien gulped before he hesitantly peeled off Jiaer’s clothes so that his collarbones were exposed. Even after drinking all that alcohol, he could still feel the nervousness brewing in his stomach. Loud and clear, he was denting his pride and he knew it. Not even in his dazed state could blur it out. He carefully leaned down to level at the base of his husband’s neck, hands still on his shoulders as his alcohol filled breath grazed over his skin. He halted when his lips were only an inch away from Jiaer’s neck. Yien starts double thinking again but Jiaer’s soothing raspy voice interrupted his chain of thoughts. 

“It’s okay.”

Yien shut his eyes tight before letting it all fall down. He parted his lips before letting it touch Jiaer’s skin, earning a surprised sharp wince from him. Yien proceeds to suck hard, unintentionally using his sharp canine teeth to add to the pain. 

Jiaer tries to hold back his groans, tensing whenever Yien’s teeth would brush over his skin. His fists tightened around Yien’s waist, unknowingly pulling him closer against him. He let out shaky breaths to calm the ranging heat building up inside. Their proximity was doing less favors for it, only adding more tension and warmth in his exposed chest and his core. 

He hated it. Jiaer hated that he was actually liking it. 

Luckily for him, before anything got worse, Yien pulled back with saliva coating his lips, eyes darker than usual, and ears matching his red cheeks. “You have yours,” he said in a hoarse voice. “Now do mine.”

Jiaer didn’t know what got over him—the alcohol, perhaps—but the sight of Yien right now and the adrenaline from the touch were so tempting, he couldn’t help himself. He secured his hold on the older as he flipped them both, now hovering above his husband who stared back at him in surprise as he trapped him between his hands. 

“Jiaer,” he warned, but with his low voice—it felt different, lips tingling from the loss of touch.

Jiaer admired the disheveled, red cheeked, nervous, beautiful drunk below him. “What?” He mimicked his tone, voice equally low and raspy. Yien fails to give a response, not sure what to make out of the situation or what his initial thought was. Jiaer leans in closer, stopping when their noses touched. The two stayed like that in silence, apart from their heightened breathing, just looking into each others eyes and not saying anything.

He snaps out of it, pulling back a little before going down on Yien’s neck, not wasting another second. Yien felt Jiaer suck hard on his skin, right under his jaw, a spot he never knew—until now—was sensitive. 

Yien hissed at Jiaer’s roughness, biting his bottom lip to prevent the blasphemous sounds from coming out, replacing the missing sensation lingering on his lips. However, that wasn’t enough to stop the low guttural sound in his throat as he helplessly squirmed beneath him. He tightened his hold on his shoulders, moving down to squeeze Jiaer’s arms, attempting to signal the man above him to ease his own pain.

Yien’s breath hitched when he felt Jiaer’s lips leave his skin, only to lean down to whisper in his ear, “Relax.” The tone of his voice, the setting, and the position they were in made it all too difficult for Yien to do so. His hands subconsciously grabbed Yien’s to stop him from pushing him and before he knew it, Jiaer was back to marking him. Yien tried not to move too much by screwing his eyes shut and focused on the sting developing on his neck instead. 

By this point, both are now unsure if drinking _was_ a bad idea. Their heads were clearly clouded and muddled. It becomes hard to tell if they’re influenced by the alcohol or the adrenaline from the foreplay. Whichever is to be blamed, it was making them think different than usual. Neither wanted this in the first place, yet it was pulling them closer, feeding in to the human minds’ need for satisfaction. 

Once Jiaer thought he had done it, he stopped to take a look and sure enough, there was a fresh red patch on Yien’s neck just like his. By his expression, Yien could confirm he now has one. He pushed the man on top off him, not caring if he almost fell off the bed, and grabbed the blanket near him to cover himself head to toe. 

Yien has never felt so embarrassed. More embarrassed from when Jiaer beat him that day in front of everyone. How is that even possible?! The alcohol should have null the bombardment of emotions he is experiencing. The pace of his heartbeat has yet to subdue. He feels hot and tingly. 

He felt like crying. 

Unbelievable! This man, the one whom he is now married to, whose ego is as big as the mountains, would become his greatest weakness. 

If this is the aftermath of the foreplay, how worse would it have been if they carried on with the intercourse? He wouldn’t want to know. 

Yien felt a weight sink in on the bed, indicting Jiaer got up from his fall. He didn’t need to see to tell that Jiaer was sitting up, based on the unequal distribution of pressure. 

“To be honest, I didn’t picture our first night like this,” he heard him say. Regret and unease in his tone. Yien didn’t want to respond so he closed his eyes, forcing himself to be a victim of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Huìxuān **(段惠宣)** \- Yien’s eldest sister  
> *Mèi **(妹)** \- younger sister  
> *Dì **(弟)** \- younger brother
> 
> I want to write a filler in the next chapter because I thought of a dialogue prompt which lead to me picturing a funny gambling scene involving petty jealousy, a chase scene, and a corny move, but I don’t know if you guys would love to read that. 
> 
> Would you though? Let me know.


	11. 土鳖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **土鳖**  
>  _/TǔBiē/_  
>  \- used to describe out of towners; “fish out of the water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me when I say that this idea sounded better in my head. 
> 
> I just really love non-romantic centered interaction (if that makes any sense).

Zaifan looked over his shoulder, giving Yien a warm smile. “Is this all of your stuff?” He helps pack, what he presumes to be, his last bag then gives the horse two light pats on the back. 

“I didn’t pack a lot so…” He pressed his lips in a thin line, taking another glance of his belongings before nodding. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

He was finally going to do it. He had dreamed of traveling to places—not much of a life ambition per se—but never had the opportunity or compelling reason to offer to his parents that would get them to agree (with the whole event thing, it made it difficult). Even with the marriage, it apparently took Jiaer a lot of convincing for them to eventually give in. Yien supposes that it’s one good thing to come out of this marriage so far. 

Not much is known of Jiaer’s intentions with him quite yet, and what he expects him to do when they’re in XúnCāng. Jiaer silences him, telling that it’s part of the experience, which worries Yien more than anything, but he trust Jiaer enough now to go along with it for now.

“Hey,” Zaifan began after a pause, bringing Yien out of his thoughts. “Are you going to be alright? I don’t want to sound crude or like I’m intruding because this is…personal, but I do want you to be comfortable for the journey. You should know that it’s not a smooth path out there. A lot of obstacles in the way.” He offered him an apologetic smile as he rounds the other horse to line up with the rest of the two. 

Yien looks at him, clueless but mostly delighted. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? This is my breath of fresh air. It’s the exact change I should take. I need this.”

Zaifan stiffens as he gave him a look that Yien wasn’t able to understand. The words got stuck in his throat and he had to mentally compose himself from that. “Oh, that’s good to know,” he mumbled to himself. Zaifan cursed at the awkward silence he allowed to pass. Not knowing how to recover from that, he said, “…I’m going to check on Jiaer. See what he’s doing.” He quickly disappeared back to the mansion, leaving Yien to dread on meeting Jiaer again. 

He pretends to be busy by moving miscellaneous things in and out of his bags, not wanting to be the first to initiate conversation when his _husband_ arrives. 

This has been one hell of a day for him so far. First was the uncomfortable encounter with Jiaer upon awakening, next was the excruciating foreboding bombardment of acknowledgement of their love bites, then the frantic stowing of his belongings and the disenchanting farewells to his relatives, family, and Chi. 

A plethora of varying emotions is too much to take in for Yien all at once. However, it was Jiaer’s presence that made him shudder the most. He finds it difficult to look him in the eyes after what they did. Drunk or not, they’re pretty sure both of them remembered everything that happened last night. If anything, all the alcohol ever did was encourage their sexual frustrations. 

Yien curses at his failure to diminish the lewd memories. Like the noticeable bluing spot on his lower jaw, it begins to torment him. The beat of his heart begins to quicken at the idea that he’s now suppose to be intimate with Jiaer from now on. 

“Are we ready to go?”

He jolts, sharply turning to where he heard the voice, seeing Jiaer and Zaifan approach towards him. “Uhh…yeah. I-I was just…I had just finish packing.”

With the newlyweds blatant unnerving interaction with each other, Zaifan was led to believe that something definitely happened last night. So imagine his surprise when Yien got on his respective horse on his own with no inconveniences or display of discomfort whatsoever. 

It’s robust horses on rocky terrains for the most of their journey. Jiaer doesn’t plan on stalling any longer so they’re in a bit of a hurry. However, even with the extra speed gifted by the Duan family, they still couldn’t catch up with time so they decided to stay in an inn for now. 

Zaifan watched as Yien get off his horse with ease before tugging it to follow him to the stable to save it from hunger and dehydration. Jiaer mimicked his actions but before he could reach far, Zaifan was quick on his feet to do what he does most—teasing. “I was wrong about you.”

“About what?” Jiaer furrowed his brows. 

He pulled his friend to a stop so that they couldn’t get any closer to Yien’s earshot. “How courteous of our dear Wang Jiaer. I didn’t expect you to be the gentleman type on their wedding night. With all the erotic books you have back in XúnCāng, I figured you would be more…unrestrained.” he leaned in to whisper the last part. 

Jiaer groaned as he pushed Zaifan away from him, “We didn’t do it.”

“You didn’t? B-but the custom! You and him have love bites.”

“No and the heck with it! Thank you for not telling me about that part, by the way. You really had me in for a surprise.” He roughly hit Zaifan in the chest, earning a wince from him, calling it even between them before getting their horses stabled. Luckily the inn they found had well situated accommodations for their transportation but the downside of that was the cost. 

Since the friends didn’t expect their trip to last this long (starting from XúnCāng), they’ve grown scarce on money so Yien had to step in for them. Because of this, Yien had made it clear that he wants to be the one of authority since he held their finances and so he gets to make the rules. His first order was that they all share a single room because there was no way in hell was he going to share another room with Jiaer all alone, and renting three would be such a reckless move. 

They haven’t eaten a single bite since morning so they decided to dine in next. Jiaer suggested the restaurant across the street, where a local claimed they can get the best noodle soup in the entire town. Yien was seated to his right, while Zaifan was on his left. 

Jiaer and Yien were still uncomfortable communicating, let alone looking each other in the eyes without panicking so it was up to Zaifan to help set the mood right as they wait for their food to arrive. He did his best but, alas, to failed results. Whatever happened last night must have been bad enough for Jiaer ( _the_ Wang Jiaer) to stay silent and literally look away from Yien just to avoid opening up to it. 

And as they waited, a worker caught Zaifan’s attention for his unnecessary curiosity on his friend’s husband. He was just around their age, maybe a little younger. He had his eyes on Yien as he was serving other customers. He even almost tripped because he kept his focus elsewhere other than where it should be. 

_This should be interesting._

Zaifan thank the gods for granting his prayers. The said worker approached their table with their food, visibly nervous. The newlyweds were too engrossed with their admittedly aromatic noodles to notice him stealing glances at Yien. So Zaifan had to start. “Brother, do you find him attractive?”

Yien and Jiaer looked at him confused for a second before turning to the worker when he _shamelessly_ answered back. “Uh-uh…well yes, he is.” He gave Yien an embarrassed smile. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t help but notice you eyeing my friend here.” Zaifan hid his snicker under his palm as he watched Jiaer give the worker a sobering glare while Yien struggles to react to his flirtatious encounter. 

The worker gives them all a nervous laugh. “Umm…I think he’s attractive. Y-you’re very attractive.” He confessed. This time, he boldly looked at Yien in the eyes. 

“Thank you?” Unsure, Yien stammered the words out, feeling his entire face flush. He quickly looked away from the worker then hesitantly searched for Jiaer’s reaction. 

Zaifan sneaks a side eye to his friend. “What do you think?”

“I think I should find this as a compliment. It’s surprisingly nice hearing people call _my husband_ attractive.” He emphasized his words, making sure the worker got that. And that he did. 

“O-oh, I didn’t know! I-I’m sorry.” He bowed before scampering away, saying that he has to go back to work. He did not look back at them again after that. 

Somehow Yien found Jiaer’s tone to be quite fetching. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach, though he’d argue it was the hunger talking. Seeing a different side of him—other than being haughty, sometimes risqué, and assertive—paints a new color, especially with the passive-aggressive tone in his fruity voice. It’s honestly quite appealing. 

Baffled (and a little bit arrogantly), Jiaer said under his breath, “What? I told him I agreed with him.”

They exchanged glances with Jiaer. Zaifan found this hilarious, based on his stupid smirk. Jiaer didn’t have to say it but he actually did. _What a sucker._

Shrugging, Yien grabbed chopsticks. “Let’s eat.” Offering smiles to the friends to get the tension off their table. 

Zaifan gave himself a mental pat on the back as Jiaer begins to talk about cursing whoever thinks they’re good enough to be flirting with Yien while they peacefully eat their noodles. It’s a bit bizarre to some, but if there’s anyone more proud than Jiaer, he’d have a second look at that. 

Yien gradually begins to interact with Jiaer. Mainly bringing him back to the ground by telling him that he should stop puking profanities as they eat and to not make a big deal out of the encounter, seeing that eyes were now on them, whispering about the chatty foreigner. 

It’s not idyllic, but it’ll do. 

****

“And for my second rule: I get to sleep on the bed.”

“What?! You can’t do that,” Jiaer objected, refusing to get up from his position. He had just lied down on the bed after a long day with a satisfied stomach then here comes Yien telling him otherwise. 

“Jiaer, I only have two rules. It’s not that difficult to follow.” He glared at the male. “Now move. I want to sleep before night comes. I’m tired.” He persisted by grabbing the blankets off the younger, wrapping it around for himself after lying down beside him with a fair amount of space between them. 

“We can easily fit. Why don’t you just let me?”

“Because I don’t want you to and you were being an ass earlier. You almost got us kicked out, remember? You just couldn’t shut up for once, could you? Moreover, I don’t see you paying the rent. My money, my rules.”

Now it was Jiaer’s turn to glare before transforming his scowl into a sly grin. “Dear husband of mine, you aren’t honestly kicking me out of _our_ bed, are you? You’re really not leaving your husband all alone for the night. What if it gets cold, Yien. I would need someone to warm me up.” He talks to him in a sweet voice, playfully poking Yien’s side to get him to react. 

“Wang Jiaer,” he hissed under the covers. 

“Duan Yien,” he fought back. 

Yien rolls to his side to show his unamused expression. “Then go to Zaifan.”

“And where will we sleep?” he challenged. 

Yien poked his hand out to point at a direction. “There are chairs over there, and I ordered extra pillows. Make a fort…I don’t know. Utilize them.”

It seemed that fighting over this would be like arguing with his own reflection. He’s gotten into ample arguments with Yien to know that he’s too persistent, and his irritation with him after what happened back at the restaurant can be justified so Jiaer surrendered. He and Zaifan looked at each other, as if asking the other if they were really going to sleep on those uncomfortable chairs. Jiaer knows he doesn’t, and his friend doesn’t deserve too either. 

Fine. If money was the real issue then that won’t be a problem for too long. 

“Your third rule wouldn’t happen to be banning us from going to town, would it?”

Yien pulled the covers down to look up at Jiaer, who got up from the bed and looked like he was ready to head out. “I thought you said you were tired.”

“I think I might have been just bored,” he scratched the back of his head, trying to avert his attention off of Yien looking comfortable in bed. Even when he’s pissed at him, he can still pull off an adorable face. A bedhead was already forming. “If you are tired, it’s fine that you stay and rest for a while since this is your first time traveling. Zaifan and I will just buy some food with what we have left of our money.”

“You guys are still hungry? If so, you two can head downstairs. You know that they serve food here in the inn, right?”

Jiaer shook his head. “There’s a shop that has the best durian in the entire province so we’re going to take a look there.” His friend scrunched his face in disgust upon the mention of that wretched fruit. He can never understand why Jiaer liked it so much when it had a nauseating aftertaste. _Bleh._ “We’re also quite familiar with DǒngMén **(董门)** since we’ve been here before so we won’t take too long.” 

“If that’s the case, then I’ll come along too.” Yien sat up but Jiaer stopped him. 

“NO!” He got Yien looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked over to Zaifan, who blinked twice at him, before returning to Yien. “It’s quite a rowdy town. You might not like the nightlife here. It’s best if you just stay here.” 

“Oh…” Yien deflated in his spot, feeling that he had been rejected. 

“You should get those motion sickness out of your system for now. We’ll even save a durian for you. Okay?” He rushed his words, terrified that he might be spotted. 

Yien bit his lip, thinking that he might have made Jiaer angry this time. The prickling ache of guilt devours his chest as he watched the two rush to the door. “Wait!” The men halted at his call. “Y-you guys can take some few extra money with you if you want.” He slid off the bed to grab a handful of cash. 

“Are you sure?” Jiaer smirked, quite in disbelief. 

Yien’s heartbeat quickened, nodding, “Yes.” He reached for Jiaer’s hand to ball the money in his palm. 

“Once you give this to us, you can’t take them back, you know.” He snuck a hand squeeze to blind Yien of his ruse. 

He shyly smiled back at him. “I promise I won’t ask for anything in return.” 

****

“You’re cheating,” the man snarled as he watched his money get shove to the other side of the table. The other men behind him groaned while some threw nasty sour glares at the winner. 

“I prefer the word ‘lucky’.” Jiaer sneered as he collects his reward, handing the bags he could not fit in his pouch to Zaifan. He stood up and inched towards the door, seeing that his proud shit-eating grin mocked, probably, every men and unmarried auntie in the room, and now they looked like they were about to rob their losses back. “Well ladies and gentlemen, I think I’ll be calling it a day. It’s been a good game. Some rounds were okay, some were…meh, but I really have to get going now. Maybe next time, bring your lucky underwear when you’re up against the one and only Wa—”

“Wang Jiaer,” a disembodied voice with the thick native accent interrupted, finishing his sentence. The aforementioned male squinted his eyes through the parting crowd, revealing a familiar face that sent shivers down his spine, and with him was his little entourage of big buff men. “Good to see you back in DǒngMén, old friend. Does your visit happen to include paying your debt?”

Breaking a cold sweat, he faked a smile and opened his arms. “MianMian!”

“Stop calling me that!” He yelled from the other side. “I see that your still as immature as always,” he hissed under his breath. “Anyway, I heard you’re back in town so I’m here to collect my money from you.”

“Your money?” Jiaer stood firmly. “I specifically remember that you lost it all, fair and square. Come on, MianMian, you remember that night at the teahouse.” Everyone who wasn’t a part of Tie Miansheng’s* circle began weasleling their way out of the room in fear of their lives. The dramatic change in the atmosphere was visible and it’s not good for Jiaer and Zaifan’s part. 

Miansheng darkly chuckled, “You know this isn’t about that, _Kayee_.”

Jiaer narrowed his eyes. He heard the doors behind them and the windows close, and they were soon surrounded by Miansheng’s goons, taunting them with their ugly snarls. Zaifan kept close to his friend, gaze sharp and on high alert. 

“Don’t bother putting up a fight. There’s two of you and fifty of us. You can’t escape.”

Jiaer held his hands up. “Look, I’ll get to it straight. I don’t have your money.”

“Oh, then what do you have in there?” He pointed at Jiaer and Zaifan’s stuffed pouches. 

“We ran out of money to head back to XúnCāng so I played a little. Something to pay rent for a couple of stops.” He gave him an innocent smile, shrugging. “This isn’t the money I’m suppose to give to you, but I promise I’ll have it next time I swing by. You know I would never let you down, MianMian.”

Miansheng glared at him. “If you really say so, then I can’t take another man’s possession away from them. I’m not that cruel.” He nodded at some of his men, who began to inch closer towards Jiaer and Zaifan. They then forcefully sat them on the table that stood between them. “So how about we play a round? For old time’s sake. What do you say. Kayee?”

_Shit!_

Jiaer understood what he was trying to do and he mentally scolds himself for falling into it. “Okay then.” He stacks a pile of cards before shuffling them. “Just for one game.”

And so begins another round. This time, it was more intense compared to the last ones. There were more eyes focusing on him than before, and it was deathly quiet apart from the conversation he had with Miansheng. It was an attempt to get him out of his focus by purposefully asking him personal questions, such as his mother’s well-being and how is their beloved neighborhood doctor holding up these days. Miansheng knew what he was doing but Jiaer grew to be wiser. 

He would strike when he least expect it, skillfully hiding pieces under his sleeves, turning the tables around with his banter. Jiaer gives a subtle smile, sensing his victory with four cards left in his hand while Miansheng had six. 

One of his men came to whisper something to Miansheng at the nearing end, which prompted his sinister grin in replacement of his worried expression earlier. He dryly coughed. “It’s been what? 3 years since I last saw you?” He threw one card out. “You should tell me something about you, Jiaer. What’s new?”

“I thought military talk bores you, old friend.”

“It does.” His eerie smile never once left his lips, not even when Jiaer threw down his final card, signaling his defeat. 

“Tough luck, MianMian. I win.” He leans back on his seat, arrogantly smiling back at him. “Guess I’ll have to pay you back next time.”

“Aww… how about another round? It’s been a while. You should know that playing against you is quite a challenge, and I love a little challenge.” He called out as Jiaer began to walk away from him. 

Jiaer didn’t plan on looking back. He knows Miansheng can be a trickster himself and he is not looking forward to falling into one of his traps. 

But unfortunately, he already did. 

“You don’t want to look like a coward in front of your husband now, do you?”

“Jiaer!” Yien pushed through the crowd, breaking free from one of the guys’ hold to rush to his husband, away from the strangers who dragged him in.

One of the men caught glimpse of the gold and jade band on his wrist while he was pushing some on them off him. “Hey, boss. Look what I found!” He forcefully grabbed Yien’s forearm and took off his bracelet before getting punched by him. This time, Yien was sure he didn’t fracture his bones again. 

Jiaer caught Yien in his arms when he missed his footing after failing to retrieve his bracelet from the perpetrator, cursing when he realized they’re in a tight spot. 

“Dammit, Jiaer! You two leave for hours just to gamble against hoodlums?!”

The man handed the bracelet to Miansheng. “Gold and jade? What a steal! This will pay off your debt, Kayee.” He whistled. 

Jiaer held Yien’s hand tightly after he regained his composure as the men began closing in on them. Zaifan, too, stuck by them, compressing them together, seeing that they were surrounded. “Tie Miansheng, that bracelet is worth more than what I owe you. Give it back then I’ll give you the money, alright?”

“It does cost more, but I’ll take it as a 3 year interest out of your debt.” He stood up and came face to face with with a scowling Jiaer. “To be frank with you, you’re not really on my good side, Kayee. But you’ve also been a dear to me for years, old friend so…Tell you what, play another round with me. If you win, you get your lover’s bracelet back, and if you don’t…” he dangled the bracelet in front of him before pocketing it, grinning when he saw Jiaer’s aggravation. 

_Kayee?_

“You know damn well that bracelet costs more than what you say it is.” Jiaer furrowed his brows. “And you’re stupid to think you can actually beat me.”

“If you’re so confident, then why don’t we go for another round? Either way, you’re still going to pay me back anyway so I really have nothing to lose here,” he smirked. “I’m just doing you a favor by making it daring while you’re here.”

“Jiaer.” Yien tugged their connected hands, whispering, “Don’t be impulsive. What if he’s bluffing?”

“You heard him. It’s the only way we’re getting back the bracelet. And trust me. I got this.” He gives Yien a comforting squeeze in the hand (that may not be so comforting to his nerves). This kind of anger he was emitting was different from back at the restaurant. It’s scarier and intimidating. Yien would admit that he wouldn’t want to face this side from him. 

“You told me you were going to buy durian but look where you actually are. How am I suppose to trust you tonight?!” he whisper-shouted, squeezing Jiaer’s hand back. 

“You just have to.” Once Jiaer released his hand from Yien, the latter knew that he can’t be stopped. 

Yien didn’t want any trouble tonight since it gives him flashbacks to the Butterfly Festival. He just wanted to find his husband so he can sleep well without having to worry where the hell Jiaer might have ended up in. Seeing a bloke gamble _his_ bracelet was definitely not a part of his plan either. He begins questioning to the gods what had he done wrong in his past life to deserve such bad luck. 

Miansheng sat back down on his seat, accumulating the previous intense atmosphere from before. And in an act to offend the couple, he fished out the bracelet only to give it a kiss. “For good luck,” he declares before placing the bracelet by the side of the table to remind him what they were fighting for. 

Jiaer had the decency to compete with that. He just couldn’t settle for second. Not even the fifty strangers in the room could teach him what embarrassment was. “Where is my good luck kiss?” He turned to Yien who was understandably taken aback from his demand. 

“Kiss yourself good luck,” Yien scorned before elbowing him on the side. 

“Fine by me.” Jiaer snaked his arm behind Yien then leaned in and pecked Yien’s cheek. He must have thought he was slick because his solemn expression changed into a cherry one after seeing his husband fidget in his spot.

Understanding what goes on inside Jiaer’s head can be such a chore. 

Completely at a loss with Jiaer’s ridiculous outbursts, but too wont to try and physically fight back. Yien instead gave him a frustrated sigh. “You…,” he snarled. 

“Stop flirting in front of us, Kayee. Have some decency for the rest of us, could you?” Miansheng groaned. 

_Why does he keep calling Jiaer ‘Kayee’?_

“When was the last time you got a kiss?” Jiaer retorted before taking his seat. Miansheng was about to reply but he beat him to it. “Your mother doesn’t count.”

The men began snickering behind them. “Shut up!” he roared. “Enough chatting, let’s begin.”

With Yien standing by Jiaer’s side, he could now understand why he boldly announced Miansheng couldn’t beat him because, in his sleeves and barely under the table, his husband was storing decks. It’s easy to blind his opponent with his precision in drawing in and throwing out cards since Miansheng was more focused on trying to make Jiaer draw the wrong cards. Albeit, more dignified in being a sport, he may just be a little better compared to Jiaer. 

Yien could sense the boisterous play after this so to not take any chances, he slowly reached for his dagger, readying his position. He draped his left arm over his right, using his sleeves to hide where his hand was. He discreetly signaled Zaifan with his eyes to be on the lookout as he scanned the room for an opening. Most of the men were intently watching their game to notice that they had shuffled closer to their sides, meaning that barely anyone was guarding the door. _Wrong move, idiots._

But then Zaifan got too confident. A spectator noticed he was signing Yien so he pointed at them as he exclaimed, “Hey! What are you doing?” His voice tore through the silence like a spear, making everyone jolt, including Jiaer and Miansheng. The guilt on their faces was evident and Miansheng was already reaching for the bracelet. 

Faster than a blink of an eye, Yien threw his dagger, landing just an inch away from the bracelet. Miansheng flinched all the way to the floor when the blade almost got his hand, bringing his chair along with him. Jiaer was quick to follow so he snatched the bracelet and plucked Yien’s dagger off the table before retreating to them. 

“Come on!” He handed Yien his dagger back and they bolted out of there as if it were on fire, barely missing the grabbing hands. The sound of thumping footsteps indicated they were being pursued. Jiaer commanded Zaifan to fall back to the inn to guard their belongings in case Miansheng planned on vandalizing them if he discovered where they had checked in earlier, and soon they were separated. 

Yien felt himself getting pulled to a sharp corner by the hand. He looks up to see Jiaer looking behind them and laughing in glee as they run through the empty streets of DǒngMén now brought to life with the vicious chants from the savages and profanities in a different dialect Yien wasn’t aware Jiaer knew of. 

They went through alleys Yien wasn’t able to memorize which of which they just took to get to the other, but Jiaer didn’t seem to find it an issue. He keeps his husband close as he take various turns and even trespassed a few houses just to go over them. 

“Over here.” Jiaer guided Yien to the back of a store’s storage area, squeezing them both in a small space. He pressed a finger to his lips, telling Yien to be quiet then soon they heard the men pass them. They didn’t come out until they both deemed it was safe. 

Yien searched left to right for any signs of life and when he found none, he took the chance to punch Jiaer in the arm. “Where’s your durian now?”

With the adrenaline kicking in and everything that just happened, Jiaer couldn’t help but laugh. “Got money instead.”

“Jiaer, what the hell were you thinking? Why did you let yourself get tempted?”

Jiaer looked everywhere but Yien’s eyes as he replied, “I didn’t get tempted…I actually didn’t go to the market.” The guilt in his tone could not compare to the sheer audacious confessions of his. 

“What?!”

Jiaer placed his hand over Yien’s mouth, silencing him. “They’ll hear you.”

Yien swatted Jiaer’s hand away from him. “Good! Let them know how much you wasted my night. You made me wait for hours, thinking you were mad at me because of what happened at the…at the restaurant then I went to the innkeeper to ask where you were but she couldn’t tell me because she didn’t know either. So I had to go out to the market and ask people if they saw you. I was…I was worried, Jiaer! Then I met this guy, I asked him if he saw you, h-he said ‘yes’ then he takes me to a gambling house then I saw you and were…and you were playing with some triad leader…I-I don’t know. Then this happens!” Yien took a deep breath after a few shallow ones, exasperated and stressed. He was fuming. “What do you have to say for yourself?!”

Jiaer was dragged back from his gaze beyond Yien with his shaky hands, squinting eyes, and face red from having to recount his experience. This was exactly what he promised himself not to happen again—to drag others down with his shenanigans. All he ever wanted was to have a little bit of fun, play a little. What could go wrong with a little bit of happiness? Too much of it apparently sinks the boat. 

He swallowed his pride whole and fished out his emotions from the bottom of his heart, uttering, “I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath before he continued. “I admit that this is all my fault. It was never my intentions to make you worry.”

Yien huffed, “Why were you in a gambling house?”

This time Jiaer looked nervous. Yien dithered, seeing the sudden shift of demeanor and confidence of Jiaer. He gulped the huge lump in his throat before beginning. “Funny story.”

****

Yien shoved Jiaer to the side, forcing him to kneel down with him. He spotted another goon looking for them from a distance. He cursed under his breath, seeing that the men had dispersed around town. “They’re still not done looking for you.”

Jiaer sighed, “I guess we’re not going back to the inn. Hopefully, Zaifan had gotten there safely.”

“Now what do we do?”

Jiaer had an idea. He took Yien to another route which led to a pharmacy. It was closed so Jiaer went to the back then skillfully opened the backdoor. By this point, Yien didn’t bother to ask anymore. He’s certain Jiaer is going to get them killed either way. There was no one in the store since it was pass closing time so thankfully no one was there to make a ruckus. 

“Wait here,” he instructed before leaving his husband by the counter. The faint light beaming through some of the windows made it uncannily creepy around the complete and total darkness. Yien wrapped his arms around himself in a ditch effort to comfort himself. 

Jiaer didn’t take long. He returned with a water flask and handed it to Yien. Parched, he chugged the contents down to the last drop in one single breath. 

“It’s my aunt’s pharmacy,” Jiaer informed as he walked behind the counter to retrieve a key. 

“Aunt? Does that have something to do with you swearing in a different dialect earlier?” Yien asked, tailing behind Jiaer through the dim lighting. 

Jiaer chuckled, “My mother grew up here in DǒngMén before she moved to XúnCāng and married my dad. Every spring back when we were kids, she would take us here and so I learned the dialect.” They reached a room, where there lies a bed. “This used to be mother’s but since she moved to XúnCāng, my aunt has been running the place but she sleeps in her own house.”

Yien didn’t need to be told any further. He plopped down on the bed, stomach first, and closed his eyes. “All this just because I didn’t let you sleep in the bed,” he muttered. “In the end, neither of us got to sleep in it. Zaifan must be dozing off on it as we speak.”

Jiaer lied down right next to him, head faced to the ceiling. The bed wasn’t big so they were shoulder to shoulder, more intimate compared to their first night. “Why didn’t you just let me in the first place?”

“Silence, swindler,” Yien tiredly hummed, not wanting to argue. 

Jiaer softly chuckled, “You saw that?”

“He was stupid enough not to see you do it, but you’re more stupid to think about gambling in the first place,” Yien’s groggily replied. “Why did he say that you owed him by the way?”

“I purposefully lost his treasured ivory snuff bottle just to piss him off.”

Yien shot his eyes open. “Who the hell are you tangling yourself with?!” Jiaer gave him a shrug. “Were you…were you the one who gave him th-”

“No!” he interjected. “Do you that would have passed by with my father?”

Yien tsked. “Son of a general…What would he have thought?”

 _The same thing you did._ Jiaer bit his lip. Yien didn’t see the hurt written on his husband’s face. 

“...Were you mad at me?”

“What?”

Yien lazily stared at him. “Back at the restaurant, you seemed mad.”

He saw Jiaer’s Adam’s apple bob before he replied with a wavering voice, “I wasn’t.” His tone didn’t have much confidence, but either way Yien liked the sound of that. “Go to sleep, Yien. You did your best today.” Jiaer turned his head, coming close to nose to nose with his dozing husband when he didn’t reply. He studied his face, from his furrowed brows to his slightly parted lips. 

He can admit that Yien is attractive. The guy back at the restaurant wasn’t wrong to call him so, but staring at someone else’s husband with intent is. 

_I was worried, Jiaer._

Lately, he’s been thinking that maybe he let Zaifan get to his head more than he should have. He’s attracted to Yien but it ends there. He made it clear that he doesn’t want to be involve with him sexually to not further cause any inconveniences in the future. 

_He didn’t have to look for me._

Jiaer gently took Yien’s hand to put back his bracelet while he snores softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tiě Miànshēng **(铁面声)** \- some guy Jiaer used to play against with. Not really his friend, nor his enemy but they’ve known each other since they were young.  
> \- Jiaer calls him “MianMian” to tease him.  
> \- notoriously known for his addiction in gambling, and is one of the underground leaders in town. 
> 
> I hope I didn’t bore you guys with this one.


	12. 暖男

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **暖男**  
>  _/Nuǎn Nán/_  
>  \- a boy who can melt your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : Depiction of animal violence is present in this chapter. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> **NOTICE** : Starting from this chapter there will be introductions of a handful of characters. Some of you might not like the bombardment of the seemingly nonsensical characters, but please understand that they are relevant to the story and referring some character on just physical attributes instead of actually using names can be difficult. 
> 
> If you happen to know a few of these characters then you might not find them hard to confusing with who is who.

“Zaifan, you tell him.”

“It is.”

“See!”

Yien shook his head, smiling. “I’ll be the judge of that when I really get to try one.”

“You would want to?” Jiaer challenged, pulling his horse closer to Yien’s, leaning to his side to give Yien a cheeky smirk. 

“Sure, why not?” he accepts. “ _Snake soup_ sounds like one hell of an experience—dangerous, yet exciting.” 

“Dangerous, you say? Then you should watch how the snake is caught.” He leaned back to his previous posture. “Eating it is just like eating any other cuisine. It’s the snake that makes it thrilling. Sometimes when I see its chopped up body in my soup, all I can think of is how they hunted it down, or think of how long it must have took them to catch one, let alone find one. If you really want to eat one, I guess that would be the problem.”

“Why? Don’t they sell the meat in markets?” Yien asked.

“Nowadays, not so much due to the lack of demand, compared to beef and pork. They used to store live snakes in their baskets, but sometimes brokers get too careless and get bitten so some of the restaurant owners get too scared to keep even one. Because of that, the price is too high and not a lot of people would pay extra just for a meal.” Jiaer replies. 

“Oh, so you’re going to use your gambling money to buy me some, right?” Yien pressed his lips together to refrain from laughing, but in the end he couldn’t hold it in when he saw the shame written on Jiaer’s face. Zaifan joined in the laughter as well, showing off his crescent eyes and wide smile. 

“I said I was sorry,” Jiaer playfully dismissed the other. “What are you laughing at? You were with me that night.” He pouted at Zaifan. 

“It’s still your dirty money,” Zaifan retorted. 

Yien waved his hand dismissively at the two. “Hey, I got an idea. What if you catch the snake.”

Jiaer stares at him, surprised. “Why me?”

“Like you said, ‘It’s the snake that makes it thrilling’. How exciting would that be for you!”

“You mean ‘for you’,” he countered. “I know what you’re trying to do.” Jiaer pointed at Yien, who couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re going to enjoy me frantically catch the snake. And yes, I’ll say it now, I am frightened at the idea. If you haven’t noticed it yet, I’m human. One bite will put me out of this world and I don’t want to die without honor because I got bitten by a slithering snake. I want to live long!”

“What?” Yien said between laughter. “Can’t you catch one?”

“Never tried to know,” he shrugged. 

“Well then, it’ll be a new experience for us. You catch a snake, and I get to try the famous snake soup of XúnCāng,” Yien beamed. 

“You take delight in seeing me suffer, don’t you?”

Yien gave him a tight lipped smile. “You’re too expressive. It’s what makes it entertaining.”

“Okay,” he nodded, grinning. “I accept your challenge.” 

As they gradually got closer to XúnCāng, Jiaer shared a few of his best memories, some with pride, some not so good, and Zaifan would thrown in a comment or two to add in some details. Yien diligently listened to the two, patiently learning their stories as they ride comfortably on their stallions. He learned a lot on this trip of theirs. Like Jiaer’s multilingual proficiency, Zaifan’s love for literature, and their petty grudge over a chicken leg. Funny enough, the two momentarily stopped mid-argument/recollection to see what Yien’s reaction was upon the mention of a dish made out of the specie of his beloved pet. 

Although Jiaer doesn’t seem to be the type of person to hold in a thing or two, Yien suspects that he may have a few things he has kept from him. It has been hardly a month since they met and he still doesn’t know a lot of things about his husband. He could have easily brushed this off with the notion that it hasn’t been that long, but then Jiaer—like the butterfly he is—gives the uneven balance of familiarity between them. Their casual conversation during their trip made him realize that he barely knows Jiaer as a person. However, he is partly to be blamed for that. He had kept rejecting his approaches, yet Jiaer managed to learn a handful about him in their little span of time of actually getting to know each other, even before their marriage. 

Yien finds it hard to admit that although he agreed to get married only for the sake of tradition, he had failed to be at the very least be a decent person. He wasn’t lying when he told Jiaer that it’s the marriage alone that scares him, not him as a person. He rues at his admittedly impulsive initial attitude towards him and how this may have altered they way he views him now.Yien took out his denial and frustrations out on him and Jiaer endured it all. 

Now that he got to properly spend time with Jiaer (and Zaifan), he could say that he might have exaggerated his views and opinions on their culture. Don’t get him wrong, he still stands by to most of it. He has heard and seen stories for himself to verify that not always does this tradition of theirs end on a good note. But after his talk with Huixuan, he really pondered a lot on what she had told him. Maybe getting married won’t be as bad as he thought it would be. 

If his past self would see him now, he’d think his future self has gone crazy to even dare think of wanting to appeal to Jiaer’s family. With all the places he has seen so far and the new memories he has created, it’s easy to forget what the sole purpose was of their journey. Whenever he saw Jiaer, he’d be then reminded of the storm formulating in his head that is the presentation to his family. The idea of coming over unannounced, made Yien wonder how it would affect his credibility as a new member to their family. 

If things don’t go well between him and Jiaer, he likes to think that he will be continuing this marriage charade just for the betterment of his safety in the household. After all, it will be his new home. A man has to at least find comfort in the walls he sleeps in and the people who lives with him. Then that plan would make Yien wonder again: Are they, he and Jiaer, compatible? It’s not like he can bear a child so he can have an excuse to hold on to their lineage when things (hopefully won’t) get messy. That leaves their relationship to be their one and only pillar in this ‘relationship’ of theirs. 

But, alas, Jiaer seldom makes it difficult for Yien. So far, the half of their interactions are filled with them bickering over something Jiaer did (a quarter of it was him trying to murder him), and the other half is Jiaer mostly getting Yien to do something. Although it’s a hectic life, Yien finds himself looking back at those moments. The most he has exerted himself, aside from the event, was whenever Jiaer was there so, in a way, he should be thankful to him for that. 

Yien kept his eyes peeled on every inch of the streets they pass. The sight alone made his eyes full of colors, designs, and structures previously unknown to him, peacocking furthest from his own imagination. Here in the South, it was livelier and warmer compared to the North. It amused him to assume he could see where Jiaer got his personality from.

Jiaer smiles as he sees the fascination in Yien’s eyes. It’s nice to see him beam like this more frequently, it gives him a better view of his adorable canine teeth. 

It had been a long journey. Albeit, their hard work wasn’t for nothing. It showed once Yien lifted his head to studied at the entrance of the Wang’s ancestral home. It was arguably bigger compared to their home, differing in structures and designs. Ranges might be from the training ground he has yet to see for himself. 

He was too busy taking in his surroundings, he didn’t even notice Jiaer dismount from his horse to talk with some of the servants that came to greet them. It was only until he heard a merry voice of a woman he was taken out of his gaze. 

“Mama!” Jiaer accepts his mother’s embrace, not caring if it’s not the proper greeting or whoever saw him in this vulnerable position.

“Kayee, what took you so long?” She cupped her son’s cheeks in her palm. The mention alone of his arrival was enough for her to get out of her idle leisure and stumble her way over to the gates. Mother’s care lingers in her worried tone. “We were beginning to worry in the second week. Mama had considered sending someone to retrieve you, but your father stopped me.”

As the mother and son greeted one another, Zaifan and Yien slid off their respectful horses. Zaifan took Yien’s reins before escorting the horses to the stables with the assistance of the servants, while Yien timidly walked over to Jiaer. 

“Forgive me for burdening you, Mama. It was never my intention to make you wait this long. But I’m here now so don’t you worry any longer.” He smiled a mile wide at her, comforting her frantic state. 

Her fretting subdued thanks to his assurance, overjoyed with the cure for her longing. She then noticed an unfamiliar man accompanying her son, looking dazed and confused, not knowing that he understood nothing in their conversation. “Who is this?” She turned to the man, voice eager. 

Jiaer gave Yien a comforting smile, pulling him by the hand. His mother scrutinized their joined hands but didn’t dwell too much. “Ma, this is Yien—your son-in-law.” Jiaer made sure not to use their dialect for Yien to understand what they were saying. 

Yien smiled and courteously bowed to the woman upon cue, initially blinded to her expression to the revelation. 

**

With nothing to do, he dallies around Jiaer’s room, sprawling on his neatly kept bed. Yien rolled to his side and stared at the vase across him. He grew bored and tired of waiting for Jiaer, who disappeared after he was called to the main hall for reasons not made to known to him. Jiaer didn’t seem shaken so Yien thought nothing of it. Zaifan too was nowhere to be seen so he was left all alone to diminish his boredom. 

He lazily got up and walked to the window with not much of a thought, he suddenly had the urge to stare at whatever was before Jiaer’s room, only to come face to face with an upside down face of a kid. He yelped, and so did the kid, before subconsciously clutching his chest. The boy didn’t lose his grip (thank god) so he jumped out from his dangling position and landed swiftly on the ground. 

“Who are you?” he asked, tone curious than suspicious. 

However, Yien didn’t understand what he said so he replied in his language, “I don’t understand your dialect.”

“Oh…I was asking who are you,” he repeated. 

“I’m Duan Yien,” he replied. “What about you?”

Before replying, the kid opted to jump in Jiaer’s quarter through the window instead of looking up at Yien to communicate in an odd angle. “Yu Zeyu **(於澤宇)** ,” he answered. “I heard you’re big brother’s new husband. Is that true?”

“Ah…yes, that is true,” Yien mumbled, watching Zeyu pace around the room until he eventually decided to rest at the table. “You’re…are you Jiaer’s younger brother?”

“Distant cousin.” He shook his head. “Kayee-ge never told us of any lover of his. How come we’re only hearing of you now?”

Yien gave him a crooked smile as he leaned on the edge of the windows. “It’s a weird story…”

“Good! I love weird stories. Scary ones are fine too.” He smiled at the older, Yien couldn’t help but return the gesture. This kid was so cute. 

“Why were you hanging like a monkey in front of Jiaer’s room?” Yien shifted the topic, not wanting to explain their bizarre encounter alone. 

Zeyu shrugged, “I was actually trying to scare Jiaer ge, but didn’t know you were here instead.”

Yien held a decent conversation with Zeyu for the remainder of Jiaer’s absence. He could say he liked the kid, he was fun to be with for his age. They talked about nonsensical and innocent topics, ranging from a few details about themselves to Zeyu asking if his “distant-cousin-in-law” knew kungfu. When Jiaer arrived, he was a little bit confused but pleased to see them interact. 

Yien saw the shift of Jiaer’s demeanor when he came in but chose to be silent for the meantime. 

“Why don’t you go find those play dates of yours and leave us alone for now.” Jiaer went beside Yien and slung his arm around his shoulder. 

“Why?” Zeyu asked, prolonging the word. 

“We are going to do something that isn’t suitable for young audiences,” he made sure to emphasize his words to the disgusted Zeyu as he pulled his husband closer to him. Yien grimaced, mouth hung open and brows furrowed. Jiaer turned to him, noses barely touching. “What? Snake hunting can be dangerous.”

“Wang Jiaer, you…” Yien closed his eyes, his scowl then replaced with a chuckle. At this point, he should expect his husband to pull gags like this. He can be quite good at satire and misleading people. 

“Unless you want to come and hunt with us…?” He turned to Zeyu, who practically jumped out of his seat and nodded frantically.

“Yes! This will be a good opportunity to show you my improved archery skills. Wait for me here. I’m just going to go grab my bow and arrows.” With that, Zeyu came rushing out of the room. 

“You didn’t look too happy when you got here,” Yien started once Zeyu was out of their sights. “What’s wrong?”

Jiaer’s hold on him loosened as he bit his lip before replying, “My father is currently at the West borders of FànCuì **(范翠)** , presumably for a while, so he won’t meet you for now. I was suppose to come with him, but he left the week prior so my brother filled in for my place. That leaves two of my family out for now. Mama insisted I write a letter to notify my presence and justify my absence; hence, why they had me for too long.” His voice hinted disappointment. Although, his distress is far complicated than what Yien interprets it to be, or rather than what Jiaer makes Yien believe it to be. Unknowingly (to Yien), Jiaer meditated his diction to let the guilt build up in him—and it worked. 

Yien bit the inside of his cheek, eyes flickering between Jiaer’s eyes and everywhere else but his eyes. He struggled to form a response as he gnaws on the thought. 

“It’s fine,” Jiaer interrupted, squeezing Yien’s shoulder. He then gives him a tender smile to catch him off guard. 

The sound of padded footsteps made them look away from each other, seeing an enthusiastic Zeyu with his weapon in hand. “I’m ready to go!” _He sure is quick._

“Let’s go hunt snakes!” 

Jiaer knew that snakes can be found by the woodlands. It’s an established fact in their town that if they wanted to be daring with their meal, then the vegetated mass behind the market is one way to go. It is surprisingly rampant with slithering creatures, especially in the South region of the country, where the weather rises and cold-blooded reptiles like vipers, kraits, cobras, and keelbacks are free to raise their body temperature by lying in the sun. 

Yien and Zeyu were exhilarated for this, unlike Jiaer who was praying to the gods to spare him on this day. Jiaer informed Yien that locals usually use a stick as their weapon, but since he’s no expert, he’s trusting his sword on this one. 

The plan was that once they have their snake in sight, Zeyu will impale it through its head with his arrow then Jiaer will finish it off by chopping the head. As grim as it would sound, the plan alone already has Yien thrilled. _Huh, guess Jiaer had it right._ It’s his first time on a snake hunt and it makes it merrier with the aide of Zeyu.

Zeyu was the first to spot a snake. It was curling by the foot of a cotton tree, in a sunken mud. Jiaer gathered whatever courage he had in him (because apparently courage when faced with a poisonous animal is far different from going to war) and poked the reptile away from its slumber. Yien and Jiaer then watched with anticipation in their eyes as the youngest drew his weapon out before aiming at the resting creature. _Too bad._ He focused on his target before shooting it right where he wanted it to be. 

“Yes!”

“Good job, Xiaoyu*!” Jiaer petted the top of Zeyu’s head then approached the wounded animal with caution, flinching when it began to frantically move its body around as if trying to scare away its predators. 

“Jiaer, be careful,” Yien warned. 

He did his part by cutting off its head off from its body. Jiaer was about to collect their meat when suddenly the body began to vigorously twitch even when decapitated. He cursed loudly (and not so manly), which made the other two watch him in disbelief (the humored kind). 

Eyes wild and frantic, Jiaer asked, “What do I do?!” He looked at Yien who rushed to his side with the sack in hand. 

“Quick! Grab it and put it in.”

Jiaer tentatively looked back at the moving body before—in a panic state—did as told. He’s pretty sure he felt the little shit’s soul slither down his spine upon contact with his hands. 

“Good job. At least we know now that you really can catch one.” Yien gives a proud grin and Jiaer couldn’t help but laugh at his praise. 

Zeyu rushed to see the body. “We got a big one,” he proclaimed and Yien agreed. “Eww… it’s still moving.”

“I don’t think it’s _alive_ …”

Jiaer clapped his hands, gaining their attention. “Alright! Let’s pack up and cook it.”

“You’re going to cook it?” Yien titled his head. 

“How else are you going to eat it?”

“No,” he waved his hand to clarify. “Are _you_ going to cook it?”

****

“LǜTiān…isn’t that located at the North?” Lady Zhou narrowed her eyes at the male. 

“Yes, ma’am. It’s partially the reason why our journey lasted this long. Thankfully his family granted us the gift of transportation on the way back,” Zaifan replied. 

“Those horses…” She stopped to take a sip from her cup of tea. “His family shows adroitness in trade then?”

“Duan Yien comes from a well off family of merchants, ma’am. His mother travelled a lot growing up and has a respectable reputation among various families with power from different counties, mostly—and predictably—from non-political affiliations, while his father is a master in martial arts. The patriarch was previously drafted in the army and was assigned during the battle in the frontier, serving for over half a decade, or maybe more. He has since retired and is currently accompanying his wife in their business,” he reported. “The Duan’s are a reputable family. Despite being a family of merchants, their names aren’t tinted, adored even. Sometimes feared.”

Lady Zhou hummed, “It’s good to know he, at least, has a decent background.”

“With an adequate upbringing,” he added. “Duan Yien has remarkable talents in martial arts as well, courtesy of his father. He’s quite a famous fighter in LǜTiān, entitled with epithets he solely earns.”

“From his form, he does look promising—sturdy and refined. He might not be bad for Kayee,” Lady Zhou remarked. “However, he appears to lack the knowledge of our language. That won’t be a critical issue, but he has to adapt here. He’s married into my family so he has to mind his conduct from now on. I don’t care what environment he’s used to. He has to be a respectful and modest spouse who knows the rules and norms in this household. I am aware that it’s a little too late for a perusal. They’ve already affirmed their marriage. I still fear the place for him in this house though.”

“Then might I suggest assigning him to regulate with domestic affairs? He has a moderate competency in writing in reading so he can be reliable in keeping records. He’s acumen—never rash in his decisions. Duan Yien may appear timid, but he is capable with dealing conflicts with his own perspective in logic.”

“I suppose that is convenient in his part.” She looked at Zaifan with a more serious expression. “I’m never one to contradict with my sons, and I have accepted that what they do will be their liability. I can’t change Kayee’s thoughts. If he really wanted this marriage, then I won’t force him out of it. I believe I can no longer do that by this point. To be quite frank, I wasn’t even sure if the first engagement was ever going to take place, seeing that Kayee never mentioned any judgement of it, not even a protest. Ruiji and I thought that this exploit of his was his excuse to find a better mind space, or worse—run away…I never would have thought he’d end up with another instead.”

Zaifan nodded, showing his understanding. “Ma’am, may I?” After Zhou Ping cued, he continued, “Jiaer might not admit this in the future so I’ll say it now to spare you the skepticism. One night, he described his encounter to me with Duan Yien like yours and Sir Ruiji—precarious but rewarding in the end. In his own words, he understood how his father must have felt when he first saw you. It might have been the same when he saw Duan Yien. Kayee knew that this was what felt right for him and with that—he carried through.”

Zhou Ping stared down at her tea cup, allowing a moment of silence pass as she tried to empathize. “What did Kayee say about his betrothal?”

“Pardon?”

“I’m referring to _Liu_ ,” she furrowed her brows. “If Kayee considers Duan Yien as his primary spouse, then what does this mean now?” She sighed, seeing Zaifan tentatively looked down at the floor, construing this as an inconclusive dead end. Nonetheless, Lady Zhou maintained her disposition. “I believe the polite thing to do is to disclose this news back to the palace. If Kayee wishes to call off the engagement, then I will have my family first before anyone else, not even the king can stop me.” 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Sir Wang’s verdict first?”

She paused for a while before she slowly replied, “I’ll talk to him. But for now, I want to assure Kayee’s current happiness. I figure Ruiji would agree with me on this one.”

“My Lady and Sir Wang has always been like one entity,” Zaifan praised. 

Zhou Ping smiled at his comment. “We wouldn’t want to alarm the king so have Kayee write his confessions and his sincere apologies himself. It would be best if the words came from him.”

Zaifan nodded, “I agree, ma’am.”

“...Do you think there will be consequences for this?”

“I predict King Liu’s frustrations, ma’am. Although, I’m no fortune teller to see how he is going to deal with this. He does have a temper when things don’t go his way so I’m presuming he’ll be on edge for the next few weeks.”

“It’s frightening to think about it,” she adds. “If so, then he’d be no good for my _Gaga_. With his temper and Kayee’s boisterous lifestyle, they surely wouldn’t end well, would they?”

“I’m afraid so.” Zaifan pressed his lips in a thin line. “Shall we proceed to the discussions with Kayee then?”

“Certainly.” She turned to one of the servants on stand by. “Where is Kayee? Has he finished his letter to my husband?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she responded. “Master Kayee has already sent out the messenger to give the letter, and is now at the kitchen with your son-in-law.”

Lady Zhou stared at her confused. “What? Why would Kayee step into the kitchen?”

“They were out hunting for snakes earlier. When they arrived they headed to the kitchen afterwards, presumably to prepare a dish.”

Lady Zhou glanced back at Zaifan, giving him a baffled look. “My son never cooked.” She got up from her seat before rushing to where the kitchen was. If the servant’s words were correct, she would have to see this for herself. Zaifan followed close, silently smiling at the thought of the newlyweds bonding more. The memory clinked in his head, remembering their little arrangement earlier to catch a snake for Yien to eat. 

Before they could reach to the kitchen, Lady Zhou could already hear disembodied voices and what seems like the sound of pans and kitchenware being thrown around. 

“Jiaer, stop!” Yien laughed the followed with a shriek. “Don’t! I’m scared for you. Let him do it.” The body kept convulsing even until now, and it made them both creeped out. 

“No, I got this!”

“Master Kayee, you should remove its scales first before chopping it.”

“What? But we already boiled it.”

“Yes, after boiling it, you have to remove its scales. The hot water helped soften it so that it makes it easy to…”

Lady Zhou watched with terror written on her face, seeing his son hold a flailing dead snake in his bare hand while gripping a large knife in the other. “Kayee!”

The couple’s heads and the family cook turned to the source of the voice, awkwardly smiling at them, caught in a messy situation. Jiaer was at the counter and Yien trying to help across from him, while the cook was there to give them instructions. 

“Hi, Ma.”

“What are you doing?!” Her eyes flickered between her son and the snake he was holding down on the chopping board. 

“Yien has never tried snake soup before so I’m preparing one for him,” he nonchalantly replied. 

Yien read the atmosphere and the expression on Zhou Ping’s face, sensing her shock. “Jiaer you don’t have to cook it. Have uncle Yu do it instead,” he said as he gave his husband a pleading look. 

“I want to try cooking it,” he dismissed. “Furthermore, I want to expand my culinary skills.”

“Culinary skills…?” Lady Zhou may not find the situation flattering, but she could see the enthusiasm written all over her son’s face, and it’s understandably gratifying. More than when he got engaged to Liu, reasonably so. _Could her Gaga really have found solace with Duan Yien?_

In that frame, she could confirm everything Zaifan had just told her. Maybe she’s doing the right thing for her son after all. While the newlyweds scamper their way around the kitchen, listening to what chef Yu tells them to do, she beckoned Zaifan to come closer. “After they’re done with…this, tell Kayee to do what I told you.” Lady Zhou grimaces at the sight of the wiggling carcass. The sight is unnerving, but the couple seem to be having fun. 

Zaifan is proud that Jiaer procrastinated on his mother’s orders. Not because he got to enjoy laughing at the newlyweds’ frenetic kitchen tryst, but because Jiaer had the confidence—without blinking—to prioritize Yien’s meal instead. 

****

“King Liu, your orders?”

Xianhua’s **(劉憲華)** grip on the piece of paper tightened before silently placing it down once he finished reading the entire letter, making his personal servant gulp. “Canceled? They canceled the wedding because of a concubine?” He glanced back down at the initials, and sure enough those were Kayee’s handwriting. 

“T-the wedding is canceled?”

“A concubine...What does that concubine have that made them drop the wedding entirely?” He clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white. “They would go for a swain over me? There must have been a misunderstanding,” he darkly chuckled. 

“King Liu, what happened? If I may?” The servant stammered the words out, fearful of the hard-face man before him. 

He could hear the words in Kayee’s voice, _Nullify the engagement._ The voice he remembers so clearly. But, alas, to what fraught intentions. Xianhua took a deep breath. “Prepare the carriage. I want to have a chat with the Wang’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yú Zéyǔ **(於澤宇 / 于泽宇)**  
>  [Xiaoyu] : Xiao + Yu (from his name)  
> *Xiǎo (小) - meaning: little  
> -it’s a cute addition to names; kinda like a nickname  
> Liú Xiànhuá **(劉憲華)** \- empress' 6th child  
> 
> 
> Have you guys been paying attention to the hints? (¬‿¬) We’re starting to pick up our pace now. I’m sorry all the fluffy bullshit are stretched this long but I just really wanted to show you guys what the issues of arranged marriages are and how Markson would have dealt it in this situation with some of the gender roles reversed [don’t cancel me for being a woman], a.k.a. a lot of fighting and maybe some falling in love (?). 
> 
> Also, has anyone of you ever eaten a snake? I did once, but I forgot how it tasted since it had been a long time since.


	13. 当家的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **当家的**  
>  _/DāngJiāDe/_  
>  \- “Master of this home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NOTICE** : Instead of skipping to 3 days, I changed it to a day later. (See the previous chapter: King Liu’s part).

Jiaer dramatically dropped all the books in front of Yien, making a loud noise as he ignored the latter’s disapproving glare in another clear case of petty dispute between them. Surely an honest critique wouldn’t bear much of a burden. If it’s accessible to public viewing, in spite of the fact that it had been served exclusively, then Jiaer should have prepared himself for an evaluation. It’s all Yien had to give, but—as he should have foreseen—Jiaer didn’t take it with a grain of salt. “These are all the written records of all the supplies of goods that arrived for the past two months up to yesterday. Four deliveries of grains, produce, meat, fish, herbs, spices, and teas per month. Your job is to inspect these accounts and see if it perfectly matches every asset in the household in terms of quantity. Make sure you list down every consumption made as well. It’s a very crucial detail.”

“Why now though?” Yien asked. “Shouldn’t I focus on the transactions onward? If these were from two months ago up to now, why should I work on it _now_? Who was the person assigned to this before me?”

“First of all, those were all questions. Second, I’m only here to give you your task. And third…” Jiaer pressed his lips in a thin line, clearly acting like he was offering sympathy to Yien, but the latter knew otherwise. “There are answers I, unfortunately, am not authorized to disclose. And those” —He pointed a finger at Yien— “are some of them.”

“If these are records for the past two months, then certainly it wouldn’t match the number of stocks today, considering that those are predominantly highly used consumables, namely _foods and beverage_ ,” Yien sassed with one brow raised. “How do you expect me to trace every consumption then?”

“Make that as your second job,” Jiaer bravely shrugged, tone unsure, then crossed his arms against his chest. “You can feel free to check the storage room and count every supply if it helps you. Maybe next week you can catch up with the new calendar cycle, then will you begin recording onward.”

Yien glared back at the man, not wanting to lose to Jiaer’s endeavor in ridiculing him. “You do know that finding the used portion can be calculated if I just deduct the current stockpile from the beginning inventory; therefore tracing the total consumption made because there is no way in hell I’m going to figure out how much _grams_ of bay leaves chef Yu used for a single week in the past two months.” The passive-aggression in his tone made it all the more taunting for Jiaer. Yien knew what he was saying and he knew what Jiaer was trying to make him feel so he gave him a victorious grin just to seal it in, finding his inability to fire a witty remark humorous. 

Jiaer was left baffled for a moment. He didn’t really know much in handling domestic affairs, only having surface level understanding of what goes on, but the way Yien makes it out to be, gave him a reminder that he has no rights of impeding whatsoever so he puts up an act to shift the direction. He faked a smile and extolled, “Dear husband of mine, you are so smart! You really are the quintessential person for this role.” He leaned over to pinch his husband’s cheeks, only to get a scowl from him before getting his hands slapped. “Lin Zaifan was right to give you this job. Oh, did I not tell you he was the one who made you sit on that chair? Well then, you have him to thank for that.”

On his first night in the Wang’s ancestral home, Yien was shown the BìCuì **(碧翠)** garden quarter where he’ll be staying. Quite fitting for his culture, as Lin Zaifan later commented, both in his style and nature. It’s the farthest room from the training grounds where it’s peacefully quiet—perfect for him to focus on managing the home’s issues. It comes with a study, where he’ll feel comfortable administering domestic matters, a task he never predicted he’d manage until now. 

Yien sneered at the male before grabbing one of the books and flipped through the pages to get a brief rundown of what Jiaer was forcing him to do (it’s his first day and he’s already given more than a handful of a chore), frowning when he noticed the entries were written incoherently. He recognized it to have different grammatical structures than what he’s used to. 

(note: Yien and Jiaer’s native languages are based on [Taiwanese] Mandarin and Cantonese, respectively. Both languages use the same characters, however, they may pronounce letters differently and say different words when reading the same character with the same meaning, i.e. Cantonese “畀嗰本書我” [bei2 go2 bun2 syu1 ngo5] - _Give the book (to) me_ , c.f. Mandarin “给我那本书” [gěi wǒ nà běn shū] - _Give me the book_ )

“I can’t read this.”

Jiaer grabbed another book that was stacked in front of Yien and caught a glimpse of its contents, realizing that it’s based on his dialect. He hastily closed the book back and sported a teasing grin. “That’s your third job then. You should start familiarizing our language now since you’re my husband. It’s your turn to adapt to the culture.”

“You’re not going to help me?” Yien asked, eyes doe. 

“I’m not the one assigned for this job.” Jiaer playfully looked away as a mocking smile threatened to form on his lips. “But since it’s your first day, I’ll be nice and accompany you today.” 

“That is ridiculous,” he snapped. “You’re only adding this to my workload just to get back at me for not liking your dish.” 

“Hey, I didn’t have to cook it for you, but I did! A little bit of appreciation would have been nice,” he argued. 

“I never said I didn’t appreciate your efforts, I only gave you my honest opinion,” Yien calmly fired back. “Besides, as a junior cook, you should see these critiques as steppingstones towards excellence.” But apparently his judgement wasn’t enough to feed Wang Jiaer’s huge ego. He had told him that his snake soup was okay— _just okay_ —and to Jiaer’s defense, he would have accepted it if Yien had only left it on that note but he had to add in that chef Yu would have done better. Of course, it was only suggestive banter from Yien’s side. Jiaer is just too proud to see that. 

“Still, Zaifan told me to give these books seeing that he had nominated you for this job so you can’t just blame me.”

He raised his brow. “So you do agree that you’re doing this to get me back? Even if it’s partially.” It was Yien’s turn to cross his arms and stare at him with a challenging look. 

“Of course not!” He shook his head, tone in disbelief. “How could you say such, dear husband of mine?!” Jiaer faked a shocked expression before giving in to his urge to laugh wholeheartedly. 

“So annoying,” Yien chuckled as he shook his head, having used to his husband’s artificial reactions, before he begins to segregate the books in chronological order. Hidden between the 4th and 6th book, a brown book with a different spine caught his curiosity. It stood out from the blue records. This one was half a finger at width thick and a bit worn off on the edges, indicating its frequent use. 

Jiaer heard a sharp gasp before getting slapped with the same book in a split second after sobering up from his fit—not even noticing it flying across the room—he stumbled for a while. “What was that for?” He caught the book before it falls to the floor and glared at Yien, whose face was cherry and eyes frenetic. 

Yien stammered, “Tha-that’s an erotica, Jiaer! Why is that here?”

Jiaer looked down at the book on his hands, recognizing it to be, in fact, one of his riveting treasures. Lin Zaifan must have snuck it in before he handed the books to him, knowing that Jiaer wouldn’t take a second look at them. _He just never rest, does he?_ “So it’s a smut book. What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Jiaer tucked the book in his robes, storing it for later. “It’s not like I’m the only one who has these. Don’t be such a prude,” he murmured the last part. Jiaer casually brushed it off like it was nothing. 

However, Yien wasn’t one to easily sweep this one under the rug. “W-why would you have that?!” he hissed and pointed at the book Jiaer just hid, his chair making a scraped noise as he stood up. 

Jiaer tilt his head to the side and smirked, finding his husband’s crumbling prig image and reaction entertaining. “Oh? _Laogong_ *, have you not seen a smut book before?”

Yien scowled and spluttered the words out, “Why would I even own one?” 

“Huh? Why would you own one?” Jiaer retorted, changing his tone as he walked closer until he was in close proximity with his fuming husband, a stark contrast to his provocative demeanor. He placed his hands on the table between them to lean closer and continued to tease him. “Would you like to see what’s in the book?” 

“You…”

“Or perhaps you’d want me to _show_ you what’s in the book instead.” Jiaer daringly shot his husband a cocky grin and a raunchy wink. 

“You shameless pervert!” Yien used the brush in his hand to—not so violently—flick Jiaer back to being decently modest with it, blotching the side of his cheek with ink. 

Jiaer shrilled then gasped when he processed what just happened. He touched the spot where Yien inked him, seeing black fluid staining his skin. Yien starred in shock before placing a hand over his mouth to cover his snicker. Jiaer daunted, “Don’t laugh at me.” He wiped the lampblack ink on his hand on Yien’s face, leaving a faint trace across his entire face. 

Yien counters by smacking Jiaer with the brush again, but Jiaer sees this so he grabbed Yien’s forearm and when he resisted, he grabbed the other. Their struggling made the table scuffle between them—with lots of laughter to drown the noise and sly side jabs to add to the fits. Yien pathetically swings the tip of the brush in attempts to get it on Jiaer again. With Jiaer’s untold experience with military training, he jubilantly overpowered his husband with ease as he practically pulled him from the other side, earning a half-scared-half-thrilled shriek from him. 

Up close, Jiaer could see the glee written all over Yien’s face. His high-pitched laughter between his playful exclamations echoed throughout the study, livening the once desolate BìCuì garden out of its ghostly vacancy. Yien stared back at him, dilated eyes fueled by the rush of him and Jiaer's shared adrenaline. Their mile wide smiles and hilarity nearly blurred out the padded footsteps approaching. That is until the invader spoke up. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Zhou Ping slowly entered Duan Yien’s study, flinching when she saw their inked faces. 

“Mama!”

_“Popo*!”_

The couple simultaneously greeted before (awkwardly) rushing to get out of each others hold. Yien ran to the front and to Jiaer’s side to properly show his respect, both wearing stupid grins on their smudged faces. 

Zhou Ping grimaced at their stained cheeks. “What happened here?” 

“Umm…” Jiaer looked over to Yien, who also had the same nervous expression, but he wasn’t too confident with his words either, “Yien had trouble understanding in…some parts so whoever got the trivia wrong, they get ink on the face?” It didn’t make any sense to them, but apparently it did to her. 

“Well that’s nice of you to lend a hand, Kayee,” she lightheartedly chuckled at the couple. “But aren’t you two having a bit too much fun? If people saw you, they’d think you were attacked by a squid. An angry squid.” 

Yien giggled while Jiaer tittered before going behind the table to retrieve a paper. “Our apologies, Mama. We-we will get things done soon.” He rushed back to Yien and began wiping the stains off, though his were tougher to handle since they were traces in different directions, making it hard to focus on one direction in wiping. Yien whimpered at the roughness, expressing his discomfort in whines before placing a hand on Jiaer’s wrist to guide him. 

“‘We’?’” Zhou Ping grabbed a cloth hidden underneath the rosewood oriental table so she could help wipe off the ink on her son’s cheek. “Why, how nice of you to help him read. I do apologize we lack written texts aside from our language. Maybe from now on we can have similar texts with different languages to further expand the family’s culture. XúnCāng, DǒngMén, and LǜTiān. We’ll have an array of languages to choose from now,” she merrily said as she gave Yien warm smile. “Gaga, make sure you don’t overwork my son-in-law, okay? You should start with the house rules and customs before proceeding to our family history then eventually help explain to him the instructions for in handling the domestic affairs.”

Yien gave his _popo_ a look. “House rules?” he frowned while Jiaer gently averts his husband’s face to him by the sides of his cheeks to avoid spotting his bluff, but it’s too late now. _So he didn’t have to do all that?_ Jiaer even had the balls to cover Yien’s mouth to prevent him from snitching. 

Jiaer exaggerated a tone, starring back at his husband with doe eyes to counter his brewing doubt with him. “ _Laogong_ has always been duteous, hasn’t he? It’s even in his name; Yíēn.” He tapped the tip of Yien’s nose twice, landing on each syllable. 

(note: Yí [宜]: suitable and proper ; Ēn [恩]: grace and kindness.)

“Too bad Jiaer doesn’t mean ‘honest’ to a certain degree,” Yien blew a puff of air to his husband’s face just to piss him off. 

Zhou Ping found it adorable though. “Alright you two. Save the flirting for later. I have important news to share.”

“What of?” Jiaer asked just as he finished wiping off all the ink on Yien’s nose. 

“It’s from King Liu’s palace.” 

Jiaer glanced at his mother over his shoulder. “What did he say?” Yien stared at him confused, seeing that whatever they were talking about made his husband visibly upset. He hoped it wasn’t anything bad, considering that a king is involved. 

“He wants to pay us a visit,” Zhou Ping replied. “Presumably to discuss your canceled enga-”

Jiaer made a noise to shush her, confusing—mostly surprising—both her and Yien at his interruption. “Naturally he’d want to, Mama,” he stammered. “I knew he would so I already have that planned. No need to worry.” _You have no idea._

“Are you sure? Mama would feel fine accompanying you.” Lady Zhou folded the ink stained cloth before discarding it. 

“I believe I should be the right person to confront King Liu with this matter, Ma,” he gave his mother a solemn smile before grabbing his husband’s hand in his, sending him a warm smile that burst the walls for butterflies to come out from his stomach. “Furthermore, I believe it is right for the king to meet my husband.”

****

Duan Yien looked down at his red and black robes—the Wang’s trademark colors—for the nth time, making sure not a crumple was there to rob him from his image of propriety and to put a shame on the sterling gold and fiery red embroidery of a phoenix on his back. Today is when he meets the king of the Southern MíngZhū **(明珠)** Kingdom, the empress' 6th child. Though admittedly not as notable as his other siblings, but a king nonetheless. Jiaer had been stressing over this matter for a while. _He’s very eager for him to meet the king_ (just an observation). Now that he belongs and represents the Wang family, Yien has to constantly remind himself that his actions reflect the family’s reputation so he has to mind his conduct. He may not have finished the entire book of family rules, but he doesn’t need to be told twice to behave today. Maybe try not to squabble with his husband again since Jiaer can be a little bit inappropriate at times. 

_Husband._

Yien pulled his sleeve to admire the other phoenix on him—the jade and gold band around his wrist—unaware of the faint smile playing on his lips. It had been merely five days since they officially became spouses, yet the intimacy feels foreign still. The first time the idea of their proximity as husbands haunted him, he originally brushed off Jiaer’s avoidance as him being modest, as evident at their first night. Jiaer had never gone too far with anything sexual, apart from him making fun of Yien for being prude. _He’s a virgin. Can he really be blamed for that?_ But other than that, he has never made any (physical) sexual advances towards him, not even anything remotely close to foreplay or somewhat leading to it. 

There were the accidental contacts like holding hands, or side hugs. There was even that kiss back in DǒngMén, but that was Jiaer being the peacock that he is. Then there also was the kiss back at their house, at the garden when Jiaer begged to give him a chance. And earlier, at his study, when he shone brighter than he’d ever seen him. Yien can’t deny it felt different back there. 

All these years, he loathed of his future spouse, thinking that they would come after him for his looks alone and—undesirably—his innocence. In some occasions, it’s his title that their after. The thirst to be the first to strip him away of that retched name of his was arguably what made him _the_ famous candidate. It would appear that a feisty Northern prize was enough to get them coming back. Scenarios of him being in unwanted circumstances made him shudder. It’s one of the many reasons why he hated the event. However, those feelings and words…he imagined it all. Duan Yien is fortunate enough to have a husband, although suggestive, who is respectful and persistent (the good kind)—someone that never crossed his mind once as a pursuer at that time. 

The whole point of fighting for marital rights was to have them solely for themselves, and whatever they wish to do with them was for them to decide. Usually it’s sex because why else would they think of building bonds in that one ticket to a private doxy event? _He had it lucky, huh._ Wang Jiaer…he really did prove him wrong and kept his promise. Yien isn’t sure what his husband planned for them, but one thing is now—he wants to be different between them from now on. Yien didn’t turn a blind eye to Jiaer’s subtle displays of affections. He noticed the stares; He recognized the touches. He just didn’t react. Maybe he really isn’t the man Yien pictured him to be. That’s right—Jiaer is better than that. 

Yien was forced to shake away the ruminations once he heard his husband’s announcement from the other side of his room that he’d be coming in. His heart felt like leaping out of his chest as the steps gradually got closer. His eyes stuck by the corner where Jiaer will emerge. Yien prided the roused reaction he got from his husband, it was subtle and transient, but he caught it, albeit promptly replaced with a sober one. Meanwhile, Jiaer looked marvellous in his outfit as well. It suited perfectly with his frame (by design). More revealing compared to the looser and layered clothes they had back in LǜTiān, that he was inclined to wear, to fight off the colder climate. Jiaer’s outfit wasn’t any far different from his, in terms of elements, though differing in ensembles and a few hem choices.

“Sorry I took too long. I had a discussion with Lin Zaifan first.” Jiaer coughed to hide the the lump in his throat before continuing, “Shall we wait outside? I arranged for a meal by the garden where we can have a chat with King Liu.” He quickly turned to exit, leaving Yien to rush behind him and out of his quarter. 

“Hey, why is the king dropping by? Is your family this eminent for a royal to personally have a visit?” Yien tugged Jiaer’s sleeve to get him to slow down. 

“You haven’t read the family history?” Jiaer looked over his shoulder. 

“I was getting to it,” Yien shyly answered. “It’s not like I can learn a new dialect in a day.”

They walked through the BìCuì garden. His voice was a bit different from his usual cherry one, robotic almost. “Well my family has a long history of involvement with the military, both as counselors and in the battlefield,” Jiaer informed as he gestured for Yien’s seat at the table then took his before carrying on, “I guess you could say my father currently leads the country’s, for a lack of better words, second best army. We’re a family who serves in the military by leading. Almost all of us are destined to become officers as time would tell. As it implies, we do have quite a close connection with the royal family, taking into account that our family has been loyal to the royal family for generations, protecting and aiding them through battle, and implementing orders from the empress and to her children is a part of our duty. King Liu of MíngZhū happens to rule the province where we live so I suppose you could say that he has a ‘better’ history with our family.” This one was a bit hurried and almost passive even. Yien brushed it off as Jiaer being jittery since they are having a meal with the king. 

“O-oh…” Yien found it difficult to find a proper response so he settled with, “You have…you mentioned before you were called to accompany your father at the West borders of FànCuì. Are you by any chance…?”

“A commissioned officer? Yes,” Jiaer nodded, making Yien stare at him baffled. “Aided my father’s side as a lieutenant colonel under my older brother’s brigade for almost two years now.”

“B-but you’re so young?! I-I didn’t…I never knew you were a commissioned officer,” Yien sputtered. 

“You’d be forgiven,” Jiaer confessed. “I intended for you not to know initially since it’s piteous at the moment. I figured you’d be intimidated with the mediocrity so I planned to work my way through telling you.”

“Mediocrity? A-and why would you think this wouldn’t startle me now?” Yien furrowed his brows, a little bit of surprise and confusion drawn on his face. Although, he did predict Jiaer would have something like this happening, considering that Jiaer’s father is a general. Just not to the eminence of his position. His father, Beishan, may have gotten his estimates wrong too. 

Jiaer bit the inside of his cheek before responding, “It’s going to be a little messy from now on. I’m sorry you would have to find things the way they are this way, but I can assure you it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

“...What?” Yien didn’t know where this was going. Yes, he was aware that there are things he has yet to discover and learn about his husband’s background. He certainly wasn’t expecting to have this revelation dropped on him with casualty. The pacing, the setting, the circumstance. They were all to rushed for Yien to take in all at once. 

“Titles don’t mean much to me anyways so it’s not all about the social boundary, nor the rewarded crown.” Jiaer took Yien’s hand, the one with his bracelet on, in both his and lifted up between them as he starred back at him intently. “I will say that the king and I have a lamentable association at the moment. Nothing too frightening, but I should say there is something you should know.”

Yien, not liking the sound of that, furrowed his brows. “What is it?”

Jiaer briefly pondered on whether or not he should just say it now. _Damn._ Lin Zaifan wasn’t much help earlier either. Now he’s not thinking straight with his contention and supporting argument intertwining with his own, overwhelming him more than what he originally prophesied. Jiaer spots the worry in his husband’s eyes before forcing a smile. “King Liu will take pleasure jabbing me, and as my husband, he’d spare you no less so don’t think too much of it.”

The corners of Yien’s lips twitched when he saw the hesitation in his husband face. “Oh…alright.” Yien suddenly felt inferior compared to Jiaer. Normally, he’d butt heads with his husband, but somewhat the lingering thought of Jiaer being a commissioned officer, a lieutenant colonel even, compelled him enough not to even try. 

For the remainder of the time, while waiting for King Liu to arrive, they made small talks with Jiaer securely keeping their hands connected under the table. Yien didn’t mind. In fact, he liked the feeling it gave him. It was a far better distraction from the information he just was shoved with. Though, it doesn’t entirely mean he completely let Jiaer’s background slide pass his mind. 

While talking, Jiaer averted his eyes to the emerging figures behind his husband. A frown formed on his lips as he beckoned for Yien to stand up with him. Yien awed at the man clad in rich sapphire blue robes—dominated with raven black outer layers and golden patterned hems—followed by his intimidating entourage and guards. The king stood tall and proud, putting every poise and power of his in one strut. Not even the visible contrast of his demeanor from Jiaer could stop him. Once the king reached the couple at the table, Yien could properly see the beauty that is the King of MíngZhū. 

The king flashed a beaming smile. “ _Wong Kayee, it’s good to see you again!_ ”

(note: Wang and Wong are interchangeable. Wáng [Mandarin] ; Wong [Hong Kong, Macau, Cantonese, Hakka]. Remember that Chinese characters use the same characters, but differ in pronunciation.)

“It’s a pleasure to meet Your Majesty as well,” Jiaer greeted before detaching their connected hands, only to place his arm behind Yien’s back. “I’d like you to meet my husband—Duan Yien. And as our guest, we respectfully ask for your consideration in using the capital’s language for he hails from the North in LǜTiān.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Majesty,” Yien courteously greeted, however, he wasn’t expecting to be returned with a leer. 

“The North?” he snickered before turning back to Jiaer. “ _I presume that’s the logical explanation for your disappearance?_ ” Xianhua teased with a grin, resulting in Yien to look at his husband muddled, muted by the boundaries of speech. 

Jiaer coughed, “Why don’t we all take a seat?” He gestured at the table and the rest obliged. Scooting closer to his husband, Jiaer purposefully played his part for the king, earning a suppressed scowl from him. 

As servants came and placed their meals, Xianhua began, “Duan Yien, was it?” This time he made sure the aforementioned male understood. “So tell me, how did you satisfy your husband?”

Everyone, including the servants, tried not to let out a repugnant reaction at the bluntness. Yien sputtered, “W-well…”

“With all due respect, it would be best if intimate questions are left out for the sake of the food,” Jiaer said through gritted teeth. 

“ _Why so pissed, Kayee? Weren’t you just as straightforward too?_ ” He shot Jiaer a look as he brushed it off with a laugh. “I only want to know how you two met.”

Yien tittered before responding, “Sprightly should be a word to help describe it.”

“Oh, is that suppose to be a new seduction method?” Xianhua said before taking a bite out of his fish. 

“Not much seduction would be there, if I were to say,” Yien nervously replied. In the back of his head, he was beginning to wonder why the questions were centered around his marriage and why they were so direct. He didn't even have the time to recover from the first one. Yien thought they were just to have a friendly chat. With what Jiaer told him earlier, he interpreted this visit to be a reconciliation of sorts, but the way the king spoke to him—hinted rash—he was veering to believe this was vindication. 

Xianhua narrowed his eyes. “Then how did you two came to be?”

“I chose him,” Jiaer spoke up. “Simple as that.”

Xianhua’s mien began to visibly alter, but he did his best to retain his elegant bearing. It became evident to him now that Jiaer was challenging him by acting dense so he decided to play dirty and really push the guilt out there. “I respect your decision to cancel our engagement,” —He grinned when he saw the look on Yien’s face— “but I do wish you can spare me the dwelling of this settlement. I felt bereaved when Lady Zhou told me she too didn’t know of your whereabouts after you apparently left XúnCāng for a month almost.” He started to feign sorrow, “We may not have the closest bonds, but as your fiancé…well at the time when I was still your fiancé, I was worried sick. So even though you’re no longer my betrothed, could you at least give me a reason as to why you strongly oppose to our marriage?”

A nerve-racking silence fell between all of them. Jiaer and Yien found it hard to respond with both not expecting Xianhua to drop the skeleton in the closet ever so casually. 

The king switched glances between them, noting their varied reactions. Genuinely confused, he asked, “Wait…you didn’t know?”

Yien gathered his thoughts, mouth slightly agape. _Is this what Jiaer thinks “lamentable association” is?_ “Uh…no. No, I did not know this.”

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pópo **(婆婆)** \- husband’s mother; mother-in-law  
> *Lǎogōng **(老公)** \- husband
> 
> [Mandarin vs Cantonese source (1)](https://www.brainscape.com/blog/2015/06/differences-between-mandarin-and-cantonese/)  
> [Mandarin vs Cantonese source (2)](http://blog.tutorming.com/mandarin-chinese-learning-tips/difference-between-mandarin-cantonese-chinese)
> 
> Not-so-fun fact: This took me almost 2 hours to understand the difference (a hell lot of blog reading and YT research marathon) between the two languages and it actually gave me a headache. I, myself, speak a dialect so I understood the part where Cantonese can’t be understood by a Mandarin speaker, but learning the difference of the characters usage was the biggest whoop for me. I want to be consistent with my own rules in this AU so I hope you guys didn’t find this an inconvenience. 
> 
> In short, locals in XúnCāng can speak both languages (just for the plot since it doesn’t line up with the actual history). Another note, don’t know how strong lampblack ink stains the skin so just go with it. 
> 
> Also, Jiaer’s first engagement? It was actually hinted on Chapter 5…just to let you know (ˆ▿ˆ)
> 
> **Image inspiration of the Wang’s clothing:**  
> [On a casual](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/712483603539956839/)  
> [During King Liu’s visit](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/712483603539956933/)


	14. 冤枉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **冤枉**  
>  _/YuānWǎng/_  
>  \- ‘to wrongly accuse,’ ‘to treat unfairly’ or simply ‘to wrong’ someone. If someone mistakenly believes that you intended to hurt them, when in fact you were trying to help. In other words, unjustly judged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER** : As I have stated before, I am not Chinese, therefore I do not fully understand how things work legally, especially back in the days. Laws and policies change over the years, and I cannot find at least 3 credible sources (I don’t have enough time to research [sue me]) to base on the marriage and divorce processes from Imperial China. 
> 
> So I kindly ask for your consideration to follow along with the story, even if the facts are wrong.

“You know why he’s here,” Jiaer carelessly blurted out, not minding the voice he used as he was more occupied with brushing the folds of his clothes. He may not have that much respect for the king, but his ancestors would surely haunt him for the rest of his life and the next if he were to show contempt to the bird dancing on his back. 

“Then can I be assured at least he won’t just be a prop for your lies?” Zaifan bitterly pushed. 

“What?” Picking up his rigor, Jiaer furrowed his brows then he turned to him. “Why do you keep bringing this up?”

“Because you’re in too deep with this. If you still think this is a chess game, then kudos to you for fooling me good too.” Pragmatic, he continued, “Remember that you’re not only tricking the king, but your parents and Duan Yien too.” 

Jiaer narrowed his eyes at his friend. “King Liu is currently planning something again, you heard what Huang said. This might not be only for me to elucidate for my disappearance during my suspension, I just know it, yet you’re more concerned with how this will all end?” he said. “The king has always been an astute interlocutor. We don’t know how he’s going to related it to my father’s army, or what tricks he’ll pull out of his royal sleeves this time, therefore we shouldn’t focus on tangents any longer and think of better responses to let him know that no one in this family of warriors is going to let him make pawns out of us. This is my chance to advance—to prove to my father that I could do two of the things he said I couldn’t. We should think of the problem ahead and worry about those matters later on, so can we finally drop this once and for all?”

“No,” Zaifan fought. “You’re not really giving me details on how you’re going to end this. You need to consider this carefully, what cou—”

“What else is there to consider?” Jiaer groaned, nearly growling in response. “ _The letter has been prepared._ Is that what you want to hear? I know how to make this work. Everything else will go accordingly if I just do this right. And if the king tries to veer the focus, I’ll make sure to catch it.” He glanced at the window, noticing the sun is now perfectly at the center of the sky. Yien must be ready by now. 

“And that made me wonder:” —Zaifan blocked his friend from leaving, not wanting to end their conversation with Jiaer trivializing the other inevitable issue again— “What if you told him the truth? You two are already married, and you can’t get divorced for another 2 years so he’s not going to go anywhere. Does lying about your entire marriage to your own husband sound less cruel than lying to elude as ‘the king’s possession’? Why not just be honest?”

“Because he’ll ruin the image,” Jiaer countered. “How can he put up an act when he’s already playing the part so well?”

“Maybe because he’s not aware of that?” Zaifan furrowed his brows. “And I highly doubt you don’t see that he’s not playing a ‘role’ here.”

Jiaer gave him an equally intimidating glare. “He’ll know once this is over so it’s not like he’ll be living a lie—only for this invention. He has to. It’s the only way to make things _real_. If King Liu sees that we’re not a legitimate couple, he’d take that opportunity to chime right back in, then our marriage would have been pointless.”

“What do you mean by telling him only when it’s over? Wouldn’t that leave your marriage in shambles?”

“Maybe he’d want to travel often. I don’t know yet! Now that he’s out of that village of his, maybe he can finally do whatever he wants to do without caring whose eyes follow him.”

“So you’re going to tell him after you’re sure with King Liu or when you’re done with him?”

“When he has done his part.” Jiaer shrugged, not knowing what else Zaifan wants him to say. “And I can’t tell him yet. Not before the king is made a fool. Yien won’t be able to play his role right if I told him so he can’t know in the midst of the situation.”

“Why? What makes you think Yien can’t play the role right if you told him?”

Jiaer was about to reply but then he almost choked on his words when he realized Zaifan cornered him with his own reasoning. He was doing it again. Zaifan was making him say the first thing that comes up to his head. Pushing his impulsive response down his throat, he managed to croak out, “You know how bad his temper can get. He’d be impaling me with my sword before I could probably get another word out.” He didn’t show any sympathy with his tone and Zaifan was honestly disgusted. 

Zaifan knew that Jiaer is aware of Yien’s blossoming attraction to him. It’s a shame, really, that his friend chooses to turn a blind eye to it instead. Or better yet, he denies it by claiming that his feelings are a part of his perjury for the king. A fucking backbone to his deception was what Yien is to him. The ridiculous lengths he had to go through to make this plan work, and the one salvation he should have turned to now pulls his friend apart like some kind of tug of war, wherein Jiaer is the rope. 

“You’re not appraising Duan Yien’s feelings, are you?” 

“I will—”

“Will?” Zaifan raised a brow. 

“Just…just not right now,” Jiaer let out an exasperated sigh, his tone broken almost. He really didn’t want to fight with his best friend, not with the thought of Yien getting overwhelmed with the rising unavoidable facts fusing with his apprehension of King Liu’s next move clouding his attention, possibly blocking his meditated words without his awareness. “I’m dedicated to my role. I’ve always been. Call me a fox, even. I wouldn’t care. No matter how you paint me as the bad guy here, I’m still contributing to the relationship.”

“But doesn’t that lead Duan Yien into believing you love him?”

Fraught terms like strong emotions truthfully make Jiaer uneasy. This argument is pointless in his opinion. Nothing came out, other than burdening him more of the already stressful abhorrence that was the escape of a royal marriage. It wasn’t easy to censor his own mother of his absurd plan either, and adding guilt for using Duan Yien as a ticket out of an alliance was the last thing he’d want in his plate right now. 

“That’s his choice,” Jiaer dismissively answered. “And if you keep pushing your intent, wouldn’t that make it worse for him more?”

Jiaer has said words that hurt before. Some even down right disrespectful and insulting but never had he ever said something this heartless. 

Even if the words weren’t meant for him, he still felt betrayed by his own friend. “So then what?” Zaifan persisted. “Once you’re done playing with him, he’s out of the picture? You’re no better than the king either—making people your game pieces for your own quest to validate your worth to your father.”

A low blow. He didn’t know he was being hasty now, only when he saw Jiaer’s pained guise, he then realized he crossed a line. He wanted to express his regret, but Jiaer beat him to it. Albeit, equally degrading. 

“I don’t often hear your concerns with what King Xianhua has planned for the family. Do you care about Duan Yien more than our family?” 

“It’s not like that! You know I didn’t mean that.”

“Then get your priorities right. Heck, if you’re that concerned for him, why don’t you go marry him when we get divorced.” He snapped before pushing pass his friend to go fetch his husband, not catching his cries to urge him to come back. 

“Goddamnit, Wang Jiaer,” Zaifan cursed under his breath. “When will you ever start listening to yourself?”

All he wanted was to make his friend happy. Unbeknownst to the couple, he unintentionally saw those little flirtatious moments of theirs, for better or for worse, and they looked too real to be just a “role” in his eyes. Zaifan has been around long enough to know that his friend can be too proud. It would take Jiaer an—excruciatingly—long span of time to get his shit together, and he hardly allows anyone to intervene with his own affairs. People would be forgiven to even assume such (because they’d be right). 

His suspension from the army alone was enough to devastate him. It wasn’t a light decision made by General Wang, but it had to be done. Jiaer may not be the best example of the Wang’s impressive lineage, but he doesn’t deserve to suffer this much, nor does that belittle his faults either. 

It’s selfish—he knows—but Zaifan wishes for both ends to result in harmony. He’ll make sure of it. 

_He’s going crazy,_ Jiaer thought. Zaifan was the one who told him about ĀnZhàn in the first place so why is he growing a conscience now? Between them, he thought Lin Zaifan would be the one to stick by the plan entirely, having been known for his obedience and perseverance all his life. He may be no counselor but he’s usually the one to orchestrate plans and constantly remind him of his function as well. However, now he’s forcing a _different_ function and it’s getting him distracted. 

He didn’t need this nonsense. No. Those time spent with Yien? They were just things couples do. After all, he is Duan Yien’s husband. Some maybe unintentional but that doesn’t matter. Life’s full surprises anyways. It’s not like he can always know what happens next. 

Has he really gone that far with this “role”? No, he hasn’t. It’s all just innocent banter. Jiaer has always made sure Yien was comfortable with him by treating him like anyone of his companions. Okay maybe a little differently, but that’s because he is his husband. Also maybe a little differently, but…it’s different, right?

How was Zaifan reading things wrong between them? Well Jiaer hasn’t thought much of how Yien felt, as insensitive as it is, so he can’t fully tell how Yien views their relationship. However with himself, he’s quite sure he’s not going too far (to a certain degree). He was even the one who didn’t want to engage in sexual intercourse with Yien the night of their wedding so that’s something. Jiaer never asked too much so he’s not to be taken into account. 

Sure, he can admit Duan Yien isn’t a bad person and that he didn’t deserve all this, but he swore not to discard him like the way Zaifan think he’d do. No. He’s far humane than that. 

It’s all an act. No need to feel pressured. _Shit._ Now his head was spinning just as he was midway through the BìCuì garden, bringing him back to the false reality he’s living. _Stick to the plan and don’t get attached._ That was the idea. That’s how it had always been. 

When he reached the front of Yien’s room, he took a deep breath—in attempt—to recollect himself and push away Zaifan’s nonsense. _Stick to the plan and don’t get attached._ Albeit, he will admit his husband looked breathtaking with their family emblem wrapped around him. Yien was glowing with the new clothes on. _Devastatingly good-looking_ with the black robes on. 

Then again, when did Yien never look good? 

_Fuck you, Zaifan._ It brought him back to his friend’s words about leading him on, and maybe he was right. He has gotten too soft with Yien, and perhaps if he lowered his exaggeration and widened his boundaries more, he won’t get too attach _either_. 

That’s right. The appeal has always stopped between physical attraction and platonic affinity. No more: No less. 

Yien gave him a smile, prompting Jiaer to suppress his expression before coughing. He apologized for his tardiness before he beckoned Yien to follow. He left the room with the latter chasing behind him, ignorant to his out of the blue coldness. He led Yien to the garden, where they’ll await for the king’s arrival because Jiaer chose not to greet him at the entrance. The king has legs so let him use them. 

After a fair amount of days of contemplation, Jiaer finally revealed to Yien his character and forgives him for reacting in shock and skepticism. Although, he will admit he was more than pleased to see Yien’s understanding to the revelation. Definitely not something he expected. 

Then vague excuses to make up for his own fabrication ensues. “It’s going to be a little messy from now on. I’m sorry you would have to find things the way they are this way, but I can assure you it’s not as bad as you think it is.” He’s blabbering all kinds of things now. Yien stared at him confused and all Jiaer could do was try brush it off like it wasn’t important. 

“Titles don’t mean much to me anyways so it’s not all about the social boundary, nor the rewarded crown.” Jiaer took Yien’s hand, the one with his bracelet on. “I will say that the king and I have a lamentable association at the moment. Nothing too frightening, but I should say there is something you should know.”

 _Doesn’t that lead Duan Yien into believing you love him?_

Yien furrowed his brows. “What is it?”

Jiaer briefly pondered on whether or not he should just say it now. _Damn._ Lin Zaifan wasn’t much help earlier either. Tangled in a is-he-isn’t-he right debate with on his own, he involuntarily had his friend’s words on repeat. Jiaer spots the worry in his husband’s eyes before forcing a smile. “King Liu will take pleasure jabbing me, and as my husband, he’d spare you no less so don’t think too much of it.”

After that was partially cleared up, he tried to shift his focus other than his and Yien’s connected hands by meandering. This should have been just nothing out of the ordinary for them as a couple, but somehow it wasn’t, and Jiaer blamed Zaifan for that. 

His words had a denting impact on him—Jiaer was even beginning to notice the little things, like when Yien’s lips twitched when he noticed that he was trying not to make a big deal out of this, and his reluctance to fall in line with his dismissal just for the sake of his wishes by wearing a faint smile as he assured him—Yien had grown better at successfully noticing his own solicitude than he did. He has even counted the times Yien wanted to keep his optimism up front just for him (because the king would be visiting). And realized that their constant bickering hadn’t been constant anymore. 

Maybe Zaifan was right. Maybe he did take it too seriously sometimes. 

_Fuck._

When Jiaer saw the king approach, his demeanor changed into a more somber one, giving him the chance to let go of Yien’s hand without trying too hard on making it seem less desperate. It’s time to dedicate to this role of his. The one he’s suppose to play this time. He’s being surreptitious, he knew, but if it’s what he has to do to deflect Xianhua’s bidding then so be it. 

Xianhua is blunt, and Jiaer had to find that out the hard way. Jiaer can tell he’s not happy, and it probably has something to do with Yien sitting right next to him. Unexpectedly, Xianhua chose not to stall at all, and he’s making fun at Jiaer for it. 

Deep inside, Jiaer was panicking. He should have at least prepared him for it, or at the very least built it up to that point. His heart was beating fast in his chest like a man crying in the mountains. He had to think fast and sharp. 

Jiaer was quick to do damage control by placing a reassuring hand on Yien’s knee under the table, though it did little to disturb his state of shock. “You can’t consider a rejected proposal an engagement, Xianhua.” He made sure to drop formalities, choosing to counter with a more unpretentious mien to give that feel of intimacy between them. 

“Isn’t that a bit condescending, Kayee?” Xianhua narrowed his eyes. 

Jiaer returned with a glare, continuing, “My mother may have been complaisant, but there never was a definitive decision. We technically weren’t engaged. It was you who was tenacious on calling it one.”

“Nonsense! You’re still as headstrong and impetuous so it appears,” he mumbled. “The one opportunity you have to say something about this, you flaunt your swain to me instead?” he snapped. “I have been made a fool by you for expecting too much. You even dare drag General Wang and Doctor Zhou into your deceit. I know you’re well aware that lying to the king is a punishable act too. So what do you have to say for yourself?”

“My parents had nothing to do with this. They told you nothing but the truth. This was all my idea,” Jiaer answered. “It was my wish not for them to know where I was heading, and so they respected it.”

“You eloped?!”

Jiaer’s silence was the answer. Meanwhile, Yien switched glances between them, giving his own take of silence into the table, feeling as if his own questions to Jiaer’s response were insignificant at the moment. 

He let out an exasperated sigh, “Oh, so then I suppose the better option was to be wedded to another?” Xianhua referred to the baffled and speechless Yien. “Enlighten me with your decision then, Kayee. Why choose him?”

Jiaer was afraid of glancing over to Yien’s direction to see the silent plea in his eyes so he didn’t. His touch on Yien’s knee felt hot. Yien couldn’t feel the intensity, but Jiaer did. Hot, fiery, and sharp anxiety was what it was. 

So far, none of his deliberate responses could be put into use. Hell, he doesn’t even remember what he practiced, nor does he recall preparing one for this question. Jiaer completely blanked out for a moment since a majority of his imagined conversations were overtones because he honestly never thought Xianhua would be (fuming and be) this direct. The king was often well-mannered, subtle, and witty—he knew because he had once been a victim of his diction and seemingly innocent mannerisms, unintentionally providing contexts he could use. An unfortunate take that ended up backfiring for Jiaer, having to pass through the vapid conversations in favor for more structured answers. 

Scrutinizing eyes make it difficult for him to hear his own thoughts while his urge to give in to his temptations and stare right back at his husband’s soft expression overpowered him entirely. 

He thought of how safe it was to go this far. They’ve had their unpleasant turns, got physically intimate (in a way), shared a few laughs, a little bit of flirting. Those were enough, right? Doesn’t matter. He’ll have to cross the line. 

Barely thinking straight—not even knowing what else to say—he avowed with a soft voice, “I chose him because I love him.”

 _What?_

Everything was going too fast. He hardly even had enough time to swallow down the first revelation and now this? It’s as if everything was only coming together at this very moment. Comically surreal, almost. Yien didn’t understand what was happening. His hands were cold, but his cheeks were burning: His words were stuck in his throat, while his chest was aching. He didn’t even notice that he had blurred out most of what King Liu was raving about after Jiaer’s confession. 

Jiaer moved his hand from Yien’s knee back together in his, firmly gripping on it as he answered the king in an adamant voice, “I do not wish for a second husband so I kindly ask for His Majesty to respect my decision and our marriage.”

 _“So your paramour has something better than I do? For years, I pursued your hand in marriage, offered you title as consort and appoint you as general for you to have an army of your own, but you refused each time only to be seduced by a sheep?”_ Xianhua snickered, _“That’s what he is, right? As lovely and meek as a sheep to be bewitched by you. And for what? Tell me, Kayee. Tell me what I did wrong.”_ Xianhua almost croaked the last part out. 

_“That’s the problem—you can’t take ‘no’ for an answer. You never did,”_ He calmly replied, in hopes that it would balance out Xianhua’s contrasting tone. _“And I ask you avoid throwing the word 'sheep' lightly. You know nothing about him so you can't call him such. I pity you for trusting my mother’s promises, and I hold no grudge for it, but it just can’t happen. I’m sorry.”_

A man with power could do no good when enraged. Xianhua was gradually getting angrier and it was quite frankly alarming, especially for Yien who didn’t understand what they were saying. _“That doesn’t make any sense. How is me being persistent make me not good enough for you? Are docile men your type, Kayee?”_

_“It’s not that. I told you.”_ He lifted his and Yien’s connected hands for the king to see, earning a leer out of him when he recognized the familiar gold and jade bracelet wrapped around Yien’s wrist. _“I’m happy with my marriage with Yien. Things happen to work between the two of us. But with you…with you I just couldn’t see a good future together, nor do I see us as compatible partners. And because”_ —Jiaer slowly turned to Yien and squeezed his hand— “it’s more than whichever is better. Looking for a spouse is not about whoever is the best.” Jiaer was aware he being malign at this point—an overkill. But, hell, he’s gotten this far. He can’t stop now. “You know nothing of the appalling truth behind marriages of convenience. It doesn’t always work for both.” 

“I suppose you would know?” A cynical smile appeared on the king’s face. 

“No. No, not primarily,” Jiaer answered before returning to hide their hands under the table, albeit his grip did not falter. “But I’ve seen the grievances. Suffered from someone else’s even.” At that comment, Yien finally reciprocated their joined hands by digging his nails into Jiaer’s skin, unknowingly leaving crescents around his knuckles. His husband faintly smiled then continued, “And if you’re still asking for a simplification, then I will conclude by stating that His Majesty should look elsewhere for a spouse.” He returned to his formal words, implying a disconnect between them—symbolically and literally. 

_That won’t be necessary._

As king, he is expected to act sensible. Wouldn’t want the king of the Southern MíngZhū Kingdom whining over a man, would they? And so Xianhua stopped his pursuit for Jiaer’s hand in marriage there, though not completely, but that wasn’t for the couple to know. He gave the couple a half-hearted apology before painfully finishing the rest of their meals like nothing happened. 

Yien felt liable for this mess. What’s worse was that he did nothing to make things better. Not even as simple as a nod throughout the entire ordeal. He instead sat on his hands as the rest of the king’s visit carried on with Jiaer being bitter cold towards Xianhua for the remainder of the time before they had to eventually bid their goodbye’s, regardless of the tense atmosphere surrounding them. Although it’s the king who tried to emit an eerily cheerful mood after everything, it felt out of place, and Jiaer thought of the same thing too, expressing his silent discontent in icy tones whenever Xianhua wanted to engage. 

_Good god, help us._

Jiaer stood close to Yien as the latter clutched his own hand while they watched the horses drag King Liu’s carriage away with his guards and servants following close. After the sounds of hooves and footsteps drowned away from their hearing, Yien timidly asked without turning to face his husband, “Jiaer, what happened back there?” His soft voice perfectly capturing his state of disbelief. 

In response, Jiaer let out an exasperated sigh. “I told you it was going to get messy.”

Jiaer’s tone made it seem like it was nothing, and Yien was rightfully taken aback by it. “You were engaged to the king of the Southern MíngZhū Kingdom?” Yien tried not to let his shock show (he’s still not over it yet) as he said, “Then why did…why did you come to ĀnZhàn if you were engaged?”

“We weren’t engaged,” Jiaer corrected. “Or did I say that in our dialect earlier?” It was more of a question to himself, recalling that he and Xianhua had used their dialect at some point. 

“I still don’t understand.” Yien was lost. Back then he had a lot on his mind when King Liu and Jiaer were discussing about their supposed engagement and his husband’s justification, but now he didn’t know where to start. 

Jiaer quickly thought of his meditated words, carefully minding his diction to match his plot. He couldn’t let his husband have a relative idea of what he had actually done, even if it was hypothetical. He can never be too sure what happens when it falls on someone else’s hands. “The king and I were never engaged. He discovered that we’re married, and he must have been heartbroken at the news; hence, his visit. I knew he wanted to ask for an explanation and so I gave him one.”

This must be a joke.

A merciless silence pass between them before Jiaer reached for both of Yien’s hand when he noticed the frown playing on his husband’s lips, turning him so he could face him as he said, _“Laogong,”_ His and Yien’s eye met, both dark and dull, but had a telling emotion behind each. “You don’t have to be so worried.”

Yien’s heartbeat picked up its pace as he stared right back at his husband’s comforting eyes. “It’s not that. I…I’m just confused.”

“About what, _Laogong_?” Jiaer asked with a worried voice. 

“E-everything,” he answered. “I realized that I still don’t know much about you, and…and it’s frustrating.” The idea of Jiaer’s background yet to be learned by Yien was already a chore to him. Now with this new endeavor served in his plate, he didn’t know where his head was going. He really didn’t need to have something else like discovering that Jiaer has a secret sister added into it as well. He needed to know who was the man he married, not only as his husband but for himself as well. 

“Alright,” Jiaer nodded. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know. Just tell me.” He smiled then began to lower their connected hands, but before he could do anything, Yien tugged them. 

“Jiaer,” he began, earning a hum from the other to urge him to continue. Yien stared at Jiaer’s eyes and he never heard his heart pounded louder than ever before until now, sending vibrations all throughout his entire body like he was about to melt right then and there. For a while he stood there and listened to it beating before he finally had the courage to ask, “Did you mean what you said back there?” 

Jiaer’s face scrunched in confusion. Yien nervously bit the inside of his cheek as he searched for his husband’s expression to see if it was one of his teases. And in a way; it was. 

When Jiaer realized what Yien was talking about, he broke out in a smug grin that sent various messages to him, most of which were not safe for his heart. “Specifically what, _Laogong_?”

Having been familiar with his antics by now, Yien squeezed his husband’s hands in a playfully deathly grip as a caution. “Stop fooling around, Jiaer,” he warned. 

“But I really don’t know what you’re referring to,” he laughed, smiling ear to ear even when Yien shoved his hands away from him. 

“You just want me to say it,” he grumbled. “I should have known you were only being cocky.”

To Jiaer’s surprise, Yien sounded genuinely upset. Yien had his brows furrowed, his eyes no longer had that soft expression, and his lips were twitching again. 

Yien was about to turn his heel and leave the main gate but Jiaer reached for his forearm, forcing him to stay. “I was serious,” he confessed, still wearing a goofy smile. And in an instant, Yien’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Jiaer pulled him closer—catching Yien off guard—so he could wrap an arm around his husband’s waist. He leaned towards his ear to whisper, “I was.” They were so close that only a tiny bird could pass through them. Jiaer’s eyes grew dark as Yien looks at him. The one that he remembered seeing for the first time at their wedding night. And there goes his stomach doing flips again—it was honestly scaring him at this point.

“Y-you don’t really mean that,” Yien stammered under his breath, voice hopeful to be false. 

Jiaer used his other hand to place his thumb and finger between his husband’s chin, lifting his face up so their noses brushed. They’ve been closer before, but without the alcohol this time, it’s more frightening now that he knows exactly what his conscience mind is telling. 

Yien grew scared to even breathe with their proximity. He stood frozen in place, not knowing what else to do. Fists clenched under his sleeves.

Just like Yien, Jiaer didn’t know what else to do. On one side of his head, he’s scolding himself for bringing it this far when he had just decided to build more bounderies. And in the other, he’s doubting if it’s the right time. Their relationship has been on a turmoil since, it’s becoming progressively unnatural. 

Where was the guy who claimed to know what he was doing back with his encounter with Zaifan?

For what seemed like an eternity and in a turn of events, Yien slid his hands up from Jiaer’s chest to his shoulders, pushing him away gently. Jiaer was in shock that all he could do was blink. 

“Stop that,” he squeaked before averting his gaze to the gate, silently wishing he was inside instead of being in this agonizing moment. Being the butt of a joke was the one thing he doesn’t want right now. He’s not sure if Jiaer’s fooling around with him or not, and he’s afraid to know which. However, based on his husband’s expression, it might not be what he feared it was. 

_Oh, shit._

Suffering from the pain that was rejection once again, Jiaer took it like a real man and gave his husband a forced smile. “Sorry.” Was all that he could say. He too drew his attention away from his flustered husband, not wanting to face the awkwardness all on his own. 

Sensing the discomfort he has unpredictably added, Yien bit his bottom lip. “Let’s just go back inside.” 

So to not end this with a lingering twinge, Yien was the one to wrap his husband’s forearm around his palms. He pushed pass the trivial second thoughts and gave Jiaer a heartening smile, which was returned. 

****

The husbands didn’t know how to describe the following days after King Liu’s visit. Not much has changed since, but they definitely could feel something did. Jiaer would say he had succeeded in “rejecting” the king’s proposal, but isn’t too sure either. Just to be safe, he’s still keeping a close eye out for Xianhua’s next move. He knows that the king is never one to give up easily. Having started with his brother, Jiaer knew he was the last ditch effort in his scheme so he might not stop just yet. A bold accusation, he knew. However, with the given context of the king’s approaches and the fact that he had narrowed down his targets as the general’s sons, it’s hard not to think he’s only in it for the military access. 

His insider, Huang, was back on his duty too. So far nothing has changed back at the palace as well. They were the usual political affairs that needed to be dealt with. Although, Jiaer’s not taking anything for granted. Xianhua is probably back to his drawing board. This time, with a better plan. All they could do now was hope that it won’t be their disadvantage. 

As for now, Jiaer needed a distraction from everything. There’s too much in his head right now and he’s in desperate need of a release so he decided to catch up on all the days worth of training he missed. For the past month, his body has gotten soft (probably from all the eating) and he needed to lose it fast. He and Zaifan were at the quadrangle doing their usual drills before moving to sparring. In addition to his reason, his suspension is nearing its deadline and it wouldn’t be impressive with him starting off rusty. 

In this beginning spring season, the morning star raises from the night sky—hotter compared to the winter mountains he endured back in LǜTiān. The familiar hot air breezed over their sweats dripping from their chins and down on their exposed chests. Channeling all the frustrations out on combat, Jiaer regains his prowess. 

Meanwhile, Yien’s butt was stuck in his study with a book in his hand all day. Although, he proudly could say that he’s now down to the last one, which was the family history, to be able to finally start working on with the domestic affairs. 

With the transcribed events made possible by the Wang’s, Yien could understand why King Xianhua went after Jiaer. Decade-lasting wars, assassinations, cunning counselors, and bloody battles. _No wonder why Jiaer was a worthy opponent back then._ The Wang’s have a credible reputation just like what Jiaer had told him. However, this does open the questions: Why did the king went for his brother-in-law before going for his husband, and would his husband chose the king if he never went to Jiaer’s brother first?

Needless to say, Yien stresses over that second one the most. Dare he says, he even feels jealous whenever he pondered on it because he can’t help but compare himself to the king. Back then he’s said degrading things to Jiaer when here in XúnCāng a king chases after him. Yien doesn’t have anything significant to give Jiaer, unlike the king. King Liu could give him luxurious gifts everyday and satisfy him better than he could. Yien has really taken him for granted. Moreover, he doesn’t want to dwell on the thought that he might not even met his husband if Jiaer had accepted his proposal, or worse—ended up with another. And Yien doesn’t want to delve any further of what type of person he could have ended up with, especially since he had just come to terms with his marriage. 

“Yien?” A disembodied voice made the male look up from the book to see Zhou Ping by his door. 

_“Popo,”_ He greeted her with a smile. 

On some occasions, Lady Zhou would come and check up on him to see how he’s coping. She’d linger for a little while and talk to Yien to make him feel comfortable so her visit isn’t much of a surprise. 

“I see you’re doing well,” she praised as she scanned the neatly stacked books on his desk. Her smile then slowly faltered as she noticed the empty chair beside him. “Kayee didn’t come and help you today either?”

Yien gave her an assuring smile. “He really has his mind set out on training for when _gong-gong*_ comes back.”

“It’s not unusual for him to exert this much effort on himself, though I did notice he’s been out of his usual self since King Liu’s visit. He’s more distant to everybody lately,” she remarked. “Did something happen that day?”

“Well there was an outburst, though I’d say it’s nothing too alarming,” he replied. And there was _that_ too. It made Yien’s chest flutter just the thought of it, but he had to keep it to himself. “Jiaer handled the situation pretty well if I were to say.”

Lady Zhou hummed, “Did something happen between you two?” Yien didn’t know what she meant by this so she elaborated, “If nothing happened between him and the king, then did something changed with the two of you? My Kayee can be this petty sometimes so it’s not one to be ashamed of.”

“I don’t think so.” Yien slowly shook his head. “At least, not that I know of.”

“Have you tried talking to him today?” Lady Zhou carried on, wanting to find the root of her son’s abrupt change of mood. 

“I did,” he answered. “Before he went off with Zaifan, he stopped by to say they’ll be in the quadrangle if I ever needed him.”

“Did he sound different to you?’

Yien tilted his head. “No, not at all.” He was unsure of both how Jiaer actually acted (since he wasn’t paying attention to the tiniest details) and what Lady Zhou was trying to inquire here. 

“He’s not really giving us much of a clue here.” Lady Zhou squinted her eyes. 

“I think we shouldn’t read much into this, _popo_.” Yien gave her a crooked smile. 

Then suddenly her face it up when a thought popped in her head. “I get it now.” Yien looked at her still confused and a little bit amused. She walked closer to Yien’s desk, leaning down a little as if she were to whisper something scandalous. And it might not be something far from it. “Kayee has been sleeping in his own quarters, and I haven’t seen you around his quarters either. Have you been depriving him?”

Yien’s ears shot red. _“Popo!”_

She nodded before going back to her previous position. “No need to tell me any further. I get it.”

“It’s not like that. It’s nothing like that at all.” Yien tried to reason, but with he’s flustered face and him stumbling on his own words has led Lady Zhou to believe otherwise. 

“So you’re the sulky type, aren’t you?” she said. “That’s fine. Actually that’s good. It’ll teach Kayee how to bring things down—”

 _“Popo.”_ Yien interrupted. He buried his face in his hands to hide his red heating cheeks. _God, no. Please don’t make me have this conversation with my in-law._ He frustratingly rubbed his eyes, silently cursing to himself. 

“No need to be embarrassed, Yien. I’m a physician. You think body talk affects me?” She chuckled. “Even if Kayee is my son, I don’t take it too personally.”

Yien removed his hands from his face to reveal a disturbed expression. “It’s not that, _popo._ ” If his face didn’t already show his embarrassment, then his wavering voice should have sealed it in. “Jiaer and I haven’t done it.”

_This is going to be a mess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gōnggōng **(公公)** \- husband’s father; father-in-law
> 
> Holy hell. This took me so long. I just can’t write dialogues that well, and that was what took me the longest to think of. It’s like I almost forgot how a proper conversation works. I’m also sorry for being boring. This is so far the longest chapter I’ve ever written. I’ll make it up to you guys in the next chapter if this sucked balls. Maybe some husband-husband activities??
> 
> And also, do you guys try to imagine their dialogues in Chinese? Because sometimes I do, and sometimes I go to uncle google for an oral assistance of what it sounds like. 
> 
> Anyways, don’t sue me and have a nice day (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	15. 永

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **永**  
>  _/Yǒng/_  
>  \- the earliest manifestation was actually defined as “to swim with the current.”; paints a picture of a stream or river flowing endlessly, a stunning visual for the Chinese word for “forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t you guys hate it when stories take too long for your otp to kiss? 
> 
> :D

An hour long introduction of how and what the human body goes through during physical intimacy for virgins was certainly the one thing Yien didn’t need before Lady Zhou (practically) forced him to fetch his husband for reasons he presumed were last minute follow ups to her previous points, but she’d digress. Talking about sex with the woman who gave birth to his husband was just downright unnerving. Even if she is a physician, that still didn’t make it any less uncomfortable to discuss.

_“Physical frustrations always—most definitely—comes after romantic attraction, and that’s normal so there really is nothing to be ashamed of, Yien. One day you’ll look at your husband and think to yourself, ‘It’s time’.”_

Yien shook off the heat in his cheeks, refusing to be tempted by his _popo’s_ words. That might be saying much since spring in XúnCāng was relatively warmer than what he was used to back in LǜTiān so _everything_ was hot today.

He tightened his grip on the ripped piece of paper Lady Zhou gave him earlier and hurried to the quadrangle when he heard Jiaer and Zaifan’s grunts and the sound of their swords clashing from a distance.

Jiaer delivered a perfect angled slash that sent Zaifan retreating three steps back before he blocked another one of the former’s powerful strikes. Zaifan made sure not to cut either one of their vulnerable chests when he whirled the pointed weapon at him, momentarily giving himself access to an open spot. Jiaer knocked Zaifan’s weapon away after twisting his frame to dodge the oncoming advance.

Having to fight without any protection was understandably a stupid decision agreed upon by both men. It’s hard to fight off the heat so they chose to lose the layers instead. They can control their attacks but not the climate so what else can they do?

Their playful violent moves ended up in them losing their respective swords, but that wasn’t a problem for any one of them. No, not at all. Jiaer started off with rounds of punches straight to Zaifan, all successfully blocked by the latter. Zaifan would then start his offence once Jiaer gave him the chance.

The men were too focused on their precision too notice how much muscle they’ve been pulling, and too concentrated to notice the still flustered Duan Yien timidly making his way to the side, grinding his teeth as he eyed the sweaty men. _Bad timing does exist._

Jiaer and Zaifan were too into their spar that Yien was left to stand still and watch until they finished. _God, why did they have to be half naked?_ Yien couldn’t have been chosen in the worst scenario possible after having pornographic imaginations printed in his head. It’s not like he wanted to revisit those thoughts, but with the fresh memory of Lady Zhou’s insistence on giving him unnecessary detailed descriptions and the sight of two lean men flexing every time they made a move made it hard for Yien to stray from those provocative pictures.

Human temptation is real, and no one is spared.

Rivaling those thoughts, there was something else that caught his attention. Yien has seen Jiaer in action. It was how they met. Been in a few with and against him as well. However, he never knew that Zaifan too was adept in combat. Sure, he had the idea, supported with Jiaer’s claims but never had the good view—until now. He was just as sharp and swift as Jiaer, eerily identical almost. One look alone, Yien could tell that they were evenly matched.

All those years training side by side, through each others ups and downs, they’ve both imprinted themselves to the other. It wouldn’t come off as a shock to Yien if he were to be told that they could take down the _same person_ in a separate match. 

Even from their built they were similar…almost. Jiaer had always worn his clothes in a fitting way so it’s not hard to tell he has a muscular frame. Zaifan on the other hand, has just as enough muscle to proudly show off, but somehow chose to hide it in loosely styled clothes. Humble men really have the most surprise in store.

Yien wasn’t far off from having a muscular frame either. He had trained long enough to have something to show off too. Although, maybe not too much since back in LǜTiān who could have the chance to take off their clothes without suffering from the harsh cold weather condition? His body was skinnier compared to the wide-shouldered Zaifan and the ab-packed Jiaer. And my, my, my, was it a sight for Yien.

Curse XúnCāng and its warm climate.

His husband better be an effective lieutenant colonel because if he can put all that hard work into that body of his, then he better use it for the good of this country too.

He doesn’t know what Zaifan does, but he must take his lifts seriously.

Coincidence or not, Yien was close to believing that this was a part of Lady Zhou’s plans. Whatever it was—it wasn’t.

Zaifan was the first to notice Yien in the corner of his eye, and not a second later has already something in mind. He surprised Jiaer with an upward kick that was barely missed. Jiaer gave him a questioning look, but Zaifan instead continued attacking. A false punch later, Jiaer ended up on the ground from not being able to keep his balance from Zaifan’s fast paced jabs.

The sun in his eyes made it hard for a quick recover, forcing for him to feel his own radiating body heat and dripping sweat getting mixed with the dirt beneath him. 

“Let’s take a break for now.” Zaifan helped pull up his sprawled friend, stumbling him up, before glancing at their onlooker. “Yien, do you have something for him?”

At the mention of his husband’s name, Jiaer quickly turned to where Zaifan was facing before trudging to the not-so-visibly panicked Yien. “What are you doing here?” he asked in between labored breaths.

Yien tried not to let his temptations overpower him by forcing his curious eyes to stay on his husband’s, but holy hell is Zaifan, who was behind Jiaer and across them, making it difficult. “I…ummm.”

Then his body completely gave up on him by letting his head tilt to the side, giving himself access to the idling Zaifan on the nearest bench, whose hands were propping himself up as he cools down and lets his thick sweat drip down against his calming red skin. _Even those shoulders still look wide with that pose. Heck, he could be carrying a mountain on it for all he knows._

Unaware of his husband’s wandering eyes, Jiaer quirked an eyebrow. “You…?”

Yien recoiled before retreating back to looking at his husband. “Y-your mom! Your mom…”

“What about my mother?” Jiaer asked, growing worried with Yien’s tone and at the mention of his mother. “Did something happen?”

“No! She’s fine,” he sputtered. “ _Popo_ … _popo_. She asked me to come find you because she said she’s missing some herbs in her clinic and she wants us to go get these.” Yien mentally scolded himself for being too awkward. With a shaky hand, Yien gave Jiaer the now crumpled paper. 

“Why us?” —Jiaer read the contents of the paper— “What happened to the guy who usually delivers these?”

“Apparently he hasn’t been around. Records show that the last time he made his deliveries was three weeks ago, therefore supplies have gotten scarce. _Popo_ said she needs these immediately so she wants us instead to find these.”

“I don’t even know what these are, and I don’t know where to even find these plants. Gotu kola? Maitake and Huang Qi? What even are those?”

“Well _popo_ said you’d know.” Yien pouted.

“Wait. I think I do know.” Jiaer studied the contents again and Yien shamelessly followed the trace of his husband’s protruding biceps and _good Buddha, were they impressive!_ A drop of sweat landed between his clavicle, down to his pectoral muscles, then slowly going south, lazily tracing his linea alba, which he couldn’t see because of the position of the paper from where he’s standing.

Yien swore the temperature rose dangerously high at that moment.

_Physical frustrations always comes after romantic attraction._

“I know what a mugwort and ginseng are but the others? Not so much. I’ve only ever heard of these, but not to how it looks.” Jiaer pressed his lips in a thin line. “Did Mama say when she’ll be needing these specifically?”

“She only said she wants us to start once you’re finished,” Yien replied.

Jiaer took a deep breath (from the exhaustion) then looked back down at the paper as he pondered for a moment. When he looked up, he caught Yien’s errant gaze passing through him, presumably on his friend. He frowned. “Duan Yien,” he said in a strict tone, causing for the said male to flinch once again, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, before shamefully looking mildly apologetic.

Jiaer looked over his shoulder—not seeing Yien bite his bottom lip in guilt—to confirm the suspect of his coveting stare. He then gave his husband a disapproving glare before saying, “We leave tomorrow before the crack of dawn. It’ll take a full day so you should leave and prepare for it.”

“Oh, okay.” Yien nodded, shrinking at Jiaer’s nearing intimidating demeanor. He avoided staring directly at his husband’s angered eyes with his frantic ones, but of course Jiaer wasn’t having any of it.

“What’s wrong, _Laogong_?” Jiaer teases with a grin, tone condescending. “Haven’t had enough skin?”

Yien dared look back at him and returned the grin. “No.” He played along, earning a scowl from his husband after quickly recovering from his shock since Jiaer wasn’t expecting Yien to come out of his prude bubble.

With a slightly irritated tone, he asked, “Why did you look at Zaifan when you have me in front of you, Yien? Aren’t I enough?”

“You are, but…” Yien trailed off, eyes once again slowly drifting to the side.

“But what, _Laogong_?” Jiaer emphasized his title, quirking a brow.

Yien doesn’t give a verbal response and instead stood on his tiptoes when Jiaer attempted to block him from his view of Zaifan. A sly grin continued to spread across his face while Jiaer gradually got pissed off, despite knowing that Yien was just playing with him.

“Are you done yet?” Jiaer asked through gritted teeth.

Yien held his breath, bit his laugh, and took one last glance at Zaifan’s glorious shoulders. “Yes,” he squeaked before turning and scampering away.

Jiaer watched Yien disappear to the corner before walking over to his resting friend, who greeted him with a water flask and a question. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” he replied, coming out harsher than what he intended before taking huge gulps of his water.

Figuring Jiaer was still being sensitive with the topic of his husband, Zaifan forgave him nonetheless. “I wasn’t going to talk about Duan Yien, if that’s what you were thinking.”

Jiaer let out a heavy exhale. “Sorry. It’s just…it’s just Mama is making us collect her herbs so I can’t do this with you tomorrow,” he said, referring to their workout.

Zaifan hummed. A weird reason to justify his outburst, but he’ll take it anyways.

“What? You’re not going to pressure me this time?” Jiaer nudged Zaifan’s arm.

“And endure a week of petty silence treatment and bitching from you again? Yeah, sure,” he hissed. “You already know my thoughts on this so I’m going to save my breath, and use it when it’s really needed. This is up to you from now on.”

Jiaer scrutinized his friend. He rarely ever noticed that dallying wise tone playing in his voice. It made him appear mature, despite only being two months younger than him. In a way, it was his charming point.

He began to wonder what made his husband look at him, all giddy and flustered, but didn’t react the same way when he was an inch close to him. It’s not like he hasn’t has the same effect on Yien before so he’s not really complaining. No, not at all.

So what did Zaifan have then?

“Hey,” he started. “I have more muscles than you do, right?”

There was no bridge whatsoever in that opening conversation, and he was rightfully taken aback. Zaifan furrowed his brows and looked at Jiaer with confusion. _Where was this coming from?_ Thinking it was him fishing out for compliments again, he replied, “Yeah.”

Jiaer tisked. “You have a bigger body, but I have a _bigger_ body, right?”

Zaifan gave him a look.

****

Yien met up with Jiaer by the entrance gate the next day with his horse in tail. His steps faltered when he noticed Jiaer was all alone with nothing but his sword as a companion. “Zaifan is not with you?” he asked.

“Why? You needed something from him?” Jiaer retorted.

“You two are always stuck to the hip so I figured he’d come along too,” Yien said as he took the woven pannier Jiaer handed him.

“No we aren’t.” Jiaer scrunched his nose, watching Yien attach the pannier on his horse. “He’s got his own thing going on as well. Zaifan is not my shadow, you know. He’s my friend.”

It wasn’t hard to spot the bitterness in Jiaer’s tone and Yien had the marvelous idea of abusing it. “Was this about yesterday?” He asked in an uncannily cherry voice as he secured the container from falling off. Jiaer stayed silent and Yien continued. “It is, isn’t it?”

“You’re painting the wrong picture here, _Laogong_.” Jiaer forced a smile in retaliation to Yien’s amused (shit-eating) grin. He tried to reason with his husband, but of course it didn’t go pass with Yien.

Things change. Albeit, in ways some might not easily adapt to, but Yien still enjoyed poking fun at Jiaer’s pride because there’s nothing more amusing than seeing a peacock’s mask crack.

“You two are awfully gay at this ungodly hour of the day.” Lady Zhou emerged from the back of the gate with a book in her hands, forcing the couple to tone down their shenanigans and listen to Lady Zhou’s fairly simple instructions.

In the book were illustrations and short descriptions of the herbs they’re looking for as an aid to their search. Thankfully Jiaer was able to ask beforehand how they’ll be able to recognize the plants so Lady Zhou made sure not to put too much burden on her boys.

They were set to venture on the vegetated area behind the market. A place Yien might recognize as the area where they hunted for snakes on his first day in XúnCāng, only now they were going to go farther, stretching to the wetlands, and across the river, then and the meadow.

The morning star had barely risen up, the sky was grimly lit, and the couple were set to start their trek . But before they could leave, Lady Zhou pulled Yien to the side after he gave Jiaer his horse’s reins—leaving his husband to wait for him in a distance—and whispered, “You two should make up, okay?”

 _“Popo.”_ Yien sighed. “There’s nothing going on between us.”

“Exactly!” she whisper-shouted. “So do something.”

“No—What I mean is that we’re not fighting.”

“And that’s not what I meant either.” She gave him a knowing look, which was returned with a disapproving glare.

**

“I’m still surprised you’re not sweating much even under all this heat.” Jiaer gave Yien a glance before pulling out the final set of Valerian herbs out of the moistened soil. It was noon at this point so the sun was at the center of the blue sky. Scorching and exhausting, it was.

“I am sweating!” He laughed. “Just not as much as you are. You’re practically drowning in your own.” He helped pull his husband up from his crouched position then handed him a handkerchief to fix that—as Jiaer would call it—“sweating problem” of his before he could instinctively use the back of his muddy sleeve.

“That’s not fair. I’m suppose to be the one who’s used to the heat. I’m in need of a bath over here,” he whined.

Yien chuckled. “Then maybe next time, I collect the herb and you check them off the list. How does that sound?”

Jiaer agreed. “How many are there left?” he asked as he wrapped the stem of the pink and white flowers in one with a twine while Yien fished out the list and book.

Yien took his resting arm off the pannier to give Jiaer an easy access to place the bundled herb in as he answered, “Two more: Lingzhi fungus and Mugwort,” he replied while crossing out the recently acquired herb out of the list. “It says here in the book that Lingzhi fungi are mostly found parasitizing at the stumps of maple trees. Do you happen to know where to find one?”

Jiaer nodded, saying, “There’s some near an old hut by the river. It’s not hard to spot since it’s fairly well known by the locals. Quite a refreshing tract actually.” He pointed at a distance. His eyes then lit up when he realized something. “We’re closer to the falls from here. It’s a long way down, but it pays off, I promise. We should head down there first and take a rest instead. It leads us directly to the hut anyways so we’re not really going off trail. Maybe we can even find some mugworts there too, who knows?” He enthusiastically added.

“Well is it safe for Qian **(芊)**?” Yien asked as he gently petted his horse’s crest.

Jiaer confirmed, adding, “I know a path.”

“Alright. Maybe a little break won’t hurt.” Yien nodded.

The two left the area and followed where the parted evergreen perennial flowering plants and other trees the husbands were ignorant to name took them. They stayed close as they trekked down the steep and (partially) muddy slope that led right to their destination. Using the upright bamboos as railings to prevent themselves from tumbling down like a panda cub on its first adventure alone in the mountains, Jiaer and Yien had a firm grip on one to the next while the latter carefully steered Qian by her reigns as they hear the cries of the mild waters gradually get louder.

Once down, Yien was unable to hold the awe from escaping his lips. Eyes filled with wonder and excitement as he panned the hidden gem before him. Ears blessed with the varying sound of wildlife coming as one disoriented harmony.

Jiaer couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his husband in full admiration of the scenery. “There’s a lake up there as well.” He pointed at the august gorge right beside the relatively small existing waterfall. “During rainy seasons, that part over there? It turns into a huge waterfall. And it’s nothing compared to that.”

“This is amazing, Jiaer.” Yien breathlessly said, scanning the area with glazed eyes.

Jiaer was glad he thought so. “I know,” he hummed before shifting his gaze on where Yien was looking, basking along the serene beauty—a literal attention grabber.

It would be a sin not to praise its beauty.

Yien was enjoying it too much, moving to sit comfortably (at least they tried to) on rigid rocks by the shore after they let Qian rehydrate then tied her to a nearby bamboo, and listened to the monkeys fighting and the birds flying above them. Yien still has yet to satisfy his hungry eyes on the perplexing natural beauty lacking back up the North, lingering his attention to the—adorable—tiny waterfall more that he expected himself.

There was just something so endearing with it.

And there was just something so endearing with Yien today.

If it weren’t for the tiny waterfall Yien has been eyeing all this time, Jiaer would have been caught long ago. Thankfully, he didn’t. To be fair though, Yien was situated in front of him so it wouldn’t be easy for him to notice anyways.

With nothing else better to do (yeah right), Jiaer stood up and started stripping out of his clothes. He went unnoticed for a while, and only the sound of his sword “accidentally” dropping, causing for it to make an out-of-place noise in the middle of the monotone melody of the crashing waters, made his husband turn.

“Jiaer!” Yien’s loud gasp could be heard echoing throughout the surrounding wooded area. He quickly turned back around, eyes wide. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked with a wavering voice.

“Going for a swim. I mentioned before that I am in need of a bath so I’m going for one,” he casually replied with a smirk, but Yien didn’t see that. “You should join me. We didn’t bring any other clothes so take off yours so they don’t get wet.”

Yien scrunched his face, too going unnoticed. “Like hell I’m going to do that. We have to go get those mugworts anyways. Shouldn’t we go do that inst—” He stopped himself when Jiaer’s frame emerged into his view—naked. Yien turned to another 45 degrees to show his chastity then waited for the sound of swishing water and Jiaer’s innocent hisses and moans to fade its volume, calling it safe once so.

“Come on, Yien!” Jiaer laughed at his flustered husband, who cautiously turned to peak at him before sighing in relief when he saw his half covered body. “The water is amazing. Have a swim with me, or take a dip at least.”

This was going to be one giant disaster. Yien could sense it.

 _But the water does look tempting._ Yien grimaced before chuckling. “No, thanks. I’m fine over here,” he yelled back to fight the humdrum sound of rushing water.

Jiaer dipped his head back to get his hair wet before saying, “Wash those dried sweat away, _Laogong_.”

That was a pant-dropping move in Yien’s standards. His husband was just oozing with allure, especially with the wet look, and it was driving him mad. But for the sae of his morals, he fought hard not to react by it. “I think you’d need that more than I do,” he replied while shaking his head.

“We’re not leaving until you get in,” Jiaer proceeded to chaff. “You’re missing the best part!”

“And hypothermia isn’t real.” Yien rolled his eyes, still grinning.

Was he tracing his decision back to his _popo’s_ words? With Jiaer’s magnificent abs and guns on full display…Yes. A big, fat, solid, and profound yes. For better or for worse.

In the back of his mind, Yien was beginning to question himself if his _popo_ had it right. Just last night, he had trouble on concentrating back to his studies when all he could think about was how attractive his husband actually is. Well not just underneath the clothes, of course. And, boy, did the weather do him a lot of favors yesterday.

Also, how could he ignore the situation he had this morning? For a man, it’s not that concerning, but for him—as himself—it’s all muddled into one warped mess when the first person he thought of was his husband. Albeit, it could have been worse. Looking at the bigger picture, the entire ordeal had Yien confused. He used to hate thinking about sex. Mainly because in all of his life, he associated their culture with it.

It sucks to admit that it did made him curious. He no longer sees sexual intercourse as some exalted reward for horny bastards, who cover up their lustrous diversions with the sacred union that is marriage. At least when it’s with Jiaer, it’s not how he thought it’d be. Morally, it’s not deviating to have those anticipations since Jiaer _is_ his husband, and he had every right to engage in physical intimacies with him if he wishes to (that is with consent, of course).

In an unexpected turn of events, this anticipation of Yien’s would be the root of his blessing in disguise. And Yien hated that his _popo_ was right. Painfully had it down on the exact day he realized it too.

With that in mind, he has grown unusually aware of his developing urges. Yesterday it was the shirtless duo. Today was his husband soaked in water. _Thank the heavens for those._ And it’s getting harder to deny her claims by now, as it shows. How dare his mother-in-law do this to him? He would have been fine figuring it out on his own. And curse XúnCāng and its warm climate for adding fuel to the fire. _Maybe not for another time._

But even if he could admit to having those thoughts, Yien still wanted things to go slow so he’s not taking any risks today.

However, someone had a different idea of “slow”.

A quarter of an hour passed, and Jiaer, being the high-ranked ass that he is, stuck by his words while Yien’s own ass was beginning to ache while his husband enjoys the cold water like a kid given a kite on his birthday. He makes things difficult sometimes. A lot than necessary, actually.

“We should take our leave now before we forget to get those mugworts, Jiaer.” Yien sighed tiredly. “Come on!”

“It can wait.” He dismissively waved.

“I can’t!” Yien whined.“You’ve been in the water for ages. It’s time to go.”

“But you haven’t even jumped in yet.” Jiaer laughed while he slowly backed farther away from the shore until the water had enveloped his midsection. “Last chance, Yien. Stop being a prude and get in.”

“What does me being a prude have to do with this?”

“Oh?” Jiaer mockingly smirked. “Then what’s stopping you?”

Yien narrowed his eyes.“Because you’re a pervert.”

“And you’re a prude. But since you claim you’re not, you don’t have any issues joining me,” he trailed off his words.

 _I’ve waited long enough, right?_ They’ve established that they’ve consummated too so does that count? Plus, this isn’t not going slow either, so why the hell not? It had to lead into this at some point.

“Fine.” Yien gave him a look before standing up from his rocky seat. “But turn around first,” he shyly asked.

A lopsided smirk played on Jiaer’s lips as he yelled back. “No, I’m good.”

“Turn around,” he asked again. “Pervert.”

“Fine.” Jiaer rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Prude.”

Once Jiaer had his back facing Yien, the latter gulped before reluctantly began taking off his clothes and undergarments, leaving nothing but his bracelet on. He neatly placed his clothing beside Jiaer’s then dipped his toes in the cold gradient blue-green water, cautiously minding the slippery moss covered rocks. Jiaer wasn’t kidding when he said the water was amazing. Albeit, only for hot seasons like today.

Yien slowly made his way farther until his legs were swallowed by the water. A shiver went down his spine once the coldness hit him.Too focused on the temperature, he didn’t even notice he had his eyes glued on his footing until Jiaer’s voice startled him.

“Be careful,” Jiaer warned, back still facing Yien. “There are larger rocks halfway. You might slip or step on some and injure yourself when you reach the deposition.”

“A-alright.” He bit back his stupid grin. It was a simple act that managed to tug Yien’s heartstrings. And he hated Jiaer for it.

As requested, Yien slowly made his way through the section, where he presumed was the one Jiaer referred to. He even had to squat down and feel where the rocks were with his hands because he really didn’t want to injure himself since that would probably lead into Jiaer tending him and he _really_ doesn’t want that right now. Not when they were naked as a baby.

Jiaer heard Yien’s hiss breaking through the white noise in a closer proximity, prompting him to ask, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. It’s the…it’s the coldness,” he replied. “Aren’t you shivering? I mean—you’ve been here longer than I have, and already, I’m getting goosebumps.” He chuckled at the sound of his own trembling voice.

“It’s not that bad.” Jiaer’s shoulders shrugged. “Are you good now?” He checked before turning once Yien gave him an affirmation. Welcomed by his husband’s contrasting warm smile, Jiaer wasn’t able to stop himself from parroting his expression. His husband is _really_ captivating.

Another awe left Yien’s lips as he looked at up the blue sky, almost drowned by the falls’ hum. Luckily, Jiaer was able to hear it. Without the bamboos keeping him in shade from the sun, it was nice for a change to be bathed in rays where the freezing water couldn’t reach, especially with the dense forest air threading right pass them.

Yien’s eyes widened when he noticed Jiaer slowly making his way towards him. He took two strides back and held his hands to warn his husband from coming any closer. “Don’t come near me!”

Unaware of his action himself, Jiaer stupidly asked, “What?”

“I-I don’t want anything to happen.” Yien felt his cheeks heating up again.

Jiaer, once more being the high-ranked ass in the situation, dismissively chuckled and continued to approach his cowering husband. “Nothing is going to happen, _Laogong_. Not when it’s this cold enough for our dicks to fall off.”

Yien let out a silent gasp and was about to say something when Jiaer beat him to it.

“Ah, ah—Prude!” He pointed a finger at him.

“That doesn’t count as being prude,” Yien defended, splashing water to his husband’s face. “And I wasn’t even going to say something that paints me as one.”

Jiaer playfully shook his head, laughing. “Whenever it’s something you consider lewd, you always react in the same way. And that’s what makes you a prude.”

“No, I don’t! And no, it doesn’t!”

“Yes and yes.”

Yien narrowed his eyes at Jiaer, who was now standing five feet apart from him. “You’re the one who coerced me into coming here so that makes you a pervert.”

“Me?” Jiaer quirked a brow.

“Who else?” Yien said, chuckling and splashing him with water again. “You fool.”

“So it appears. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a prude.” Jiaer splashed Yien too, earning a high-pitched squeal and then a giggle from him.

Yien clenched his fists under the water, nowhere near angry. No, not quite actually. “Then you’re still a pervert too. Was then: Is now,” he added, giving his husband a teasing tight lipped smile.

Jiaer laughed quietly then his eyes softened, dark with a sheen like reflection cast with the aid of the water’s crystallized glimmer. “You don’t really think that low of me, right?” Tone regressing to somber and voice dropped two octaves lower.

He knew Yien had no ill intentions, however, Jiaer couldn’t help but attach it to a different inhibition. It’s a bit of a stretch, given its context, although when added, it does hit close to home.

Yien stared at his sagged posture, eyes doe from the sudden shift of ambience. “I-I…No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” He frantically shook his head, earning another humorless low chuckle from the younger.

“You had the right to think so.” Jiaer came closer, now virtually breathing the same air Yien was. Neither said anything about their proximity, fearful they were to ruin something. Better left unspoken, especially the addressing of their bare bodies’ dangerous space left. But that’s where Jiaer’s fact about cold water comes to save them from a potential blunder.

Both swore that their hearts beat louder than the rushing waters colliding with the water beneath it ever did.

Yien’s breath hitched, looking as innocent and vulnerable under his husband’s meticulous scrutiny. “To be honest, I did at first,” he confessed under his breath, chary not to be swept by the pushing currents when his knees felt like they were about to betray him. The words almost got stuck in his throat, but he made sure to spit them out now because he might not gather the same courage he has in his chest ever again.

“But after getting to know and spending all that time with you…” Now chest to chest, Yien was wearing his heart on his sleeves. Jiaer had his brows tenuously furrowed, utterly unaware of his mirroring air.

There was desire in his eyes. There’s no denying it now. Be the winds carrying their dwelling doubts be the witness of it.

“What, _Laogong_?” he softly asked.

They didn’t understand how they managed to hear their whispers with the waterfall crying behind them. They suppose that was what people meant when they say it’s as if the world stopped around them—it’s frightening.

_Just him and his husband._

“Now…” Yien bit his lips, eyes flickering between his husband’s eyes and lip. He flashed a shy smile, saying, “I think you’re so annoying.”

Fear and hesitation was what Jiaer last spotted before he saw Yien’s eyelashes flutter close, and felt his hand caress his jaw and his lips against his.

 _Strange._ He expected this. Jiaer was leading for it to come to this. However, he can’t seem to shake away the unfamiliar feeling he felt when it actually happened.

Fear and hesitation. Jiaer understood that part. He felt it. He felt it when Yien placed his other nervous hand on his shoulder, fingers curling lightly when there was a lack of response.

 _It just felt…odd_.

Yien felt his chest ache and his entire body shudder when Jiaer pulled away, detaching their lips. Panic, embarrassment, and dejection replacing those emotions on Yien’s fragile face in just a split second when he saw the dissimilar expression Jiaer bore.

“What’s the matter? Did I read it wrong?” he sputtered. His hand on Jiaer’s face lost its confidence, pathetically retreating away from the contact. “I-I’m so sorry,” he pitifully whimpered. Yien forced himself to look down in shame, feeling his eyes sting and begin to well up.

 _Fuck it._ Jiaer cupped his husband’s face so he could capture Yien’s lips. The latter was in such a shock, all he could react was to grip Jiaer’s wrists and screw his eyes shut because he didn’t know what else he should do.

Before he could even process everything though, let alone think of how to properly respond back to a kiss, Jiaer abruptly pulled away, much to Yien’s disappointment.

“Yien…Do you want this?” he breathed out softly against his husband’s cheek, praying that he made the right decision here. This shouldn’t be too affectionate, nor too neglectful.

It might not show much, but Jiaer was afraid. Pushing his husband further into the culture that he alienated was the last thing he wanted to do. Contrary to Zaifan’s belief, he didn’t want to reach that limit even if his stupid plan relied on it. There were moments where it seemed like he did, but those were because it had spiraled out of his reach.

“Jiaer…I-I” Yien’s eyes glossed with want, combined with uncertainty with what he meant by that, but was too scared to do anything about it. His stomach was back at doing flips again, and _shit_ it was getting agonizingly addicting.

“This marriage—our marriage.” Jiaer looked at him dead in his welling eyes, thumbs brushing lightly on his cheeks. “I just want to make sure.” He sounded serious.

Silence fell before Yien broke out into a rueful but gentle smile. “Yes,” he admitted. “I’m sure.”

With that same endearing look Yien was giving him, it’s hard not to get infected with it. Jiaer kissed him again, moving one of his hands to Yien’s nape to pull him closer, not minding the skin to skin contact.

Yien, in response, slid his hands to Jiaer’s forearm then tightened his hold as he let his husband do whatever he wanted since he inexperienced with this kind of intimacy.

Jiaer knew what Yien was doing (well, technically it was what he wasn’t doing) so he pulled away just a little bit to tease him, as he always does. “You know how to place a love bite but don’t know how to kiss?”

Yien lightly slapped his arm, pouting as his husband softly laughed. “I was drunk. Now I’m nervous.”

Jiaer blew gentle airs at Yien’s nose. “Relax,” he assured.

Yien smiled through the next kiss, remembering how Jiaer whispered the same thing in the same tone at their wedding night. And this time, he tried to follow as said. He wanted to show his husband that he cared but ended up thinking too much instead.

Jiaer grazed his lips firmly to stray his husband away from the insecurities and it sent sparks flying everywhere. He tugged Yien’s bottom lip, earning a suppressed gasp that he surprisingly loved hearing. _Fuck. There it is again._ Yien was driving him crazy again, but there’s no liquor this time and it certainly wasn’t the adrenaline taking over.

Yien mirrored what Jiaer was doing and soon enough their lips were sliding and nibbling each others. The kiss made him ecstatic and he loved how Jiaer was being careful with him, bearing in mind that they were naked under the surface as well.

He isn’t too sure what Enhui experienced with her wife, but he hoped it to be the same thing he feels towards his husband today.

This didn’t feel like being trapped in someone’s fantasy—Yien actually felt warm inside. Better than the dread he lived with for years with nothing but the thought alone of who gets to take away his naiveté. _This is how it should feel like._ That sense of want and need building up inside his chest like his life depended on it. He never wants to let it go.

Fearful of the unwanted to happen, despite claiming it himself, Jiaer had to end it.

Yien was too elated too notice the trepidation Jiaer was implying. His husband was just so, so, _so_ handsome. The glow he radiated both from the sun and from the kiss made him so much more than the word captivating. And don’t get him started on his body. _Oh, god!_

“You have scars?” He gazed at the pale thin lines spread across Jiaer’s torso, all varying in shades, indicating the life of each.

Jiaer grumbled, “Maybe if you weren’t ogling at Zaifan, you would have noticed before.”

“Don’t be like that.” Yien looked up through his lashes, pursing his lips. “I can see now that you’re braver.”

And Jiaer thought he was cheesy. Fool got a partly amused laugh out of him too.

He let Yien trace a few of his cicatrixes. Fingertips mapping every fading outline he spots on his chest and ribs. Albeit, those were merely the insignificant ones. His husband then gawked at the traumatizing one of them all, painfully exquisite though old on his left side stretching to a portion of his back. He asked about it and Jiaer promised to tell, but not today. Some other time when he thinks Yien deserved to know in a better environment.

They share one more kiss before deciding to get out of the water. Jiaer, being the pervert that he is, wanted to get out together, but Yien, being the prude that he is, didn’t have the same idea. He really took the “going slow” thing in their relationship seriously.

Backs facing the other, they silently change back into their clothes, giddier than usual. Jiaer could hear Yien put on his clothes in a faster pace and couldn’t help but laugh to himself. “Prude,” he muttered.

After he had finished changing, he turned to Yien, not caring if he was done or not. His husband was sitting on the rock, putting on his shoes. There was that feeling again—distinct from the one when they were in the water. Jiaer didn’t know what it was but he gave in to the urge to walk in front of Yien, lead down, and kiss him again.

Okay, so another kiss didn’t hurt. It’s Yien! There’s just something so endearing with him today, honest!

They grab Qian and off they went to the hut as scheduled. The atmosphere around them definitely changed for the better, more pleasing and inviting. Yien found it hard to pinpoint exactly what word he were to describe it. Whatever it is, it made him happy. He could get used to the married life if days with his husband were like this.

Nothing but him and Jiaer idly rambling about anything out of everything with smiles playing on their lips still as the fresh sting of the other lingered. Following the stream that will lead them to where they should be, and _shit, they forgot the mugworts_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that you guys can see my fucking shameless instagram plug every time i update. HOLY SHIT. im so sorry HAHAHAHaha. it’s so fucking obnoxious.
> 
> and also, DON’T KILL ME IF THIS WAS SO BAD. they were suppose to kiss on chapter 11 but I chickened out…sorry. i thought i could make it more romantic but idk man i think my brain said “sike! it’s two men in an isolated area, naked and alone. watchu ‘gon do?”
> 
> but i think it’s an “eh” kiss. things needed to pick up their pace, and maybe because i’m just too excited to write the pillowtalk ‘cuz hehehe… smut in the next chapter (??) i haven’t really decided yet.
> 
> please let me know what you guys think; suggestions, theories, critiques, anything. i want to see feedback (if that’s not too much). i love reading comments and getting to interact with you guys.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day and please stay safe <3


	16. 小白脸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **小白脸**  
>  _/XiǎoBáiLiǎn/_  
>  \- “little white face”; naive men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ!!)** ;
> 
>  ** _FIRST_** : I am not knowledgeable with the military thing (see, I can’t even name what it is!), so I would like to take this opportunity to apologize in advance if I make inconsistencies and/or mistakes relating to how military operations work and what unit should carry out those operations because there will be a handful of those elements in this plot now.
> 
> I did, however, do my homework. The military hierarchy has changed over the years and varies in different parts of the world, and since I haven’t really established when this story specifically takes place, I will just leave it up to you guys, the readers, to assume whenever you think it is. It’s fiction anyways so it won’t hurt, really.
> 
>  ** _SECOND_** : This story is not based on any of the real life history of China so a lot of it is purely fiction. I am merely incorporating my own take of the imperial system in this story.
> 
> Having said all those, please enjoy <3

Yien woke up with that feeling building up in his stomach again. Remembering how Jiaer left him sensitive that time even as days pass, and yet he still has that memory loitering around in his dreams. He recognized what those feelings were; he may be inexperienced, but that doesn’t mean he’s completely indifferent and clueless. It’s the titillation his _popo_ was referring to.

There was another thing going for him every morning since, and it was just as frustrating as those feelings, unfortunately—to him, at least—it’s not as delightful as it would seem. Lately, his problem has been coming more painfully taxing, especially with the newfound attraction towards his husband added in. It may not be the first time but, _fuck_ , has it been aggravating each time.

Yien exhaled and gripped his silk sheets, biting his bottom lip as the throbbing intensifies. His mind comes wandering back to the day at the falls, which was never a big help in his situation, to test his sanity and dignity by further pushing his temperament out of its limits. It was the closest they’ve ever gotten for “physical intimacy” and arguably their most dangerous encounter yet. They were naked for God’s sake! And somehow the other half of his conscious mind ravishes at the imprinted image of his husband’s physique. He’d be damned if it weren’t for the water (technically) covering their manhood.

Augmented by the fresh scenes of Jiaer teaching him how to kiss upon request the night before last night, which then led to a steamy yet tender—somewhere between amorous and tame—make-out session, and the pictures of his stupid smirk, his heavy eyes after a long day’s work, and his fingertips dancing on his skin burn clear behind his eyelids, playing out more constant than a Northern Star. It’s inviting, he’ll admit, but only serving as the fuel to the fire to his condition.

With the sun still peeking through the horizon, Yien decided to tend to his problem before it gets worse since his thoughts keep reverting to his and Jiaer’s lip-locking sessions. Although, that may be a bit of a problem for him since there is no cold air here in the South and he still finds it embarrassing to think of his husband when he actually tends to the referred problem.

“Goddamnit,” Yien cursed after he groaned.

**

The recent days, Jiaer is seen visibly distressed. He might try for it not to show, but Yien could see through it, considering that he’s the last person Jiaer sees before he goes to sleep. Starting off early when the sun is gentler and for the rain to trickle down on the revitalizing plants, Jiaer would be up before anyone else. Gradually becoming distant with the rest—worse than what Lady Zhou had first noted—he seemed to have fallen into a pit of insecurities and he’s now attempting to mask it through this stern attitude.

Yien brushed it off at first, thinking that it was his obsession with training that made his husband worn out by the time he visited him at night. It wasn’t until Zaifan excused it as his suspension from his duties that he was able to string together his husband’s dramatic shift in behavior with how he was supposed to accompany his father for the conflict at the border in FànCuì and to also put his guilt into consideration.

Albeit, he will admit that Jiaer’s new behavior scared him a little. He used to be the annoying parasite of a fiancé and, quite frankly, Yien gets worried when Jiaer’s not pestering him all day like he used to. He’s like a completely new person if it weren’t for his pitiable attempts in cracking a joke every now and then. The deliveries were unforgivably terrible, but it’s because of it that makes it hilarious to some degree.

Despite Yien not knowing about Jiaer’s apprehensive attitude towards his father’s authority at first, he was very understanding of his husband’s regimen. Although it does come off as unceremoniously new to him, he still has his own doubts. After all, they are a couple and he prevised they’d be in compromising situations by now to “help” Jiaer get out of that mentality. As insulting as it was to his dignity to admit out loud, Yien wasn’t far-off from thinking so. But since his husband is a part of the military, he should have expected these kinds of situations the moment Jiaer told him about his occupation.

Yien struggled to wrap his head around of its entirety, and he felt like he had to do something since he _is_ his husband too, not to be one-sided. Could it be that he too was dithering? Come to think of it, Jiaer did hesitate back at the falls.

Jiaer has been surprisingly lenient with Yien’s beliefs. Not once had Jiaer pressure him, aside from the marriage—Yien supposed—which was his foremost concern with their objective relationship. A paradox it had turned out. However, as kind as it is, that might be the factor that restrains them both from moving on as a couple.

Still, it’s not like Yien’s begging, nor straying from it. He wasn’t afraid of love; He wasn’t afraid of sex. He just doesn’t know how things should progress from now on.

Yien doesn’t wish for Jiaer to hold back because he’s the one being selfish in their relationship. He noticed there was something hindering Jiaer, considerably prevalent when they’re alone at the end of the day. Yien may not be confident as to what it was specifically, howbeit he’s having some guesses.

Sure, it might contradict his own principles with their marriage, but it’s about time he started thinking for his husband as well. Yien wasn’t depriving Jiaer of anything. He didn’t want Jiaer to feel like being his husband was a duty by sacrificing a few extra hours of sleep, ultimately forcing the younger to put Yien first than himself, no matter how thoughtful it was from him.

Asking for his _popo’s_ help for this would be a train wreck—he just knows it—so she’ll be out of the not-so-long list of support. But then again, Zaifan wouldn’t be a good help either. And that’s all the people Yien could talk to in the household for his affairs.

Jiaer gave Yien a confused look after swallowing his food. “What’s in your mind?”

“Hmm?” Yien whipped his head up from his partially empty plate.

“You look like you have something to say,” he noted. “What is it?”

Yien placed his chopsticks down. _Was I really that transparent?_ “Well, I didn’t want to sound crude, and I figured you’d tell me about it first.”

“About what?” Jiaer furrowed his brows, languid in manner.

Yien clenched his fists underneath the table, saying, “Zaifan told me about your suspension.” He pressed his lips in a thin line as he studied Jiaer’s progressing frown. “Well, he didn’t tell me everything. Just that you got suspended,” he quickly added. “I’m fine with talking about it if you want to.”

Jiaer forced a chuckled out when he noticed the worry in Yien’s tone. “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” Eyes unsure where to look.

“It’s just…it’s just you never told me about it, and your mom said you haven’t been in the highest spirits lately either,” he shyly said. “As your husband,” —Yien averted his eyes on his plate momentarily— “I want to help but I don’t know how since I still feel like there are stuff you haven’t told me yet. And, I know this might be invasive, but I would like to know how you got suspended.”

Jiaer clicked his tongue. “I guess it’s my fault for building it up like this for you to see it this way.” He sighed, only making Yien feel worse for bringing it up, ruining what had been a lovely breakfast.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yien slowly asked, not wanting to irk him, seeing that it was a sensitive topic for Jiaer, basing on his reaction.

“You have the right to know.” Jiaer placed his chopsticks down as well, moving in his seat to partially face his husband, knees brushing against one another. “I’ve had my days of roguery. I guess you could say that I got too confident in myself. And I’m…I’m not the best at keeping my image completely clean as you probably already know.” He gave Yien a small yet pained smile. Jiaer was trying not to make it seem like a big deal, but Yien would think otherwise. He hesitated for a while before continuing. “A troop was added to my battalion, and I had found out some were conspiring against the system—mutineers if you would. On the surface, they seemed to simply be insufferable fresh recruits which made it all the more difficult to handle. I had no evidence to prove my stance other than mere canards so I couldn’t just punish them just because.

“I feared that letting them go was going to end badly; therefore I endured their rumored misdemeanors for a while. We were then ordered to regroup with the rest of the brigade so we set camp, when we had to rest, in a forest in a nearby a town, where houses serving courtesans are prevalent. Needless to say, those men snuck out during nighttime, thinking that I wouldn’t find out with the increased number of soldiers in my hands. Looking back now, I could see how petty it was for me, but I had to do it.” He stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. “Remember Tie Miansheng?”

Yien pondered for a while. It did ring a bell, but he couldn’t pin it down.

“He was the guy back in DǒngMén whom I owed money to,” Jiaer reminded, earning a look of realization and a nod from Yien before going back to his story. “He happened to be nearby at that time so I tricked him into believing I got his money.” He shook his head, chuckling.

“I thought the cost of the snuff bottle was what you owed him?” Yien interrupted. “So was this before you lost it?”

“His snuff bottle was a part of the plan actually. So I guess you could say that I owed him more than what the bottle costs now,” he regrettably but humorously admitted, making Yien grow skeptical as the story progressed. “All he had to do was go to the house the mutineers were staying, and find out that they had ‘stolen’ his treasured item. And, well, you saw how injudicious he is with his temper.” Jiaer laughed at the memory. “I will admit it was an entertaining fight. It was Miansheng and his men against the rookies turning the entire place into chaos. Luckily, no one got hurt—I meant the workers at that. Miansheng and the others were a mess as you should expect.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Yien wagged his hand while shaking his head, utterly disturbed of the sudden turn of the outcome. “So not only did you trick Miansheng into believing they stole his snuff bottle, but you also unwittingly destroyed the brothel?”

“I am not proud of that,” Jiaer blurted while pointing a finger at Yien. “I wasn’t aiming for it to end it the way it did. I even told Miansheng, in the end, it was me who took his bottle, but since they really went out for each other's throats, the bottle was gone too—” Jiaer squinted his eyes. “Wait, now that I think about it, I don’t think he knew I took his bottle. I don’t remember telling him it was me actually. No wonder why he said he hasn’t seen me in 3 years.”

“You stole it from him?” Yien stared at him with disbelief. _He’s insane!_ He always joked that Jiaer was an idiot, but with this—he’s had him floored. “Jiaer…”

“Yeah, well, I did face the consequences.” His voice changed into a serious one, showing the acknowledgment of his faults in his actions. He gnawed the insides of his cheeks as Yien’s shaken expression makes up for the silence.

“How…” Yien eventually gathered himself after a while. “How did you even managed to do all that?”

Jiaer shrugged. “Stealing and sneaking the bottle was the hardest part—”

Yien flinched at the statement. Out of everything that he said, that was his main focus for his complications?! Not the ridiculous length he went through just because of some punks who wouldn’t listen to him? He understood that it might have been aggravating for him, but to this extent? Really?!

Be that as it may, Jiaer carried on. “I didn’t know which of them was only in there for the entertainment so I had to take wild guesses. I had to choose the right one to be the bait. Someone who wasn’t going to disappear to the rooms.”

“Stop,” Yien sternly said, before looking away from his husband as he felt the second-hand embarrassment creep down his spine.

Jiaer, knowing what Yien is likely thinking, explained, “I didn’t watch them doing it with the workers. That would be weird!”

“What do you mean by guessing? Are you implying they’re going in on a different time slot?” Yien asked with revulsion and hesitance of the answer lingering in his tone.

“Not everyone is there for sex, Yien.”

“What? They aren’t?” he asked, curious and surprised. “What else is there to enjoy in a brothel?”

“Some recite poems, some sing, others dance while customers feast. The madams running the houses don’t encourage the courtesans to have sex with their guests as this would decrease their value. Though, this doesn’t entirely mean they don’t exchange sexual favors, just not as frequently as you’d think.”

Yien batted an eye, ironically unassuming in manner. “How would you know?”

Jiaer processed what he had said and Yien’s response, leaving himself to become speechless as they both blinked at each other. With his heart in his mouth, he dismissed the awkwardness. “That’s not the biggest concern here. Anyway,” —he cleared his throat— “it wasn’t easy keeping track of every single one of them since they dispersed to various sections. To cut a long story short, innocent people, who weren’t involved with the mutineers, did get hurt. The town guards arrested the people making the ruckus, and that was pretty much it for them. However, my father was notified about the misconduct of the men under my supervision, and he was not happy at all. He also found out that I was the one who framed and got them arrested.” Jiaer sighed.

Yien wasn’t aware of his contorted expression quelling the blasé demeanor Jiaer was trying to build up because how was he going to brush everything off when, looking at the bigger picture, there was a lot to unpack. And he sure as hell won’t look past his husband’s cabaret tryst in the long run.

“All this just for pointing out who’s the bad guy?” he demurred, which was worsened by Jiaer’s shrug for a response. “You didn’t even prove your point, Jiaer! About them being possible insurgents.”

“Squandering everyone involved instead? Yes, I am aware.” Jiaer said in a mildly annoyed tone.

Yien narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. “And that’s why you got suspended?”

“With my position, comes management. The same goes for the people above me. And they didn’t like that I had acted on my own without forethought, nor to the fact that I didn’t approach anyone to discuss any of it,” he said. “It wasn’t that I was assuming things that made them disappointed in me, but because everyone else got dragged into my consequences.” Jiaer looked to the side, avoiding the inevitable disappointed look on his husband’s face.

“I’ll have you know that as outrageous as that was—I am not surprised.” Yien glared his husband as Jiaer drank his tea. “I’m not implying that I condone to it, but you get the idea.”

“Don’t act like you’re a pacifist,” Jiaer snickered after downing the last drop from his cup, subtly rolling his eyes.

Yien stifled a laugh. “That’s a bit ironic coming from you.” He gave Jiaer a look, cocking a brow. “The son of a doctor and general.”

Jiaer taunted him with a smirk. “Don’t pretend you’re not the one carrying a dagger all the time here either.”

Once more, the couple threw insults at each other as they usually do. However, they weren’t the gibes from when they first met, nothing to forceful. As long as it helped Jiaer get out of his sullen clouds and made him smile again. Although, Yien couldn’t help but notice that after their breakfast, Jiaer seemed to look conflicted.

**

Yien felt like everything down from his neck was going to stay in the same stiff position for too long if he didn’t get his flattening ass up from his chair. Jiaer really wasn’t kidding when he said there was a lot to work on with the accounts. Albeit, he did exaggerate on some parts, but he’s not entirely wrong.

He stretched his limbs, spine, and neck as he walked out of his study, finding the outdoor air fitting for an assistant to his release. He was aiming to wander to the quadrangle and maybe have a little chat with Jiaer. Instead of that, he saw Zeyu with a sword extended in front of him with a teacup balanced at the tip while performing the 24 Taijiquan postures.

“Zeyu?” he acknowledged. “What are you doing?”

“Ah, Yien-ge, hello!” he squeaked in his XúnCāng dialect, almost losing his balance for a brief second. He didn’t need to look to know who was calling him with a northern accent.

“What’s this?” he asked with an impressed smile forming on his lips. Why wouldn’t he be? It’s the first time he’s seen a modified martial art, and Zeyu’s doing an excellent job at it. His movements were gentle and consistent, and he maintained the balance of the weight of the full cup with the sword.

“Kayee-ge said he’d teach me sword fighting if I could master these at once. And maybe then he’d consider me in his next line-up. I know it’s a little too early to think of, but you can never be too sure, right?” He grunted at the end because the teacup moved a little to the side since his ranting took a small portion of his focus. The last thing he’d want was to break another cup for the nth time.

Yien furrowed his brows, tilting his head. “Wouldn’t you prefer to learn something more practical then? I admit—it’s intriguing—but meditation won’t be much of a help in the battlefield. You should be learning offense and defense if you want to survive.”

“Yes, but I shou—” Zeyu cut himself short when he realized he made the wrong repetition, silently cursing at his mistake.

Yien walked closer to take the teacup away when he spotted the boy’s disappointment, causing for Zeyu to stand properly.

He sighed, “Kayee-ge said this was to test how determined I really am to the responsibility—and I am! I learned how to use the bow fast so without a doubt I could do the same with swords. Sure, archery isn’t bad and is useful, but I really do want to know sword fighting. Because what if the enemy gets close to me? What could I do then? I don’t think he wants to see what I can do.”

Yien pressed his lips in a thin line. “Maybe he has his reasons.”

“But what?” he whined, pouting. “That he’s now too busy with the 700 men in his unit to spare me a day? He’s been in the house, but he would always just brush me off, making me do stupid and irrelevant things.” He meant for it to come out as humorously grim but there was his jealousy peaking. “I know what I’m doing is stupid, and I thought that if I dedicated to it, he’d finally notice.” He stabbed the ground with the sword for it to stand on its own. He lazily rested his hand on the handle. “But I’ve come to think that he was only making me do this so I’d stop pulling his leg.”

Yeah, why did he even defend Jiaer in the first place? Yien gave him a comforting smile. “Hey, don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re not the only one he’s distancing himself from.”

Zeyu shot him a look. “You’re his husband. You get an excuse,” he chuckled.

“By ‘excuse’ do you mean spending the entire day reading accounts?” He laughed.

“I guess we’re both being ignored by him.” Zeyu gave him a weak smile then furrowed his brows when he realized something. He beamed at Yien, who wore a confused look.

****

Jiaer was waiting by the entrance gate, hands clasped behind his back while his finger tapped impatiently against his wrist. He’s been too irresponsible with his actions. The distinction between the boundaries was no longer clear to him, and he can’t tell where to draw the line anymore. Suffice to say, he was losing track of his own rule: Stick to the plan and don’t get attached.

He began to notice the effect when he’d grow anxious just waiting to see Yien. It started off mild during his night visits. To his defense (used against Zaifan) was that he didn’t want to lose the momentum of the image he had managed to build around Yien. Jiaer knows Xianhua wasn’t quite done with them yet, which was confirmed by Huang’s pragmatic statements, and he’s merely acting just in case.

Then there are things he couldn’t wrap his head around. Back at the falls, he was able to divert the topic of his scars because it would be pointless for Yien to know, so then why wasn’t he able to yesterday with his suspension? Jiaer wasn’t able to pin it down to a word back then, but now he can say that it felt raw—impulsive, almost.

With Yien, he really doesn’t have control. Sure, Jiaer can be spontaneous for the most part, however, yesterday didn’t feel like a right moment.

Has he really let Yien get to him?

Jiaer sighed, shaking away those thoughts as he saw Yien’s frame emerge.

“How long have you been waiting?” he asked between labored breathes that he tried to hide.

Jiaer shot him a look before responding. “Not too long.” He noticed the small sweat beads on Yien’s temples so he questioned, “What have you been doing?”

“What do you mean?” he stupidly asked.

“You’re sweating.” Jiaer pointed.

An awkward smile played on Yien’s lips. “You know LǜTiān is never this hot.”

“But you’ve never sweated this much before,” he pressed.

“I guess the heat has finally got to me.” Yien shrugged.

Their conversation gradually transitioned into the idle chat as they walked to the market. Yien kept close to his husband as they reached the population. He’s still fairly new to the area, language, and people—the culture as a whole; hence Jiaer coming with him to go to stores for some new arrangements Lady Zhou had tasked him with.

A middle-aged man greeted the couple with a delighted laugh the moment they set foot on the shop. _“Wong Kayee, it’s a pleasure to see you again!”_

Jiaer seemed to know the owner very well since he hugged the man as akin to greeting. Yien patiently watched the two conversed in their dialect before smiling when Jiaer motioned towards him to the owner.

“Hello,” he politely greeted but, alas, the owner doesn’t seem to talk in his language fluently. He could understand Yien a little, but not enough for a conversation.

Jiaer told the middle-aged man about the new orders as a representative for Yien. While he was at it, he explained Yien’s inability with the dialect; therefore, he won’t be as chattery as he is when he’s coming back so he’ll have to take note of the order. Luckily, it was fixed so Yien wouldn’t have trouble the next time.

He placed a hand behind Yien’s back to push him closer to where he and the owner were, introducing them both to each other. “You might see this face often, Mister Leung. Don’t forget it.”

 _“I won’t!”_ He laughed. _“Young handsome men aren’t as common these days since I entered my thirties.”_

Despite not being able to talk to him that much, Yien liked Mister Leung. He seemed like a bubbly person, and Jiaer showed to have the same energy as him. He made Jiaer laugh a lot so Yien considered him as someone to be reliable.

“Bye. Thank you so much for your time.” Yien bowed to Mister Leung before he and Jiaer left. He turned to his husband, smiling. “He’s fun.”

“I know you didn’t hear it, but he made a lot of jokes back there,” Jiaer snickered.

“About what?”

“About you threatening his good looks.”

Yien narrowed his eyes and choked his laugh out. “What?” He listened to his husband insisting that he recall some, if not all, of the jokes Mister Leung said. Jiaer made the punchlines sound mediocre, but he promised they were hilarious.

“I’m not making that up!” Jiaer held his hands up. “If you could tell by how much he laughed back there, he’s pretty much a comedian himself.”

Yien shook his head, chuckling. “Leung, right?” His tongue rolling in an uncanny way as he utters the name. “It has a ring to it. I can’t say it’s weird, nor plain.”

“It would be if you pronounce it as ‘Liang’.”

“Liang,” Yien repeated. “It’s pronounced ‘Leung’ here?”

Jiaer motioned for Yien to give him his hand, to which the latter obliged. Their steps faltered and their heads lightly touched as he wrote the word (梁) in his palm while Yien studies it. “Liáng, but here it’s Leung.”

“Leung,” he, again, repeated. This time pronouncing it properly.

Jiaer nodded and gave his husband a proud smirk. “Our written characters have different sounds. Some are similar only slightly different in tone, while some are completely a new sound.”

Yien narrowed his eyes. “Like your name?”

“Yup.” He wrote the characters (王嘉爾) in his palm. “You read this as ‘Wang Jiaer’, while here it’s ‘Wong Kayee’.”

“Wong Kayee.” Yien unintentionally answered with Jiaer, laughing along with him when they caught each other's gazes. “What about my name? Is it any different?”

“Dyun Yiyan,” he answered as he simultaneously traced each character (段宜恩) in his palm. “It’s not far from how you would usually pronounce it.”

“What about others?” Yien eagerly asked.

“You have Zaifan: Lam Joifaan. And there’s my mother: Jau Peng, or you can pronounce it as Ping.” Jiaer answered as he wrote (林在範) and (周平) respectively.

(note:  
Liáng [MAN] ; Leung4 [CANTO] - fictional  
Wong4-ga1-yi5 [CANTO]  
Dyun6-yi4-yan1 [CANTO]  
Lam4-joi6-faan6 [CANTO]  
Jau1-peng4 [CANTO] )

“Why are names easier to remember than sentences?” Yien whined, hand still in Jiaer’s.

Jiaer chuckled, “But if the characters sound different, it won’t be easy to remember. Not all names have just different pronunciations.” He emphasized the last part, raising his brow, hinting his name.

Yien laughed. “Hey,” he started, unknowingly tugging Jiaer by the hand. “Should I start calling you Kayee? Everyone here does.”

A line appeared between Jiaer’s brows, saying, “I don’t know about that. I’m used to hearing you talk differently so I think it would be weird.”

“How is it weird?” Yien crinkled his nose. “I’ve heard Zaifan talk to you in both languages, but he still calls you ‘Jiaer’, and you call him ‘Zaifan’.”

“Zaifan calls me ‘Jiaer’ because he used to live in the Northeast,” he said, “I guess we both got used to using those names.”

Yien pouted. “But I want to call you ‘Kayee’. It will be like an improvement in knowing the language. I can start with names then eventually progress to sentences. It may not be much, but at least there’s that.”

Jiaer briefly stared at Yien, whose smile indicated he was standing firm with this. The corners of his lips curled as he said, “Why do I feel like this is like the ‘hyung’ thing with Zaifan all over again?”

“You don’t want me calling you ‘Kayee’?” Mouth set in a hard line, Yien gulped. His hand felt heavy in Jiaer’s now. He didn’t mean for it to show, but he really was a terrible actor.

Jiaer stared back at him, eyes mirroring his husband’s soft ones. He cracked a subtle half, raising Yien’s hopes only to be immediately crushed with a solid, “No.”

“Why?” Yien pressed, sensing the hint of mockery in his tone.

“Because I’d know who’s calling me. Everyone calls me the same thing here so you and Zaifan would be the only to call me by my other name,” Jiaer prodded, stopping Yien in front of the shop before they ignorantly come in with their squabbling being the first thing the owner would hear.

“Alright,” Yien huffed before plastering a lopsided grin on his face, “Gaga” Jiaer’s dumbfounded look made Yien simper. It wasn’t the reaction he was hoping, but he’ll take it. “What? Your mom calls you that.”

Jiaer exaggerated a sigh before pretending to be annoyed. “I’m guessing you want to call me that instead too?” He was unaware how much space they’ve eliminated between, only when Jiaer saw Yien’s eyes sheen with avidity was how he realized he was doing it again.

“Can I?” he politely asked.

****

Contrary to Yien’s belief, they didn’t need any grand romantic gesture to get things one place to another. _Interestingly_.

In this context, it was…farther from where it should have reached “as a couple” by his standards.

And in another context, it was their night rendezvous turned into daily amorous trials to which they’ve succumbed to

On a different note, Jiaer never really noticed that he was getting addicted to kissing Yien, only when he felt his husband curl his clothes in his fists while his own were firm on the latter’s waist to keep him steady on his thigh that he was able to realize his situation. The genuine want to be closer to his husband; to feel him. No alcohol, no adrenaline, no requisite icebreakers in the forms of childish ridicules this time—completely prompted by the attraction they both had for each other. In hindsight, Jiaer was painting it as something purely sexual, yet he’s not too sure either since he’s never been _this_ nervous to feel someone’s tongue in his or aroused by hear the small whimper afterward.

It started off the way their make-out sessions usually would; awkward and nerve-racking but in its own charming way, then Jiaer had to ruin the atmosphere again by failing to hide his disquieting demeanor for Yien to finally gather the courage to address it. Unbeknownst to Yien, however, it wasn’t just the inflamed atmosphere between them that pulled Jiaer down, but that wasn’t for him to know. Yien’s been provoked by the emotions their kisses tasted with, tested by their silent gazes and scolding hearts to understand what was happening so he took Jiaer’s hand and guided him inside his quarter all the while ignoring his raging heartbeat and second thoughts. The moment Jiaer pulled Yien into his lap and secured him after maneuvering through the darkness then situated on the edge of his bed was like feeling his lungs slowly give up on him before it could actually begin.

Light yet greedy his touch was, more than enough for its warmth to pierce through the layers of his clothes and to his skin. It wasn’t until the moment his husband pulled away slightly to catch his breath that Jiaer had realized it really was Yien—solely him—that kept him coming back to his faults. The irresistible dark glow in his eyes, inviting him in would come to prove that he had it wrong all this time, only strengthening the idea of how deep he had fallen with his own deviance.

“Gaga,” Yien hummed against his husband’s lips, lazily tracing the outlines of his silhouette before eventually finding his darkened eyes with his. He was unable to say his next words right then, too captivated by the drunken look Jiaer wore before his lips were sealed once more. Yien ravished at the feeling of being inferior through their touch. Jiaer was taking control despite the dwelling hesitance in his kisses still. Yien’s hands hastily moved up to Jiaer’s shoulders as he periodically pulled away just slightly to let Jiaer suck and bite his lower lip before reaching to cup his jaw, giving in to the desire his husband was projecting. He really wanted to let his husband know _he wants this_.

Once he pulled his husband’s body closer, Jiaer let out a grunt as Yien involuntarily rolled his hips to find some friction to tend to the pulsing frustration in his groin, not made any less easy with his position between Jiaer’s thigh. He placed a kiss on Yien’s neck before groaning through his teeth, “ _Fuck_. Don’t do that.”

There’s no denying, Jiaer was aroused by the sight alone of Yien all hot and bothered. With the small noises he made and his little instinctive reactions to every move, how couldn’t he? Yet there’s the conscience part of his head telling him not to take it too far.

“No,” Yien panted against Jiaer’s temple, curling his fingertips around the outline of his jaw before loosely locking his arms behind his husband’s neck. “Let me help you.”

“How?” Jiaer asked, voice groggy and low from the lip-locking and ardor they have built up at this point.

He wasn’t an idiot. Jiaer knew Yien interpreted his state as something similar to his own, given their relationship and their records of heavily making out outside the quarter of the man on his lap. Albeit, that may not be entirely false, but that still doesn’t make his decisions less vague. Jiaer didn’t want to lead Yien on, he didn’t want to use him as a device for his sexual frustrations, it never was his intention to make Yien think he’s here just _to make himself feel better_. But then he also didn’t want Yien to feel alone with his emotions.

Yien brushed the tip of Jiaer’s nose with his, staring longingly into his eyes. “By pleasing you.”

Jiaer could tell. It’s written all over his husband’s eyes. And they were the emotions welling up in those eyes that made him submit to his temptations.

Yien gasped when he felt himself being tossed on to his back, adrenaline began kicking in as he saw Jiaer hover above him. His legs were hanging off the edge of his bed while Jiaer’s knees were on each side of his hips. All he could focus on next was the intensity of their kiss as Jiaer grabbed both of his hands and intertwining their fingers. Yien screwed his eyes shut and let the feeling do the talking for him. He tried to follow Jiaer’s rhythm, now knowing exactly how his husband liked when they kissed—with subtle biting in between—but he seemed to have added another rhythm down and between them that he wasn't quite sure what to do.

To his trifling horror, Yien began to hitch with the sudden urge to moan as Jiaer began to trace his skin with his lips, trying to find a sweet spot that would drive him crazy. And when he did, Yien felt the rush of pleasure in that one single touch, making noises he never knew he could produce. These were all new to Yien and he was scared—he didn’t know what to do. He was nowhere near the mastery of his husband’s experience with sexual encounters. And what frustrates him more was his inability to reciprocate the same extent of passion Jiaer was pouring, considering that it was he who wanted it the most.

Jiaer hummed against his pulse, sucking audibly before moving one of his hand to grope down on Yien’s clothes to slowly start peeling off their clothes, leaving Yien to snap out of his clouds and act on his panicked state. Yien used his freed hand to grab Jiaer’s, causing the younger to feel his trembling cold hand and to pull away to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Eyes wide and teary almost, Yien sputtered, “I-I’m…I’m sorry.” He maintained his stiff posture as he squeezed Jiaer’s hand, seeing that he had reacted negatively so he quickly added. “I just don’t… I-I don’t know what to do. What if I won’t do well?”

The fear in his eyes reminded Jiaer that they really shouldn’t be doing this. This wasn’t part of the plan at all. He’s merely acting on his impulses again. He exhaled, unintentionally giving Yien the wrong impression, worsening his lack of confidence in his performance and making him regret he had stopped Jiaer. The rue and discontent written in his eyes weren’t helping either. _“Laogong,”_ Jiaer whispered soothingly, giving him a broken smile, “if you’re really not ready, we can do this some other time. Okay?”

His eyes widened and Yien could feel his heart drumming in his chest. “Is it because of what I told you?”

“What?” Jiaer asked.

Yien placed their connected hands between their parallel chests. “If you think I’m scared of this, you’re wrong,” he croaked, hoping that it would change his mind. “I’m just new to this, and I’m scared...” He didn’t finish his sentence, and instead looked at his husband apologetically.

It took him a while, and when he did understand what he was referring to, he said, “Yien, it’s nothing like that at all.” Jiaer shook his head. “I should be the one apologizing for taking advantage of you. You’re a virgin, and I didn—”

“But you’re not,” he interrupted, muttering his speech. “You’re not taking advantage of me,” Yien broke their connected hands to wrap an arm behind Jiaer’s neck, “I swear.” He brought Jiaer back to his lips, not giving him the chance to argue back. Jiaer immediately reciprocated, returning to the same intense desire they shared like they didn’t break the kiss at all. “I want this, Jiaer,” Yien shuddered, pulling back to show him his expression.

“Yien,” he said, almost like a warning.

“Gaga, ” the aforementioned male pleaded, “I’m doing this for you.”

Because there was room for doubt in this, Jiaer had to think of a perfect—or for that matter any—excuse to not go through with this while not making it look like he was refusing Yien since he was a virgin because, although that may partially be the case, he didn’t want him to feel inadequate. Thankfully his faulty wits and repressed knowledge had finally come to good use. “Alright,” he pretended to agree before feigning disappointment, clicking his tongue, saying, “but we don’t have any carrageenan with us.”

Yien looked at him, ambivalent, he asked, “What’s that?”

“It’s a lubricant. It helps you feel comfortable by lessening the friction,” Jiaer stated. “I’ll hurt you without it.”

The way Jiaer’s grip on their still joined hands loosened its strength lead him to think that he’s failing. So he promptly replied, “I can handle it.”

“No, Yien. Not when you haven’t been touched that way before,” he asserted, making the said man flinch at his bluntness, diminishing the heated tone they’d created. Yien was really testing Jiaer, and he didn’t even know it.

“Oh…” Yien deflated under Jiaer, tearing his eyes away from his husband’s for him not to see the disheartened look on his face. But even he knew it wouldn’t do much to conceal the awkward tension threading through them.

Jiaer swallowed the lump in his throat. He just did the other thing he didn’t want to happen. _God, why is it like a minefield with Yien?!_

“I understa—”

“But there is another way to do this,” Jiaer interjected, voice low and serious. Yien naturally faced him, meeting his husband’s sobering gaze. Instead of simply answering the question in Yien’s mind, Jiaer took the arm behind him and slowly sat up.

“What are you doing?” Yien squeaked, lifting his head a little.

“Trust me.” He gave him an assuring smile to make up for the trouble he caused before kissing the back of Yien’s hand. “This will hurt you less.” He moved back on his spot a little to give himself access then went back down to kiss Yien again after confirming that he still wants to continue. He returned to stripping Yien off of his garment, this time Yien allowed Jiaer to do as he pleased by putting all his attention on the open-mouthed kisses against his lips, to his jaw, neck, collarbone, and chest.

Yien chocked out a moan when Jiaer took him in his palm, pushing through to not-so-painfully fist Jiaer’s hair as he started stroking his dick. “Jiaer…” he hissed, closing his eyes and feeling the familiar warmth of a hand around his length having softened slightly when he lost contact of Jiaer’s thigh. He threw his head back, lifting his shoulders off his bed a bit while he fails to keep his shaky breaths to himself.

Jiaer looked up at the sight and felt himself harden just from it—all aroused and pleasured. Once Yien was fully hard, he stepped down to the floor in a kneeling position, hooking his arms under his husband’s slender thighs then dragged him until he was on the edge of the bed, earning a little yelp from him in the process too, which made him chuckle.

Yien craned his neck to take a good look at what Jiaer was doing, but the latter instead reached back up to peck his lips a couple of times as he tells him that he’ll take care of him. He felt chills run down his spine as Jiaer slowly inched lower and lower, biting back the mewls from escaping his mouth. Yien kept his eyes on his husband as he tugged his dick a few times before wrapping his red, swollen, and hot lips around the tip. Yien clenched his jaw and inhaled sharply, accidentally pulling Jiaer’s hair a little too hard, causing him to hum around him which felt agonizingly good.

Jiaer didn’t seem to like it so he abruptly stopped, slipping out with a quiet _pop_ to take Yien’s hands off his hair. “Hands to yourself, _Laogong_.”

Yien hated the tease in Jiaer’s tone when he said that, but obeyed nonetheless, so he awkwardly slid his arms under himself while he watched Jiaer go back to taking him slowly, eyes never breaking contact with each other as he went deeper. Yien cursed when he felt the rest of his shaft being enveloped in Jiaer’s mouth. This new wet sensation around him was literally putting him on edge. His escaping mewls and moans were overlapping with the sounds his husband’s mouth was making, which were sucking, slurping, and swallowing, and he heard everything; saw everything; felt everything.

Brows furrowed, mouth hung open, chest rising and falling his quick succession, toes curling, hands clenching the sheets beneath—Yien was in pure bliss. He could handle the first bobs, which was Jiaer testing the waters. He took it a step further by wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, giving it a few tugs to really stimulate him. And based from the groan Yien let out, Jiaer thinks he enjoyed that pretty much.

Yien’s moans gradually progressed into desperate whimpers and his hands started groping himself in accord to Jiaer’s command. Knowing what this was, Jiaer took his hand away and placed both on either side of Yien’s back knee, spreading his legs apart for him to run his hands up and down his inner thigh, prompting a _very pleased_ mewl out of Yien.

“Shit,” he cried as Jiaer started sucking hard and sensually slow, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Jiaer, _fuck, fuck, fuck._ ”

Jiaer sucked a few more times before slipping out with, this time, a wet slurping noise. He leaned forward and swallowed Yien’s labored breaths and whimpers while his hand returned to stroking his throbbing dick. They both hummed against the kiss with Yien silently letting out more curses as Jiaer picked up his pace. A hiss broke out between the chronic sound of pleasures, stringing the couple closer than ever before. Yien’s hips jerked up from the rush of thrill shooting through his entire body, immediately feeling the aftermath of it all.

It was alright though because Jiaer was there to keep him in place, nose to nose with Yien’s face caressed by his other hand and lazy smiles to soothe them both from that high. Jiaer left a chaste kiss on the corner of Yien’s lips before searching through the darkness for a spare sheet or towel. After cleaning them both, Yien sat up on his knees, telling his husband after the dizziness passed, “I want to do that too.” After all, it was he who wanted to please his husband, not the other way around.

And, fuck, Jiaer just couldn’t say no to that.

It went pretty much just like when Jiaer taught Yien how to make out; unhurried yet more engaging than for the sake of satisfaction. Jiaer guided him along the way, telling him what were his little stimuli to help him get to come.

That night Yien asked Jiaer to stay in his quarter, and so they cuddled after taking care of each other's post-orgasmic states. Yien managed to kiss Jiaer for the last time tonight before he secured a spot in his husband’s embrace and felt his eyelids grow heavy. And it was that night that Jiaer truly understood how he had no control over himself when it came to his husband.

****

“Your Majesty, the general has requested to order for mobilization.”

King Liu’s brows furrowed, exclaiming, “What?! How come they can’t take down a group of rebels for them to ask for reinforcements?”

The royal advisor courteously replied, “I believe that a surprising request like this from General Wang would suggest that we’re not facing mere rebels, Your Majesty.”

“An invasion, you say?” Xianhua retorted, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

“The general has already reported this to be false, though it’s heavily argued among the court to this day to be the other way around,” she informed. “There hasn’t been a definitive agreement on who we’re up against, though might I suggest sending out espionage specialists to further infiltration the situation?”

“Yes, do that.” Xianhua clenched his fists. She waited for the king to dismiss her, but when he didn’t, she urged for him to disclose. “Has my mother made a comment about this?” He muttered, though loud enough for her to hear.

“The empress entrusted His Majesty to handle the issue. However, she stated that if necessary, she’ll ask the Northeastern King to alleviate.”

“Absolutely not!” Xianhua jeered. “The empress’ 2nd son will have no involvement with this matter. I can handle this myself,” he grumbled the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, be honest. how many of you thought this story was going to be ABO because of the _Mating Ritual_ and _Mating Rights_ tags?
> 
> also (just a little bts fact), my first story was originally going to be ABO, but then i changed my mind bc those type of stories are already out there and because i wanted to go on a different turn in fanfiction, a.k.a. “i enjoy listening to mark tuan speaking in chinese” + “jackson wang from china (duh)” + “why aren’t markson writers capitalizing on that?” + “ **european royalty au is overused in fanfiction** ” + “as an asian, i need my representation too”
> 
> lastly, what are your guys’ thoughts, complaints, predictions, reactions in this chapter? i really did my best here. can you tell by the length of this chapter?


	17. 心肝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **心肝**  
>  _/XīnGān/_  
>  \- “heart and liver”; the term is used to recognize the most important person, without whom you cannot live without (just like how you can’t live without your heart or liver).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT NOTICE** (again lol) : I don’t fully understand how monarchy works. I’m only basing the structure of a few dramas and manhua I’m following. Some have similarities in how imperialism works, however, they different from others as well. This might be due to translation errors.
> 
> So as this story remains unfinished, there will be inaccuracies. However, I will try to correct as many mistakes when this will be completed, and when I’ll have the time to edit this story.
> 
> I hope this doesn’t distract you from thinking I didn’t do enough research because trust me; I did a lot.
> 
> Thank you for your consideration. Please enjoy the story now!!
> 
>  _Spoiler_ : this one is a doozy (kinda)

In all sincerity, Yien expected to wake up in his husband’s arms after a night like last night. However, as he should have predicted, Jiaer was dedicated to his daily regimen, enough to leave him all alone in the morning even after something intimate. Yien thought he just dreamed of his husband slowly getting off of his bed and fixed his disheveled clothes, that they never bothered the night before, for him while he slept before hearing his footsteps fade away.

He really wished it was just a dream.

Yien rolled on to his back and stared at his ceiling. He somewhat got what he wanted, yet he can’t help but feel unfinished still. Not the sexual kind—no—but something more so to do with his husband’s presence alone. Yien looked over to his window and could see light streaking through the edges.

_Dropping by just to greet him wouldn’t hurt, right?_

He quickly got up, changed, fixed his look, and bit his smile when he stepped out of the room. Yien thought he looked foolishly happy for this so he tried not to let it show too much. Then, just seconds before reaching the quadrangle, he wondered what Jiaer’s mood was. Yien wasn’t able to see his face back when he was tending his undone clothes because he was half-asleep and he really couldn’t be bothered so he’s left to guess what Jiaer made out of their night.

 _Shit._ Yien began to pray Jiaer wasn’t going to treat him any different from the rest of their days. Albeit, Jiaer did seem satisfied with his performance so was his paranoia justified? Only one way to find out.

Yien saw his husband’s back. He sucked up his doubts and scurried his way over to him, but then his steps faltered when he saw Zaifan talking to Jiaer, who had a letter in hand, barely missing the uniformed man leaving.

It looked serious so Yien didn’t want to intrude, but it was already too late since Jiaer pivoted to his direction and their eyes met. Both were genuinely taken aback by the acknowledgment of their presence, breaths even hitching in sync.

All the excitement and nervousness in Yien were washed away by the simple frown written on Jiaer’s face as he asked, “Yien? What are you doing?”

“Uh, I-I” His eyes frantically shifted between the friends as he tried to come up with something. Then he remembered the uniformed man and questioned, “Who was that?” He timidly pointed to the direction the man had disappeared to.

Jiaer looked back at Zaifan, who said, “I’ll leave the two of you to talk.” He nodded at the husbands before promptly walking away.

The tone in Zaifan’s voice made Yien frightened. What was so important for Zaifan to give them privacy and for Jiaer to be this austere?

They waited for Zaifan to disappear from their sights before Jiaer made the first move. He walked closer to Yien, jaw clenched while the latter stared at him with doe eyes.

“Is there something wrong?” Yien squeaked.

Jiaer maintained his demeanor, appearing troubled with his forehead creased. “Rebels or invaders, it’s not made clear which yet, have targeted the Southwest. They tyrannized nearby towns and had vandalized the country border to get a message to the empress,” he said. “They’re threatening the imperial family with violence against the locals and have kidnapped people from neighboring countries for ransom—it’s chaos over there. Now my father has ordered mobilization to which King Liu granted.”

Yien narrowed his eyes, head tilting to the side. “What do you mean by mobilization?”

“It’s to prepare for active service,” Jiaer answered. “For assistance and for other necessary resources.”

“You mean reinforcements?” Yien blurted, eyes widened. “Wha-what is happening? Is there a war?!” Yien might not have met his _gong-gong_ yet, but he’s been fed enough fundamental information to have the salient recognition of his credibility. Therefore, the fact that General Wang is under control of the situation and can’t hold back these people for what had been weeks now sent alarm bells going off in his head.

“The people we’re up against haven’t introduced themselves. Even the councils have trouble recognizing the group so let’s not be hasty in calling it a ‘war’. Unlawful violence used for activism is usually domestic conflicts. But considering the kidnappings as well,” Jiaer glowered, “it’s not easy to pin it down to one thing. However, if I were to say, I’d assume it’s an insurgency. This shouldn’t come as a surprise since things like this, albeit varying in motifs and perpetrators, happen more frequently than you might think.”

Understandably ill at ease, muddled, and frightened, Yien struggled what to respond next. It quickly became obvious what Jiaer was about to say so he dared to ask regardless. “Are you going?”

“It’s advised that I leave as soon as possible.” Jiaer looked down at his hand and Yien’s eyes followed to where he was looking. He glanced back up to see a frown now on Yien’s lips. Tightening his grip on the letter, he added. “And I had considered heading to the camp this afternoon.”

Yien whipped his head up. “You’re leaving today?”

“I have to,” Jiaer said. “It takes a day to get there alone. I need to meet-up with the captains and assemble the companies before we head to FànCuì.”

Yien didn’t say anything. This time, he really didn’t know what to say. Was he suppose to uplifting? Sad? Supportive?

Noticing his husband’s shaken state, Jiaer assured with the most soothing voice he could muster, “ _Laogong_ , you don’t have to be worried. I’ve been in these before. Some far worse than this.”

“But still,” Yien mumbled under his breath. Despite Jiaer attempting to brush this off as something casual, Yien digressed. He could see this made his husband upset somehow and it doesn’t take words to see emotions.

And Jiaer was pretty sure Yien has completely wrapped him around his finger.

Standing there, under the summer sun illuminating his snow acquaint cheeks, unquestionably one of the most delicate yet perfervid person he has ever met, like a personification of a perfect swordsmanship, with his dark, rheumy, coal eyes keeping him still. Yien was just looking back at him like how his mother would whenever she would see one of her sons covered in wounds, and Jiaer didn't know if he could take it. He was pretty sure his heart would stop if Yien kept staring at him like that. Jiaer truly didn’t deserve a person like Yien, to be spared with his mercy, indicating his worth to him beyond the title of spouses.

He knew. Jiaer knew all along that he was tugging Yien by his hopes. Even with the new inescapable sense of guilt taunting him (made worse by Zaifan), Jiaer still used Yien’s wishes for a successful marriage anyway. Jiaer has every right to be disgusted in himself for this. And don’t get him started with their first sexual congress—that was something that never should have happened. Jiaer is sick of playing his own words like a broken record, but that’s what he gets for using the innocent for his own pursuit of self-worth, leaving the others to taste the debris he made. One would think he should have learned this by now, yet instead, it comes backfiring regardless, justifiably so. He used Yien’s emotions against him and now it’s turning the other way around.

This was why Jiaer never wanted to engage in anything sexual with Yien because—though not confident in his own impression that—one of them _will care_. Like last night which made them both realize two separate things, and those will be their respective deterrents after all this is done. It was like Zaifan had said. Playing this marriage off was a complete hit-or-miss and now Jiaer was slowly facing those consequences.

Jiaer forced a smile before reaching for Yien. He wrapped both of his arms around his husband’s waist, placing a delicate hand on Yien’s lower back, and slotting his chin between his neck and collarbone.

Yien naturally reciprocated the embrace by grabbing a fistful of Jiaer’s clothes since his arms were trapped between their bodies. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and all he could mumble with a brittle voice was “Gaga.”

He just couldn’t tell him; that it was the inevitable of facing the other point he was trying to prove—one to his father. It’s easy for Jiaer to make his tribulations seem like they’re all about Yien, but he just felt terrible deep inside the more he diverted his excuses (his husband) to his reasoning because, _fuck_ , he might actually be romantically attracted to his husband.

There’s no point in dwelling on his mishaps. What’s done is done. If Jiaer wanted to really prove his worth, then he should start by clearing where his aim should land.

“It’ll be alright,” he breathed near his ear, pulling Yien closer to feel him, and just really feel him. As if they were enveloped by the moment, they shared in the silence they never would have foreseen before everything that has happened. “Don’t worry about me too much. I’ll be okay.”

**

It’s been too long for Jiaer since he had last worn the honored colors of red and black. Back then he thought little difference it had with regular clothing, and now (since his suspension) he could see the distinction between the two. His cord and plaque armor felt heavier than it should have, presumably along with the culpability weighing his responsibilities down both metaphorically and literally. Be this the symbol of his absurdity. A shame he had led it to become. And abashed should he rightfully be.

Jiaer took a deep breath, earning the attention of Zaifan, who was about to hand him his sword.

Zaifan inspected his downcast eyes. This was the first time he hasn’t seen the enthusiasm Jiaer usually sported when preparing for a task burst right in front of his face. In fact, Jiaer’s entire demeanor seemed to have regressed towards the off-putting state he had before he decided to elope, only is Zaifan now noticing this from him since he’s usually sparring with Jiaer so he just brushed it off as something casual or considered it as him being completely immersed with his training at first.

Not being able to withstand the clear line of tension in the atmosphere, Zaifan was the first to speak. “Are you thinking of what your father has to say?’

Jiaer remained his gaze as he accepted his sword and answered with a small voice, “Partly.”

Zaifan narrowed his eyes at him, understanding to whom his mind wandered. “You are planning to tell him soon, right?” He scrutinized his friend’s face, hoping to see a reaction and to both his delight and dismay, Jiaer wore a blank expression. The first being that Jiaer has seen his errors and that he is utterly aware of the countless flaws this plan has opened to, and the second being that he has yet to come to a decision about these flaws. The silence was enough for him to understand, given that he knew the context of the situation way before it had even begun biting Jiaer back. Zaifan added, “Please don’t give me that nonsense of you not knowing when it should end. King Liu stopped sending you gifts, shouldn’t that be enough for a sign?”

“It’s not that, it’s…” Jiaer sighed. “There’s a lot to consider. More than I thought actually.”

Zaifan raised a brow. “So it finally got to you, huh? What took you to realize?”

“I…I don’t know. Maybe I feel bad for using the strife with Xianhua against Yien,” Jiaer opined.

Zaifan furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?” he asked. _Doesn’t he have it backward?_ He’s pretty sure this was Jiaer’s underlying motif. Nevertheless, he let Jiaer continue to fully understand.

“I know Yien isn’t an idiot, and I fear he’ll start uncovering what we’ve been…” he paused, looking down at his sword before correcting himself, “what I’ve been doing to him.” Jiaer took a deep breath, revealing, “He knows about Xianhua’s proposal. He knows that we went to ĀnZhàn right after I got suspended.” Jiaer gave a knowing look to Zaifan when he said the last word. “Naturally he had questions, and I countered by saying; ‘What other reason do you think people have to come?’. I made it seem like I was the black sheep amongst the people who participated. Heck, I even used my brother with my excuses.” Jiaer gulped, slowly saying, “Yien didn’t dare question any further, and it made me wonder how common it had sounded to him for my stupid response to be enough for him to think nothing of it. Despite Yien claiming to know better than his neighbors, he does adhere to their culture without even noticing.”

“I remember him saying that this was their normal,” he recalled. He could remember the scene clearly; Yien was about to cry as he ranted about how he hated their culture. Even with the garden they were in; despite having the moon fill the night sky—Yien was unmatched. “I can see that he’s following the deviance he despised all these years, without him even realizing he’s played himself. And I’m abusing that scar of his to get Xianhua off my back. I feel sick toying with him,” he seethed.

Now slowly recognizing what Jiaer is leading to, Zaifan hinted, “Or maybe it’s something else bothering you.”

“I gave Yien what he wanted; what he dreamed” —Jiaer clenched his jaw— “I didn’t mean to turn it against him. The plan was to put me out of Xianhua’s options so he could go back to his harem, or something!”

Zaifan clasped his hands behind his back, slowly circling his friend. “Why bother when you’re going to divorce him after anyways?”

Jiaer once again was silent. He still wasn’t sure to call it as something that shouldn’t be thrown around so easily. Albeit, the day Xianhua visited would definitely paint him as a huge hypocrite with that. But he had since admitted his regret in carelessly throwing Yien under the bus, hadn’t he? Jiaer then has thoughts that maybe it was his morality that was bringing different conclusions and all these other trivial matters that he’d been stressing over closer for it to narrow down his list of wrongdoings; _it was his guilt feeding into his emotions, not the other way around_. Or so he would assume.

He ground his teeth as Zaifan walked over to the table, seemingly to leave him in momentary peace for him to gather his notion. And, yes, he has been avoiding this conversation with Zaifan for days, probably for a week, now because (one) this isn’t something unimportant and _should be_ discussed thoroughly, and (two) Yien is involved. Both of which contribute to the daunting dilemma he had brought for all to suffer.

The grip on the scabbard of his sword tightened as he _finally_ admitted, “Because I think I like him more than I should.” His heart thumped within his chest when those words spewed out of his mouth like his soul got dragged out of his body—frightening yet he felt enlightened. It might have been the temperature shock from his body growing accustomed to the informal textile worn for the past months with his heavy armor now hugging his body making it difficult for him to stand in the South’s weather climate, worsening the new sensation the material felt against his inner garments.

Jiaer braced himself for the arrogant tone of “I told you so” to pierce through his head, one ear through the other, but never got struck by it. He didn’t dare look up, scared to see the smug look on Zaifan’s face be the final nail to the coffin. The courage it took for this vain man to admit his emotions was torture in it of itself. Compared to being told what he did wrong, this was his biggest embarrassment.

“One is the bird; One is the butterfly.”

Jiaer looked up through his lashes, head still down, to Zaifan’s direction. The latter picked up the _infamous_ letter, mocking his friend with it as he parades it between his index and middle finger, reciting, “One searching for something that shouldn’t be sought after; One trapped in a quandary leading to an unwanted union. Both of the two respective stories share a story of freedom from their own restraints.”

Zaifan, showing his earnest glare, dared provoke him. This has gone long enough, and he isn’t going to sit by and watch as these two fall blind to each plot of deceit. He won’t let his friend sit on his hands while Yien becomes the shield and takes the fall for Jiaer’s stupidity. Because, although he did admit his emotions, this now introduces the destiny of a dire fate.

As much as Zaifan loved his friend dearly, he is careless with his decisions. If the reason for his suspension wasn’t enough to prove that, he doesn’t know what else can.

With his brows knitted together, Jiaer asked, “What are you talking about? Did you not hear what I just said?”

“The legend, Jiaer. In ĀnZhàn, remember?” he reminded, digressing Jiaer’s confession because, quite frankly, he already had the idea. “Two plots interwoven into one progressing story; uncannily similar to the other. This isn’t me calling it a fortune of coincidence, but when you look at it, there is a general idea of senseless means that resulted in the following sequences that could possibly result in a similar payoff.”

Jiaer squinted his eyes at him. “We’re nothing like…what are their names again? Huiwen and Siying?” he claimed. “Also, what are you trying to say here? That one of us ends up missing and the other dies?” he seethed. “Bold statement coming from you, considering I’m the one wearing the armor here.”

“I’m talking about the running theme with you two and the legend’s main premise.” Zaifan walked back over to him, the letter still in hand with its unforgiving bold texts blaring right in front of him. “One searching for something that shouldn’t be sought after; One trapped in a quandary leading to an unwanted union,” Zaifan repeated in the same tone and delivery.

“That’s one broad way to describe it,” Jiaer bluntly replied.

“Do you really want to include the death part?” Zaifan retorted and Jiaer conceded. “I guess what I’m trying to point out is: Figure out who fits the role of the bird and who is the butterfly. Walk out today believing you’re his husband. After all, this is a ‘role’ you’re playing,” he sneered while his friend scowled. “When you come back, you still have to be his husband. And after you figure it out, then decide if you still want to be his husband because I don’t want you fretting about this while you’re on duty in all things considered.”

Yes, because the one thing he’d want in his head was thinking of how much of a jerk he has been by being a good husband. How considerate of his friend.

“You dabble too much in literature.”

“ ‘Too much’ wouldn’t count as dabbling then,” Zaifan cockily pointed out.

“Jiaer?” A disembodied voice, whom they recognized to be Yien’s, caught the attention of the two. The mentioned male marched towards Zaifan, frantically ripping the letter away from his hand then ran to an apothecary cabinet and hid it behind all the other (almost) forgotten items shoved in there, all the while Yien was asking for permission to enter his quarter.

Jiaer didn’t see the look Zaifan threw him as he granted him in.

Yien timidly entered the room, visibly nervous with his hands clasped together, then gawked as soon as he caught a glimpse of Jiaer’s infatuating raiment. Between each veneer loomed fear and dread of the setting to which it belonged. He gulped, now standing in front of his husband, who too had inspected the contorting corners of his lips and line between his brows.

Yien still couldn’t shake away the uncanny reality of Jiaer’s occupation. He may have been used to the ferocity and battles, despite not condoning to it anyway, but even that was different from what kind of violence Jiaer deals with on a basis. The kind of battles he was thinking wasn’t a competition anymore. A grand gap in comparison between the unnecessary barbarity from the village he came from. There were circumstances combat prowess could be used in more practical situations, and yet ĀnZhàn used it as something to make others envy in prize fights. This was the reality Jiaer had to face all his life. And instead of losing his dignity, he has his life on the line each time he puts on this armor.

Without a doubt, Jiaer was a strange man. From their first encounter, Yien could already tell he had this unconventional charm in him. However, the Wang Jiaer he’s been with was far less degrading than to what he had initially described. He can’t wrap his head around why Jiaer would think this wasn’t something to establish on an introduction. Maybe Yien would have even taken him a little bit seriously the first days he officially became his mate. _Maybe_. No, he takes it back. He might have called him an _E gui_ for having an upper hand.

Zaifan, being the courteous man that he is, offered to prepare Jiaer’s horse for him and privacy for the couple once more because he knows his friend can’t act like a normal functioning human without exaggerating when he begins to panic so it’s best he left them to strip down to their genuine selves.

“ _Popo_ is already waiting by the gate to see you off,” Yien informed after he was sure Zaifan had left. His eyes glossed with that same look he’s been giving Jiaer as the younger got closer and rested his hands on his hips.

Jiaer admittedly looked intimidating with his uniform on. It’s a much tougher look, quite the contrast to when they first met. Granted, the sword he held definitely gave a different impression with the armor to go with it. However, not the same could be said with his touch. One to remind Yien that the goofy side in him was a part of the man he married.

“Hey, I told you not to worry too much.”

Yien gently placed his hands on Jiaer’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Don’t tell me not to worry. Do you know how demanding that it?”

Jiaer couldn’t fight back the urge to smile after wincing. He chuckled, momentarily throwing his head back. _This guy…_ How more can Yien be this cheesy?

He rested his forehead against Yien’s and stared into his eyes. They stayed like that for more than a minute, wallowing in what would be the last moment of pure comforting silence shared between them for a while. And slowly, his mind showed vivid images of last night; their heated kisses, desperate hands, raging heartbeats, provocative noises, impatient bodies, and lustful stares.

It felt good just thinking about it.

“Last night…” he breathed, barely taking Yien out of his daze. “I’m sorry I have to leave on such short notice.”

Yien could only hum, too fixed with his husband’s eyes to think of anything. Again, he looked to be to the exact embodiment of an elegant fighter in that single move. Jiaer finally understood why the words “graceful” tags to someone who had previously been undefeated, made known to be viciously violent when faced against his own pursuers. He thought he read Yien well at that time he saw his bloodied hand and stoic expression, but he was wrong. He was sure that Yien was just like what the latter perceived himself as—a glorified prize. However, since his opportunity to get to know the LǜTiān native, he could see beyond the locals’ definition of their Unrivaled Prince.

Duan Yien was more than that, and yet Jiaer stomped all over him.

“Promise me that if something happens, or if I’m dead, you won’t marry Zaifan.”

Yien blinked. Dumbfounded and even almost slipping out a laugh, he asked, “What?”

“Promise me, Yien,” Jiaer said in a much stricter tone that was not taken seriously by the aforementioned male.

“Are you still hung up on that day?” Yien raised his brow, smirking.

Unamused, Jiaer repeated in the same tone, “Yien.”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled. “Where did that come from?” He smiled a mile wide that infected the younger to do the same. “I promise to not have ill thoughts if that’s what you’re implying here.”

Jiaer processed what he said, knitting his brows together. “Which ill thoughts? Concerning me or Zaifan?”

Yien connected Jiaer’s question and his statement. Realizing how suggestive it had sounded, he assured, “About you, you big goof.”

Jiaer smiled before pulling Yien by his hips to kiss him. It was much tamer than what they’re used to. A slow, peaceful, heart-wrenching gesture of affection.

The spouses walked slowly to the gate, hand in hand, taking their time to cherish these last minutes together. There’s no fixed date for when Jiaer returns so they’re capitalizing on what’s slowly slipping away. And as established, Lady Zhou was there by the gate with Zaifan. She expressed her prayers for a safe trip and the safety of her family in general. She was calmer in projecting her worries compared to Yien. That may be because she has seen them off more than he did and that she trusted their capabilities. Nonetheless, Yien had the right to brood.

Zaifan pulled his friend after he was finished saying his last farewells to his husband and mother to say, “Remember what I told you.”

Jiaer cleared his head after he got on his horse. He took the reigns before turning to his friend. They shared a knowing look one more time before he whipped the horse to run to where the sun was descending.

He had dug his own grave with this.

****

XúnCāng gave Yien new experiences that he never knew he needed. The introverted side of him took delight on the untold fame his name was attached to so when he’s in crowded places, like the market, he doesn’t need to disdain the hushed gossips of his personal affairs—because there were none. He can go in and out of the house like how a normal person would; no eyes peering to where he’ll disappear to next and, thankfully, no strangers coming up to degrade or condemn him for “staying a virgin” for this long.

He is also proud to share that he now knows how to count in their dialect. From his frequent trips to the market, memorizing the numbers made it easier since most of them couldn’t speak his language, to which he is grateful for his husband to give the orders beforehand. Yien would chant _yat, yi, saam, sei, ng, luk, chat, baat, gau, sap…_ on his way back to the house to help him remember. He would chuckle at himself of how outlandish he sounded compared to how the locals pronounce it.

And since Yien didn’t need to creep around the quadrangle nowadays, hoping that Jiaer wouldn’t catch him and Zeyu wielding long swords, he could now take advantage of the wide training area to teach the younger more dynamic methods. He could proudly confirm Zeyu had swimmingly progressed well in over a month. They’ve moved on to sparring by using the basics all the while utilizing the techniques Yien had learned from personal experiences. Zeyu was still showing signs of a novice; nevertheless improvements have been made.

Yien was quite proud of himself for coping well with this new lifestyle (he’s still adjusting to) by balancing his routine of monitoring and recording accounts, running errands for his _popo_ ’s clinic, and mentoring Zeyu. Albeit, one factor was missing, but he figured it would be best to not overwhelm himself with everything.

The nights were when Yien truly felt alone. He had to occupy his mind with something else other than wishing his husband to come and kiss him goodnight like he usually does, which somehow made him think of his home—the one in ĀnZhàn. He may not be one chatty man himself so Chi was usually the one to make random scratching, clucking, and flapping noises to fill in the lonely silence in the room. It didn’t do much, but it still gave that familiarization of his home. Sometimes Xiaohan would come to gush over the farmer she found attractive while he sharpened his weapons, or when his father would sing songs and purposefully go off tune while he beckons anyone he sees to dance along with him. He missed seeing his family and relatives at random hours of the day, doing what they usually do.

These little things that didn’t have much significance to him back then suddenly become dear to him. Yien started to recall what made the people in their house distinct from one another. Compared to his home back in ĀnZhàn, it was quite silent here. The only time he ever gets to hear sounds of life were his _popo_ ’s clients screaming in pain when she’s dabbing medicine on their scraped knees or readjusting their bones. Not only that, but it was also less crowded here, although that may be because most of the members are currently with the general and it’s basically a clinic and a practically desolate training ground in one setting.

He initially thought it was just him being bored, but then he slowly started to realize that he was just introduced into something new, which happened to be the feeling of complete alienation. Don’t get him wrong, he was given a warm welcome by everyone. It was the looming dread he felt deep inside that he couldn’t explain.

Yien didn’t understand. He should have felt this way when he first moved in here. Why was he only feeling this now?

Maybe because whenever he felt this way, he always went to Jiaer first. Yien would find him enough for his boredom and homesickness to diminish—and that’s means a lot. Now when he’s thinking of his husband, he feels frightened. Jiaer played an important and commendable role in the army, but still, Yien feared for his husband’s safety, especially not since he didn’t even know who the army is fighting against. Even if he’s quite haughty in himself, Yien can’t shake away the endless list of ideas of possible incidents that could fit in the month period Jiaer has been away.

Yien remembered the giant scar on Jiaer’s left rib. He forgot to ask Jiaer about it and now it’s burning in the back of his head. What if the same thing happens to him again? Then what could Yien do?

It would seem that the longer Jiaer was away, the closer Yien got to losing his mind.

Funny enough, the one thing Jiaer fretted the day he left would end up to be Yien’s state of comfort. That being Zaifan accompanying him during meals (his request of course). And no, it wasn’t for any emotional fulfillment but for social-related absence.

Yien might have been meeting the store owners Jiaer had introduced him to, but they weren’t just someone he could start a casual conversation with. And Zaifan happens to be the only person he could share nonsense conversation with while his husband was away.

“He looks like he’s someone who dies first in a battle, but trust me when I say; he’s more than adequate in his position.”

Yien’s breath hitched at the first part. He knew it’s something to be taken with a grain of salt, but did he really have to open his point like that? With the thing he didn’t even dare put in his consideration?

“What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“Although he’s capable of being on the battlefield, he’s usually in charge of monitoring the new recruits or handling the medical unit,” Zaifan shared. “He was actually trained to become a military doctor, but then he started growing an interest in participating in battles alongside his father and brother. He started training in combat before he could master medicine, and since he was a convenience for the recovering soldiers and protecting the resources, he eventually earned the position he is in now, given his background. And when it’s necessary, he gets to fight in the frontline with his unit. Sometimes it depends on what strategy they choose.” He ended with a shrug.

Yien, with a stunned expression, asked, “Really?”

“Really.”

Yien then followed up, “Wait, then what do you do? I saw you train with Jiaer every morning, how come you’re left behind?”

Zaifan shook his head saying, “Jiaer taught me how to fight because he was proud of what he had accomplished—make of that what you will. I turned into his sparring partner over the years too. It was sort of to balance the expertise between us since I too was a physician in training, kinda am still. We were Lady Zhou’s protégés turned lieutenant colonel and doctor’s assistant.”

Yien was beyond amazed. Who would have thought Jiaer had something more in him other than someone who knew how to hold a sword? He clearly didn’t. “Is that why Jiaer knew what to do when my arm got broken?”

“Haven’t you ever wondered?” Zaifan countered.

“I just thought his mother taught him since, you know, he did defeat me in the event. Maybe he learned a thing or two from personal experiences and since all he ever said that related to medicine was his mother,” he slowly replied. Yien realized something so he asked, “So you know a thing or two in medicine?”

“Good enough to help a dying man.”

“Can you give me a few lessons?” Yien’s eyes flickered with plea. Literally, on the edge of his seat, he gave Zaifan his utmost look of desperation.

“Teach you?” Zaifan frowned. “Don’t you have a lot on your plate right now?”

“Well, I want to do something else as well.” Yien fiddled the ends of his sleeves under the table as he continued, “I’m aware I’m pushing myself here, but I want to feel useful. Sometimes I feel like I haven’t done much.”

“But you’re doing a good job with the records,” Zaifan said, “that alone is important and arduous.”

“I know, but I don’t want to laze around my quarter when there’s nothing to do.”

“Aren’t you training Zeyu as well?”

Yien’s eyes widened, hands abruptly stopped moving. “You know about that?”

“Well, yes. I heard noises while I was reading and when I came to check I saw you two.” Zaifan gave him a look. “Why? Is that something I shouldn’t know?”

“I don’t know,” Yien mumbled. “Zeyu asked me not to tell Jiaer because, apparently, he puts up a defensive attitude in the kid learning something else other than archery. I figured he wouldn’t want anyone else knowing.”

“Why would Jiaer not want to teach Zeyu? He’s always expected for him to better.”

“Jiaer doesn’t want him to learn sword-fighting specifically and Zeyu doesn’t know why either.” Yien shrugged then quickly brought back about him learning medicine. “But even with it, I still have time to learn.”

Zaifan exhaled, “I guess I could teach you a little. And maybe if Lady Zhou has the time, you can go ask her. She’s more competent in this area.” Yien practically jumped in his seat as soon as Zaifan said those words, earning a chuckle out of him. He then added, “Is there a reason why you want to learn about medicine all of a sudden?”

Yien pondered about it, only coming up with the excuse that he was bored.

“Every day I learn something new about Jiaer. It’s getting scarier,” he commented. “He used to be easy to read, but now I feel like I was the one being read here.”

“So is this your weird revenge move?” Zaifan laughed. “What? Are you going to surprise him more than he had surprised you? With medicine and mentoring?”

Hearing how dumb Zaifan points it to be, Yien let out a half-suppressed laugh. “Don’t tell Jiaer by the way. I made a promise to Zeyu I wouldn’t tell.”

****

It’s tough not to address the elephant in the room with Jiaer’s presence, dwelling with an uncanny impression that is left itching to be given attention, be the hunch. However, there were more important matters to be discussed before diverting their focus on Jiaer’s story so it had to be brushed off like it was nothing for now. The three knew it was what they were all thinking, but it is better saved for when the situation has simmered down. They may be a family in the military, but that doesn’t mean they could just put their personal matters in the middle of the job; there had to be a limit.

Jiaer was not surprised. Understandably, the general is not the one to be blamed. Neither of them saw this added conflict coming, which ultimately ruined the impact he pictured the moment he introduces Yien to them. Instead, it feels like an indifferent revelation since the tension he worked up had been cut off just like that, forcing Jiaer to throw out the payoff he imagined straight to the fire. Or better yet, gave himself a better chance to be more believable. He will say that he’s beginning to see how exaggerated this whole plan is and since he might actually give his marriage a chance, he does want to carefully plan this out first.

It’s a blessing in disguise if he looked at the bigger picture.

Their beloved bird soars high from dusk to dawn as it lets the humming wind bring her to life each time. She rages; her fiery red feathers pierce through the fears of the enemy with auspicious promises.

Jiaer could proudly proclaim he was back in his element with bustling men and women surrounding the garrison be his view as he stood firm in his place with the honor bestowed on him emit the authority and control he had over these people. Sharp and keen eyes scanning the field in search for any mishaps; heightened by their standards of discipline. And in some cases, rowdy behavior among the juvenile selections would be his responsibility. It had something to do with Jiaer’s interpersonal skills that made him fit for the role, which usually got them to obey without putting up a messy argument.

He can’t really blame them. It wasn’t their choice to be here.

In the days of waiting with little new information given, the general asked for his sons to come and report their progress inside their respective units, and subtly he threw in the question the father and son have been dying to ask. What better day could he possibly choose than today? Wang Ruiji had given his son the benefit of the doubt all this time, but seeing Jiaer standing calmly made him guess again.

“I’m never one to discuss family businesses outside the house,” he started, looking between the brothers. Ruiji was visibly muddled as he paced in the tent. In the harrowing events that have happened; this was, by far, the heartening (almost vapid) news to come out yet. That’s not saying this was a huge deal, but a tamer one compared to the environment they’re currently in. “Kayee…”

The mentioned man raised his chin. Reading between the lines, not more was needed to be said to understand what his father meant. “Those words came from me, and they tell the truth.”

Ruiji fully turned to Jiaer. “So you really did find someone,” he mused. Ruiji observed the static expression his son bore before cracking a subtle smile. “I don’t know how you got them to agree to marry you” — _Oh, you have no idea._ — “but at least you did something right for once. And you proved me wrong.” His eyes avoided Jiaer’s, but after mustering up the courage and putting away his self-worth aside, he showed him his plaudit.

Jiaer nodded, pressing his lips in a thin line, and thanked him.

“What’s he like?”

Naturally, that made the corners of his lips curl—and even he didn’t notice that. “Duan Yien is someone you have to see for yourself.”

The glint of admiration in Jiaer’s eyes made Ruiji wondering who this man is for his son to behave in such a way. Certainly, with this new attitude Jiaer was wearing had some influence by him. And maybe, just maybe, _this was the silver lining_ he and Zhou Ping has been praying for.

“Duan Yien?”

Jiaer turned to his brother. “What?” he asked.

“Does King Liu know about him?” his brother asked.

“Yes, he does. He came to the house after hearing about my marriage to give his opinion and since then I no longer wish to have any personal involvement with the king. He’s implored down to me, and I won’t be the first to give in,” Jiaer avowed.

The other two shared a look before agreeing.

“King Liu may be benignant for the most part. However, with his record of lovers,” Ruiji looked between the brothers, “I can’t fully trust him either. Even the empress doesn’t know what to do with him.”

“I’ve heard he rejected the help from the Feng Army, simply because they’re from the Northeastern kingdom,” the colonel, bitterly commented. “Certainly his ego influences his actions.” He spoke with venom laced in his tone.

“Don’t talk ill about the king. You should know better, Yixing **(張藝興)** *,” Ruiji scolded. However, the brothers knew that if it weren’t for their titles, it wouldn’t have come out as compulsory.

“As long as he’s not coming after anyone of us again, we’ll let it slide.”

Ruiji let out an exasperated sigh. “Well, whatever his initial intention with us, I hope it’s over. There are more important affairs to focus on.”

The espionage team King Liu had sent out and the assisting units, who came along, were beaten in blue and maimed with gashes of red. The trained man employed his expertise, instructing whoever was available to assist him.

Jiaer struggled to help all of them—they were too many and in critical conditions. It became difficult to repeat the phrase, “It’s going to be alright,” when clearly he was only saying those to feed their hopes. And to his horror, the injured members cried and told them many didn’t make it. The people they’re up against were vicious. The aftermath Jiaer was seeing was nothing compared to what they saw. When their cover had been discovered they began mercilessly attacking them, and the ones who made it out were made clear of what kind of people they were; These were no mere rebels.

Thankfully, their mission wasn’t a fool’s errand, they managed to inquire crucial details that could potentially gain them the upper hand.

The Queen had arrived in the treatment facility along with General Wang to help. It had only been a year since the 4th princess rose to the title of the Queen of the Southwestern Kingdom of HǎiCāng **(海滄)** —a neighboring state to where the attacks have been targeted—and already has she proved to be an excellent ruler. Not only has she achieved the title of the queen, but appointed herself to be HǎiCāng’s Garrison General as well.

She gave a valuable contribution to the investigation of the disruption in FànCuì. The queen was able to translate a stolen transcript, and even if it wasn’t enough to fully disclose their intentions, she managed to decipher their location and trace down their ethnic origins.

“They’re a separatist movement called Lang Khung Saeng. They speak various languages, mainly Western dialects and languages from the Southeast; hardly knowing ours. That is why it was difficult for us to determine who they were. Thankfully there is a man from HǎiCāng that the queen had personally hired, who can translate for us and will serve as our representative,” Ruiji shared.

Gruesome and devastating were the words to describe the extortion of an entire town and their duke.

Lang Khung Saeng wasn’t asking for war; they were preparing for one. This now notorious group placed the lives of the innocent at risk for money. Money they’ll use to build a stronger objective to use against the country, whether through their ideology or by force.

It’s not confirmed yet, but the councilors theorize the separatists are using these various criminal activities to solidify their place and strengthen their arms for future their barbaric plans. However, many agree to this since the group’s main financial support is by robbery, extortion, child and drug-trafficking, and illegal gambling.

The best option was to take them all at once through a carefully organized plan, right?

Well, that might be difficult in it of itself since they’ve initially underestimated their population. Casualties increased in number, and Jiaer would be lying if he said this didn’t affect him in any way. It had gotten out of hand to the point where King Liu had to be there to settle things in a more civil approach. One that didn’t require the blood of anyone. And, of course, it had to be the price of actual money.

Lang Khung Saeng claimed violence is not their goal. _How condescending_. They say that they had to resort to brute force to get their name out to the public, which was also done in a confusing and inconvenient way. Nevertheless, the conflict was settled; they get their money and the civilians are freed.

But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zhāng Yìxìng **(張藝興)** \- Jiaer’s half brother
> 
> it gets better??
> 
> *picks up shield* *inhales*
> 
> okay. fire away in the comments.


	18. 殊途同归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **殊途同归**  
>  _/Shūtútóngguī/_  
>  \- different ways, one ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HI HI!!** Please understand that the chapters published have barely been edited (i know that it’s a turn off for most people. im sorry) so there might be a lot of inconsistencies, and in my biggest concern—it’s the seasons. I guess I haven’t really decided what the time frame is up until this point so for now please rely on this chapter and the future ones to base on what month/time-frame the story is taking place.
> 
> I’ll make sure to correct my mistakes once I begin editing this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for your understanding. Now enjoy!!

Wang Ruiji showed the fist wrapping gesture with respect to the king and queen as soon as he entered the tent. “I come with news. We’ve managed to kill 11 of the fighters, who tried to invade the garrison and captured one of the Lang Khung Saeng leaders. She was badly injured, but she was able to give a confession,” he said. “She presented a few propositions, however, I find them to contradict with one another. I’m led to believe that these are people without a purpose. They say it’s an ideology, and I may not be wiser than a philosopher, but they’re presenting a different belief of what their supposed religion stands for.”

“Can’t you see?! It’s just an elaborate fabrication to justify their objectives. This isn’t about religion or whoever is in the right—it’s about terrorism. They’re not fighting for peace as they claim; They’re not striving for political justice. These are mindless lowlifes who have nothing else better to do.” King Liu slammed his fist on the table, startling his sister. “They’ll use the ideology excuse to escape from calling it a mass homicide. And they tricked us to satisfy their monetary needs too!”

“I suppose, it’s because they know the King and Queen are here,” General Wang noted. “They’re going to keep using the people against us for ransom as long as they know. At this point, they might start attacking the temples or landmarks if they run out of victims.”

“How much more do they need?!” Xianhua boomed, forehead creasing as he snarled. “Do they expect me to give them the entire economy’s worth? These filthy terrorists have the nerve!”

“Tone your fretting down,” Qian **(宋茜)** * scolded. “We need to think of a better plan instead of whining. We should have predicted Lang Khung Saeng would play dirty on us. Don’t expect too much.”

“Your Majesty, we should start with the people. Under the persecution, hundreds have lost a member of their family. I doubt the numbers would cease there. They can no longer bear the burden for too long. What’s worse is that they now live with dread, constantly brooding on who’s next for the taking. I’m afraid that if we do nothing with them, they’ll be the scars of Lang Khung Saeng’s terror,” General Wang remarked.

Qian’s eyes fell to the ground, brows pulled together. “You’re right.”

Xianhua glared at her through his lashes. _She didn’t need to be here._ Despite his insistence to handle the situation alone, Qian had dipped her toes this far and she’s not backing out without knowing how this all ends.

A haunting moment of silence passed. None were able to give an immediate plan since they knew it had to be unyielding, enough to put this conflict into a halt even just for the meantime.

It’s not that King Liu didn’t have faith in the Wang Army. Those barbaric and grim faces he saw were bloodthirsty young men and women wanting nothing but to mock, exploit, and scare the imperial regime. They would do anything to strike fear to the hearts of monarchs and bring their people along with them for blindly following their authority. Lang Khung Saeng wasn’t afraid of death, but Xianhua is—to the innocent.

Retaliating would feed into their propaganda. The imperial family would be depicted as being no less of the boor, only with riches were they made equal to the gods and goddesses. Honor and pride, one would seldom affect the other in the worst ways. And this was one of them.

So the king had to devise a plan that didn’t tarnish either one while maintaining the reputation of his reign and the imperial family.

“We still need to figure out their motives. If it’s not money, then what is? I doubt they _only_ wish to torment us. There must be a hidden underlying agenda.” Xianhua turned to General Wang. “But for now, our primary objective is to evacuate the people,” he ordered. “From nearby villages and towns—everywhere where they could take another to be their prisoner—get them all out. The wise decision to make is to deprive Lang Khung Saeng of people for their blackmails.”

A considerate image he had put out. If the empress were here, she would have lauded at her youngest son’s executions. But if Xianhua did this purely from the kindness of his compassionate soul, his sister would have respected him a little bit more. Qian grew up with her brother, she knows how he is, so it’s gut-wrenching to see him be influenced by his vindictive heart even in a fraught state of affairs.

****

General Wang led King Liu’s route back to MíngZhū, taking a handful of soldiers to cover all sides of the carriage, while Queen Song was protected by her royal guards back to her kingdom, whereas those remaining in the garrison were monitored by the lieutenant general. They took the safest and quickest way back to the palace so that they could further discuss the matter with the ministers, who were waiting back at the palace, before reporting the issue to the empress.

Meanwhile, the refugees were separated from the king’s company to avoid any inconveniences for everyone. They had to take the long trail to the capital, completely exposed to the combination of the merciless sun, the harsh winds, and rocky terrains.

The brothers kept a close watch of the moving line. Yixing focused on the left side of the trail, while Jiaer paid attention to whoever began to show signs of fatigue. They were not alone though for hundreds of uniformed men of red and black were guarding on all sides and corners, making sure the civilians were protected.

It was a long and perilous journey to paradise, but even then it wouldn’t be the promised land poets often depicted in their art pieces. Their definition of a better escape was to leave behind the horrifying memories and vivid echoes of ear-piercing screams for salvation along with the ashes of what used to be their homes. And because the departure was sudden, many were not able to bring most of their basic needs, namely clothing, food, and beverage, leaving all to suffer despite searching for this “paradise”.

In a way, they see it as their biggest endeavor yet. One that pays off good. After all, a daunting cumber could only lead to a greater reward. Extraordinary people are always starved, poverty-stricken, and exhausted before finding happiness.

The majority have become internally displaced persons, while others were taken to the Kingdom of HǎiCāng to seek shelter. Their lives would never return to the way it used to be; children unaccompanied by an adult would most likely be sold to richer families to work for them just to have something in their plates, while those who did still have their parents with them would end up struggling regardless and might end up in the same fate as the other children. Unfortunately, a larger number of refugees was no younger than the age of 15.

In the middle of their trek up the hill, Jiaer had volunteered to carry a little boy on his back. His grandmother, who wasn’t even his real grandmother, didn’t have the physical prowess to keep up with his active behavior and to move on foot at the same time. She thanked Jiaer through her tired smile, delighted that someone had their humanity left even at their lowest of times.

In the cruel, menacing, and cold night, the colonel ordered they rest for the meantime, stationing in a field with giant rocks for them to utilize. It would be a doltish decision to continue their travel through the darkness since there are countless possible risks to be faced with, most especially the children wandering elsewhere.

The soldiers put up the tents they had brought, built fires, passed water around, and entertained those who needed them.

Once Jiaer placed the drowsy boy back on his feet, only to skip over to his resting grandma, Yixing approached him to suggest, “Why don’t you buy something for your husband.”

“What?” Jiaer asked, voice in a gruff and left disbelief.

“Get him a gift.”

“What are we on? A vacation? I highly doubt the one thing he’d want when I get back is a memento.” Jiaer scorned. “How dare you, brother. We’re handling people who were forced out of their homes and you’re thinking o—”

Yixing placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, silencing him, and turned him to the direction of the jaded people. In the middle of the throng, a little girl with a tiny woven house in her hands wandered around. She kept offering her craft to the people in exchange for money, but they too were in need of basic resources and were unable to help her. At this point for them, it was every man for himself. Despite presenting a desperate state, the little girl kept moving on to the next person without showing too much affliction in her mien.

“You don’t happen to have a few cash along, do you?” Yixing wore an unreadable expression as he observed his brother’s and then glanced at the other people around the little girl. They didn’t spare her a second glance, not even out of pity, and yet there was the infamous “unruly” lieutenant colonel.

Jiaer walked over to the girl, not knowing the lingering eyes that belonged to his brother followed his frame. Her face lit up once she saw him come near. He bent down to her height and smiled. “What do you have there?”

“It’s a birdhouse!” She lifted the item to show him the rustic craft made of straw fibers and other materials used to keep everything in its place.

“And why are you walking around with it instead of resting? You do know that we’ll be back on track tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, but…” She began to lower the house as her confidence dwindled. The uniformed man doesn’t seem interested in buying it just like the rest.

“But?” Jiaer pressed.

“But I need to sell my house to have money,” she said. “I heard auntie say we’ll be on our own when we get to the city so I need money.”

Jiaer furrowed his brows. “Where’s your auntie?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. She isn’t my auntie. She’s my neighbor. I haven’t seen her since we left.”

Jiaer noticed her partially torn clothes and missing footwear so he asked if she was alone to which she affirmed.

And truth be told, Jiaer took pity on her situation. Back when he was around her age, he was pondering ways to kill time. He didn’t even have the determination she has when he was learning medicine or kung fu though that may be because he didn’t have any motivation or goals back then. He purely relied on his instincts on impulse, never knowing the depression outside the tumult

Growing up in a decent household, he never had to work hard to fulfill the basic needs of living. He lived a carefree life, blissfully unaware of the suffering other people had to deal with for every day of their entire lives. And the fact that this little girl doesn’t even realize the circumstance she’s on and what this means for her in the long-run, makes it a humbling experience for him, added with the traumatizing things he had seen back at the treatment facility.

Jiaer thought for a while before forcing his smile to show again for her not to be distressed. “Alright, I’ll buy your house.”

She cheered and thanked the uniformed man with all her heart in glee.

“And you know what? Since you’ve been doing well in keeping your spirits up, how about you get to ride on my horse tomorrow?”

Yixing may not have heard what their exchange was, but based on the jovial looks on both their faces as Jiaer cleaned the dried blood on her feet, he can _still_ hold on to his belief that his brother isn’t as bad as everyone thinks he is.

****

Yien would have seen brown and orange leaves slip through the tiny cracks of his window and litter anywhere the wind wanted them to be if he were back in ĀnZhàn. The season’s changed just as he had adapted to the environment, and time was back at what it was good at—thieving.

From the scorching sun to the autumn breeze; Yien never really noticed that it had been _that_ long since he last saw his husband. Caught up with the matters he’s tangled himself with, it became easier to measure time by day and night, though Yien could certainly admit the downside of that mentality was the lack of awareness of just how many days and nights had passed.

Yien never thought he could one day go to the market without having to worry about people coming upfront to verbally harass him by either dehumanizing or coaxing him into marriage. Well, he supposed that now that he is married, he wouldn’t face those vulgar comments today but he’s not one to imagine.

XúnCāng felt relatively new. Yien felt everything was different, down to the soil he’s walking.

Today was different. He noticed the people gossip to one another, varying in expressions; some were upset, confused, worried, and some were skeptical. It’s instances like this that he wished he understood what they were saying since they’ve gone far as to watch him as he sauntered through the mass.

Yien was reminded of the time when he walked in the public back in ĀnZhàn. It never brought any pleasant memories, and he didn’t like the attention they gave him. He kept convincing himself that he was just being paranoid. _What would they have to talk about anyway?_

However, since the LǜTiān native was completely unaware of the subject and context of their conversation, he was unable to hear the bright side (for him, at least) of the good and bad news traveling around the town.

Yien lowered his head until he reached the first store. It went like how it usually does; he’d smile and greet the owners before handing them a piece of paper with the orders written on it then pick up the items and leave. He went on his way, thinking nothing different. On his journey back, he noticed uniformed men lined outside the house, just by the gate.

That’s when he got the idea.

Yien was unfortunately not granted entrance right then and there by the men stationed before him because he initially looked like a pestering merchant with the basket in his hands, looking to harass the general’s house since (apparently) there had been previous instances of those.

Yien knew they were looking at him like he was crazy for demanding to see one of the occupants of the household to prove his credibility. Nevertheless, they fetched the first person they could find to handle it since Yien was adamant that he had begun living here. He expected Jiaer or Zaifan to be there but instead, a man with a strikingly similar uniform as his husband’s, who was about his height, came to his view and studied him.

He saw a glimpse of the familiar gold and jade band on the “unwanted guest’s” wrist. _“I suppose you are Duan Yien then?”_ the colonel asked with a strict demeanor.

Yien slowly nodded. “And you are?”

Yixing noticed the northern accent and diction apace, furthermore, he found his choice of language used to counter their dialect amiss. _That’s interesting_. It seems that his brother’s husband has his own handling with communication.

He glared at the soldiers before beckoning Yien to follow. The latter was right on his tail, gripping the basket in his hand tightly as he caught up with the colonel by his side. “I’m Zhang Yixing,” he answered. “Kayee’s brother.”

Yien ears picked up and eyes widened. “Oh, _dabo_ *! It’s nice to finally meet you.” He stopped in his tracks to bow to the colonel, who couldn’t help but crack a smile.

_Zhang?_

“Kayee said you’d be someone better than words,” Yixing said. “I hope he didn’t mean that to serve as pillars for castles in air.”

Yien was rendered speechless. He instead bowed again to show his gratitude, hiding the timid smile on his face. “I hope I don’t fall short to your expectations.”

“I sure hope you won’t.”

They found Jiaer with a grinning, crescent-eyed Zaifan in the courtyard that made Yien erupted in the biggest smile he could ever muster.

_Thanked the gods, he didn’t die!_

Yixing watched as his brother flashed a brief look of confusion, seeing that he was with his husband, before turning into this lovesick fool then rushing to the man beside him to envelope him in his embrace. Elated whispers were shared between the spouses with mile-wide smiles playing on their faces.

In that split second alone, Yixing could tell Duan Yien had changed his brother in some way for the better. He felt bad to be the one to break them apart to remind Jiaer of their task at hand so he didn’t by offering to cover for him while he wastes time on Yien—noticing that it comforted the lieutenant colonel—and promised not to tell the general. After seeing Jiaer wear the same dull and empty expression every day for the past months, Yixing wanted nothing but happiness amidst the adversity for his brother; a little break never hurts.

Jiaer thanked Yixing before seeing him leave, presumably to gather the platoon stationed nearby. However, unbeknownst to him, Yixing dropped by at the clinic first. Zaifan, too, granted them privacy after taking the basket from Yien, giving the latter the opportunity to _finally_ place his lips on his husband’s and wrap his arms around him.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Yien bubbled under his breath when he pulled away.

Jiaer chuckled. “Zaifan told me you had been worrying about me,” he teased as he rested his hand on Yien’s back. “I thought you said you wouldn’t have those thoughts?”

“It’s hard not to.”

“Are you doubting me, _Laogong_?” Jiaer gasped. “Because I can assure you, I’m one—if not _the_ —best the army has.”

Yien rolled his eyes, burying his head in Jiaer’s neck. “Shut up.”

Jiaer chuckled and held him closer, if that was even possible, resting his head on top of Yien’s and rubbing circles on his back. In this intimate position, he took a deep breath and let that feeling of comfort pass through his system.

This almost forgotten familiar moment of silence, Jiaer never knew he needed the most, rung through his heart, and pass his veins. He could feel his chest tightening, his nerves relaxing, and his eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall—he felt wanted; he felt needed. The blithe attraction which helped prove that _he made the right choice_.

Many—even himself—doubted his capability to empathize with others, engendering him to be indignant with his bearing. Always shunned by those of importance to him, leaving him to bespeak those words and make it his reputation. Believing it to be true for all these years. He had damaged his own mirror; tainted his own self-respect, proven by his asinine cognition. And who would have thought that this predicament would turn the other way around, and show him that they and he were wrong!

His stupid plan was a blessing in disguise.

 _Jiaer loved Yien_ , and he can’t be anywhere farther from being contented for seeing their relationship the way it had turned out.

“I know I promised I wouldn’t worry too much, but I was just scared,” Yien mumbled against his skin. “Waking up every day for the past months without any news made it difficult to cope. I don’t know how your mother does it with your father, but to me…”

Jiaer didn’t feel Yien’s fingertips curling against his armor. He pulled Yien away to show him his smile and said, “You shouldn’t doubt my mother’s courage; _or valor for that matter._ ”

With their faces this close, they could both see their eyes brimming with tears and both thought the other looked painfully breathtaking. They softly laughed at their states, hammering the familiarity that signaled their intimacy and just how much they truly felt for each other.

“Hey, don’t cry. Here, I have something to show you.” Jiaer released both out of the embrace, only to quickly grab Yien’s hand and lead him to the BìCuì garden.

He first apologized for missing his birthday, but the older assured him, saying that it was out of Jiaer’s power and he wasn’t one to celebrate anyways, which was a lie to not make him feel worse.

Each word were told fruity as Jiaer recalled the story of the brave little girl he met in FànCuì as they look up at the birdhouse he had placed up in the Polyspora tree just meters away from Yien’s quarter.

Yien was in awe of the tale. Adoration and delight written all over his face as he listened to everything his husband said. Only breaking into a playful scowl when Jiaer joked that in case he was pining for his _chicken_ , he could always come outside and see if there were “real flying” birds occupying the house because there was no way in hell—not even if he begged for it (maybe)—that he would allow his husband to own another dead-eyed bird as a pet after getting assaulted by Chi the first and only time.

Jiaer also briefly talked about the refugees they took care of when Yien asked about his experience as they walked to the latter’s quarter and sat at the porch. He told accounts of the troubling tragedy he witnessed back in FànCuì, not going in too much details since the images still upset him to this day, and explained the situation they were currently handling.

Lang Khung Saeng isn’t over yet. Their return is merely an unintentional break lengthened by Xianhua’s plans.

If his husband’s return wasn’t overwhelming enough, Yien had to be hit with another news. So in complete disbelief, Yien rephrased, “You’re leaving again?”

“Yes, but not for the same reason,” Jiaer clarified. “You see, King Liu invites us to the palace every year on this month for... _his birthday_.” Jiaer didn’t like how that came out, especially considering that he missed his own husband’s birthday—a far valuable person in his life.

He hoped he didn’t make himself sound that inconsiderate because that definitely was not that case at all. Bad timing was what it was.

At the mention of the king, Yien grew anxious. Sure, his and Jiaer’s relationship had cemented over the months, however, the angst Xianhua’s name tags gave Yien a dour taste—called insecurity with a little bit of envy.

Jiaer, who read the wrong signal, attempted to slap a tape on the scratch he’s caused by saying, “It’s this grand repast for Xianhua and his circle. He does this every year and, although I didn’t want to attend, he insisted we go anyway. My father said we should respect the king’s wishes and…so be it.” He sighed at the last part.

“Why don’t you want to go?” Yien softly asked.

“Because” —Jiaer took Yien’s hand in both of his— “the king has no regard to those around him. He’s good at presenting himself as this merciful leader, but I’ve seen through his intentions and I don’t want to face his insensitive conversations any longer.” He exchanged a look with his husband before continuing. “Back in FànCuì, the king was with us. Despite being surrounded by those who had suffered Lang Khung Saeng’s wrath and faced with a threatening force, he’d still find a way to get to me and my brother. He knows I’m married to you and…and it infuriated me!”

Yien felt Jiaer squeeze his hand and so he looped his free arm with his husband’s to pull him close, resting his head on the younger male’s shoulder as he allowed his husband to let his aggravations flow out.

“He’s just…he’s just someone I’ve doubted from the beginning. You know about my brother and Xianhua’s past, right? It’s insulting at this point.” Jiaer felt a rave coming so he took a deep breath and shifted the topic by bringing up Yixing. “You met my brother.”

“Only briefly.” Yien shrugged then looked up at his husband from his position.

Jiaer was about to comment that Yixing was busy; hence his excuse earlier but then it would come circling back to the topic he just avoided so he stopped himself.

Thankfully, Yien kept the conversation going and diverted the point by following up with, “Why does he have a different surname?”

“He’s my maternal half-brother. He was born before my mother and father married so he had his father’s last name and, I guess, he never bothered to adapt my father’s last name.”

“Your mother was married before?”

**

A wholehearted smile played on Yixing’s lips as his mother hugged him the moment she saw his frame came to view.

“I’m glad both of you are safe,” she said after breaking away from the embrace. She sat right back down on her seat and Yixing took the initiative to sit across her. “What about Ruiji? Why haven’t I seen him yet?”

“The general and the king had to confer about the issue with the ministers immediately; therefore, they had to take a different route than we did,” he answered while serving his mother with the tea prepared on the table before serving himself. “Worry not, mother. I can assure you he’ll be back soon.”

“I _can_ be assured of that.” She chuckled. “How about you? You’re not badly hurt, are you? And did you take care of Kayee? He told me about Lang Khung Saeng and the refugees.” Her face dropped as she pursed her lips.

“Of course, Ma. Kayee and I are fine. Though you’d be more surprised he’s no longer a monk holding an umbrella*,” Yixing said, earning a chuckle from Lady Zhou.

“Oh, I think I know.”

“It’s an uncanny sight to see if I were to be honest,” Yixing said. “I can’t tell if it was FànCuì or his husband, but something definitely changed in him. As they would say, ‘A man becomes more refined when he’s in love’. With Kayee, it’s a much dramatic change than an opera singer’s presence. From the wild, boisterous, misbehaving general’s son to this midnight’s daydream. Don’t get me wrong—my skepticism for him never stretched far, however…”

“It’s quite a refreshing character, isn’t it?”

Yixing breathed out, chuckling. “It is.”

“Duan Yien really brings the best out of him. Had me in for a surprise when Kayee went to the kitchen just to make a meal for Yien the first time. It’s almost an everyday occurrence when he’s around by the way so don’t get confused like I did when I saw him marinating meat.” Lady Zhou tittered. “Have you met him? He’s such a darling!”

“I did. Though, I didn’t stay for too long since he hasn’t seen Kayee for a while. I figured I’d leave them alone for now so I missed the opportunity to talk to him.”

“Well, he’s from the North. LǜTiān to be specific,” Lady Zhou filled in. _So that explains the language._ “He’s a diligent boy. Quite timid and reserved in comparison to Kayee, but I guess they don’t always have to be completely equal.”

“Sounds like someone the general would love to have for Kayee. Someone to, you know, bring him down a little; Someone to balance him out at least.”

“Yeah,” she happily sighed.

Yixing observed the satisfied look on his mother’s face, contented himself for both their happiness. But this does open a question, one that he had been pondering for a while now. “Hey, Ma.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not going to push me back to Xianhua because of this, are you?”

Lady Zhou’s face fell when she spotted the silent plea in her son’s face. “Yixing,” she softly spoke, “forgive Mama for her irresponsibility at that time. But now I see I had been intimidated by the king’s request. If Kayee can do it, then I believe so can you.”

Yixing doesn’t completely blame her. He doesn’t know if she thinks that she owes the imperial family hymeneal blessings up to this time since she had hers handled by the empress herself, or that Xianhua had managed to pull out an entire garden with his words in order to ~~trick~~ persuade her in his own selfish needs. However, he and Kayee are leaning in to believe it’s not the latter.

 _Her planned marriage might have worked out at the end_ , but even a prophet can have his bad days.

“Well, I shouldn’t let the general wait for too long now. I still have to supervise the arriving units. Henceforth, there will be heavy evaluations of the people coming in and out of every military facility,” Yixing said as he stood up, wanting to utilize the remaining seconds to the undoubtedly enervating and time-consuming task that he had taken into his own volition.

“What for?”

“The general and I expressed our supposition that a Lang Khung Saeng fighter might reach this far. Considering that their primary target is the imperial family, they could be hiding amongst us for all we know.”

Yixing gave his wishes for her safety and was on his way but before the aforementioned male could leave, LadyZhou called out one last time.

“Yixing.” She hesitated but by now the mentioned male was familiar with her concerns.

He forced a smile, saying, “I do respect him as the patriarch, a husband, and as the general.”

“I just wish you see him as a father as well.”

Yixing gave his mother a more genuine smile before leaving the clinic and his untouched tea to gather the platoons.

****

_“Néih hóu._ It’s a pleasure to finally meet everyone.”

The four riveted at the bowing male. All were made aware of the gravity looming in the hall; differing in grounds. Lady Zhou had excitement in her eyes while her husband took a more sensible impression and Yixing was fairly indifferent to both their responses. A great contrast to his brother’s agitation.

With nervous eyes, Jiaer observed his father’s scrutiny on his husband, only to be put to ease by the subtle curl in the corner of his lips. Though unbeknownst to him, Ruiji’s contentment stems from his son-in-law’s upbringing, and not the achievement his son made. Jiaer is guilty to admit to this now, in view of his primal reason to currently have Yien beside him, but he’s more concerned about how he is painted in the eyes of his father—not his husband’s impression.

Nothing out of the ordinary has come out—a great insult in Jiaer’s records—reassured to a trivial concern he had, which was Ruiji’s image of his husband. And in his defense, he wouldn’t care too much what he thought of Yien regardless.

Suffice it to say Ruiji saw his son-in-law as _adequate_ just from their brief interaction alone. Even with his wife’s attestation of his diligence with the chores and in the clinic, Duan Yien still had a long way to go to impress the general. The wealth of his parents show in his beauty and mien, the latter of which would be for the benefit of their household name. He really means it when he says Yien’s lure is one of a kind for their culture; in semblance and in nature.

Ruiji was happy to be proven guilty for once. From his own son out of all people.

But he, too, was a man of pride believe to be made justified by the reputation he had built around him. Once he found an opportunity to talk to his son alone, the first thing he had to say was the revelation: “I can see why the king invited Duan Yien as well.”

Jiaer furrowed his brows. “What?”

“The king explicitly asked for Yien’s presence for his birthday. He mentioned that he had met him before, stating that he was an interesting person to have around.”

“No,” Jiaer bluntly asserted. “Baba, Xianhua will only ridicule Yien. I won’t allow for that.”

Ruiji was more than familiar with the king’s _efforts_ towards Jiaer and Yixing so he can’t blame him for thinking of such. “You know that it’s for his entourage. He’ll peacock in front of the Northeastern King since His Majesty is dropping by. He, along with his corps, were intended to aid against the Lang Khung Saeng movement, but since that has subdued for now, the king felt he shouldn’t let an opportunity slip. And, well, you know how they are.”

“Exactly! Xianhua is petty. You saw what he did to Yixing. And there has to be a reason why he chose Yien specifically since, you should know, he didn’t want to be the second husband. That speaks volumes—to me at least.”

“And what could the king possibly benefit from ‘ridiculing’ Yien? Win Yixing back?” Ruiji calmly countered but that passive aggression could only mean for the worse to Jiaer. “Have you forgotten your brother’s antagonistic views of the imperial family? Yixing would never grovel with gratitude, not even if he were given bread and water by them when on the brink of starvation.”

_And here I was, thinking I was the brown-nose!_

“Maybe it’s not gege; Maybe it’s me.”

Ruiji gave him a sidelong glance, scowling. “Stop inserting yourself again. Do you really think everything the king does revolve around you? He’s a king for goodness sake! He’s got better things to do.”

“Xianhua is asking for _my_ husband. Of course, this would be my concern!” By raising his voice, Jiaer unwittingly hanged himself by a thread. His hands trembled so he balled them into fists to stop them from shaking. He forced to maintain his stern look, wanting to defend his stance for once.

“You, a commissioned officer, against a king? Who do you think will come out as the victor? By fighting King Liu, you’re challenging the entire state,” Ruiji emphasized.

“He talks to me like a close acquaintance,” Jiaer added.

“Then as his ‘close acquaintance’, respect his wishes.” Ruiji silenced him at that, piercing through the son’s integrity with his dull tone.

There’s no point in arguing with Ruiji, taking into account that he’s merely relaying the message, let alone from the words of the king. A man of pride gripped by his notability, that is. With honor and reputation in the line, one’s morality and temperament can be tested even in trivial moments.

Liu Xianhua isn’t done with him. Jiaer doesn’t know what he’s planning, or if he’s purposefully dragging Yien into their dispute to use him as a weapon, but he sure is not going to let him turn his husband into a double-edged sword.

Hopefully, this would be the last time he has to deal with this “engagement” problem between them.

Jiaer tore his eyes off his father’s knowing look, not wanting to regress back to that gnawing voice of his. He had just gained a little bit of respect from him, even if he had to bite back his tongue for another 5 years just to be on his good side, he’d do it all over again.

His anger washed away right as he saw Yien sitting outside his quarter, patiently waiting for his husband’s arrival while eating mulberries to occupy himself. Under the moonlight, he looked like an angel walking among them—on this filthy, wretched earth. Both showed their longing smiles as their eyes caught each other’s and, like in the legends, their hearts are joined by the red string that connects them.

Yien was happy he had to wait for his husband to visit him again after all those days and nights ago.

“How did I do?”

Jiaer clasped his hands behind his back, teasing Yien by staying at the foot of the porch instead of sitting beside him, where the older wants him to be. “You did well,” he answered with a drunken smile. “A mother would always pick whatever makes her children happy while a father will see how good his children do in whatever makes them happy.”

“You mean your mother and father.” Yien tossed Jiaer a berry, which the latter almost missed. “My mother insisted I marry you in accordance to our tradition while my father repeated what she said.”

“And aren’t I the best terrible thing that has ever happened to you?” Jiaer was proud to earn a giggle from Yien with that; wholehearted and gleeful high-pitched laughter. “What?” he drawled between his quiet laughter then eating the fruit.

“You’re full of yourself.” Yien said while shaking his head then popping a berry in his mouth.

One searching for something that shouldn’t be sought after; One trapped in a quandary leading to an unwanted union.

One is the bird; One is the butterfly.

Jiaer will admit he was thankful Zaifan slapped the senses into him. If he were never there to point the right way, then he’d never own these new memories. Memories that truly deserved a place in his heart.

He wondered; If he had not ended up with Yien, would he see his spouse the same way he does to him? Might not so to be quite frank.

Jiaer is nowhere near a poet, but if he were to manifest his emotions into words, he’ll be sure to make it as grand as a mountain, as gentle as the summer rain, as intricate as a flower, as soothing as a river’s hum, and as godly as the heavens above.

He had been thinking a lot about his husband during those moons when they were miles apart. And _a lot_ is not an exaggeration. The last moments he had with Yien before he left stuck by him all those restless nights. So to see his husband in front of him—not merely as a thought—after going through those forlorn head spaces could only lead to temptations.

Teasing could only go as far as Jiaer’s patience and he completely gave it up. He preferred kissing Yien, simple as that. Now that they’ve moved on from _just_ locking lips, it was inevitable that their touches knocked beyond the surface of chastity; clothes in fists, seated on his lap, flirtatious giggles, shallow breathing in between, wanton glances—like it usually goes.

“I missed you,” he breathed out, almost humming the words directly into his husband’s still warm lips that had the same mulberry taste in his, only less flavorful. “You were always in my mind. _Always_.”

Jiaer drew back to see the gleam in Yien’s eyes. He was about to say something but got interrupted by his own chuckle.

“What?” Yien mimicked his laughter as he lightly hit Jiaer’s shoulder to shush him.

Jiaer shook his head. “I don’t know. I think I just find it weird hearing that from you. I thought I’d be the annoying husband, but…”

“But what?” Yien pressed, raising his brow in a jest.

“As someone who had a literature aficionado growing up—well, I still do—I can say I have a different taste in verselets.”

With his mouth agape, Yien slid off his husband’s lap, which he didn’t like, and pointed, “Hey, don’t think I forgot that you insulted my level of proficiency in literacy before.”

“No, no, no…” Jiaer pulled Yien by the hands, trying to bring him back closer. However, Yien picked up on how to tease thanks to Jiaer’s numerous attempts, and so he shook his head as his youthful laughter rings above the crickets’ orchestra, added in with Jiaer’s higher-pitched giggles.

That night, to proclaim their longing, Yien asked for Jiaer to stay the night like last time. _This was it_. This was the married life. And this time he didn’t regret enjoying it.

****

Jiaer and Yien met up with Yixing by the shrine’s entrance with the oldest greeting the couple with a grateful smile. “I thank you, Duan Yien, for attending this special day with us.”

“If it’s _dabo’s_ wishes, then the pleasure is all mine.”

“Of course, he’s part of the family now!” Jiaer interjected, sharing a look with his husband before biting back the urge to stretch the corners of his lips to his ears. He could feel Yien doing the same too.

Yixing had a subtle smile, brow relaxed, and free of frown lines. He invited them in, where they were greeted by the other members of the family setting everything in place for worship.

The colonel has a different method of celebrating his birthday. In lieu of extravagant gifts, he asks everyone in the household to send wishes and prayers for the deceased; for those who have fallen during battles, for their guardian spirits, and for his father. And so he asked the gods to give his father a good place in the hereafter; nothing but the emptiness of worry in his soul, to be free from the torments and anguish of the living.

A doctor like Zhou Ping, Yien later learned. From the respect everyone gave—even from the general—he must have been a great man for his time. From him, he gave a humble and simple prayer for a light journey in the afterlife and an auspicious future for the family who risks their lives for this country.

To the father of his brother whom he never met, Jiaer prayed for a peaceful afterlife for his spirit, thanked for his services, and asked for guidance to the entire family. Their lineage may not share the same blood as his, but he hoped that inside his generous heart, he will grant his prayers.

Forgiveness, dolor for the short life he lived, and gratitude for this current family and the future ones to join were all Zhou Ping prayed for.

A vestal celebration was all Yixing asked. An ascetic exchange for the incarnadining of their blades and armors. A far cry from the exuberant celebration that was to come four days from this reposeful day.

And neither of the brothers were going to let their guards down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sòng Qiàn **(宋茜)** \- empress’ 4th child  
> *Dàbó **(大伯)** \- husband’s elder brother  
> *A monk holding an umbrella **(和尚擔遮)**  
>  \- 無髮無天 [móuh faat móuh tīn] “no hair no sky”, which sounds like 無法無天 [móuh faat móuh tīn] “no law no heaven”)  
> \- no respect for law and order; unruly
> 
> I told you guys there will be an abundant introduction of characters since chapter 12. And I’m sorry if this chapter was boring. This was done purely to establish the important events that will lead to the final climax of this story so please bear with me on this one.
> 
> If you remember Zaifan describing YiJia’s relationship to Lady Zhou like hers and General Wang’s, then you’re amazing and I love you.
> 
> Was this chapter good? Did I disappoint you guys in this one? Let me know in the comments.


	19. 小心講嘢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **小心講嘢**  
>  _/siu2 sam1 gong2 je5/_  
>  \- watch your tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who disappointed a lot of people for months…
> 
> _me_
> 
> Btw I got a new laptop so my original notes have been lost; therefore, I can’t guarantee I will be able to remember what I had initially planned for this story but I will try my very best to make sure the major plots of the story will happen.
> 
> One of the things that I lost was my information notes, which basically consists of the settings like what are the names of towns, capitals, and other characters that were supposed to be in later chapters. So for now, please bear with the inconsistencies in this chapter. If you do notice or recognize any of my mistakes, please do inform me and maybe mention which chapter was it mentioned. 
> 
> I am also very sorry this chapter is very short compared to my other chapters. I was freaking out and I needed to update so as to not make you guys worried. I'll do better next time, I swear.

_One searching for something that shouldn’t be sought after; One trapped in a quandary leading to an unwanted union._

_One is the bird; One is the butterfly._

Yien lifted his head upon hearing a knock coming from the outside. He wasn’t given any chance to grant access as Jiaer made his way in his study, letting himself in. Smiles were naturally and unknowingly spread across their lips once they respectively saw each other’s faces. The latter was there to get his husband since Lady Zhou had requested that they all have a meal together. It only took a heartbeat for Yien to jump out of his seat and walk with his husband on the way there. 

During the past few months, Yien had developed a closed personality and would have denied a meal in the middle of the day since he always insisted that he finish his work before the sun falls. It’s lonely on his _popo’s_ side but he wanted to do all he can to help around the household and prove that he wasn’t just some child of a rich family. Albeit, Lady Zhou never had any ill opinions like those in the first place. Still, Yien felt that he has something to prove to level with the greatness the Wang’s had in their names. 

But since Jiaer was back, he needed to find ways to spend time with him aside from their late-night rendezvous to make up for all those months they’ve spent apart. Afterall, Jiaer was a part of his personal matters while his work was completely in a separate concern. In these times, Yien figured that he was allowed to be selfish. 

“ _Ge-ge_ will be joining us too,” Jiaer informed. 

Yien nodded before asking, “Will everyone be there?”

Jiaer silently shook his head. “Baba won’t be there. He has matters to deal with and left early in the morning.”

“Oh.” Was all that Yien could say. Truthfully, he didn’t know whether having the general around while Jiaer was clearly still ill at ease with having to go to Xianhua’s birthday the next day would be a good idea. He knew his husband has a lot to say about it and, knowing him, Yien could visualize an awkward atmosphere if his _gong-gong_ were to be there. And his own unaddressed jealously would certainly add in on the tension if he were to go by his theory assumption that they were to go that far.

It can’t be helped. Ever since they’ve expressed their desire for one another, Yien has developed a possessive—almost territorial—type of attitude whenever the king was mentioned, let alone involved. It doesn’t help that Jiaer’s biased opinions were all that he knew about the king, aside from that one encounter with them. Then again, that wasn’t much of a delight considering that it was the day that he learned about Jiaer’s _forced_ engagement.

Zaifan suddenly appeared out of a corner with a book in hand. He was in a hurry that he almost bumped into Jiaer. 

“Woah! Why the hurry?” Jiaer chuckled.

Zaifan, knowing that this was something that is meant to be kept away from Jiaer, just took off after saying his half-hearted apology and goodbye. The abrupt and weird behavior definitely struck the couple in the wrong way but it’s not too worrying; they figured that he might not want anyone of them to mind.

Lady Zhou and Yixing were already there waiting for them. The table had been set but the food remained untouched. They both greeted the couple with warm smiles and they soon started munching down their meals.

Yien really felt happy that he was able to spend time like this with them. It’s little moments like this that left a greater impact—a nice one, a pleasant one. He’s been caught up with his own feelings of being a husband himself that he never—barely, even—noticed the growing warmth of familiarity with everyone else. Well, with his _popo_ it’s more evident and, dare he say more radiant than the rest but he knows it’ll gradually translate to the others. And he couldn’t be any happier.

Their meal together was confusing at times, dare he admits. Since Yien still has a long way to go in becoming a fluent speaker of their language, he could only participate in the conversation unless it was directed to him or if he were asked on his thoughts of the matter. It’s easy to tell when he’s granted to join since all they family had to do was use his language so that he understood. 

It’s a chore but he doesn’t mind. He figured that it would be best that he is able to hear the words up close so that he can easily familiarize them. 

Thankfully, Jiaer was being a dear and helped him when he could see that Yien would grow curious as to what the topic was all about. There were also instances that he would answer a question on his husband’s behalf. Yien picked this up because Jiaer would turn to look at him while he replies to his brother.

Yixing, Yien would learn right off the bat, was an outré character. He wasn’t on par with Jiaer but he could see the resemblance. He’s much on the appropriately tolerable scale if he were to describe it. It’s quite the surprise considering that the juxtaposition of his initial impression and the way he’s openly presenting himself was quite the stretch. But by now, after getting to know Jiaer and meeting everyone else, was that really a surprise?

“So, Yien,” Yixing started as he looked at his new brother-in-law. “I heard that you come from a well-off family. Is that true?” 

The mentioned male looked up from his plate and met with Yixing’s raised brow. He hesitantly chuckled before replying, “Yes, I do.”

 _“A respected bunch.”_ Jiaer chimed in, gaining his brother’s attention. _“Just in case you were wondering.”_

Yixing gave him a look before turning back to Yien. “That reminds me…Where are you from again?”

“LǜTiān.” He and Lady Zhou simultaneously answered.

“LǜTiān,” he repeated. 

Jiaer watched him closely as if he were trying to read his mind.

“I remember seeing snow the first time there. I was stationed near SūFēngHòu **(蘇峰厚)** city about 4 years ago.”

“You got to go there?!” Yien titled his head, smiling. “I heard they’re known for their bladesmiths, is that true?”

“I was told they were known for their calligraphy. Maybe that should explain the decorations back there. I should have met you sooner to tell me that. I would have definitely bought something,” he joked. 

“What was it like back there?” Yien asked. 

“You’ve never been to SūFēngHòu?” Yixing furrowed his eyebrows. It was asked in a (almost) surprised tone. Upon, hearing that Yien was a son from a rich family of merchants, he was quick to assume that he was the type who’d go places. But he supposed he was wrong to think of such as soon as Yien shook his head. “Well, I only stayed there for a week. It was a lovely area from what I can recall. It has a surprisingly reserved mass, which I personally think is it’s defining trait considering that they had this lurid-like tone. And I hope you don’t mind me saying this but I do find your accent a bit different compared to the people I spoke to from what I remembered. When I first heard you talk, it’s…How do I say this? You sound like them but gentler—almost completely foreign-like*? Why is that?”

By that, the couple were pretty sure they were thinking the same thing at that moment. Yien had a hunch that Jiaer didn’t want his family knowing about their marriage process, and neither did he truthfully. 

Jiaer tried not let his face show alarm as Yien nervously chuckle. “Well, where I’m from, is a little up East from SūFēngHòu.”

“But I thought you’ve never been there?” 

“You can learn about it. Books and maps exist,” Yien cheekily replied earning a suppressed laugh from his husband and a stupefied look from his _dabo_.

Yixing glared at Jiaer. _“Don’t even try to make him another you.”_

 _“I don’t tell him what to say or do.”_ Jiaer laughs as he raised his hands up. _“That’s just his upbringing. I have nothing to do with that.”_

“Now that I think about it…”

They all turned to Lady Zhou. Jiaer and Yien could already feel the dread coming up to their throats as the words left her lips.

“You two never told us how you met.” She came with pure curiosity and a little pinch of interest; no suspicion added at all. Yet, to them, it felt like a sneak attack (which might be).

As they might have ~~dreaded~~ expected, they both struggled to come up with a reply. Yien didn’t have anything planned to say; Jiaer might so he turned to look at him as if he were encouraging him to speak up first.

“Well, naturally we met in LǜTiān…”

**

“A matchmaker? An instant session?” Yien finally addressed while giving Jiaer a look. “Was that really the best you could think of?”

“I don’t hear you coming up with anything better,” he playfully retorted, earning an eyeroll from his husband followed by a titter. 

“I guess it’s the most sensible story to go with,” Yien muttered before going back to familiarizing the character’s respective pronunciation. Though it’s hard to concentrate when his mind is somewhere else.

The spouses were in Yien’s study since Jiaer had promised to tutor him for the meantime. There has been progress—not a lot but it’s worth something. And with this bombardment of the ideas of culture, it made him ponder.

“Hey, Jiaer.”

The said man hummed, not taking his eyes of the textbooks he was skimming through. He was looking for suitable books for Yien to use.

“Please answer me this honestly: How _did_ you know about ĀnZhàn and our tradition?” he slowly asked. 

His discontent with anything that ties with their implied _tradition_ was already a given but somehow Jiaer managed to detect that it wasn’t his hatred of it that made him say it the way he did. an honest curiosity if you would.

There’s no reason left for him to hide it anyways.

It did cross his mind. Jiaer had thought about whether he should just be honest about the entire thing with Yien. Afterall, Yien already knew about Xianhua and the engagement so there was no point in hiding anything else because that’s really where his lies end. He likes the husband he ended up with, they’re already married, he’s living with them, they both feel the same way towards one another—there really wasn’t anything else that he could say for everything to come falling down. Moreover, he was kind of already expecting this question after the dust has settled. He just didn’t expect it to be so soon.

Jiaer met his husband’s eyes before he closed the book in his hand and set it aside. He turned his body, which was previously slumped across him Yien, to face his busband as he solemnly said, “Promise you won’t throw a book at me after I answer?”

Yien looked at him, dumbfounded but mostly confused so Jiaer made him remember.

“The last time I made you upset, you threw a book at me.”

Yien opened his mouth to say something but then retracted his thought to instead emphasize his retort. “ _A_ book at you?”

“A book nonetheless,” Jiaer dismissed, which made Yien narrow his eyes at him. “Are you going to promise me or not?” he pressed.

Yien let out an exaggerated sigh. “I won’t.”

Jiaer titled his head. “Won’t what? Won’t throw a book at me or won’t promise not to throw a book at me?”

“The first!” Yien laughed. _Honestly, this man…_

“Okay, okay.” Jiaer laughed too in order to lighten up the atmosphere but it would only take a split second for him to mellow down his tone as he recounted how it all unraveled. “Everything about what I told you regarding Xinahua is true, from him courting my brother to forcing me into an engagement with him. Back then…Well, I guess even to this day, my mother has this debt to the royal family. At least that’s what she believes the situation is. Whatever they wanted; she would give it to them right at the spot if she could. For you see, it was the empress that arranged for my father and her to wed.”

Yien let out a subtle gasp. He never knew about that and this revelation just puts a lot of things into perspective—explained a lot of questions he dared not to ask unless it had been months, years probably, for him to be granted the right to. To have the empress herself play the matchmaker…That’s a different story.

“She feels like she hadn’t paid her debt yet. I never heard from my mom nor from anyone else that she was expected to give a portion back but that what she thinks. When Xianhua was looking for a spouse, he didn’t need to make a second thought to go ask for my brother’s hand and, well, you can guess how it went. I don’t know if they actually do have a history together; I’ve never been told if it were true. All I know is that _gege_ repeatedly kept denying simply because he didn’t want to be tied down with someone from the royal family. 

“My mother was ashamed because of this so she had to figure out a way to give the empress’ son what he wanted without upsetting her own son” —Jiaer sighed— “Back then I wasn’t in the position to deny. It was during the time when my reputation peaked its infamousness. Then when I got suspended, I honestly just wanted to go to DǒngMén.” Jiaer paused to give Yien a look that was meant to be reassuring but he thought it didn’t come off the way he wanted the latter to interpret it. “It was somewhere near DǒngMén that I heard about the event, some guy couldn’t shut his mouth about leaving with a wife so it was hard not to hear about ĀnZhàn and its tradition. They talked about you too. They said that you were the person of interest and, well, I wasn’t quite well-informed with how everything went. The basics, yes, but they didn’t go in too much detail so I actually thought you were the…” Jiaer stopped himself from finishing that sentence. Yien raised his brows as if he were asking what but Jiaer knew it would be wise not to. “I then pitched the idea to Zaifan, he called me immature, I insisted, and that’s how it went. You can already fill in the rest.”

“You joined on a whim?” Yien asked, eyes unreadable.

Jiaer diffidently nodded. “I went in, not completely blind, but barely made the cut. Barely even succeeded if you could still remember.” 

This would be the part where Jiaer expect a flying book to land on his face but there wasn’t. Instead, Yien nodded before grabbing his pen then continued to write.

“Wait—you’re not mad at me?” 

Yien gave him a look. “Why should I?”

Jiaer swallowed a lump in his throat before saying, “I basically took your title away with sheer dumb luck.”

“So?” Yien shrugged. “You should know that you make up the sample of pursuers that joins in for the thrill and for the heck of it. Many had wed after that even. It’s awful; I still it is. However, tradition is tradition. I can’t really stop the old man from blessing those who had rightfully done their part.”

Jiaer blinked at his husband before opting to move his seat so that he could sit closer to him. He took Yien’s brush, placed it on the table, then grabbed both his hands to make him look at him in the eyes as he said, “My main objective in the first place was to elope. You’re not mad at that?”

Yien was silent for a while, just staring back at Jiaer with this disquieting expression. “I know. I understood everything after hearing from the king himself about your engagement.”

“I know you just promised not to throw a book at me but I want you to at least let me pay for my sins to you.” Jiaer tightened his grip on Yien. Earnest with his words, he begged his husband through his eyes; he deserved to face the consequences of what he had made Yien go through, from subjecting him to his own dilemma to letting him act as his doll just to get someone off his back.

Unexpectedly, Yien smiled at him—warmly smiled. He squeezed back Jiaer’s hands. “You already did and by doing so, you managed to show me that you’re not doing this for Xianhua anymore.”

Jiaer…was truly in a state of shock. For days he had restricted himself, convinced himself that he was not good enough for Yien, not until he managed to prove that he wasn’t fooling around anymore. Only to prove that it was all in his head. He wanted to show it. The gods watching above them know how much he wanted to prove it but he was stopped by his own rational argument that he was technically living a lie still.

There were too many things in his head, that all he could say was, “How?”

“You made me comfortable, you were never pushing me around to meet your needs, you showed me your culture, and you always made sure I was in good hands. Those were enough for me to see that you care.” Yien pulled his right hand from their touch to raise it, showing the gold and jade band decorating his wrist. “Wang Jiaer, I am _your_ husband. Though we were wed through the tradition of an unfair match and I was indeed upset that my fate had to be decided on the hands of a commissioned officer, who had an undisclosed advantage by the way” —he giggled— “I still would have chosen you as a spouse after getting to know who was the man behind the pretentious attitude and combat skills,” he proudly proclaimed, grinning a mile wide as his said husband gawks.

Jiaer didn’t know what to say. His negative thoughts were completely swept away with that alone. The overwhelming emotions rendered him speechless that all he could do to convey the message was by pulling his husband closer to him as he enveloped him in a loving embrace.

“I’ll never put you through something like this ever again,” he swore, earning a laugh from Yien.

“What is it with you today?” he playfully asked as he reciprocated the hug. He leaned a little bit closer by slotting his chin on his husband’s neck. They stayed like that for a while just in the comfort of their own presence. It may not show (to Jiaer, at least) but Yien, too, was bombarded with rushing emotions all at once at the sight of his husband guilt and shame. He never would have thought that the most he’d get to see the care he had for him were when they’d be both on their vulnerable moment. “You’ve changed, you know,” Yien mumbled while still in the embrace.

“How so?”

Yien leaned away to look at Jiaer in the eyes for him to say, “Like you’ve matured. I don’t know if you’re getting insecure so I will say now that you don’t have to be. I’ll be here, okay?” He leaned in to give Jiaer a chaste kiss, pulling away to show that brilliant smile of his. 

Yien was right. There was something in Jiaer that changed. It may be all those months in FànCuì, the dread of Xianhua’s plans, or the guilt of knowing him inside out as things began falling apart. It doesn’t matter. Nothing else does. Not when Yien was here with him. His assurance made it a hundred times lighter, like having the world’s problem lifted off of his shoulders. What does matter is how his husband acknowledges his stupidness and how he’s willing to forgive those mistakes as long as they felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the accent thing – again, as many of you might have remembered, I based Yien and Jiaer’s dialects and accents on their real-life ones. So, Yien is based on Taiwanese Mandarin; Jiaer is based on Cantonese. To those who aren’t Chinese or aren’t aware of the difference, the accents of each dialect are distinct from one another. Think of how the New York accent is different from the Texas accent.
> 
> Aren’t I just the worst?
> 
> Also, I saw comments asking me how I was doing and I’m actually doing fine. I’ve been healthy for the past months since the whole pandemic thing and I hope you all are too. The only reason for not updating a lot as I used to is school, and you guys should know that I take my academics very seriously. Back when I was updating a lot, it was actually summer so I had nothing to do and therefore I dedicated all my time to writing this story. It usually took me 1 week to finish writing a chapter but since schoolwork is kind of arduous then goes absent in the next, I couldn’t find a proper time to work on a single chapter (plus I also needed to take a break in between since I was working nonstop during summer with this story then I went to working on school thesis and seatworks). It was a lot. I did find a time to start writing again, though I will say that it’s not a guaranteed schedule.
> 
> A lot has happened since. Got7 is _finally_ free. They now have artistic freedom with their works, and I’m so happy for them. I’m still a Mark stan. I forever will be supporting his choices. And Got7 always has a place in my heart. Even though my enthusiasm for kpop has changed since, I’m still going to continue writing this story until it’s finished. Then after that, I probably won’t be writing another one anytime soon. I’ve been setting my eyes on original works and there’s just not enough time for me to balance everything out.
> 
> I’m really thankful for everyone who has supported me and gave me feedbacks so that I could reflect on my mistakes as a passionate writer. Fanfiction, though seen as controversial at times, did give me an opportunity to improve in story-telling and writing skills, and it also helped me find my preferred writing style so I will be forever grateful for that.
> 
> This isn’t goodbye just yet so don’t go commenting something sad in the comment section okay? I'll be here for the next chapter so please look forward to it.
> 
> Stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to know what I look like:  
> [Instagram (personal)](https://www.instagram.com/zyzyjane/)  
> [Instagram (2nd)](https://www.instagram.com/zyn.hya/)
> 
> [Pinterest mood board: Trophy Husband](https://www.pinterest.ph/jackacequinn/au-trophy-husband/)


End file.
